


I Swear To God I Will Ban You

by birdn4t0r



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Hope's Peak Academy, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Nudity, References to Drugs, Unrequited Love, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 48,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdn4t0r/pseuds/birdn4t0r
Summary: Kaede created a Discord server for her class to try to help them deal with what happened and to repair friendships. It helped with things, and it repaired friendships, but it is now too cursed for existence. These are the message logs.SHIPS TBDNote: Raised the rating due to the sexual nature of my sense of humor. This work contains heavy adult themes that, while not explicit, are still frequent enough to warrant the M rating.





	1. Kaede No

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Groupchat Was A Mistake, KiiBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835206) by [StarReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads). 



_Welcome to the beginning of the **#general** channel._

* * *

 

_Wednesday, July 6, 2XXX_

**System:**  shsl.monsieur just joined. Everyone, look busy! 2:00 PM

 **System:** K1-B0 just joined the server - glhf! 2:00 PM

 **System:** Kaito Momota joined. You must construct additional pylons. 2:00 PM

 **System:** It's dangerous to go alone, take absolute walnut! 2:00 PM

 **System:** kitties just joined the server - glhf! 2:01 PM

 **System:** gorgeousgirlgenius joined. You must construct additional pylons. 2:01 PM

 **System:** Ermagerd, fr e sh a voca do is here. 2:01 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Wait. @absolute walnut @kittes @shsl.monsieur @fr e sh a voca do Who are you guys? 2:01 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** motherfucker mass pinging people 2:01 PM

 **absolute walnut:** reeee i got pinged 2:02 PM

 **absolute walnut:**  she rlly is a fukin normie :kek: 2:02 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Uh...who are you? 2:03 PM

 **shsl.monsieur:** this is shuichi 2:03 PM

 **shsl.monsieur:** shirogane-san, aka absolute walnut, i think, sent me a very disturbing image when i had my real name as my username u-u 2:03 PM

 **absolute walnut:** calm urself lel it was just the pee bag nbd 2:03 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** The what?! 2:03 PM

 **K1-B0:** From my understanding, Shirogane-san sent Saihara-kun an image of a bag of human urine attached to a urinal. 2:04 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** :obesekek: 2:04 PM

 **System:** It's dangerous to go alone, take Gonta Gokuhara! 2:05 PM

 **System:** Korekiyo Shinguji just joined. Everyone, look busy! 2:05 PM

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** How rude...it's almost like it knows about me. :eyes: 2:05 PM

 **absolute walnut:** lel that's just a randomly-generated join message chill 2:05 PM

 **System:** Tenko Chabashira just showed up. Hold my beer. 2:06 PM

 **System:** Himiko Yumeno is here to kick but and chew bubble gum. And Himiko Yumeno is all out of gum. 2:06 PM

 **Kaito Momota:** how do u use this lol and who are half of u ppl 2:06 PM

 **Kaito Momota:** can't we just use instagram  or snapchat or twitter or smth smh 2:06 PM

 **kitties:** ding dong bing bong it's hoshi binch 2:07 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Ah! Welcome, guys! 2:10 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** can't. got banned from all 3 lol 2:10 PM

 **Kaito Momota:** WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO 2:10 PM

 **absolute walnut:**   _ **I POSTED YAOI ANIME SCREENSHOTS AND I DIDN'T GET BANNED FROM INS**_ _ **TAGRAM TF**_ 2:10 PM

 **shsl.monsieur:** WHY ARE YOU TAKING SCREENSHOTS OF YAOI ANIME 2:10 PM

 **kitties:** do u rlly wanna know. do u. do u rlly wanna lnow what she did. 2:10 PM

 **Kaito Momota:** good point 2:10 PM

 **K1-B0:** I leave for five seconds and this happens. :concern: 2:15 PM

 **System:** Maki Harukawa is here to kick ass and chew bubble gum. And Maki Harukawa is all out of gum. 2:20 PM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** fitting 2:20 PM

 **System:** Ermagerd, Angie Yonaga is here. 2:25 PM

 **System:** konk1 owomommy joined. You must construct additional pylons. 2:25 PM

 **K1-B0:** What's a pylon? 2:26 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** How do you construct more pylons like it's asking? It keeps saying that but I don't know what that means. :sweat: 2:26 PM

 **fr e sh a voca do:**  don't worry that's just a join message. also this is rantaro 2:26 PM

 **System:**  Kirumi Tojo just joined. Everyone, look busy! 2:27 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** @konk1 owomommy Hey, who are you? 2:30 PM

 **konk1 owomommy:** aww don't u remember meeeee kaede-chan wahh it's kokichi ouma lelel 2:30 PM

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** Such interesting events have occurred. Truly, humanity is beautiful. 2:31 PM

 **absolute walnut:**  u sure abt that? blood-straw.png 2:31 PM

 **shsl.monsieur:** uh 2:31 PM

 **kitties:** NO 2:31 PM

 **kitties:** BAD 2:31 PM

 **konk1 owomommy:** very good 2:31 PM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** shhh you are scaring the children 2:31 PM

 **Gonta Gokuhara:**  Gonta doesn't think he should see that... 2:31 PM

 **Kaito Momota:** NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE FUCKING DONE 2:31 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** furry-cock-vore.png 2:32 PM

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** I have clearly failed in my recent studies. 2:32 PM

 **absolute walnut:** nO!!!!1!1 BAD! AKAMATSU-SAN, PLEASE REMOVE IT 2:32 PM

 **System:** Kaede Akamatsu pinned a message to this channel. 2:32 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Wait, what did that do? I was trying to delete it. 2:32 PM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA 2:32 PM

 **konk1 owomommy:** kaede-chan just pinned furry cock vore to the chat lol 2:32 PM

 **kitties:** kaede pls give someone who knows discord modding privileges to help 2:32 PM

 **Kaito Momota:** I CAN HELP 2:32 PM

 **Maki Harukawa:** Do you even know how to use Discord? 2:33 PM

 **Kaito Momota:** I'll figure it out! 2:33 PM

 **konk1 owomommy:** this server is going straight to hell 2:33 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Okay, so I looked up how to make these things called "roles" with permissions to help me run the server, so I gave @K1-B0, @Kirumi Tojo, @kitties, @shsl.monsieur, and @Kaito Momota an admin role! 2:33 PM

 **konk1 owomommy:** wahhhh why didn't u gib me admin u r so mean 2 me 2:33 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** ...I think you know why. 2:34 PM

 **konk1 owomommy:** wahhh this is just like the student council all over again :((( 2:34 PM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** the wut 2:34 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:**  Shuichi-kun told me it was bad. 2:34 PM

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** Angie created a student council to end the killing game. It didn't work. 2:35 PM

 **Maki Harukawa:** Isn't that your fault? 2:35 PM

 **Tenko Chabashira:** wAIT WH A T 2:35 PM

 **kitties:** hmmm sounds familiar i wasn't listening 2:35 PM

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** It was doomed to fail. I simply made the inevitable happen a little faster. 2:36 PM

 **Kaito Momota:** BY KILLING TWO PEOPLE YOU GODDAMN PSYCHO 2:26 PM

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** It was very un-gentleman-like. 2:36 PM

 **Tenko Chabashira:** IS THAT WHERE YOUR MIND GOES 2:36 PM

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gentlemen don't kill people... 2:36 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Guys, you have a right to be mad, but let's keep in mind that it wasn't real. 2:36 PM

 **Tenko Chabashira:** I guess...but I'm still mad at him. :angry: 2:36 PM

 **shsl.monsieur:** god that's a mood 2:38 PM

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** It is the same here. 2:38 PM

 **absolute walnut:** weren't u the one who did it...:blurryeyes: 2:38 PM

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** Considering that you were the Mastermind, I believe that you have no space to be judging me. After all, am I not your creation? 2:39 PM

 **K1-B0:** Guys! Please stop fighting! 2:39 PM

 **konk1 owomommy:** Or...It's punishment time! 2:39 PM

 **Maki Harukawa:** I will kill you. 2:39 PM

 **K1-B0:** I have created a number of new channels and categories in order to allow more freedom of expression, as well as to distinguish the roles some more. 2:50 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** porn channel? 2:50 PM

 **K1-B0:** no 2:50 PM

 ~~**gorgeousgirlgenius:** ~~ ~~i'll just post it here then porn.gif 2:50 PM~~

 **kitties:** bad 2:50 PM

 **shsl.monsieur:** Denied. 2:50 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:**  (((╹д╹;))) he's using proper grammar aaa 2:50 PM

 **Kaito Momota:** THAT'S IT YOU'RE BEING CONTAINED 2:50 PM

 **kitties:** did u just give her the role that only lets her send messages in the porn chat 2:51 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:**  ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ 2:51 PM

 **Kaito Momota:** Yep 2:51 PM

 **konk1 owomommy:** why do i have the "this motherfucker" role 2:55 PM

 **kitties:** because ur a motherfucker 2:55 PM

 **konk1 owomommy:** fair 2:55 PM

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Please do not check the channel called "#Porn." Gonta has seen things. 2:58 PM

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Why? 3:00 PM

 **Himiko Yumeno:** It is a Mistake™ 3:00 PM

 **Kaito Momota:** NOOO 3:05 PM

 **absolute walnut:** aren't u a furry, himiko-chan 3:05 PM

 **Himiko Yumeno:** no!!! 3:05 PM

 **Kirumi Tojo:** May I ask who changed the administrator role name to "Sane People?" 3:20 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:**  I did that. 3:20 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Also, Ouma-kun gET OUT OF THE VOICE CHAT 3:20 PM

 **bad:** nah 3:20 PM

 **bad:** who fUCKIGN changed my nickname 3:20 PM

 **kitties:** it was me, bitch 3:20 PM

 **System:** Swoosh! Dyno just landed! 3:30 PM

 **absolute walnut:** this is the end of the screming kaito 3:30 PM

 ~~**Kaito Momota:** ~~ ~~WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT 3:30 PM~~

 **~~Kaito~~ ** ~~**Momota:** WHAT THE HELL 3:30 PM~~ ~~~~

**~~Kaito~~ ~~Momota:~~ ** ~~JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING 3:30 PM~~ ~~~~

**~~Kaito Momota:~~ ** ~~WHY THE HELL IS IT DELETING ALL MY MESSAGES 3:30 PM~~ ~~~~

**~~Kaito Momota:~~ ** ~~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 3:30 PM~~ ~~~~

**Kirumi Tojo:** The devastation in the logging channel caused by Kaito-kun's typing style has been documented. screenshot.jpg 3:31PM

~~**Kaito Momota:** WHAT 3:31 PM~~

**Maki Roll:** Stop typing in all caps, dumbass. 3:32 PM

 **Maki Roll:** You better change my name back. 3:32 PM

 **Maki Harukawa:** Thank you. 3:32 PM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** who added dyno also can u add pokecord 3:35 PM

 **kitties:** the only mod who knows how to use discord 3:35 PM

 **kitties:** i'll make it not delete all ur messages when u type caps hold up 3:35 PM

 **Kaito Momota:** I CAN FINALLY TALK AGAIN 3:35 PM

 **bad:** you fool you have freed him 3:35 PM

 **ur mum:** ur mom's a fool for birthing u 3:35 PM

 **Kaito Momota:** shirogane no 3:35 PM

 **ur mum:** shirogane yes 3:35 PM

 **bad:**  fleshwheel.jpg 3:40 PM

 **kitties:** ?mute @bad 4h cursed in general 3:40PM

 **Dyno:** :dynoSuccess: **_konk1 owomommy#1280 was muted_** 3:40 PM

 **ur mum:** hehe 3:40 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** What even is that image? 3:40 PM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** bad image 3:40 PM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** have some eye bleach ^^ cockatiels.png 3:41 PM

 **shsl.monsieur:** thank you 3:42 PM

 **K1-B0:** I fail to see how putting bleach in your eyes will do anything to help this situation. 3:42 PM

 **absolute walnut:** download more internet and u'll understand 3:42 PM

 **K1-B0:** Affirmative. 3:42 PM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** No, don't! 3:42 PM

 **K1-B0:** It is Wednesday, my dudes. 3:45 PM

 **Tenko Chabashira:** LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE 3:45 PM

* * *

_Welcome to the beginning of the **#Porn** channel._

* * *

 Wednesday, July 6, 2XXX

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** first hehehe 2:50 P.M.

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** magnum-dong-creampie.png 2:50 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:**  @K1-B0 destroyed-by-robot.gif 2:50 PM

 **K1-B0:** Hey! That is a harmful stereotype! Don't show me this! 2:52 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** insect-gang-bang.gif 2:53 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:**  femdom-xtreme-bondage-bdsm-piss-scat.gif 2:54 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** @Gonta Gokuhara @Korekiyo Shinguji 2:54 PM

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:**  That is disgusting. Do not @ me in this channel ever again. 2:56 PM

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta is very confused...:cold_sweat: 2:57 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** @Himiko Yumeno furry-orgy.png 2:57 PM

 **Himiko Yumeno:** i'm never opening this channel again 2:58 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHXADKFKDKFJD so I cracked and wrote this cuz I thought it'd be funny. Sue me. I hope you can keep track of everything.


	2. @everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi uses @everyone. :)

* * *

_Thursday, June 7, 2XXX_

**bad:** hehe i'm unmuted 6:00 AM

 **bad:** @everyone 6:00 AM

 **ur mum:** what have u done 6:00 AM

 **bad:** didn't expect you to be up so early 6:00 AM

 **ur mum:** i never went to sleep :p 6:01 AM

 **bad:** o 6:01 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** nuuu it's 6 in the morning y u do dis  >< 6:01 AM

 **Kaito Momota:** HOLY FUCK MY PHONE IS FUCKIGN BUZZING IT'S 6 IN THE MORNIGN WHY 6:02 AM

 **bad:** new alarm clock  >:3c 6:02 AM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** It's 6 in the morning. Is anything wrong? 6:03 AM

 **bad:** @everyone 6:30 AM

 **Kirumi Tojo:** As the Ultimate Maid, I cannot be checking my phone every eight seconds. I have duties I must carry out. 6:35 AM

 **bad:** duties shmooties poopies 6:35 AM

 **kitties:** f u 6:35 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** why 6:35 AM

 **bad:** just turn off push notifications u fucknuggets 6:35 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** f-fucknuggets? :nut: 6:35 AM

 **bad:** how r u allowed to talk 6:35 AM

 **K1-B0:** She is allowed to talk in all channels now, she is just banned from sending images anywhere but #Porn. 6:40 AM

 **K1-B0:** This was to prevent her from mentioning everyone in that channel every time she wants to talk to us. 6:40 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** :( 6:45 AM

 **K1-B0:** Is that a weed? I'm calling the police. 6:45 AM

 **ur mum** **:** cursed image 6:45 AM

 **bad:** @everyone pls ban keeboy from memes 6:45 AM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** It's kind of early for this... 6:45 AM

 **Kaito Momota:** It's never too early for Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! 6:45 AM

 **Konk:** It is always too early for you. 6:46 AM

 **Konk:** Did someone change my username? 6:46 AM

 **Konk:** What is "konk?" I am afraid that I am unfamiliar with "konk." 6:46 AM

 **ur mum:** u should be 6:47 AM

 **furry:** how does it feel to be afraid 6:47 AM

 **furry:** who changed my nickname 6:47 AM

 **furry:** i told u guys i'm not a _fuckign_ furry 6:47 AM

 **K1-B0:** Judging by the modlogs, it was Saihara-kun. 6:48 AM

 **Bondage:** Hmm. Who keeps changing my nickname? 6:48 AM

 **Incest Bondage:** To whoever is doing this, if you do not change my nickname to something else right this second, I shall tear off your skin. 6:50 AM

 **Incest Bondage:** You do enjoy having skin, do you not? 6:53 AM

 **kitties:** jeez learn to take a joke dude 6:55 AM

 **Joyless Person:** Thank you. 6:57 AM

 **bad:** @everyone 7:00 AM

 **furry:** stop it. 7:00 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** nu 7:00 AM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Hey! Stop that! 7:01 AM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** ?mute @bad 2h Mentioning everyone 7:01 AM

 **Dyno:** :dynosuccess: _**konk1 owomommy#1280 was muted.**_ 7:01 AM

 **armpit:** WHO THE HELL NAMED ME ARMPIT?! 7:01 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** shsl armpit 7:02 AM

 **ur mum:** shsl armpit 7:02 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** shsl armpit 7:02 AM

 **K1-B0:** meme.jpg 7:10 AM

 **Joyless Person:** I believe that the use of the "Ariel" font is outdated, yes? 7:11 AM

 **K1-B0:** Based on my research, it is one of the most frequently used fonts in image memes, although it is true that it has not been used as much recently. 7:15 AM

 **ur mum:** minions 7:15 AM

 **teeth:** WHO FUCKING PINGED ME 7:15 AM

 **teeth:** AND WHO NAMED ME TEETH?! 7:15 AM

 **atua is dead:** Good morning everybody! Has everyone slept well? 7:20 AM

 **atua is dead:** Uh...Actually...Atua is very much alive! 7:20 AM

 **kitties:** nickname is incorrect. can't kill smth that was never alive 7:20 AM

 **ur mum:** yeah shinguji-kun's existence is basically proof that there is no such thing as god 7:21 AM

 **furry:** i second that 7:21 AM

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta agrees with that! 7:21 AM

 **Joyless Person:** No comment. 7:25 AM

 **atua is dead:** No, Shinguji-kun is simply someone who has been brainwashed! And it is my duty to undo his brainwashing! 7:26 AM

 **furry:** good luck with that 7:26 AM

 **Joyless Person:** anthropology.png 7:27 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** i'm scared for that to load honestly 7:27 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** shinguji-kun blocked me :tear: 7:27 AM

 **ass ass:** What did you send him that disturbed _him_ so much that he blocked you? 7:28 AM

 **ass ass:** Seriously, what did you  _do?_ 7:28 AM

 **teeth:** Whatever it is, I don't think you want to know. 7:28 AM

 **ass ass:** I'm the Ultimate Assassin. I'm not easily disturbed. 7:30 AM

 **insects <3:** Does it have to do with stuff Iruma-san sent in #Porn? 7:30 AM

 **armpit:** ok but he's a serial killer. what did u fucking send him that disturbed him that much 7:30 AM

 **kitties:** he what 7:30 AM

 **ur mum:** hehe i made shinguji-kun think he was a serial killer 7:30 AM

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Ordinarily, it takes entire governments to perpetrate atrocities that break international law, but Shirogane-san has managed to do that simply with the assistance of a reality TV show. 7:31 AM

 **furry:** are crimes against shinguji rlly illegal tho 7:31 AM

 **Kirumi Tojo:** She literally did experiments on all of us, but go off I guess. 7:31 AM

 **ur mum:** ur making me seem cooler than i am lol 7:31 AM

 **ur mum:** i'm just a loser who writes fanfiction abt my classmates tbh 7:31 AM

 **kitties:** u got ur whole class involved in ur nerd shit and nearly got us killed in the real world 7:31 AM

 **K1-B0:** It seems that you are not alone in that, Shirogane-san. 8:30 AM

 **furry:** don't like that 8:30 AM

 **insects <3:** That no sound...right. 8:30 AM

 **K1-B0:** www.fanarchive.com/works/tv/danganronpa/Let-It-All-Out/ 8:32 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** i've read that one 8:32 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** seems k1b0 shares my suffering now 8:32 AM

 **K1-B0:** I don't understand! 57 chapters featuring Ouma-kun urinating during copulation! What is the appeal?! 8:33 AM

 **ur mum:** i think ouma-kun wrote that tbh 8:33 AM

 **ur mum:** also shouldn't that be in #Porn 8:33 AM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** I'm not clicking that. 8:33 AM

 **insects <3:** Ouma-kun said that it was his. Isn't it not gentlemanly to talk bad about it? 8:33 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** that story is not gentlemanly 8:33 AM

 **ur mum:** also kiibo did u 8:34 AM

 **ur mum:** did u read the fuckifng 8:34 AM

 **ur mum:** did u readntje fucking ouma piss fic 8:34 AM

 **teeth:** _Tenko is never clicking any links posted in this server ever again._ 8:40 AM

 **bad:** hehe i can post again horsehead.jpg 9:05 AM

~~**bad:** also what's shinguji doing 2XXX0607_090345.jpg 9:06 AM~~

**atua is dead:** Atua has told me that that...is a very bad image. 9:06 AM

 **insects <3:** Gonta no think it very nice to take pictures of people without permission... 9:06 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** :kek: u think ouma-kun is a nice person? 9:06 AM

 ~~**gorgeousgirlgenius:** ~~ ~~i bet he's fapping 9:06 AM~~

 **Joyless Person:** I dare you to say that again. 9:06 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** oH SHIT HE'S ONLINE 9:06 AM

 **Joyless Person:** Can I not read a book in peace? 9:06 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** oho i just realized he's probably fapping hehe xD 9:06 AM

 **Joyless Person:** ...

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** OUMA-KUN 9:06 AM

 **ur mum:** ur like a creepy old man... 9:06 AM

 **Joyless Person:** And you call _me_ creepy...:sick: What is wrong with you? Apologise! Apologise! Apologise! 9:06 AM

 **bad:**  i just had a realization 9:06 AM

 **bad:** THE SERIAL KILLER POOPS 9:06 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** can we please talk abt something else... 9:06 AM

 **armpit:** why are you surprised by this 9:06 AM

 **furry:** i don't wanna remember he exists! 9:06 AM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:**  Ouma-kun, that's not only really creepy, but also super illegal, so I'm deleting it. 9:06 AM

 **ur mum:** literally everyone forgot that shit wasn't real lmao 9:06 AM

 **K1-B0:** I leave for five seconds. 9:06 AM

 **bad:** help shinguji-kun has a knife 9:10 AM

 **atua is dead:** Uh...are you stalking him? 9:10 AM

 **bad:** why are u defending him he killed u 9:10 AM

 **atua is dead:** Because you're being...really creepy. And Atua forgives him. :relaxed: 9:10 AM

 **armpit:** I think I'm glad I missed some things... 9:10 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** i literally hate all of you 9:30 AM

 **kitties:** are we literally not going to talk abt how messed up it is to take pictures of people without their permission 10:00 AM

 **bad:** nah 10:00 AM

 **bad:** @everyone 10:00 AM

 **ass ass:** Do you _want_  to die? 10:00 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2 of my extremely invalid fanfiction.


	3. konk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> konk

* * *

_Friday, July 7, 2XXX_

**konk:** ok who's the wise guy 12:07 AM

 **konk:** wut happened 12:07 AM

 **konk:**  someone fUcking changed everything to konk 12:07 AM

 **konk:** when the fuck's kaede gonna get on here we're all getting gangbanged right in the ass over here and there's jizz everywhere @konk 12:08 AM

 **konk:**   _You shall forever be silent or I answer my life to the act of freeing your skeleton from its flesh prison._ 12:08 AM

 **konk:** ?warn @konk Stop sending Miu death threats. 12:08 AM

 **konk:** :dynoSuccess:  _ **@Korekiyo Shinguji#4444 has been warned.**_ 12:08 AM

 **konk:** ?warn @konk Inappropriate comparison and pinging the mods at midnight. 12:09 AM

 **konk:** :dynoSuccess: ** _@gorgeousgirlgenius#6969 has been warned._** 12:09 AM

 **konk:** :( 12:09 AM

 **konk:** why do their discrims work so well for them :concern: 12:10 AM

 **konk:** uhhhh can i have my username back 12:11 AM

 **konk:** i can't change it back for some reason 12:12 AM

 **konk:** weird. can't restore any of the permissions. looks everyone but kaede got their permissions taken away 12:15 AM

 **konk:** well that's just great 12:15 AM

 **konk:** hehe bitch not muted 12:15 AM

 **konk:** I STILL HAVE MODERATOR STUFF ON DYNO DON'T CROSS ME 12:15 AM

 **konk:**  omae wa mou shindeiru 12:15 AM

 **konk:** nani?! 12:15 AM

 **konk:** Hey. 12:15 AM

 **konk:** I was warned for threatening Iruma-san, but did Amami-kun not just send a death threat? 12:15 AM

 **konk:** it's a joke calm ur fucking chode 12:15 AM

 **konk:** i didn't expect you to be a normie :shock: 12:15 AM

 **konk:** lmao rekkkkt 12:15 AM

 **konk:** i wonder if we're spamming ppl in the middle of the night .-. 12:15 AM

 **konk:** only whoever's fucking dumb enough not to turn of push notifications 12:15 AM

 **konk:** You wouldn't believe me if I told you who changed the entire server, so I'll just show you. screenshot.jpg 12:20 AM

 **konk:** KAEDE-CHAN?! 12:20 AM

 **konk:** shouldn't she be sleeping i thought she was a normie she sleeps at normal times 12:20 AM

 **konk:** i 12:20 AM

 **konk:** wtf 12:20 AM

 **The Number One Piano Freak:** Yes I Am Kaede Akamatsu And I Have Changed All Of The Nicknames 12:20 AM

 **konk:** Please change us back! 12:20 AM

 **The Number One Piano Freak:** nah 12:20 AM

 **The Number One Piano Freak:** now to ban everyonslgjxkgkdnrsx 12:20 AM

 **The Number One Piano Freak:** That was Ouma-kun. He was making horse noises in my room and woke me up. ¬.¬ 12:20AM

 **konk:** cool now change us back 12:20 AM

 **The Number One Piano Freak:** Yeah I'm doing that now. Г_Г 12:20 AM

 **konk:** press f for konk 12:20 AM

 **konk:** +f konk 12:21 AM

 **konk:** @konk has paid their respects for konk. :blue_heart: 12:21 AM

 **konk:** @konk 12:22 AM

 **konk:** DIE 12:22 AM

 **konk:** ritual.jpg 2:06 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** aw piano boring mass unnicked everyone and restored the roles i think :( 2:06 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** fuckin FINALLY 2:07 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** yeet 2:10 AM

 **absolute walnut:**  *✲ﾟ*｡✧٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*✲ﾟ*｡✧ 2:10 AM

 **Kaito** **Momota:** why the FUCK are you people awake?! 2:20 AM

 **absolute walnut:** why's ur username still ur name :eyes: 2:20 AM

 **Kaito Momota:** NOBODY'S IN ANY OTHER TIMEZONES, EITHER. GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP 2:20 AM

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** I am suffering a bout of insomnia, it seems. 2:20 AM

 **kitties:** ur summoning a fucking demon liar 2:20 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** yeah i can't sleep either 2:20 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:**  we all know ur summoning a demon 2:20 AM

 **K1-B0:** He really is... 2:20 AM

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** image.jpg 2:40 AM

 **Kaito Momota:** HEY! THAT PICTURE IS CUCKING CREEPY DON'T SEND THAT 2:45 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** cursed image 2:50 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** hey guys what do u get when u cross a donkey and shit 3:00 AM

 **absolute walnut:** u 3:00 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 3:00 AM

 **kitties:** ur mum 3:00 AM

 **Himiko Yumeno:** this exchange has dark energy 11:00 AM


	4. Spaghetti Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spidermaid: I am glad that everyone is alright. Does anybody have any requests to make of me?
> 
> absolute walnut: uhhh so the house is not on fire anymore but it's also kinda stopped being a house O_O 2XXX0807_133023.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: miu says a slur

* * *

_Friday, July 8, 2XXX_

**shsl.monsieur:** @everyone i sure hope u guys changed ur usernames cuz tsumugi-chan is really cracking down on usernames that are the same as our names :/ 7:30 AM

 **Bug Friends!:** @everyone Gonta apologise for the ping, but Gonta want to tell everyone they are very good people and to have a good day! :heart: 7:35 AM

 **konk1owomommy:** man can't @/everyone anymore :( 7:37 AM

 **absolute walnut:** hey gonta-kun thank u i rlly needed that today :love: 7:40 AM

 **Bug Friends!:** It is no problem for Gonta! :smile: 7:45 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** wholesome chat 7:50 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** shit iruma-chan's typing prepare eye bleach 7:45 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** im so high rn 7:45 AM

 **kitties:** hi so high rn i'm dad 7:45 AM

 **absolute walnut:** normie-ass joke ¬.¬ 7:45 AM

 **spidermaid:** Good morning, everyone. I trust that you all slept well? 7:45 AM

 **space:** haha 7:45 AM

 **space:** no 7:45 AM

 **magic:** i slept pretty well but im still tired 7:45 AM

 **taco:** Oh no! Make sure you rest! :heart: 7:45 AM

 **magic:** thanks 7:45 AM

 **absolute walnut:** ship it 7:45 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** maybe don't do that 7:45 AM

 **absolute walnut:** i do what i want :middle_finger: 7:45 AM

 **space:** motherfucking_space.png 7:50 AM

 **spidermaid:** It is very beautiful, Kaito-kun. 7:50 AM

 **i will kill you:** cool. 7:52 AM

 **space:**  ^u^ 7:55 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:**  kaito-chaaan do u ever have to practice drinking ur own piss 8:00 AM

 **Piano:** you-stop-that.jpg 8:00 AM

 **space:**  i mean, it's pretty much made into just water when it's treated ^^;; 8:00 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** dinosaur-pee.png 8:00 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** OOOO THE OATMEAL 8:00 AM

 **absolute walnut:** I MET HIM AT A CON 8:00 AM

 **The Will of Atua:** @everyone Remember to pray to Atua every morning! :heart: :pray: 8:00 AM

 **magic:**  owo 8:00 AM

 **taco:** bls nu 8:00 AM

 **The Will of Atua:** Make sure that you are able to let Him into your heart, and He will guide you! 8:00 AM

 **i will kill you:** Cool. 8:02 AM

 **K1-B0:** I am very glad that today's conversation is relatively normal! :smile: 8:05 AM

 **kitties:** u just ruined it probably 8:05 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:**   _ **Several People Are Typing...**_ 8:05 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** i'm a little scared 8:06 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** penis balls 8:06 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** OwO???? What's Dis? A nowmaw chat????? We cawn't hawve dat!!!!!!!! 8:06 AM

 **space:** furry 8:06 AM

 **spidermaid:** I am online for but a few minutes. May I ask if anyone needs food to be delivered to their residence? 8:10 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** yes mom 8:10 AM

 **taco:** Degenerate male! Take care of yourself! 8:10 AM

 **spidermaid:** It is really alright. 8:14 AM

 **The Will of Atua:** Is anybody willing to sacrifice a pint or two of their blood to Atua? :pray: A girl's blood is preferable, but the blood of a boy will work too! 8:32 AM

 **Piano:** Sorry, I can't u~u 8:32 AM

 **magic:** sorry it depletes my mana  >< 8:33 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** no u kooky vampire freaq 8:33 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** itstimetostop.gif 8:34 AM

 **absolute walnut:** that's dead 8:34 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** no u 8:35 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:**  OS THIDS FUCKIGNG BETRER?!?!??11 fuckyou.jpg 8:40 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:**   _ **cormnflaek**_ 8:40 AM

 **K1-B0:** meme.jpg 8:50 AM

 **absolute walnut:** stop stealing memes from my mom it's cruelty 8:50 AM

 **kitties:** oof 8:50 AM

 **space:** oof 8:50 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** oof 8:51 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** oof 8:51 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** any1 wanna do weed wigh mr 8:52 AM

 **Bug Friends!:** No! Drugs are bad! 8:55 AM

 **i will kill you:** That's just sad, Iruma-chan. 8:56 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** yum yum avocado 2XXX0807_090023.jpg 9:02 AM

 **kitties:** only cowards use a spoon 9:08 AM

 **kitties:** real men eat the shell 9:08 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** lov the cromnch 2XXX0807_0905.jpg 9:06 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** _you stop that_ 9:06 AM

 **magic:** this image is very powerful and i don't like it 9:06 AM

 **absolute walnut:** I AM EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE 9:06 AM

 **kitties:** u've still got a long way to go

 **konk1 owomommy:**   _ **you are all cowards**_

 **space:** i've literally never heard of that 9:10 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** >when ur too much of an idiot to recognise a shitpost 9:10 AM

 **space:** I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A FUCKING IDIOT 9:10 AM

 **absolute walnut:** hey guys i'm inviting @everyone to my place for smash bros 9:10 AM

 **Piano:** Sure 9:11 AM

 **taco:** Playing video games will make it so that Tenko can never master Neo-Aikido! 9:12 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** sure 9:12 AM

 **Bug Friends:** Gonta will be there! 9:13 AM

 **magic:** i guess 9:15 AM

 **taco:**  Tenko will be there to watch;; 9:16 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** prepare urself tsumugi-chan i will beat u 9:17 AM

 **absolute walnut:** haha no u won't 9:17 AM

 **space:** sure 9:18 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** yeet 9:18 AM

 **kitties:** i guess lol 9:20 AM

 **i will kill you:** Sure. Don't really have anything better to do. 9:30 AM

 **absolute walnut:** ok come over here then or i'll mastermind all of u 9:30 AM

 **absolute walnut:** hey so uh my house is on fire and the fire department's here :madman: 2XXX0807_130753.jpg 1:20 PM

 **K1-B0:** Oh no! What happened? 1:20 PM

 **spidermaid:** WHAT DID YOU DO?! 1:20 PM

 **konk1 owomommy:** a lot of things 1:20 PM

 **konk1 owomommy:** we were playing the vr smash bros that just came out and then the fire alarm started screaming idk for once 1:20 PM

 **absolute walnut:** so kaito-kun and tenko-san were making lunch and i guess the pot they were boiling water in fell over and then idk what happened but they weren't cooking properly so it was on fire somehow and the whole house went up rlly fast u.u 1:20 PM

 **K1-B0:** Oh no! Is everyone okay? 1:20 PM

 **absolute walnut:** yeah we got everyone out and hoshi-kun grabbed the cat 1:20 PM

 **kitties:** yeah shit caught fire rlly fast it was kind of scary 1:21 PM

 **kitties:** i saw the remains of the spaghetti and i nearly slipped in the giant puddle of boilimg water oof 1:21 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** HWAT HOW DO YOU BURN THE HOUSE DOWM MAKING SPAGHETTI 1:21 PM

 **K1-B0:** Oh no...I'm glad everyone's alright! 1:22 PM

 **absolute walnut:** this is just like that scene in aldertune where u befriend ondine O_O 1:22 PM

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** I have no idea what you are talking about. 1:22 PM

 **spidermaid:**  It is a miracle that nobody got hurt. 1:22 PM

 **magic:** hey why the FUCK is ur username ur execution 1:22 PM

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** It is a trophy of my victory against Monokuma. Allow me to have this. 1:22 PM

 **magic:** that's fair 1:23 PM

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** Besides, I would be more worried about the fact that Tsumugi-san's house is _on fire_. 1:23 PM

 **konk1 owomommy:** arrested for spaghetti crimes 1:23 PM

 **spidermaid:** I am glad that everyone is alright. Does anybody have any requests to make of me? 1:25 PM

 **absolute walnut:** uhhh so the house is not on fire anymore but it's also kinda stopped being a house O_O 2XXX0807_133023.jpg 2:00 PM

 **absolute walnut:** kaede-chan's letting me stay at her place but can someone help me get all the fabric and stuff i lost all my commissions :cold_sweat: 2:01 PM

 **spidermaid:** My goodness! That is terrible! I shall be there right away! 2:01 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** @everyone so nobody answered my question earlier 6:03 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** _ **WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU ACTUAL RETARDS DO**_ 6:03 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's kissed and made up but now Tsumugi is kind of homeless. I hope the usernames are kind of obvious, the last chapter was probably kinda confusing.


	5. Our Dear Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cultural Melting Pot: Despite everything, you are still our dear friend.

* * *

_Saturday, July 9, 2XXX_

**konk1 owomommy:**   _ **HEWWO?!?!?**_  5:30 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** stahp 5:30 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** nu UwU 5:30 AM

 **space:** space 5:30 AM

 **i will kill you:** If you were shot into space, what would kill you first? 5:31 AM

 **space:** you'd die within two minutes because there's no air 5:31 AM

 **space:** also the air in your body would suddenly decompress and fly out of your lungs with its own energy 5:31 AM

 **space:** not to mention the rest of your body would also poof up to twice its normal size because air in your bloodstream would begin to bubble up and accumulate, first ballooning up your limbs and then progressing inward 5:32 AM

 **space:** and any water in your body would begin to vaporise and cause your eyes and tongue to boil, but your body keeps your blood from boiling 5:33 AM

 **space:** you won't freeze right away but your skin will be flash-frozen cuz there's nothing insulating it 5:34 AM

 **space:** with all that, you'd pass out in 15 seconds and you'd die in 90 seconds, cause of death asphyxiation. 5:35 AM

 **i will kill you:** So it's a pretty quick way to kill someone. 5:35 AM

 **space:** why would you ever do that to someone? that's a preeetty shitty way to go 5:35 AM

 **i will kill you:** I just watched guardians of the galaxy 2 and wanted to see if it was accurate. 5:35 AM

 **space:** sslksmdsssHHHHH DON'T SPOIL ITT SOME PEOPLE HAVEN'T WATVCT IT YE T 5:35 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** surprise mothercuckerssss 6:30 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** cuckers 6:30 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** shut up i'm fuckin ur wife 6:30 AM

 **K1-B0:** But you aren't even married??? 6:30 AM

 **kitties:** issa mémé 6:31 AM

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** I wake up 6:31 AM

 **Cultural Melting Pot:**  First thing that I see in my notifications is Momota-kun explaining how you die when you go into space without a space suit in great detail. 6:32 AM

 **Cultural Melting Pot:**  Momota-kun has a darker thought process than I thought... 6:32 AM

 **magic:** abracadiddly shut up 6:32 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** o h 6:32 AM

 **Bug Friends!:** @everyone Gonta hope you have a very good day! :D 6:35 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** daily avocado 2XXX0907_103214.jpg 10:35 AM

 **space:** HOSHI WHAT HAVE YOU UNLEASHED 10:35 AM

 **kitties:** >:3c 10:35 AM

 **Piano:** Hi, I literally never want to see that emote from any of you ever again 10:35 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** >:3c 10:35 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** >:3c 10:35 AM

 **absolute walnut:** >:3c 10:35 AM

 **space:** >:3c 10:35 AM

 **K1-B0:** >:3c 10:35 AM

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** >:3c 10:35 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** >:3c 10:35 AM

 **magic:** >:3c 10:35 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** >:3c 10:35 AM

 **Piano:** None of you are valid 10:35 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** good furby.png 10:36 AM

 **Piano:** Nu!!!! 10:36 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** imma make that an emote h ol d u p 10:36 AM

 **Piano:** NOOO 10:36 AM

 **spidermaid:** ¬_¬ 10:37 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** :satan: 10:37 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** :satan: 10:37 AM

 **space:** :satan: 10:37 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** :satan: 10:37 AM

 **absolute walnut:** :satan: 10:37 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** scuse me u fukin virgin but furbies are absolutely not satan and i will not take ur fucking slander 10:38 AM

 **taco:** INVALID 10:38 AM

 **magic:**  :sans: 10:38 AM

 **kitties:** :sans: 10:38 AM

 **Bug Friends!:** ? 10:38 AM

 **i will kill you:** absolutely fucking not 10:39 AM

 **i will kill you:** STOP FUCKING REACTING TO THAT WITH SANS 10:39 AM

 **i will kill you:** NO FUCKING FURBIES EITHER 10:40 AM

 **i will kill you:** do u wanna die 10:40 AM

 **Piano:** No killing allowed here! :rage: 10:40 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** party pooper 10:40 AM

 **spidermaid:** Who added these emoticons and why? :dickbutt: :sans: :satan: :orly: :nutmilk: :yuodontsay: 10:40 AM

 **Piano:** I didn't but if I remove them I fear revolt 10:40 AK

 **K1-B0:** Hmmmmm... 10:40 AM

 **absolute walnut:** also kaede-chan's house has a pia n o 10:40 AM

 **Piano:** YUO DOM"T???? YOU DO"NMT' FUXKIGN SAY???!?!?!111/?//1/ 10:40 AM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** any of the mods got nitro 10:45 AM

 **absolute walnut:** they're all too normie to pay money to use fucking emojis miu-chan us cool people gotta stick together 10:45 AM

 **K1-B0:** That's a little harsh... 10:45 AM

 **magic:** im lazy 11:00 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** 2-laZ-2-magick.jpg 11:00 AM

 **absolute walnut:** >jpg file 11:03 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** >writing fanfiction abt ur classmates 11:03 AM

 **absolute walnut:** bITTCHHH H 11:03 AM

 **K1-B0:** Omae wa mou shindeiru. 11:03 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** nani??!? 11:03 AM

 **shsl.monsieur:** nu 11:03 AM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** ye 11:03 AM

 **konk1 owomommy:** you have learned the ways of the meme well young padawan 11:03 AM

 **The Will of Atua:** @everyone Remember to drink water! 12:00 PM

 **space:** actually drinks my own piss like a boss 12:00 PM

 **shsl.monsieur:** nOOOOO 12:00 PM

 **absolute walnut:** nOOO O   OO      O 12:00 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** :nutmilk: :nutmilk: :nutmilk: 12:00 PM

 **kitties:** :piss: :piss: :piss: 12:00 PM

 **spidermaid:** Disowned 12:00 PM

 **wears women's underwear:** HEY WHO CHANGED MY NICKNAME 12:00 PM

 **wears women's underwear:** wait i can just check :kek: 12:00 PM

 **wears women's underwear:** I SEE WHAT U DID screenshot.png 12:00 PM

 **Piano:** wait wh A    T SHUICHI-KUN NO 12:02 PM

 **Bug Friends!:** Gonta remember him saying that at class trial! O_O 12:00 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** ooOOOOOOO EVEN GONTA-KUN BE PULLIN RECIEPTS BITCH 12:00 PM

 **wears women's underwear:** D: 12:00 PM

 **konk1 owomommy:** teeth.jpg 12:17 PM

 **shsl.monsieur:** the fact that it's a jpg makes it so much worse 12:17 PM

 **K1-B0:** kaitowomensunderwear.png 12:17 PM

 **K1-B0:** I have taken the liberties of modifying an image taken from my memories with the assistance of Abode Photostore for this occasion. 12:17 PM

 **absolute walnut:** this is the worst thing i've ever seen 12:18 PM

 **konk1 owomommy:** oH MY     G      O                D 12:18 PM

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** This image is an assault on my very mortal soul. 12:19 PM

 **magic:** what soul 12:19 PM

 **Cultural Melting Pot:**  ie just came heure to h avei fun,,,, an d frannn kly,,,, IU;M fe e ilin so attacked rieght now?????????????????????????????????????????????????? 12:19 PM

 **fr e sh a voca do:**  ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ 12:19 PM

 **kitties:** oof ouch my bo n e  s 12:19 PM

 **magic:** :[ i got banned from neopets again 1:26 PM

 **absolute walnut:** who the fuck plays neopets 1:26 PM

 **magic:** me 1:26 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:**  i got banned from the neopets rp boards because i made my oc go on a date with snake venom 1:28 PM

 **shsl.monsieur: _OH_** 1:28 PM

 **i will kill you:** oh 1:28 PM

 **wears women's underwear:** hey shuichi-kun, where does ur username come from? 1:36 PM

 ~~**gorgeousgirlgenius:** ~~ ~~he hires prostitutes 1:36 PM~~

 **wears women's underwear:** I SAW THAT 1:36 PM

 **shsl.monsieur:** the hercule poirot books by agatha christie 1:36 PM

 **wears women's underwear:** are they detective novels 1:36 PM

 **shsl.monsieur:** yep 1:36 PM

 **wears women's underwear:** cool 1:36 PM

 **absolute walnut:** hey quick question what are kaito-kun tenko-chan rantaro-kun hoshi-kun maki-chan and gonta-kun doing outside the house 2:30 PM

 **Piano:** :) 2:30 PM

 **absolute walnut:** and wHAT'S WITH ALL THE GIANT BOXES THEY LOOK HEAVY 2:30 PM

 **absolute walnut:** YOU GIUS AREN'T GONNA BELWVE THIS BU T 2XXX0907_143306.jpg 2:35 PM

 **absolute walnut:** U GIUY S LITTERA LLY DIDNVT NW EED TO I;;M 2:35 PM

 **shsl.monsieur:** what did they do OvO 2:35 PM

 **absolute walnut:**  THEY BBOUGHT ME A WHOLE TON OF SEWIN STUFFF AND CLOTH AND EVEN GOT ALL THE N EWEAS T IOMPROVED SEWIN S TUFF TO REPLACE THE STUFF YHAT GPT LOST IN THE FIRE 2:36 PM

 **absolute walnut:** im literally c ryin so much rn i jjjust can;;;t i;m so hap py 2:36 PM

 **absolute walnut:**  i cant be lieve anyoeneu woueld do thios for me espe cially aaffter what i;;ve done 2:37 PM

 **shsl.monsieur:** :heart: 2:35 PM

 **The Will of Atua:**  Angie is glad you like it :relaxed: 2:37 PM

 **fr e sh a voca do:** ^v^ 2:37 PM

 **absolute walnut:**  diddd u gu ys plan thias i;;m aaaa 2:38 PM

 **absolute walnut:**  thao nk u so much i;m so happ y 2:38 PM

 **absolute walnut:**  why diad u gu ys do all th is for plain ol;;; me i;;ve bee n terrible to u all 2:39 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:**  STUPID BITCH 2:39 PM

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** YOU'RE STILL OUR FUCKING FRIEND AND DON'T YOU FUCKING FORGET THAT 2:39 PM

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** Despite everything, you are still our dear friend. 2:39 PM

 **magic:** what they said 2:39 PM

 **K1-B0:** friendship_intensifies.gif 2:41 PM

 **The Will of Atua:** Because forgiveness is truly divine. And you're our friend! 2:41 PM

 **wears women's underwear:** WE BURNED UR _FUCKING_ HOUSE DOWN WHAT KIND OF FUCKIGN PERSON WOULDN'T HELP U 2:41 PM

 **wears women's underwear:** WE LITERALLY BURNED UR _ENTIRE FUCKING LIVELIHOOD_ THIS IS JSUT THE BARE FUCKING MINIMUM 2:41 PM

 **absolute walnut:**  waas everyoneu in on this 2:46 PM

 **The Will of Atua:** yes 2:46 PM

 **absolute walnut:**  om g i lvo e u gius 2:46 PM

* * *

_**SPAGHETTI FAIL RECOVERY SERVER** _

* * *

_Saturday, July 9, 2XXX_  

 **spidermaid:**  So I take it that the surprise was a success? 4:43 PM

 **Piano:** I mean, she literally started crying from joy when we brought the stuff and it's been 2 hours since everyone left and she still hasn't stopped vibrating, so I think so ^-^ 4:44 PM

 **Piano:** Thanks for getting all supplies with us! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 4:44 PM

 **spidermaid:** There is no need to mention it. *(*´∀｀*)☆ 4:44 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic actually started as a shitpost but I kinda wanted to add angst even from the beginning so here's some more plot!


	6. /CKaito/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitties: not cool. just get take-out holy shit
> 
> wears women's underwear: that costs money tho
> 
> Piano: Okay but it costs ¥0 to just wash the dishes
> 
> wears women's underwear: but that's effort
> 
> kitties: so is eating out of a fucking shoe dumbass

_Welcome to the beginning of the **#Food-And-Cooking**  channel._

* * *

_Sunday, July 10, 2XXX_

**wears women's underwear:** first

 **shsl.monsier:** you literally just made this channel

 **Piano:** :eyes: :eyes: :eyes:

 **Piano:** Whatcha making?

 **wears women's underwear:** a masterpiece

 **taco:** i don't trust this

 **wears women's underwear:** YOU WERE JUST AS INVOKVRD IJ BURNING THE SPAGHETTI AS I WAS CHABASHIRA-SAN

 **konk1 owomommy:** shits going down in the can't cook fandom :popcorn:

 **wears women's underwear:**  lunch time! 10072XXX_121706.jpg

**absolute walnut:** hey

 **absolute walnut:** hey kaito-kun

 **wears women's underwear:** yeah

 **absolute walnut:** what the literal FUCK is that image

 **wears women's underwear:** i didn't have any clean dishes left don't judge me ;w;

 **Cultural Melting Pot:**  This image. This absolute monstrosity of a JPEG file. It has personally razed my village, burned down my house, and salted my crops. This damned image engaged in necrophiliac sexual intercourse with my mother's corpse. This image broke all my windows and turned all my shirts inside out. This image singlehandedly caused WWIII, razed the Louvre, and stole the Mona Lisa. This image flayed God himself and displayed His head on a pike. This image boiled me alive and made soup out of my bones. This image individually removed every single one of my blood vessels and circled them around the Earth. This horrific image has committed crimes against humanity and is likely on trial for war crimes at this very moment. It is likely that this image file works on Team Danganronpa. This image has damned you to Hell, should such a thing exist, for all of eternity. And it is all because you, Momota Kaito, could not be damned to wash the dishes. Damn you, and damn everyone who does not put a light in their window and stay up all night damning you.

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** haven't seen him this mad since i sent him minions r18 :kek:

 **shsl.monsieur:** he didn't even swear at his fucking class trial holy fuck also kaito-kun what the literal fuck

 **Piano:**  Kaito-kun, what the hell is this?

 **wears women's underwear:** I JUST DIDN'T HAVE ANY CLEAN DISHES OKAY

 **i will kill you:** THEN WA S H THE FUCKIGN DISHES HOW FUCKIGB HARD IS IT TO W A S G TH E D ISHD S HOLY FKUC KAITO-KUN

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** i honestly don't see what's wrong with it

 **konk1 owomommy:** this is why u got banned from all social media

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** u eat peas and bananas on pizza stfu

 **absolute walnut:** discourse in the food crime fandom

 **f re sh a voca do:** wAIT WHAT THE FUC K

 **kitties:** not cool. just get take-out holy shit

 **wears women's underwear:** that costs money tho

 **Piano:** Okay but it costs ¥0 to just wash the dishes

 **wears women's underwear:** but that's effort

 **kitties:** so is eating out of a fucking shoe dumbass

 **konk1 owomommy:** hey look mom's online

 **spidermaid:** Do not call me your mother when you create such monstrosities as this.

 **Piano:** He's been infected by laziness...@magic Look what you've done

 **taco:** DON'T YOU DARE PIN THAT DEGENERATE'S ACTIONS ON HIMIKO-CHAN

 **magic:** i had no part in this monstrosity i wash the dishes with magic

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** am i the only person who sees absolutely nothing wrong with this

 **fr e sh a voca do:** is this an actual question that needs to be asked

 **kitties:** not cool

 **K1-B0:** @everyone Hey guys! Gonta-kun and I made a pizza! 10072XXX_123113.jpg

 **shsl.monsieur:** are those...bananas

 **Piano:**  Is that...mayonnaise?

 **kitties:** peas

 **magic:** candy corn?

 **fr e sh a voca do:** The only acceptable ingredient here is the pineapples

**absolute walnut: _RANTARO-KUN I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS_**

**spidermaid:** Not to judge your tastes, but is that...canned fish, and lettuce?

 **wears women's** **underwear:** if that's ranch imma kermit

 **K1-B0:** Is there...anything wrong with those ingredients?

 **Bug Friends!:** Hmm...Kokichi-kun told Gonta these were good toppings

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** And you believed him?

 **konk1 owomommy:** HEY! THESE ARE ALL VALID PIZZA TOPPINGS :rage:

 **K1-B0:** There are also hotdogs, spaghetti, avocados, french fries, medium-rare chicken, and doritos.

 **fr e sh a voca do:** WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOH

 **Bug Friends!:** Actually...Gonta think it no taste bad. :D

 **absolute walnut:**  i'm sorry but that image gave me food poisoning :cold_sweat:

 **K1-B0:** Your feedback has been recorded for next time! Also, Kokichi-kun came over here and ate it with Gonta-kun. He dipped it in grape Panta. So no food waste! :relaxed:

 **i will kill you:** this message made me incomprehensibly upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck time stamps i can't be fucked anymore just. take it lmao


	7. Bippity Boppity Bood You Are All Now Nude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taco: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HIMIKO-CHAN YOU DEGENERATE MALE
> 
> konk1 owomommy: NO WAIT SHE IS REALLY A MAGE I PISSED HER OFF SHIT HE L P M E
> 
> absolute walnut: why the fuck are kokichi-kun and korekiyo-kun sTREAKING IN THE CAFETERI A
> 
> In which Himiko does magic.

* * *

_Monday, September 5, 2XXX_

**konk1 owomommy:** i just hope @magic knows i hate he r rn

 **taco:** HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HIMIKO-CHAN YOU DEGENERATE MALE

 **konk1 owomommy:** NO WAIT SHE IS REALLY A MAGE I PISSED HER OFF SHIT HE L P M E

 **absolute walnut:** why the fuck are kokichi-kun and korekiyo-kun sTREAKING IN THE CAFETERI A

 **absolute walnut:** MY EYYYUYYEEEESS OH MY GOD THRY'RE SO PAL E

 **shsl.monsieur:** HIMIKO-CHAN WHAT THE FU K C DID YOU DO

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** :eyes:

 **taco:** soMEONE'S IN THE VENTS IN THE GIRL'S DO R M S

 **Piano:**  This chat's been ded since July, and this is what revived it? Really? _Really?_

 **absolute walnut:** cuz u normies have lives reee

 **magic:** ouma-kun told me my magic wasn't real and i had enough mp and got mad so

 **kitties:** HIMIKO-CHAN NOBODY AS IN LITERALLY NO B O D Y NEEDED OR WANTED TO SEE THAT

 **crazy spaghetti nudist:**  Fortunately, you do not have to. I am hiding in the ventilation shafts. However, I am unsure of my current location.

 **crazy spaghetti nudist:** What

 **crazy spaghetti nudist:** I SHALL PLUCK OUT EACH STRAND OF YOUR HAIR IND I V I D U A L L Y AND TIE YOU UP IN IT

 **Bug Friends!:** Oh no! Monokuma has made an announcement asking for Yumeno-san, Shinguuji-kun, and Ouma-kun! D: What has happened? Gonta is worried!

 **taco:** DEGENERATE MALE YOU'RE IN THE GIRL'S DORMS GET THE FUC J OUT

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** i

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** komaeda-senpai has joined the fun

 **absolute walnut:** so has yasuhiro-senpai iM SCREAMI GN

 **spidermaid:** I arrive at the academy grounds.

 **spidermaid:** I see Monokuma chasing three naked boys, _two of them upperclassmen, mind you_ , and another upperclassman is screaming, and I quote, "NUDE TRAINING IS THE BEST WAY TO TRAIN YOUR BODY."

 **spidermaid:** I open Discord.

 **spidermaid:** I read the chat.

 **shsl.monsieur:** brb killing myself

 **space:** A MAN SHOULD BE PROUD OF HIS BODY

 **Bug Friends!:** No! Please do not kill yourself! D:

 **space:** AAAAAAAAA A NAKEDGUYY IS CLIMBING OUT OF THE VENT IN MY ROOM I JUST GOT HERE AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **spidermaid:** I'm just disappointed.

 **absolute walnut:** saiyonji-senpai is chasing the naked people with a fire extinguisher and miu-chan has taken off all her clothes

 **kitties:** why is there screaming in kaito's dorm

 **kitties:** oh

 **taco:** At least he's in the degenerate male dorms now!

 **K1-B0:** I'm not leaving my dormitory until it is confirmed that everyone is clothed O_O

 **absolute walnut:** wait where's kokichi-kun and korekiyo-kun keeping their phones O-O all the upperclassmen just yeeted theirs

 **space:** HR'S PUT IT IN HIS MOUTH AND COVERING HIMSELF DW

 **space:** SHIT WHYS MONOKUMA IN HERE ALL OF A SUDDEN

 **kitties:**  i guess ouma-kun's using the prison locker then cuz u see no phone but he texted earlier :eyes:

 **Bug Friends!:** What is a "prison locker?" He isn't carrying anything.

 **i will kill you:** I HA ET A L L OF U PPL PUT YOUR FUCJING CLOTHES BACK OON

 **kitties:** uhhh u won't need to know that if u don't go to prison

 **Bug Friends!:** Okay! :D Gonta will do his best!

 **fr e sh a voca do:** thank u for my new recurring nightmare guys! first day back from break and we're doin great y'all

 **The Will of Atua:** wait @magic what did you do to their clothes?

 **magic:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **The Will of Atua:**  Well, nobody will ever doubt your magic again!

 **magic:** i'm sleepy now

 **Piano:** Brb dying of laught e r

 **Bug Friends!:** D:

 **panta nudist:** btw i'm telling uwu

 **magic:** nuh uh

 **panta nudist:** I AM NOT DOING DETENTION ALONE BIT C H

 **absolute walnut:** hERE COME THE MONOKUBS AND MONOMI AND USAMI

 **absolute walnut:** HOLY FUCK THE WHOLE FACULRT IS HERE

 **space:** he

 **space:** he took my coat

 **space:** so monokuma wouldn't put him in detention for being naked

 **space:** and it actually worked

 **Bug Friends!:**  :D Gonta glad everything okay!

 **kitties:** i lvoe thst emote so much

 **Piano:** As Class Representative I now have to collect Kokichi-kun, Miu-chan, and Himiko-chan from detention. :^) I really hope they're not still naked... oo;;

 **panta nudist:** :)

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** :)))

 **Piano:**   _ **DON'T LIKE THAT**_

 **crazy spaghetti nudist:** @magic When you are online, quick question: For what reason did you drag me into this? I was not the one who was claiming your magic was a lie. I narrowly avoided detention thanks to you!

 **space:** @magic @crazy spaghetti nudist

 **space:** my coat has dick germs on it now and it's ur fault

 **crazy spaghetti nudist:**  f

 **fr e sh a voca do:** f

 **magic:**  f

 **K1-B0:** f

 **space:** I SWEAR TO GOD

 **shsl.monsieur:** f

 **Piano:** f

 **panta nudist:** f

 **spidermaid:** f

 **kitties:** f

 **absolute walnut:** f

 **i will kill you:** f

 **Bug Friends!:** F

 **space:**  at least gonta-kun is genuine :heart:

 **The Will of Atua:** f

 **taco:** f

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** f

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** uck

 **Piano:** :angery:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on that one Himiko quote from the demo.


	8. Axed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crazy spaghetti nudist: Ah, it would appear that Kaito-kun has been defenestrated.
> 
> magic: what
> 
> crazy spaghetti nudist: He has been bodily removed à la second story window.
> 
> absolute walnut: what
> 
> crazy spaghetti nudist: SOMEONE GO YEET FROM WINDOW, KAITO-KUN GO "AAAAAAAAAAAA" SPLAT

* * *

_Tuesday, September 6, 2XXX_

**taco:** the entire dorm building smells like fucking axe who was the fucking dEGENERATE MALE WHO DID THIS

**shsl.monsieur:** bold of u to assume men like axe

**magic:** did kokichi-kun axe bomb the central heating or smth it smells

**i will kill you:** oh my god the whole building smells like kaito-kun -^-

**crazy spaghetti nudist:** The ambient odor of his dormitory is gradually spreading until no corner of this academy is safe. (ーー;)

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** what's wrong with axe? i like the smell

**magic:** thot

**taco:** it smells like degenerates （;≧皿≦）

**panta nudist:** ishimaru-senpai is yelling at me what did i do ಥ_ಥ

**Piano:** You know exactly what you did

**panta nudist:**  i didnnnt do it why are u guys so meuan to me

**shsl.monsieur:** cuz i highly doubt kaito-kun's room smells  _that_ strongly

**crazy spaghetti nudist:** Bold of you to assume that he does not exude Axe from his pores.

**i will kill you:** he practically bathes in the stuff

**space:** COME ON GUYS AXE ISN'T THAT BAD

**fr e sh a voca do:** uhh actually that's wrong buddy

**absolute walnut:** smells like the boy's locker room щ(ಥДಥщ)

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** like ur yaoi???

**K1-B0:** I wish that I could smell...

**kitties:** be glad u can't i'm dying scoob

**Bug Friends!:** All of Gonta's bugs have died...is a very sad day. No took good care of them...Gonta is bad parent...(/□＼*)・゜

**taco:**  (((( ;°Д°))))

**i will kill you:** .

**crazy spaghetti nudist:** Ah, it would appear that Kaito-kun has been defenestrated.

**magic:** what

**crazy spaghetti nudist:** He has been bodily removed à la second story window.

**absolute walnut:** what

**crazy spaghetti nudist:** SOMEONE GO YEET, KAITO-KUN GO "AAAAAAAAAAAA" SPLAT FROM SECOND STORY WINDOW

**shsl.monsieur:** just saying he was thrown out the window would be good enough but ok i guess

**taco:** :)

**absolute walnut:** yes i got him to meme

**panta nudist:** press f to pay respects

**Piano:** f

**shsl.monsieur:** f

**The Will of Atua:** f

**fr e sh a voca do:** oh my fucking god he's fucking dead

**kitties:** f

**spidermaid:** f

**space:** I'M JUST IN THE INFIRMARY STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M DEAD

**absolute walnut:** f

**fr e sh a voca do:** sometimes i can still hear his voice

**magic:** f

**i will kill you:** f

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** f

**space:** I HATE ALL OF YOU

**taco:** i got told off by the hall monitor but it was worth it

**The Will of Atua:** It will not gonna bring Gonta-kun's bugs back...:pray: Do not worry, they are in heaven with Atua now!

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** this implies anyone coukd fuckin go to the afterlife peacefullt after dying like that.

**crazy spaghetti nudist:** Did Iruma-san actually say something...smart?

**gorgeousgirlgenius** **:** go fuck yourself

**shsl.monsieur:**  hey u guys wanna study with me or something

**absolute walnut:** who studies lmao

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** who goes to class lmao

**Piano:** Who sits around stewing in Kaito-kun's body spray lmao?

**panta nudist:**  u guys are so cold...we had a funeral for gonta-chan's bugs in homeroom, u know! i actually feel rlly sad...nothing deserves to die like that

**K1-B0:** I am inclined to agree. o(；△；)o

**magic:**  he was so sad...

**kitties:** imma go comfort him he's crying

**fr e sh a voca do:** ye

**The Will of Atua:** i'll be there too!

**panta nudist:** @space i hope u die

**space:** HEY I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW APPLYING MY COLOGNE BY THE VENT WOULD END UP DOING THIS OKAY

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** fuckin spacetard wjat the fuck did u think would fucking happen

**space:** someone stole all my deoderant i had like 6 sticks

**crazy spaghetti nudist:**  :) 06092XXX_143804.jpg

**taco:** YOU FUCJIGN DEGENERATES

**space:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**shsl.monsieur:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Piano:** DON'T TELL ME YOU ACTUALLY ATE THAT

**crazy spaghetti nudist:** :)

**Piano:** YUO

**Piano:** ARE A HORRIBLE

**Piano:** PERSONN

**kitties:** HWY

**absolute walnut:** WHAT THE FUCK

**panta nudist:** spite probably

**i will kill you:**  that can't be good for ur stomach

**crazy spaghetti nudist:** I have so many regrets now my stomach hurts so much I did not think this through at all

**shsl.monsieur:** HOW MUCH DID YOU EAT

**panta nudist:** new cryptid: _**YOU**_

**crazy spaghetti nudist:** ...all of it

**space:** DUDE WHAT THE FU C K

**absolute walnut:** UR GONNA DIE

**Piano:** JESUS FUCK

**kitties:** now that's dedication

**fr e sh a voca do:** oh my fucking god he's fucking dead

**spidermaid:** news.jp/news/amp/ultimate-student-hospitalised-for-eating-six-sticks-axe-deodorant/

**spidermaid:**  ლ(ಠ益ಠ)ლ

**panta nudist:** florida man

**fr e sh a voca do:** florida man

**kitties:** florida man

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** florida man

**magic:** "ultimate student" is the new "florida man"

**shsl.monsieur:**  kermit sewer slide

**space:** what does deodorant taste like, anyway

**i will kill you:** _I SWEAR TO GOD KAITO-KUN_

* * *

**CLASS 77 HELLHOLE**

* * *

**cursed:**  news.jp/news/amp/ultimate-student-hospitalised-for-eating-six-sticks-axe-deodorant/

**cursed:** GUYS WE HAVE COMPETITION

**walks under ladders: _I̼̫̫͈̰̝̺̖̼̖͎͙̪͐ͦͬ͊̍ͬͥ̋ͦ̕̕͟ ̸͒ͤ̉ͮ̈ͨ͏̲̲̦̱͕̫̬̮̜͕̗̹̣̮͉͉̼͠W͖̗̺̻ͧ͗̓͟͝͡O̝̮̣̰̜͓ͫͦ̆̿͢͟͠͠Nͣ̉̿̒͑̿ͥ̽̀̆͘͏̣̲͎̩̺̫̻͔̗̪̬̣͚̼͖̤̯̫͘'̷̳̦̰̥̝̻̺̞͓̬̩̎̋͂̈̆ͪͫ͂̏ͥ͛̾̍͌͂ͫ̅̚͝͡Ṱ̢͚̣̮̖̻͚̭̬̺̔̀̃͗͆ͭ̔͘͜͡ͅ ̡̝̰͓͎̙̪̿́̉ͧ̿ͧ̍̓̒̈̊̉L̖͇͔͕̯͖͒̈ͮ́̓̉ͯͪ͘͝Ȱ̬̣̱͖̳͎̝̘ͨ̽͊̈́̍ͦ̿̓͑͂͛̇ͅͅŚ̨̲̼̼̱̽͑̈̋͛̉̍ͯͨ̆̆ͥ̋͝͠͠E̶̙̱͇̪̤̣̭̜̟̦͔͌͛̆ͅ_**

**good at everything:**

**_Ä̷́ͪ̋͊̈́̚͏̰͈͓̜̟͖͔̤̞Ą̶̡̥̘̦̜̘̠̪͓̫ͣ̿ͯͪ̓ͫ̽̋̊͋͂ͮͧ̚͜͝A̝͕̗̪͍̭͓̞̘͊͆̌͗̇̈́̚͘Ă̴̇̇́ͭ͏̣̩̤̜̪͙̹̳̟͙A͇̥̬̰͙̒ͨ̄̅̀̍̎̂ͤ̊͑ͩ͆ͮ͛͑̕A̶̤̝͎̩̰̼͔͈̻̮̺̝̫͛ͨ̅ͧ̂ͨͯ̓̉ͬ͗ͮ͠Ă̓̈́ͮ̌ͨͯ̇̿̿̍ͥ̍͆̽̿͛͢͏̖̙̦̺̪̮̲͠͞A͈̼̳̳̼͔̰̦̥͎̮͗͒̂ͪ͂ͣͦ̓̓̅ͧ̏̆̚̚͢A̢̛̱̲̙̼̲̫͉̭͍͚̫̙̖̺͚ͭ̄͊̈̀̾̽ͨͥ̔̕A͓̝͙̟̰͗̋̈́ͨ͂ͣ̕͘A̧̛͕̗̟̯͔̣̳̝͖̦̮͕͈̣͎͐̃̈ͥͭ̄ͬͪ̀͛̔͋̍̅̾̇̅͞Ȧ̸̹̰͚͙͇̃̐ͩ̑ͣ͜A̧̡̛̞͉̗͕͓̳̺͚͈̼͓͖̭̙̘̺̬̋͆͐̓͗͟͠ͅAͨ̎̾ͫ̍̈́͑ͫͧͯ͏̴̵̵̷̪̭̩̲̞̩̲̥̦A̒̌ͧ̐̊ͩ̄̆ͫ҉̢҉͔̝̲̲̭̮̩̩̲̯̝͈͔͈̖̞̠ͅÄ̴̙̮̣͔̲̖̠̙͙̳͎̮̻͇̃̀̆̃ͣ̉̄̽̈́͌ͦ͜͢ͅA̶̶͎̝̺͙̙̼͈̺̤̟̭͍͈̙͚͊̈́̈́̋ͧ̾̈́̀̓̒̐ͦͩ͠A̶̙̮̙͔̖͔̻̦̖͕̹͐ͣͯ̾̓̅ͣ̏̍Ã̸̯̲̬͇̠͉̗͖̱̯͈̦͗̀͗͂͗̎͒̅̄̉̅ͥ̍͞͞Ă̱͎̙͉͖̜͈̾ͪ̓͋ͪ̃̈̓̿̕͢͠͝A̵̡̛͎̺̺̜͈̣͚̠̜̠͓͔̝̫̮̿͊͗̍̀̅͒ͩ͒̿̐͂ͅĄ̵̦̰̱̹͙͇̯͉̯͍̗̥͈ͨ̆͊ͬ̈́̚̕͟_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i get all inspiration from cursed images tbh
> 
> username/nickname guide cuz of the first peek at class 77
> 
> Class 79
> 
> Shuichi || shsl.monsieur  
> Kaede || Piano  
> Tenko || taco  
> Himiko || magic  
> Kaito || space  
> Maki || i will kill you  
> Ryoma || kitties  
> Tsumugi || absolute walnut  
> Kirumi || spidermaid  
> Angie || The Will of Atua  
> Rantaro || fr e sh a voca do  
> Miu || gorgeousgirlgenius  
> Kiibo || K1-B0  
> Korekiyo || crazy spaghetti nudist  
> Kokichi || panta nudist  
> Gonta || Bug Friends!
> 
> Class 77
> 
> Hiyoko || cursed  
> Nagito || walks under ladders  
> Hajime || good at everything


	9. OwO what's this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K1-B0: I apologize, but what is a furry?
> 
> absolute walnut: a member of the anthropomorphic animal fandom
> 
> pervert: people who thirst after cartoon animals
> 
> Piano: tanaka-senpai's sworn enemt

* * *

_Wednesday, September 7, 2XXX_

**K1-B0:** @everyone It's Wednesday, my dudes!

 **absolute walnut:** kiibo

 **absolute walnut:** kiibo i love u but

 **absolute walnut:** pls never do that again  ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ

 **taco:** my souuul

 **K1-B0:** O shit what's up

 **Piano:** that's it only mods get @ everyone perms

 **K1-B0:** :)

 **Piano:** sHIT HE'S A MOD ISN'T HE

 **kitties:** yep

 **panta nudist:** hey how come he gets a new nixk but i am still a nudist

 **Piano:** You do know you can change your nickname...right?

 **ate all my deodorant:** Liar

 **space:** unless u have a punishment nickname :)

 **spidermaid:** screenshot.jpg

 **panta nudist:** punishment corner??? ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡ im hurt

 **panta nudist:** it's bullying to give me both the motherfucker role and the punishment box role ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

 **space:** suck it bitch

 **panta nudist:** MEAN!!!

 **taco:** lmao it's only degenerates in the punishment box

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** pls punish me papi~~~

 **pervert:** WHO GAVE ME THAT NICKNAME AND TOOK AWAY MY NICKNAMING PERMS

 **pervert:** BITCH

 **space:** quit being such a fucking pervert then

 **furry:** I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A FURRY

 **shsl.monsieur:** lies and we all know it

 **K1-B0:** I apologize, but what is a furry?

 **absolute walnut:** a member of the anthropomorphic animal fandom

 **pervert:** people who thirst after cartoon animals

 **Piano:** tanaka-senpai's sworn enemt

 **System:**  Supreme Overlord of Ice just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf.

 **System:** Brace yourselves. i have questions just joined the server.

 **System:** Never gonna give Ultimate Chef up, never gonna let Ultimate Chef down.

 **System:** SQUISHY SQUISHY is here, as the prophecy foretold.

 **System:** Cheers, love! trash king is here!

 **pervert:** is this a fukcing raid

 **absolute walnut:**   _ **I RECOGNIZE THOSE USERNAMES ANYWEHRE**_

 **SQUISHY SQUISHY:** SQUISHY SQUISHY

 **Ultimate Chef:** Bonjour, mon chou!

 **shsl.monsieur:** somehow i feel like this is gonna end...badly

 **Piano:** Wait. Who are you guys? And who invited you?

 **i have questions:** they forced me to do it im sorry

 **Supreme Overlord of Ice:** Come, hither! Upon whose reign has the Supreme Overlord of Ice crossed?

 **pervert:** we fuck animals

 **Piano:** No!!! We don"t!!!

 **Supreme Overlord of Ice:** I see. Such would be a blasphemy to nature itself.

 **panta nudist:** _notices ur bulge_ OwO what's this?

 **SQUISHY SQUISHY:** Hewwo Mistew Owbawma

 **K1-B0:** Mistew Owbawma I down't feew so goowd :owono:

 **SQUISHY SQUISHY:** I down't wanna gow, Mistew Owbawma!!!

 **furry:**   _glomps you_

 **fr e sh a voca do:** oh no this is hell

 **absowuwte wawnuwt:** OH GOD

 **fw e sh a vowca dow:** OH NO

 **shsw.mownsiewuw:** NO

 **spawce:** KIIBO NO

 **K1-BOWO:** *kiibowo

 **spidewmawid:** @tawkow LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE

 **Piawnow:** KIIBO THIS IS AN ABUSE OF MODERATOR POWERS

 **pewvewt:** owo it is toow wate ÒwÓ

 **kiwtties:** if yowou cannowt beawt them, jowin them! ÒwÕ

 **fuwwy:** Fuwwies wise!

 **shsw.mownsiewuw:** OwO

 **spawce:** hmm don't like that

 **i wiww kiww yowu:** then pewish

 **spawce:** NO NOT YOU TOO

 **panta nuwdist:** it is toow wate kaitowo-chan. submit awweady ÒwÓ youw wesistawnce is fuwtiwe UwU

 **K1-BOWO:** FUWWIES WISE UP ^w^ 

 **absowuwte wawnuwt:** it is time OwO

 **SQUISHY SQUISHY:** FOW THE WEVOWUTION ^w^ 

 **Pianow:** OwO

 **Supweme Ovewwowd of Ice:** Abominations! All of you!

 **Uwtimate Chef:** ÒwÓ

 **i have questions:** nu

 **twash king:** Hewwo???

 **tacowo:** hewwo?

 **The Wiww of Atuwua:** Hewwo?

 **ate aww my deowodewant:** WHAT IS THIS MONSTROSITY

 **panta nudist:** Yowu cannowt escape >w<

 **fuwwy:** we hawve yowu in ouw cwutches now!!

 **K1-BOWO:** Ow awe yowu pewhaps

 **K1-BOWO:** FUWWYPHOBIC? ÒAÓ

 **shsw.mownsiewuw:** i wouwd nevew!!! ÓAÒ;;

 **panta nuwdist:** OwU~

 **ate aww my deowdewant:** I am a proud furryphobe.

 **spawce:** ((((；゜Д゜)))

 **absowuwte wawnuwt:** ((((；゜Д゜)))

 **Pianow:** ∑(;°Д°) HOW DAWE YUOW??? Fuwwyphowbia in my own howuse...despicabwe.

 **spidewmawid:** Honestly...

 **panta nuwdist:** ok i'm bored now

 **SQUISHY SQUISHY:** don't cawe UwU

 **panta nuwdist:** NUUUU!!!!1!1

 **Supweme Ovewwowd of Ice:** Back, o heathens! Back!

 **Uwtimate Chef:** pwease mastew, punish me mowe~~

 **absowuwte wawnuwt:** we awe aww twainwwecks

 **Pianow:** Yes, yes we awe OwO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus: komaeda aka trash king is sending everyone furry porn through the whole thing


	10. God DAMMIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piano: HOW THE FUCK DO U GUYS KNOW THE INJURIES CHARACTHERISTCI OF TRYING TO SUCK UR OWN DICK
> 
> snas unerdtale: i expected as much tbh
> 
> ass ass: dunno what i expected honestly
> 
> panta nudist: r/TIFU is how i know
> 
> Bug Friends!: Oh no! Is Kaito-kun okay? D:
> 
> kitties: hello darkness my old friend
> 
> ate all my deodorant: I've come to talk with you again

* * *

_Thursday, September 8, 2XXX_

**space:** lol party's over guys

 **panta nudist:** anyone wanna play truth or dare

 **ass ass:** no

 **ass ass:** gOD DAMMIT KAITO-KUN

 **space:** wuv u 2 bb

 **snas unerdtale:** perisg

 **Bug Friends!:** Good morning! :D

 **kitties:** i was having a bad morning but that just made my day ^^

 **Bug Friends!:** :D! Gonta is glad!

 **st a le a voca do:** slander

 **space:** :)

 **Piano:** Hey! Nobody's done anything particularly cursed yet! I'm proud!

 **spidermaid:** I find that I am quite proud as well.

 **kitties:** the fact it's not even 8 yet says a whole fucking lot tbh

 **panta nudist:** :)

 **Piano:** WHAT DID YOU DO

 **shsl.monsieur:** KOKICHI-KUN N O

 **panta nudist:** I PROMISE IT WASN'T ME IT WAS TERUTERU-CHAN

 **The Will of Atua:** isn't he the guy who drugged his class?

 **panta nudist:** nah that was saionji-chan playing a prank

 **SQUISHY SQUISHY:** :)

 **Piano:** God

 **snas unerdtale:** i wonder why theres not many ppl on rn

 **shsl.monsieur:** most of us aren't losers who impulse-subscribe to discord nitro :owosweat:

 **snas unerdtale:** yay he's finally not a normie anymore

 **creep:** Bonjour, mon amies! I hope you have a good day!

 **creep:** I wonder if my two bondage-kohai are doing anything today...

 **magic:** hmm don't like that

 **space:** ok so I know who one bondage person is but who's thw other one

 **creep:** ;3

 **Bug Friends!:** Gonta...no can understand. It probably for best anyway...D:_

 **panta nudist:** nah bondage man hates bondage woman

 **pervert:** hEY I'M RIGHT HERE

 **pervert:** U STUPID SHOTA BITCH

 **creep:** OwO???

 **magic:**   ** _they're combining_**

 **spidermaid:** Please don't...

 **kitties:** im afraid...its too late...:fearful:

 **frozone:** Excuse me, which dark lord is called "Frozone"? For the name soundd familiar to me, but someone such as I would only remember those names that belong to those who are worthy!

 **pervert:** it's the incredibles u savanttard

 **Piano:** Miu-chan don't swear challenge

 **space:** autofail

 **pervert:** hhhhhh i can go without swearing!

 **magic:** prove it

 **pervert:** bitch see i'm doing it right now

 **st a le a voca do:** gdi miu-chan

 **SQUISHY SQUISHY:** aaaand u fail xD

 **snas unerdtale:** >xD

 **snas unerdtale:** die

 **SQUISHY SQUISHY:** stfu snas unerdtale

 **taco:** REMEMBER TO DRINK WATER GUYS

 **space:** no water only piss

 **pervert:** :piss: :piss: :piss:

 **creep:** :piss: :piss: :piss:

 **magic:** :die: :die: :die:

 **K1-B0:** Omae wa

 **K1-B0:** MOU SHINDEIRU

 **st a le a voca do:** NANI???!

 **SQUISHY SQUISHY:**   _squishy explody noises with blood and guts everywhere_

 **taco:** THIS SERVER HAS BEEN INVADED BY DEGENERATES

 **trash king:** uwu thx

 **i have questions:** im sorry i hacked ur server

 **trash king:** GDI CHIHRO-SAN WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING SOFY

 **trash king:** STOP IT SOMEONE LIKE ME DOEN'T DESERVE YOU

 **Frozone:** Falsehood! If the singularity deems you as worthy, then it must be so!

 ~~**trash king:** ~~ ~~furryporn.jpg~~

 **Piano:** There is a designated channel for that

 **pervert:** sO I AUTOPILOTED AN D 2XXX0709_073502.jpg

**taco:**  nO

 **panta nudist:** phone crunchy yum yum

 **shsl.monsieur:** who what where when why and most importantly

 **shsl.monsieur:**   _ **HOW**_

 **pervert:** the power of god and anime

 **snas unerdtale:** u look at that image and tell me there's a god :/

 **The Will of Atua:** Atua works in mysterious ways...

 **space:** u scare me tbh

 **The Will of Atua:** Atua's divine power is terrifying, no?

 **Piano:** Yeah it is

 **kitties:**  oh, oopsy doopsy! loojs like all the upperclassmen are gone but chihiro-senpai and gundham-senpai :)

 **space:** powermove

 **spidermaid:** No Florida Man-esque antics today, please.

 **st a le a voca do:** u fool uve just ascertained that someone's gonna pull some florida man shit

 **snas unerdtale:** pls don't fuck ur cat

 **The Will of Atua:**  What

 **K1-B0:** Florida Man

 **Piano:** This server is now called Florida Man.

 **taco:** this server is too powerful now!

 **space:** NOTHING IS TOO POWERFUL FOR THE LUMINARY OF THE STARS

 **st a le a voca do:** except ghosts

 **space:** go fuck urself

 **st a le a voca do:** u first :)

 **space:** erm long story but help i'm upside down and naked and i hurt my back and i can't mvoe

 **shsl.monsieur:** KAITO-KUN WHAT DID YOU DO

 **space:** uhhhh ill explain irl just help me

 **spidermaid:** WHAT DID YOU DO?!

 **pervert:** DID U TRY TO SUCK UR OWN DICK OE SMTH

 **pervert:** CUZ IT SOUNDS LIKE U TRIED TO SUCK UR OWN DIC K

 **The Will of Atua:** Atua says that sounds about right

 **ass ass:** oh my god he actually tried to go fuck himself

 **Piano:** HOW THE FUCK DO U GUYS KNOW THE INJURIES CHARACTHERISTCI OF TRYING TO SUCK UR OWN DICK

 **snas unerdtale:**  i expected as much tbh

 **ass ass:** dunno what i expected honestly

 **panta nudist:** r/TIFU is how i know

 **Bug Friends!:** Oh no! Is Kaito-kun okay? D:

 **kitties:** hello darkness my old friend

 **ate all my deodorant:** I've come to talk with you again

 **magic:** because a vision softly creeping

 **taco:** left its seeds while i was sleeping

 **snas unerdtale:** and the vision that was planted in my brain

 **st a le a voca do:** still remains

 **K1-B0:** Within the sound of silence

 **Piano:** In restless dreams I walked alone

 **shsl.monsieur:** narrow streets of cobblestone

 **K1-B0:** 'Neath the halo of a street lamp

 **kitties:** i turned my collar to the cold and damp

 **taco:** when my eyes were stabbed bY THE FLASH OF A NEON LIGHT

 **ate all my deodorant:** That split the night

 **magic:** and touched the sound of silence

 **pervert:** and in the naked light i saw

 **panta nudist:** ten thousand people maybe more

 **K1-B0:** People talking without speaking

 **shsl.monsieur:** people speaking without listening

 **The Will of Atua:** People writing songs that voices never share

 **Piano:** And no one dared

 **kitties:** disturb the sound of silence

 **ate all my deodorant:** "Fools," said I, "you do not know"

 **panta nudist:** silence like a cancer grows

 **shsl.monsieur:** hear my words that i might teach you

 **ass ass:** take my arms that i might reach you

 **st a le a voca do:** but my words like silent raindrops fell

 **ass ass:** and echoed in the wells of silence

 **The Will of Atua:** And the people bowed and prayed

 **Piano:** To the neon god they made

 **K1-B0:** And the sign flashed out its warning

 **ate all my deodorant:** In the words that it was forming

 **Piano:** And the sign said, "The words of the prophet are written on the subway walls,

 **ass ass:** and tenement halls,"

 **kitties:** and whispered in the sound of silence

 **space:** fuck all yall

 **Bug Friends!:** Ah! Sorry! Got asked to do thing by teacher! Gonta will go help Kaito-kun right now!

 **space:** wAIT I'M FINE NOW IT'S FINE

 **spidermaid:** Oh my God...

 **shsl.monsieur:** wait ur sure ur ok now right cuz earlier u said u couldn't move

 **space:** yeah i'm fine just learned not to do that again

 **Piano:** God Kaito-kun you're a disaster

 **space:** ur a rubber chicken

 **snas unerdtale:** welcome to applebees would u like apples or bees

 **Bug Friends!:** Bees! :D

 **shsl.monsieur:** bees?!

 **panta nudist:** H͛͒ͦ͑̎҉̘̙̺̤̟̪̙͎̗͙̭̠̙͓͘͟e̶̩̘̳͈̣͉̲̱̟̦͎̻̙̅̽ͧ̌̃̆̏ͨ͆ͩ̓ͨ͋͜͡ͅͅ ̵ͫͨ̐͗̊ͬ͂̒̚͏̧̣̪̝͚̳̫̩̟̮͙ṕ̷̴̜̯̘̙͓̳͈͍̥͓̞͖ͩ̏͑ͫ̐̓͟iͪͨͤͧ̽ͥ͑̓̃҉̢҉͖̩̥̣̱̙͈͖͈͍ͅc̷̰̪͙̳͎̻̗̠̖̠̠͍͔ͤͫ̈ͬ͊̇͜k̢̢̡̥̗̳͇̗̹̻͌̐̊͊̉ͯ̒̂̉̉͑̌͑̃ͮ̽͒͛̊͘͘ȩ̵̰̺̙̖̞͔͎̝̰͉͙̓̍͌̃ͭͩ̓ͩ̏͆̈́̏̂̏̐͢͠d̡̬͔̝͚̥̱̞ͤ̏̋ͫ͋̽̆̋̉ͯ̄ͩͭ͂̈͋͒̉̒ ̠̙͚̲̻̘̯̃͆ͮ̎̉̂͌̆͟͡͠ţ̷̺̲̳̟̤͍̞̥̹̲͓̇̔̄͛̓ͫͤ̋̋ͧ̽ͯ͡h̡̡̺̘͔͈͚̟̬ͮ͂̿̏ͬͬ͛͆̄ͫͤ̈̓̉ͬ̑̏̄ͅḙ̢̧̝̞͚̼̱͕̞̳̞̫̺̯̜̞̗̱̗ͯ̂̍͆͊͂̋̂̇͞ͅ ̴̨̹̥͇͈̲̤̻͉͙͎̦̼͈ͣͫ̾̑̚͞ḇ̧̢̢͖͎̠̤̦̘̜̣͚͚̻͓ͪͥͤ̾ͮ̅͒ͣ͒̄ͯ͆ͯ͗̚e̛̜̜̟̥̟͕̗̟̲͈̊ͬ̅̈́̉͛̂ͦͮ̉ͪͯ̍͗ͤ̆͋͘͞e̶̻̮̼͈̺̼̻͙̠̠̼̳̽ͯͭ̂ͦ̉ͣͬ͗̏̄͋̄̔̔͌̉ͫ̚̕s̸̝̱̤̭̻̯͎̘͍̰͙̖͚͂ͪ̒̿̒͗͂ͫͩ̂̋̎͑̌͒̏͋͟͡͡͝!̸̦̻̳͚͇̫͉̞ͦ̅͂ͮ̒̓ͩ͡ _chefs angrily shake jars of bees_

 **Bug** **Friends!:** But that hurts the bees! D:

 **ate all my deodorant:** Look at what you have done. All of you. Disgraceful.

 **magic:** wait what did hanamura-senpai do earlier ;;

 **panta nudist:** :)

 **magic:** don't like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah user i have questions is chihiro based off of the kanji in he name


	11. Everything Is Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitties: is that a fucking furby army
> 
> pervert: I DID WHAT I COULD WITH LIMITED MATERIALS OKAY DO U WANT A TOILET OR NOT
> 
> kitties: fair

* * *

_Friday, September 9, 2XXX_

**this boy is on fire:** who the fuck changed my name again

 **space:** u were literally on fire gdi kokichi-kun

 **this boy is on fire:**  ok but that wasn't my fault ok also why is he a mod he's not sane

 **Piano:** Because he wouldn't abuse mod powers

 **this boy is on fire:** fair

 **The Will of Atua:** Remember that Praise be to Atua :heart:

 **ass ass:** ok

 **shsl.monsieur:** hey uh it's friday and nobody's died yet good job the last time we were all in school together someone died in 3 days so props to us yeet

 **ate all my deodorant:** Would anyone here be willing to hide me from Hagakure-senpai when I inevitably incur his wrath?

 **st a le a voca do:** u must live with ur mistakes

 **shsl.monsieur:** what the fuck did u do

 **ate all my deodorant:** I may or may not have told him that covering coal in peanut butter and then plunging it into ice water will turn it into diamond. :owosweat:

 **spidermaid:** YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE MATURE ONE HERE

 **ate all my deodorant:** My apologies, but do you know of a better manner in which I could have disposed of him? I do not think so.

 **ass ass:** you could have killed him

 **Bug Friends!:** No! No killing! D:

 **shsl.monsieur:** murder is illegal for a reason

 **ass ass:** i guess naegi-senpai would be pretty upset if hagakure-senpai died

 **Piano:** You don't say?

 **st a le a voca do:** update he has tried the coal peanut butter and it is still coal. he feels tricked. he bought a lot of coal.

 **snas unerdtale:** blue screen of death reeee 2XXX0909_155303.jpg

 **i have questions:** DX

 **Piano:** God

 **kitties:** how the fuck does this happen  >< 2XXX0909_155652.jpg

 **shsl.monsieur:** is that the fucking toilet spraying water

 **kitties:** yeah anyway miu-chan is banned from my bathroom

 **snas unerdtale:** WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO

 **pervert:** god i just took a fucking shit

 **kitties:**  fix it u ass

 **pervert:** bitch kiibo's bluescreening i think that's more important than ur fucking toilet

 **spidermaid:** I seek...death... 2XXX0909_160343.jpg

 **this boy is on fire:** ooo fire

 **The Will of Atua:** Burning your sacrifices to Atua is a great way to send them to Him!

 **space:**   _sobbing_ fridge machine broke

 **st a le a voca do:** god a bunch of sinks broke what the fuck happened to the plumbing

 **pervert:** fr was there a fucking power surge or smth ffs all the fuckin electronics n shit got assraped too

 **Bug Friends!:** No is good way to say this, but heating system explode! Gonta barely could save people in boiler room! D:

 **shsl.monsieur:** we live in a prestigious academy

 **taco:** air conditioning broke in the dojo

 **magic:** shower and baths broke

 **taco:** Tenko doesn't want to stink! And it is important to stay hydrated, too!

 **this boy is on fire:** how the fuck does this happen

 **space:** i know u had something to do with it kokichi-kun

 **this boy is on fire:** NUH UH

 **pervert:** ok imma send some helper bots to help fix all the sinks while i take care of the dorm plumbing and electricity souda-senpai's got the main academy stuff

 **kitties:** is that a fucking furby army

 **pervert:** I DID WHAT I COULD WITH LIMITED MATERIALS OKAY DO U WANT A TOILET OR NOT

 **kitties:** fair

 **taco:** look the ac works again! yay!

 **ate all my deodorant:** It is warding off all the ghosts...

 **space:** GHOSTS DONT EXIST

 **ate all my deodorant:** Not here, for they are being warded off by the holy water in the air conditioning...;-;

 **magic:** GOOD

 **spidermaid:** I shall clean up the puddles caused by today's plumbing failure.

 **shsl.monsieur:** hey quick question

 **shsl.monsieur:** how the fuck does that even happen

 **snas unerdtale:** this is a bad game of sims ok don't judge it

 **shsl.monsieur:** 10 handiness skill

 **pervert:** ;3

 **ass ass:** can't be handy if u don't have hands.

 **K1-B0:** This is so ominous I am quaking what does this mean

 **ass ass:** :)

 **spidermaid:** MAKI-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT KNIFE

 **ate all my deodorant:** Would anyone here be willing to hide me? Hagakure-senpai is pelting me with coal.

 **st a le a voca do:**   _ **u must live with your mistakes, bitch**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-obvious change log:  
> this boy is on fire | Kokichi


	12. Why Are You Guys Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pervert: u ever think abt how the teletubbies have babies...that means they've fucked. teletubbies fuck it's confirmed
> 
> Piano: ?mute @pervert 2h Stop it.

* * *

_Saturday, September 10, 2XXX_

**taco:** Morning girls

 **this boy is on fire:** im offended

 **taco:** stfu heats flamesman

 **heats flamesman:** hey kaito-kun fuck u

 **Piano:** >;3c

 **spidermaid:** Bold of you to assume it was Kaito-kun. :eyes: screenshot.jpg

 **heats flamesman:** ;;-;; BULLY

 **Piano:** >:3c

 **magic:** its too early for this ffs some people sleep u know

 **shsl.monsieur:** sleep? haven't heard that name in forever

 **st a le a voca do:** i know who did this to me now

 **Piano:** >:3c Stale meme git gud

 **K1-B0:** UwU Goowd Mowning!!!

 **snas unerdtale:** kiibo

 **snas unerdtale:** literally never do that again

 **shsl.monsieur:**  thanks! i physically feel my soul curdling like old milk! wbu

 **snas unerdtale:** bold of u to assume i still have a soul

 **Piano:** Right...you have an internet addiction. ^^;;

 **snas unerdtale:** the internet's a beautiful place

 **pervert:** u ever think abt how the teletubbies have babies...that means they've fucked. teletubbies fuck it's confirmed

 **Piano:** ?mute @pervert 2h Stop it.

 **Dyno:** :dynoSuccess:  ** _gorgeousgirlgenius#6969_** ** _was muted._**

 **taco:** a goddess

 **K1-B0:** I have many questions concerning your likes on Twitter,,, Shuichi-kun,,,,,,,, godno.jpg

 **shsl.monsieur:** HOW DO YOU HIDE LIKES ON TWITTER IM

 **snas unerdtale:** u fool u can't  >:3c

 **shsl.monsieur:** ;;-;; nO

 **taco:** OKAY SO AT FIRST I WAS WORRIED THAT'D BE LIKE PORN OR SOEM SHIT BUT SOMEH O W

 **taco:** it's. worse

 **heats flamesman:** cursed images. shumai what the FUCK

 **The Will of Atua:** Those images are entirely foresaken.

 **kitties:** ok so i was worried thatd be super nsfw and it is but not how i expected it

 **magic:** nsfl not safe for life

 **st a le a voca do:** nsfe not safe for existence

 **heats flamesman:** mmmm crunchy teeth

 **K1-B0:** Don't look at me that way~ Mama

 **snas unerdtale:** GOD THAT SONG IS SO FUCKED UP

 **Piano:** what

 **kitties:** oh

 **spidermaid:** ?

 **K1-B0:** I do admit that some of the lyrics of these songs would get you sent to Gekkougahara-senpai very quickly if you ever played them out loud...;;

 **heats flamesman:** which is why i asked the pig to wire up the school's speakers to play all of kikuo's stuff!  >:3c

 **snas unerdtale:** GREMBLIN

 **taco:** GOD WHAT THE FUCK YOU DEGENERATE MALE

 **magic:** jEsus

 **Bug Friends!:** °A°;;;

 **Piano:** u fool monokuma's coming now

 **space:** idk which is worse this or the brothers grimm version of like cinderella cuz unlike kikuo's stuff brothers grimm is directed at children

 **spidermaid:** I shall disconnect the school speakers from Tsumugi-san's iPod.

 **space:** top ten reasons why u should turn bluetooth off

 **The Will of Atua:** Hmm...Atua likes these songs!

 **ass ass:** wtf

 **snas unerdtale:** Get! Item: Therapy UR ★★★★★★★

 **K1-B0:** I don't doubt that...

 **heats flamesman:** u can drag my cold dead body into a therapist's office

 **Piano:** Therapyphobic.

 **pervert:** u ever think abt how pollen is just plant cum 0.0

 **shsl.monsieur:** thanks! i hate it

 **ate all my deodorant:** Do you ever think about how you should just not speak?

 **K1-B0:** THAT'S NOT EVEN BIOLOGICALLY CORRECT MIU-CHAN

 **pervert:** IM THE ULTIMATE INVENTOR NOT THE ULTIMATE BIOLOGIST OK A Y

 **Piano:** Still ·-·

 **heats flamesman:**  allergy season is just choking on plant cummies :nutmilk: :nutmilk: :nutmilk:

 **pervert:** that's hot

 **ass ass:** :die:

 **space:** GDI

 **snas unerdtale:** god now i can't stop thinking abt plant tentacle porn and how it's actually kinda hot and it's not okay

 **shsl.monsieur:** THAT'S WAY TMI AAAA

 **K1-B0:** I see no reason why such media would have a high temperature. :thonk:

 **Bug Friends!:** Gonta is confused too! ^~^?

 **magic:** oH NO

 **space:** :raised_hand:

 **st a le a voca do:** flowery aldertoon

 **ass ass:** google is not your friend, don't google any of this stuff

 **heats flamesman:** google all of it

 **shsl.monsieur:** NO DON'T

 **The Will of Atua:** Atua is telling me not to Google it...;;

 **kitties:** this retroactively made me suicidal

 **Bug Friends!:** D: Gonta will be there right away!

 **magic:** GONTA UR SO PURE AAA ;A;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its saturday uwu validate me with comments pls


	13. Furby Vengeance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ate all my deodorant: Like bones! :D
> 
> ass ass: uh
> 
> Piano: :fear:
> 
> st a le a voca do: HE'S TRYING HIS BEST OKAY
> 
> ass ass: i'm sorry but if you study people and don't know that that's not a normal thing to say, ever then idk what to say :/
> 
> Furby Vengeance.

* * *

_Sunday, September 11, 2XXX_

**heats flamesman:** hey who's fycking vacuuming it's ass o clock in the morning

 **spidermaid:** Excuse me, but you covered the entire school in grape Panta mixed with flour.

 **heats flamesman:** loud

 **snas unerdtale:** it's sunday people sleep

 **space:**  isn't this like a religious saber or smth for some people

 **ate all my deodorant:** 1) The word is "Sabbath," not saber. 2) The key word there is "religious," Kaito-kun. I am unsure of Kirumi-san's religious affiliation, but unless this is interrupting your religious practices, I am unsure of the tactfulness of their invocation in this situation.

 **space:** tired

 **magic:** early

 **snas unerdtale:** hwo the fuvj are ugood at worxs o at thid time of the morning ffs

 **heats flamesman:** he doesn't need sleep i guess

 **taco:** WAKE UP IT'S WELL PAST 7 YOU'LL TURN INTO A DEGENERATE

 **The Will of Atua:** It is always important to wake up with the sun!

 **Piano:** No.

 **ass ass:** i taste death

 **Bug Friends!:** Good morning! :D @everyone

 **kitties:** it's sunday oof

 **ate all my deodorant:** You know, in the West, there is a saying that originated from Benjamin Franklin for such situations- "Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise."

 **pervert:** ah yes the model of health speaks

 **snas unerdtale:** OOF

 **heats flamesman:** R O A S T E D

 **ate all my deodorant:** 1) You know very well that the reason I ingested six sticks of deodorant was because Kaito-kun caused the dorms to smell like Axe and killed Gonta-kun's bugs, making him cry; 2) Says the girl with a substance abuse problem.

 **pervert:** hhhhhhh don't call me out like this;;;

 **pervert:** also that wasn't what i meant

 **shsl.monsieur:** god it's not even 8 yet go back to sleep

 **ate all my deodorant:** Then what did you mean?

 **pervert:** first off u crawl around the vents like some kind of fucking cryptid, and then u have this unhealthy obsession with death and spirits and shit, and then u have a creepy obsession with ropes, and then u never take off ur mask even to shower, and then u don't exercise, and to top it all off u got that shit with ur sister u kooky folklore cunt. and don't even make me bring up the panic attack shit u fucking mental case ass bitch

 **ate all my deodorant:** Yuo

 **ate all my deodorant:** *You do drugs.

 **heats flamesman:** holy fuck the pig roasted you and that's all you have to say?

 **ate all my deodorant:** I'll tear out your nerves.

 **K1-B0:**  Hey Kokichi-kun, why are you carrying so many bags of Burger King?

 **heats flamesman:** >:3c

**K1-B0: _DON'T LIKE THAT_**

**heats flamesman:** so u know that 10 chicken nuggets for ¥100 deal that burger king's doing

 **K1-B0:** I'm already extremely uncomfortable.

 **heats flamesman:** so i had ¥10000

 **heats flamesman:** guess what i did next :)

 **K1-B0:** You did  _not_

 **pervert:** that's. too many chicken nuggets.

 **space:** god

 **st a le a voca do:** chinken _nunget_

 **heats flamesman:** kaito-chaaaaan will u help me eat them all

 **space:** no

 **snas unerdtale:** ur a fucking disaster kokichi-kun

 **space:**  why

 **chinken nunget:** because nunget

 **st a le a voca do:** mmm i prefer beesechurger

 **magic:** hey i hope u know i tried to order a fucking "beesechurger" at mcdonalds cuz of u ppl and i hate you

 **chinken nunget:** we've infected her  >:3c

 **taco:** NO

 **The Will of Atua:** Hmm. Why not both beesechurger _and_ chinken nunget?

 **kitties:** that's not unsettling or anything

 **taco:** he's...he's throwing nuggets everywhere

 **shsl.monsieur:** unholy

 **spidermaid:** WHY DO YOU EVER NEED 1000 CHICKEN NUGGETS?!

 **chinken nunget:** hongry

 **chinken nunget:** time to order ¥1400 of grape panta

 **magic:** i was having a good day. we were all having a good day.

 **space:** all this food talk is making me hungry

 **pervert:** go eat some chicken nuggets then

 **Piano:** The entire building smells like chicken nuggets.

 **chinken nunget:** HE BETTER NOT FUCKING HAVE screenshot.jpg

 **snas unerdtale:** crispy crunchy

 **ate all my deodorant:** Like bones! :D

 **ass ass:** uh

 **Piano:** :fear:

 **st a le a voca do:** HE'S TRYING HIS BEST OKAY

 **ass ass:** i'm sorry but if you study people and don't know that that's not a normal thing to say, ever then idk what to say :/

 **snas unerdtale:** but bones are crunchy that is true

 **chinken nunget:** oof ouch my bones this is bone juice

 **K1-B0:** I think you missed a word?

 **pervert:** pls liquify my bones :nutmilk: :nutmilk: :nutmilk:

 **Bug Friends!:** D:

 **kitties:** pls nO

 **magic:** only necromancy uses bones!

 **hamster man:** It is the darkest of all dark magic!

 **ate all my deodorant:** Remember not to use bones unless you have obtained consent from the person whom they belonged to, for it is extremely disrespectful to do such rituals without the permission of all involved.

 **The Will of Atua:** Otherwise, Atua may punish you!

 **ate all my deodorant:** The spirit may take their vengeance upon you.

 **The Will of Atua:** Also, does anyone wish to give a blood sacrifice to Atua?

 **space:** STOP IT THAT IS EXTREMELY UNSETTLING

 **ate all my deodorant:** While I cannot provide blood, I am willing to provide Atua with a vessel. 2XXX1109_112434.jpg

 **pervert:** HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE SKIN OFF MY BABY

 **kitties:** if that is a fucking furby i swear to god

 **Bug Friends!:** Gonta think it is a furby. O.o

 **The Will of Atua:** This is a blasphemy upon Atua! Such things cannot go unpunished!

 **shsl.monsieur:** i am suddenly extremely terrified

 **st a le a voca do:** what's that noise

 **K1-B0:** We are avenging the furby!

 **The Will of Atua:** Divine retribution :pray:

 **ass ass:** i literally never want to read something that unsettling ever again

 **snas unerdtale:** today has been a day

 **magic:**  we live in a society

 **Piano:** I'm...terrified! Someone's banging around in the vents!

 **space:** now there's screaming. :fear:

 **chinken nunget:** oh my fucking god he's fucking dead

 **spidermaid:** I shall report to the infirmary.

 **shsl.monsieur:** guys

 **shsl.monsieur:** what

 **shsl.monsieur:** what is happening

 **K1-B0:** THINGS THAT WILL MAKE HIM RETHINK HIS ROBOPHOBIA

 **spidermaid:** @pervert @K1-B0 @The Will of Atua I cannot believe that you three attempted _murder_ over a _furby_.

 **The Will of Atua:** It was divine retribution.

 **furby mom:** it is my baby,,,, dw mommy's here sh sh

 **K1-B0:** We were apprehending for furby crimes! Although, it did end up at the level of police brutality...

 **chinken nunget:** can someone ehlp me eat all these chicken nuggets the pig's comforting the furby and kaito-chan died of nuggets

 **kitties:** u must live with ur mistakes

 **Piano:** Congratulations. You guys made the news! Brb! Need to kermit sewer slide!

 **Piano:**  https://www.news.jp/news/amp/3-ultimate-students-attack-classmate-with-furby-attempting-arrest/

 **K1-B0:** ;-;


	14. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> space: so yknow that corpse lookin guy
> 
> taco: oh the white-haired degenerate?
> 
> space: yeah so i uh thwarted a skin robbery because a certain anthropologist we all know decided he wanted to observe the creation of the skin suit and they uh tried to skin him
> 
> kitties: none of this makes ANY sense to me

* * *

_Monday, September 12_

**space:** anyone know how to reattach skin

**ass ass:** WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO

**Bug Friends!:** Is Kaito-kun okay? D:

**spidermaid:** @everyone I highly recommend attending class today, as the third years are hunting the dorms for skin in order to create a "skin suit."

**shsl.monsieur:** i can't tell if this is a shitpost or not

**space:** i rlly fucking wish it was rn

**Bug Friends!:**  D:_

**magic:** uhhh so there's a situation

**taco:** DON'T LIKE THAT

**K1-B0:** WHAT HAPPENED

**space:** so yknow that corpse lookin guy

**taco:** oh the white-haired degenerate?

**space:** yeah so i uh thwarted a skin robbery because a certain anthropologist we all know decided he wanted to observe the creation of the skin suit and they uh tried to skin him

**kitties:** none of this makes ANY sense to me

**magic:** angie-chan...is...helping them :cold_sweat:

**heats flamesman:** i scream u scream the police come it's awkward

**st a le a voca do:**  W HAT THE FUCK IS EVERYONE OKAY

**pervert:** i never thought i'd say this but please reattach my fucking skin in the event it comes off

**Piano:** Uh...Tsumiki-senpai might know how to reattach skin.;;

**space:** i'll do that

**ate all my deodorant:**  The fact that Kokichi-kun has not done anything horrible in almost a week is beginning to make me a little jumpy...

**heats flamesman:** BULLY

**taco:** wait. he didn't do the skin thing?

**magic:** looks like u don't count the fucking nugget thing as horrible

**ate all my deodorant:** So speaks the person who caused the first of the major incidents this term.

**shsl.monsieurs:** somehow i feel like this skin suit thing was done to delay practicals

**Piano:**  It didn't work

**taco:** guess we have to get cracking v.v

**K1-B0:** I hope I'll be able to impress the dignitaries...

**shsl.monsieur:** oh shit right the press is gonna br there how do i do tHIS

**heats flamesman:** just show them why you missed half of last semester :xd:

**snas unerdtale:**  i can't believe the danganronpa shit actually did something good :xd:

**pervert:**  tsumugi-chan it's been on my mind for a while why did u tell us it was voluntary when legit all of us were kidnapped and got our personalities fucked

**snas unerdtale:**  they fucked my memories is why :madman:

**snas unerdtale:** i just learned that my memories of writing all that were faked last week when shuichi-kun revealed it all to us

**pervert:** i figured as much tbh

**space:** god that's gotta be a fucking nightmare

**Piano:**   _pats_

**snas unerdtale:** anyway yeah dw abt it just show them the case files it'll be enough

**ass ass:** i thought u couldn't live in a world without danganronpa?

**taco:** read up

**ass ass:** shit discord's being a fucking bitch on me sry abt that

**ass ass:** also i couldn't be there when shuichi-kun showed what he found on those guys oof

**shsl.monsieur:** but kokichi-kun was the one who picked all the locks n miu-chan was the one who hacked the computer systems

**pervert:** hell yeah i did

**space:** puzzle pieces are fucking useless if u can't put them together

**shsl.monsieur:** that actually makes me feel a lot better abt this. thanks ^//^

**ass ass:** wait. i just realized

**ass ass:** how the FUCK do i demonstrate my talent without killing someone. that's what my talent is but i also know it's illegal as shit

**st a le a voca do:** kill some terrorists? idk

**heats flamesman:** that is a bit of a pinch isn't it??? man, it's a good thing i don't kill people for my talent :madman:

**magic:** u told the headmaster u killed ur brother to become the leader of ur evil organization

**heats flamesman:** who told u that now u have to die :dagger_knife: :skull:

**space:** (-_-)

**space:** anyway there's no need to worry abt practicals! you'll do great! :+1:

**magic:** i'm used to performing for an audience lol

**kitties:** guess i'll have to play tennis for them

**Bug Friends!:** Gonta will bring all his bug friends! :D

**heats flamesman:** just do the insect meet and greet again :D

**Bug Friends!:** ...no.

**K1-B0:** I'M

**shsl.monsieur:** WH

**snas unerdtale:** sidk;dnKDKFMXOFD;KGN;D;LFKDNS

**kitties:** iM CRYIG N

**space:** :rofl:

**taco:** sjLKfmfmdk;voxjEKKSKKDKF;;;LXJDNSjSJDKXKEB;KEJFNSOASDJFLDNGHSF;GSJDH;

**magic:**  kI.. cs,a/ nq .'t.,sT..

**Piano:** :joy: :joy: :joy:

**Bug Friends!:** ?

**ate all my deodorant:**  ut vH,,oI;]S.` sf ..zH,,mO.\U.lg.;da; k..wN,eO.tg., h,.'B nE..` ;fw;..`U.nn.;/Nyn,;o ;if;,\N i,..kA..qNyv.; p;,wb,a\, y` ,,h, p.;;kB,tU..tT.i ,,sI;;uT / ,is,,eS..\\..

**pervert:** GE TFUCKED BITCH

**heats flamesman:** BULLIES

**heats flamesman:** BULLIES ALL OF YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah in this au all the kgs were part of the reality tv show meaning class 77A, 78B, and 79A all got kidnapped. thanks nagito's luck cycles


	15. WHO DID THIS

* * *

_Tuesday, September 27, 2XXX_

**i have questions:** ok before u ask they made me do this pls don't yell at me

 **Bought 15 Love Keys:** congrats! @everyone got through the practicals ok!

 **Bought 15 Love Keys:** ok i feel exposed

 **Drinks Ranch Dressing:** SHUICHI-KUN N O

 **Drinks Ranch Dressing:** what the FUCK DON'T EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS

 **Wet Pants During Practicals:** KAEDE-CHAN EW

 **Wet Pants During Practicals:** don't call me out like thiiiss ;-;

 **Writes Transformers Porn:** i try so hard to keep that under wraps

 **Studies Memes:** I _really_ hate the fact I know who's who right now.

 **Dropped Anvil on Ouma:** HEY I WAS 6 OKAY

 **Ordered 1000 Chicken Nuggets:** jsyk i have a screenie of all the new usernames with discrims uwu so if u change them i'll still know what u did screenshot.jpg

 **Drinks Ranch Dressing:** I guess our accounts got hacked, all our icons are the exact same image of Woody from Toy Story.

 **Has a Crush on Lightning McQueen:** I FUCKING HATE WHOEVER DID THIS

 **Is a Furry:** ok fuck u

 **Likes Piss:** this is so fucking obvious did u even try

 **Dropped Anvil on Ouma:** the fact that someone who isn't miu-chan wants to fuck lightning mcqueen is greatly distressing to me

 **Bought 15 Love Keys:** some of these are so painfully obvious that it leaves the ones that are more out there up to the process of elimination :cold_sweat:

 **Bug Friends!:**  Gonta know who is who, but not want to make friends upset...D:_ It seems private...

 **Studies Memes:** I...really hate that I know exactly who has a crush on Lightning McQueen...:cold_sweat:

 **Is a Furry:** well it's someone who says fuck so that narrows it down a bit

 **Bug Friends!:**  Uh...Gonta is going to take care of bug friends for now.;;

 **Ate 6000 Jelly Beans:** something abt the fact that gonta-kun knows who everyone is makes me a little scared

 **Ate 6000 Jelly Beans:** im ryoma btw :dab:

 **Likes Piss:** so that rules out ryoma-kun from the ppl who wanna fuck lightning mcqueen :madman:

 **Studies Memes:** I'm going to go hide now;;

 **Bought 15 Love Keys:** people who don't wanna fuck lightning mcqueen: me, himiko-chan, kiibo, miu-chan, ryoma-kun, kaede-chan, kokichi-kun, maki-chan, tsumugi-chan, gonta-kun, and korekiyo-kun (cuz of his discrim)

 **Wet Pants During Practicals:** YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME THE LUMINARY OF THE STARS

 **Wet Pants During Practicals:** DAMMIT

 **Cried During Toy Story 3:** I KN E W THAT WAS Y OU

 **Cried During Toy Story 3:** And that movie made Atua cry, I was just crying as His vessel!

 **Likes Piss:** wait what did tsumugi-chan do how do u know she's not into lightning mcqueen :blurryeyes:

 **Writes Transformers Porn:** i;;; write transformers porn;;;;;;

 **Likes Twenty Øne Piløts:** This is Kirumi.

 **Writes Transformers Porn:** i love how everyone is revealing embarrassing shit so ppl don't think they wanna fuck lightnign mcqueen

 **Likes Piss:** yanno having a painfully obvious discrim rlly is a blessing sometimes

 **Ordered 1000 Chicken Nuggets:** stfu piss girl

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** ok u phucking chinken nunget

 **Drinks Ranch Dressing:** So, the people who we still don't know which one they are are Rantaro-kun and Tenko-chan

 **Runs an Ondine Roleplay Blog:** THIS IS TENKO

 **Wants to be Rawed by Demons:** I am very sorry, Rantaro-kun.

 **Has a Crush on Lightning McQueen:** GOD

 **fr e sh a voca do:** DAMMIT

 **Piano Freaq:** Now that that's over with, I just realized I can see audit logs! :D screenshot.jpg

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** Now. Who "made you" do this? @i have questions

 **i have questions:** I'M SORR Y KOKICHI-KUM MADE ME HAXK YOUR GUYSES ACCOUNTS

 **konk1 owomommy:** DON'T FUCKING WXPOSE ME LIKE THIS I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIEN D'S

 **i have questions:** i'm sOrry

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** STOP BEING SO S O FT GD I


	16. Party planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fr e sh a voca do: I REGRET EVERYTHINT RN
> 
> Piano Freaq: And before anyone asks, no, I am not playing Despacito on the piano.
> 
> bad: but classical music is boooring
> 
> Piano Freaq: If you want someone to play Despacito do badly, do it yourself.
> 
> Party planning turned exorcism courtesy of Angie.

* * *

**CELEBRATION PLANNING**

* * *

_Welcome to the beginning of the **#General** channel._

* * *

_Wednesday, September 28, 2XXX_

**chiaki69:** @everyone hey so i think u guys know what i invited u guys here for ^~^

**Piano Freaq:** The celebration we're putting on for passing practicals?

**chiaki69:** that and the school festival :kek:

**zero999:** o ya that too OuO;;

**chiaki69:** o yeah probs not the greatest thing to bring up but im glad u guys got out of there in time for the sports festival ^u^

**zero999:** ye i'm glad ur class could come there, too! it rlly seemed to help a lot

**Piano Freaq:** Aaaaa yeah it did! Thank you guys!

**chiaki69:** so what are ur classes planning? hiyoko-san's working on the haunted house with uhhh shinguji-kun, right? i wonder what kind of game itll be like

**Piano Freaq:** Yep! Makoto-senpai, isn't Fukawa-san doing a book signing?

**zero999:** yeha

**zero999:** *yeah

**zero999:** chiaki-senpai pls keep hanamura-kun under cONTROL

**Piano Freaq:** Uh yeah;; Not to be mean but he makes everyone really uncomfortable;;;

**chiaki69:**  kekek sounds like teruteru-kun. ill do my best keke so u playing the piano, kaede-chan?

**Piano Freaq:** Ye. What are you doing, Makoto-senpai?

**zero999:** uhh i think i'm gonna end up just looking around oof ^^;; i think sayaka-chan is doing a performance tho

**chiaki69:** ayyy so is ibuki-san! also kaede-san ur doing one too right

**Piano Freaq:** Okay just got the word from Gonta-kun that he will NOT be doing a repeat of the "Insect Meet-and-Greet." So that's good.

**Piano Freaq:** And yeah

**zero999:** idk what that is but that sounds absolutely terrifying

**chiaki69:** o i think i remember shirogane-san saying smth abt it kekek

**Piano Freaq:** If there's an attraction themed from that I'm gonna SC R E A M

**chiaki69:** im thinkin just uhh wathcing some things lol. iruma-san seems to be busy

**Piano Freaq:** Hope you like furbies

**zero999:** GOD

**chiaki69:** so heres a tentative schedule for the festival culture-festival.docx

**zero999:** i'll have to ask the people in it but it looks like it'll work ^^

**Piano Freaq:** I'll ask my classmates, but I'm pretty sure that'll work since we're planning so far ahead! ^^ Now about the celebration for passing practicals...

**chiaki69:** o yeah first off i think someone responsible should be in charge of food kekek

**zero999:** that sounds good

**Piano Freaq:** That disqualifies most of our classes;; lmao

**chiaki69:** you got a disproportionate amount of normal-ish people in ur class makoto-kun

**Piano Freaq:** Yeah;;; Your class is actually relatively normal, Naegi-senpai

**zero999:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR CLASSES LIKE JESUS

**chiaki69:**   _laughs in class 77_

**Piano Freaq:**   _laughs in class 79_

**chiaki69:** most of my class didn't even attend class until this year lmao

**Piano Freaq:**   _Side-eyes Kokichi-kun and Miu-chan_

**zero999:** yeah besides the serial killer we're actually a p normal class

**Piano Freaq:** Serial killer class unity

**zero999:** except for the part where syo is uh actually a serial killer and it wasn't just fabricated for the show;;;

**chiaki69:** i dont think i want to have witnessed that mental breakdown. anyway so when do u guys think the party should be

**zero999:** uhhhh saturday? just in case things get Wild:tm:, u kno

**chiaki69:** good idea. thoughts?

**Piano Freaq:** I'm cool with that. What time?

**zero999:** probably around like 3 or something cuz everyone will be up lol

**chiaki69:** yeet. ill take care of drinks and activities

**Piano Freaq:** I'll take care of the music and setting up the cafeteria! ^^

**zero999:** i'll take care of food and damage control

**chiaki69:** the most important of them all

* * *

**FLORIDA MAN**

* * *

_Wednesday, September 28, 2XXX_

**Piano Freaq:** Wow, you guys actually went to class. I'm proud.

**shsl.monsieur:** i feel like kokichi-kun is plannign smth

**ass ass:** same

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** WHO CARES ABT HIM ANYWAY

**ass ass:** he hasn't done anything particularly horrible this term. i think it's good to be wary rn

**prevert:** ^^^

**spidermaid:** He turned the laundry inside-out, but he has definitely been holding back...

**bad:** I CAN SEE THIS U KNO

**prevert:**  fuck u

**bad:** MEAN

**Bug Friends!:** No is nice to talk about friends like this...;;

**tenko!!!:** he's a degenerate he's planning something and i know it

**Bug Friends!:** But...still feel bad.

**magic:** that's fair

**Cultural Melting Pot:** Is "YOLO" still in common use? I am asking for a friend.

**ass ass:** ONLY IF U WANNA DIE INSTANTLY

**Cultural Melting Pot:** @K1-B0 This is your answer.

**absolute walnut:** UR NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY "ASKING FOR A FRIEND" WHEN UR ACTUALLY ASKING FOR A FRIEND ur a fuckin disgrace.

**K1-B0:** That...makes no sense to me. Why is the phrase, "You only live once" considered bad?

**kitties:** hello fellow kids

**prevert:** r/fellowkids

**kitties:** also bold of u to condemn yolo when u fuckin dabbed and said yeet when u opened the door to class @Cultural Melting Pot

**absolute walnut:** don't like that

**tenko!!!:** rlly don't like that

**magic:** this radiates dark energy

**ass ass:** that mental image is an assault on my imagination do nOT

**hello fellow kids:**  Oh, it seems I have a new role. YEET!

**Piano Freaq:**  :(

**fr e sh a voca do:** WHAT HAVE I DONE

**hello fellow kids:** It's Wednesday, my dudes.

**fr e sh a voca do:** NOOOOOOOOOO

**kitties:** u must live with ur mistakes

**fr e sh a voca do:** I REGRET EVERYTHINT RN

**Piano Freaq:** And before anyone asks, no, I am not playing Despacito on the piano.

**bad:** but classical music is boooring

**Piano Freaq:** If you want someone to play Despacito do badly, do it yourself.

**hello fellow kids:** Kaede-san, may I ask why you are carrying bags of what appears to be various craft supplies?

**Piano Freaq:** ;)

**hello fellow kids:** If you are planning on some sort of ritual, then I know of many which would be appropriate at this time of year. Although many of them would be more fun for the dead, I could still arrange something so that you guys can have fun as well.

**Piano Freaq:**  1) That's not what I'm doing, and 2) That's extremely threatening! What the fuck!

**magic:** his dark magic corrupted his brain

**The Will of Atua:** Atua can purify him, if you like! ^^

**Piano Freaq:** Please don't strip him naked again.

**The Will of Atua:** What is wrong with nudity? It is how we naturally work. The purification will not work as well if he is clothed.

**Piano Freaq:** Uhhh maybe you should get his consent first?

**hello fellow kids:** I am afraid I will have to decline this invitation. Although I find myself quite interested in what this ritual may be as an anthropologist, from the way Tenko-san is glaring at me from beneath my dorm window I feel as though I will need to prioritize my safety above my academic interest at this point in time, for it seems that she is of the belief that I possess wicked thoughts directed towards the two of you.

**tenko!!!:** ur a degenerate male ofc u do!!!

**magic:** that's a lot of words for no

**The Will of Atua:** But!!! It is the will of Atua that states you must undergo this ritual!

**shsl.monsieur:** please don't exorcise him

**hello fellow kids:** What he said!

**The Will of Atua:** Not to worry! He will most likely survive the ritual! Also, it involves being immobilised in order to exorcise the dark magic from his body.

**tenko!!!:** then tenko will come along to make sure he doesn't do anything to you!

**hello fellow kids:** I fear for my life! Thank you!

**absolute walnut:** aaaaaaa my nendroids came in today and i'm lov :love: 2XXX2809_172432.jpg

**shsl.monsieur:** nice!!!

**spidermaid:** So I take it from all the screaming that the exorcism was a success?;;

**The Will of Atua:** He did pass out during the ritual because he panicked, but otherwise it all went smoothly!

**shsl.monsieur:**  that tends to happen when you stab people with hot knives and forcibly take large volumes of their blood;;

**K1-B0:** WHAT

**prevert:** that sounds hot tbh

**The Will of Atua:**  Atua thinks that it would have been better if he were naked, but it's fine! His body, at least, has been healed from the effects of his dark magic use, even if his soul is still partially affected! We may have to repeat it, but it is fine for now.

**absolute walnut:** **_WHAT_ **

**hello fellow kids:** I am afraid that I must politely decline...

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** i open discord

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** i close discord

**spidermaid:** Is there anyone else who I'm going to have to visit in the infirmary? :sweat:

**Bug Friends!:** Uh...Rantaro-kun. Gonta is very sorry!

**kitties:** it wasn't ur fault he got hit in the face by a tennis ball u.u

**fr e sh a voca do:** it's ok gonta-kun ^u^

**Bug Friends!:** Gonta is glad! :D


	17. Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magic: there's a lot of things illegal here
> 
> bad: like doing drugs or underage drinking or underage smoking or murder or sisters fucking their little brothers
> 
> spidermaid: Uh
> 
> IT'S NOT FUCKING WEED YOU PIECE OF SHIT STONER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh warning for referenced incest and drug use

* * *

_Thursday, September 29, 2XXX_

**tenko!!!:** it smells like brownies in here

 **prevert:** makin brownies! ^^

 **Piano Freaq:** better not be weed brownies

 **bad:** wow!!! i didn't know u could bake!!!

 **prevert:** i have edibles already why would i need the brownies

 **spidermaid:** May I ask why you have edibles?

 **prevert:** kaito-kun has a friend

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** NOTHING IS OUR OF THE REACH OF THE LUMINARY OF THE STARS

 **shsl.monsieur:** honestly it's less bad than fORGERY

 **fr e sh a voca do:** i have edibles too u coulda just asked

 **tenko!!!:** dON'T DO DRUGS JFC

 **The Will of Atua:** Better than heroin!

 **Piano Freaq:** WHO DOES HEROIN?!

 **hello fellow kids:** Probably Miu-san, if you wish to be at all honest with yourself.

 **prevert:** uh small problem

 **tenko!!!:** i'm a little scared

 **magic:** oh no

 **absolute walnut:** what happened

 **prevert:** so uh my edibles are gone there's just the bag left

 **bad:** owo???? rantaro-chan~~~

 **fr e sh a voca do:** it wasn't me u fucking moron

 **shsl.monsieur:** oh god no

 **Piano Freaq:** Wasn't Gonta-kun studying with you?

 **Piano Freaq:** Shit

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** can u od on marijuana

 **bad:** baby had his first high im proud

 **spidermaid:**  Why is it that we cannot have a single day without something like this _fucking_ happening?

 **drugs are bad:** okkk uh good thing gonta-kun is big and the bag was almost empty, just gotta keep him safe

 **Bug Friends!:** Bug friends are here! :DDD

 **hello fellow kids:** Do I hear...laughter?

 **tenko!!!:** neo-aikido time!

 **K1-B0:** MIU-CHAN I AM GOIN G TO

 **drugs are bad:** i swear i didn't think he'd eat them aaaaaaaaa

 **hello fellow kids:**  Oh dear...Did he eat those gummies that cause hallucinations and panic attacks?

 **drugs are bad:** maybe

 **hello fellow kids:**  I tH OU GHT I TH RE W THEM AWA Y

 **drugs are bad:** i uh took them out of the garbage uh i mean big dick is big so he'll be okah

 **hello fellow kids:** W HAT IS WRO G N WITH YU O

 **tenko!!!:** >:(

 **spidermaid:** Many an infirmary visit I have made this week...

 **The Will of Atua:** It was the will of Atua that dictated that Miu-chan is only supposed to have 206 bones.

 **ass ass:** f u

 **shsl.monsieur:** intense faith really is scary huh

 **spidermaid:** You do realize that breaking bones does not make the bone into two bones, right...?

 **bad:** objectively wrong

 **Bug Friends!:** No should hurt Miu-san over misunderstanding! D:

 **ass ass:** gOnta-kun stop being suCh a gooD pERsOn

 **hello fellow kids:** We yeeted her

 **tenko!!!:** die

 **shsl.monsieur:** hey guys i think i found something u guys wanna see @everyone uhhh it's easier to explain in person cuz there's no character limits irl

 **Piano Freaq:** !!!

 **bad:** god that was a heavy conversation time to overthrow team dr lol

 **The Will of Atua:** how divine!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** let's not discuss this online unless we have to maybe

 **magic:** security issues rite

 **ass ass:** always watching, wazowski. always watching

 **Piano Freaq:** BTW @everyone! There's going to be a party Saturday night to celebrate everyone passing their practicals!

 **K1-B0:** Please do not spike the refreshments!

 **bad:** >:3c

 **ass ass:** i WILL end u

 **kitties:** how the fuck do u guys even get illegal shit anyway

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** well if they're like me they might have connections but i have no fucking idea otherwise

 **tenko!!!:** no!!!

 **The Will of Atua:** Hmm...are those things illegal here? Not every country is the same in these things!

 **magic:** there's a lot of things illegal here

 **bad:** like doing drugs or underage drinking or underage smoking or murder or sisters fucking their little brothers

 **spidermaid:** Uh

 **K1-B0:** I really hope you're not referencing what I think you're referencing.

 **absolute walnut:** i think he was just listing illegal shit we're involved in in our real lives?

 **Piano Freaq:** Then where the fuck did that last one come from?! What?!

 **bad:** i'd tell u but it's not my thing to tell and for all we know it could be fabricated anyway

 **Piano Freaq:** NOW I'M EVEN MORE WORRIED

 **shsl.monsieur:**  ugh don't bother it's just kokichi-kun being himself tbh

 **fr e sh a voca do:** uh i don't think i'm gonna ask

 **magic:** good probably

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** what the fucking hell is wrong with u kokichi-kun why the fuck is that where ur mind goes when u think of illegal shit

 **bad:** it's illegal isn't it

 **drugs are bad:** it's also super fucked up but u know whatever floats ur boat. i mean i know tsumugi-chan has an incest fetish, maybe the shota does too

 **K1-B0:** WHAT

 **drugs are bad:** so i found her tumblr and saw her likes and there was a lotta incest n shit

 **tenko!!!:** WHY WOULD U EVER HAVE UR TUMBLR LIKES PUBLIC ESPCIALLY IF IT'S LINKED OT UR IRL SELF

 **absolute walnut:** cuz i don't care lol

 **bad:** but still

 **magic:** i have a tumblr for my mage stuff

 **magic:** the community kinda sucks tho ngl they keep recommending black candles do u know how expensive those are

 **shsl.monsieur:** oh

 **hello fellow kids:** Ah, Tumblr. The website one visits if they wish to see the beauty that is displayed by the unbridled ugly side of humanity. It is truly wonderous what is revealed by those under the false cover of anonymity. All websites, in fact, are of a similar nature, but Facebook is terrifying in the way that such things are linked to your real identity, yet people post their thoughts that would otherwise be socially unacceptable to express regardless, as though a screen would sufficiently conceal one's identity.

 **Piano Freaq:** Why do you always sound like a stalker?

 **hello fellow kids:** Why are you such an overbearing busybody?

 **shsl.monsieur:** does anyone in this thread do homework

 **absolute walnut:** isn't it "does anyone in this thread smoke weed"

 **shsl.monsieur:** except i already know who does weed here, tsumugi-chan

 **absolute walnut:** ok but no one smokes it

 **ass ass:** if this makes someone start smoking weed i'm gonna FUCKING kill u

 **tenko!!!:** the second year dorms already smell like weed pls don't infect our dorms too;;

**i have questions:**

**i have questions:** sorry but i don't think u've ever smelled weed;; mukuro-san was teaching yasuhiro-kun and junko-san to make a campfire when the wood is all damp and they burned some moss so that's the smell;;

 **tenko!!!:** soft!!!

 **ass ass:** why the fuck were they burning that shit inside

 **i have questions:** they weren't they just were doing it close to a vent so it kinda got everywhere kinda like what happened with momota-kun's deodorant except nothing died

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** _**SOMEONE**_ BITCHASS ATE MY DEODORANT FOR THAT AND WOUND UP IN THE HOSPITAL

 **hello fellow kids:** I hope you did not buy it again. :)

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** uh

 **Piano Freaq:** Please no

 **ass ass:** YUO BETTER NOT FUCKING HAVE

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** I WON'T APPLY IT NEAR THE VENTS AGAIN I SWEAR

 **hello fellow kids:** いただきます!


	18. Lumberly Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> absolute walnut: i'm taking ur bones
> 
> prevert: pls do not molest my bones
> 
> absolute walnut: >:(
> 
> ass ass: why do i even turn on my phone

* * *

_Friday, September 30, 2XXX_

**absolute walnut:** i'm sad tumbkr banned nsfw

 **magic:** go fuck ur fictional characters somewhere else tsumugi-chan

 **absolute walnut:** but cuz of their incompetence they effectively banned skin and it makes cosplay hard

 **hello fellow kids:** Then take off your skin.

 **absolute walnut:** nO what the fcuk

 **shsl.monsieur:** i'm deleting my whole entire self from existence brb

 **K1-B0:** NO!!!

 **Piano Freaq:** If they banned skin then I think your skeleton porn is safe, Tsumugi-chan

 **absolute walnut:** I TOLD U I DON'T WANNA FUCK SANS ALDERTUNE

 **fr e sh a voca do:** god i told u she wants sans and papyrus aldertune to fuck get it right kaede-chan

 **absolute walnut:** FUCK U

 **magic:** necrophilia is a crime

 **K1-B0:** I believe that they are referring to fictional skeletons.

 **magic:** fictional necrophilia isn't much better

 **magic:** and incest necrophilia is even worse even if it's fiction

 **kitties:** fictional incest necrophilia is not a concept i want to think abt ever again

 **bad:** @hello fellow kids o no they're talking shit abt u what u gonna do

 **hello fellow kids:**  While I understand your reasoning, I would appreciate it if you did not pretend that I share your wicked fantasies to save face. There is nothing wrong with lust, but please do not mention me when voicing your perverted thoughts.

 **bad:** korekiyo-chan just called me a necrophile ;-; shuichi-chaaaaaan

 **tenko!!!:** what is wrong with you!!!

 **shsl.monsieur:** u must live with ur mistakes kokichi-kun

 **bad:** ;-;

 **prevert:** br~o~ther~

 **absolute walnut:** i'm taking ur bones

 **prevert:** pls do not molest my bones

 **absolute walnut:** >:(

 **ass ass:**  why do i even turn on my phone

 **bad:** because u love us uwu

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** hello bros

 **bad:** my name is peeeeewwwwwdiepie

 **shsl.monsieur:** bye

 **Piano Freaq:** OOF

 **bad:** >:3c

 **tenko!!!:** d e g e n e r a t e s

 **fr e sh a voca do:** it's not a blowjob if ur bros :thinkthink:

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** EXACTLY

 **prevert:** it's not gay if u wear women's underwear :thinkthink:

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** HEY

 **Piano Freaq:** You walked right into that one

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** SHUT UP

 **bad:** if u don't want us to tease u like this then stop being such an obvious closet case, kaito-chan~~

 **LUM** **INARY OF THE STARS:** WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** AND EVEN IF I DID SWING THAT WAY, I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU FOR AS LONG AS I DAMN WELL WANT YOU SAID IT YOURSELF

 **bad:**  nobody has to come out or anything lmao. i'm just telling u to stop calling people slurs and using gay as an insult so u can protect ur fragile masculinity u absolute baboon

 **bad:**  also, stop saying sexist shit :madman:

 **kitties:** that's not cool kaito-kun

 **ass ass:** u just fucking killed him

 **Piano Freaq:** I thought DICE was strictly _against_ murdering people?

 **Bug Friends!:** Is Kaito-kun okay? Did Kokichi-kun do something to him?! D:

 **Piano Freaq:** It's a figure of speech, Gonta-kun. Kaito-kun is fine ^^

 **K1-B0:** That's good.

 **Bug Friends!:** Oh :D

 **The Will of Atua:** OvO??? It takes time to direct people to the truth, Kokichi-kun. It's bad to pressure people into it, you know!

 **The Will of Atua:** Atua says he'll come around in time!

 **K1-B0:** ^^ And we will support him every step of the way!

* * *

**@spidermaid**

* * *

  _Friday, September 30, 2XXX_

 **fr e sh a voca do:** hey uhhh how do u get someone who's been hurt by a bad person they love to realize that their loved one was a bad person asking for a friend

 **spidermaid:** These things take time, Rantaro-kun. It will not happen in a day. Especially considering that she died before he knew what she did was wrong.

 **fr e sh a voca do:** of all the things that were fabricated why the fuck did that have to be the real part why the fuck did they use someone's real life shit for a fucking edgy plot twist to appeal to the serial killer fandom? even kokichi-kun thinks that's fucked up

 **fr e sh a voca do:**  i knwo everhone else thinks he's creepy and weird and they do have good reasons for that but he's also rlly reliable and seeing nobody else even remotely give a shit abt him even tho they say he's their friend is just. upsetting

 **spidermaid:** This is one of those things that must be handled gradually. I do understand your frustrations. It is not easy watching your friends suffering, knowing that you can do little about it.

 **spidermaid:** I recommend simply holding a conversation with him and taking things from there. Show him how good people treat their friends, and he will notice the difference.

 **fr e sh a voca do:** hey thanks for the advice! i'll do that

 **spidermaid:** If there is anything else you need, just let me know, alright?

 **fr e sh a voca do:** ^^

* * *

**FLORIDA MAN**

* * *

**shsl.monsieur:** turgle turgle

 **Piano Freaq:** WHO TURGLED

 **tenko!!!:** what's that sound??!

 **shsl.monsieur:** dunno. it's coming from one of the classrooms tho

 **The Will of Atua:** It sounds like someone is sawing wood! Angie knows that sound very well!

 **magic:** don't like that! no more seesaws!

 **bad:** i actually agree i don't wanna be wacked by another fucking seesaw

 **hello fellow kids:** Which is why you are preparing the seesaw trap yourself so that you know where to step so that you can sit back and watch people fall through the floor like idiots.

 **bad:** THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M DOING U LIAR

 **hello fellow kids:** I can literally see you, Kokichi-kun.

 **prevert:** then what are u doing, bitch

 **bad:** i

 **bad:** uh

 **bad:** LUMBERLY ACTIONS

 **tenko!!!:** YUO DEGENERATE M AL E

 **K1-B0:** KOKICHI-KUN

 **shsl.monsieur:** oh no yAMADA-SENPAI'S GOING INTO THE ROOM

 **bad:** nishinishi rip owari-chan and saionji-chan and hinata-chan and even tOGAMI-CHAN I'M

 **bad:**  nO WAIT GONTA-CH A N N O

 **bad:** GODDAMMIT WHY ISN'T HE MORE ACTIVE ON HE R E

 **spidermaid:** How many to the infirmary?

 **prevert:** who's the lucky motherfucker who fell in :kek:

 **bad:** luckily it was togami-chan and yagami-chan who fell in

 **spidermaid:** Okay, so no one of consequence besides Yamada-senpai.

 **absolute walnut:** wait which togami because class 77 togami is rlly nice actually also i hope hifumi-senpai is ok

 **bad:** dw it's the class 78 togami u know the douchebag

 **magic:** o thank god

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER

 **fr e sh a voca do:** kokichi-kun what did i say abt killing ppl

 **bad:** not to

 **fr e sh a voca do:** exactly

 **bad:** but killing people is fuuuuuunnnnnn

 **hello fellow kids:** Ah, Gonta-kun is carrying Togami-senpai to the infirmary.

 **The Will of Atua:** I would be careful if I were you, Kokichi-kun~ Fukawa-senpai will be furious when she finds out who sawed the floor!

 **kitties:** anyone do the hw

 **Piano Freaq:** I did, you want to compare notes?

 **Bug Friends!:** Gonta did!

 **kitties:** sure. gonta-kun u should come too

 **Bug Friends!:** Oh! Thank you!

 **bad:** i nearly got stabbed to death aaaa

 **shsl.monsieur:** i told u not to make her sneeze

 **bad:** ok but how was i supposed to know she had a serial-killer alter ego???

 **spidermaid:** I thought you already knew?

 **bad:** nO

 **tenko!!!:** god ur not just a degenerate male ur also a disaster male


	19. Chaotic Chaotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prevert: that'd make him come alright :obesekek: right in his pants
> 
> hello fellow kids: Please be silent.
> 
> K1-B0: Well, kidnapping a person is by definition forcing them to go somewhere...also, why wouldn't he be wearing pants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw abuse mentions

* * *

_Saturday, September 31, 2XXX_

**tenko!!!:** aaaaaaa the celebration's tonight

 **spidermaid:** Go to class.

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** SCREW SATURDAY CLASSES BITCH ONLY NERDY PEOPLE GO TO CLASS (edited)

 **K1-B0:** Didn't Kokichi-kun just call you out for using that language? screenshot.jpg

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** sorry habit

 **tenko!!!:** degenerate males

 **Piano Freaq:** Keep doing that and I'm going to demote you and put you in the punishment box

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** i'd probably deserve that lol

 **bad:** kaito-chan~~~ what were your parents like

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** parents

 **bad:** that's not an answer~~~ some of us have good parents, u know~~

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** OKAY SO I GOT THE BELT A FEW TIMES I DON'T SEE THE FUCKING PROBLEM WITH THAT

 **shsl.monsieur:**  Uh

 **absolute walnut:** that's abuse, buddy

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** WHAT

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** i mean the police did come and take me to my grandparents one day but i never imagined that was the reason i just thought it was cuz they were alcoholics

 **ass ass:** KAITO-KUN

 **hello fellow kids:** It is amazing how one can predict the personalities of the parents from the child...

 **Piano Freaq:** :wtf:

 **Bug Friends!:** Oh no! Is Kaito-kun okay?

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** i'm fine now dw gonta-kun

 **shsl.monsieur:** do ur grandparents hit u?

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** well no but

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** I THOUGHT THAT WAS JUST BECAUSE I WAS OLD ENOUGH TO FIGHT BACK BY THE TIME I LIVED WITH THEM

 **bad:** so ur telling me u didn't take the hint that ur grandparents didn't fucking beat u as a sign that that might not be normal, huh

 **magic:** oh my god what the fuck

 **tenko!!!:** this is why i hate degenerate males! they turn into alcoholics and beat their children! and turn them into degenerates, too!

 **absolute walnut:** so that brings our class "have good/living parents" count down to 7 people, huh

 **shsl.monsieur:** i mean if u include ppl like uncles and stuff the number of ppl with a good upbringing increases

 **absolute walnut:** except for the fact that it probably still had an effect on ur formative years

 **The Will of Atua:** Atua always loves you, and will heal your wounds!

 **prevert:** CAN U BE MORE OBVIOUS THAT THIS IS A FUCKING CULT U JUST ADVERTISED RIGHT WHEN IT GOT REVEALED THAT PPL HERE ARE VULNERABLE GOD FUCKING DAMMIT

 **The Will of Atua:** But it is those who are lost who need Atua's guidance the most!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** I'M NOT FUCKING LOST OKAY I'M FINE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE

 **bad:** i think we can guess where kaito-chan's "i must be the manliest manly macho man" shtick came from now lol

 **bad:** except i already knew all that cuz i read everyone's files

 **prevert:** YOU DID FUCKING NOT

 **Piano Freaq:** I don't think privacy is possible with Kokichi-kun around;;

 **fr e sh a voca do:** well shit :xd:

 **bad:** o look it's deadpool jr

 **fr e sh a voca do:** shit

 **tenko!!!:** °A°

 **K1-B0:** What's "Deadpool"?

 **kitties:** a person whose bones go snap snap no matter how much calcium he gets because he keeps going around saving people cuz he can't die he just grows everything back

 **shsl.monsieur:** that movie was hella bloody man

 **K1-B0:** Hmm. Tsumugi-chan seems to be typing a lot. Maybe she's got a good explanation.

 **absolute walnut:**  Deadpool (born Wade Winston Wilson) is a Canadian freelance mercenary who became a superhuman with a regenerative healing factor from the Mutant Workshop program. He can't die and he regenetates all his stuff and he's a former Special Operative and he's awesome

 **prevert:**   _cums into a soap dispenser_ we should watch deadpool 1 and 2 tomorrow, it'll be fun

 **prevert:** and those of u with a gore kink will have a lot of fun :kek:

 **bad:** florida man gone wrong, gone iruma

 **K1-B0:** PLEASE INFORM US WHICH SOAP DISPENSER NEEDS TO BE CLEANED MIU-CHAN

 **prevert:** that was a reference to deadpool dammit i didn't fuck a soap dispenser calm ur tits

 **Bug Friends!:** Gonta like to come! Is Deadpool scary?

 **Piano Freaq:** A little bit, but it's not too bad! It's mostly just violent

 **tenko!!!:** very violent. but ur gonna be safe from the violence i think

 **Bug Friends!:** Oh! Then tell Gonta if anything too scary so Gonta can help you, okay?

 **magic:** sure thing! :D

 **Bug Friends!:** :D

 **hello fellow kids:** I suppose I shall watch as well...if I survived the "Insect Meet and Greet," I can survive Iruma-san's inevitable...comments.

 **The Will of Atua:** Good! Because if you didn't come, we'd have to kidnap you!

 **prevert:** that'd make him come alright :obesekek: right in his pants

 **hello fellow kids:** Please be silent.

 **K1-B0:** Well, kidnapping a person is by definition forcing them to go somewhere...also, why wouldn't he be wearing pants?

 **Bug Friends!:** No should kidnap! And won't he be wearing pants anyway? Korekiyo-kun, please wear pants to the movie!

 **hello fellow kids:** I plan on it.

 **magic:** i'm

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** GOD

 **Piano Freaq:** N O

 **ass ass:** did u rlly have to say that miu-chan

 **prevert:** yes

 **ass ass:** did u rlly tho

 **prevert:**  :)

 **kitties:** i fucking hate u guys sometimes

 **spidermaid:** Alright, at what time should I begin preparing for the movie? Shall I prepare some refreshments as well?

 **Piano Freaq:** That would be great!

 **spidermaid:** What refreshments do you request?

 **Piano Freaq:** Aa! Can we have popcorn, soda, and candy?

 **spidermaid:** :yes:

 **Piano Freaq:** Aaaa!! Thank you, Kirumi-san!! :heart:

 **spidermaid:**  It is my pleasure.

 **prevert:** :kek:

 **ass ass:** get ur mind out of the gutter

 **bad:**  xD

 **prevert:** eeeeEeeeeeEEEEEEeeee party's soon!

 **Piano Freaq:** Almost done setting up!

 **Piano Freaq:** It's ready! Let's start! This'll be great!

 **kitties:** famous last words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Ultimate Party aftermath


	20. So Uh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short aftermath chapter today, I kinda ran out of steam. Nothing but filler, really.

* * *

_Sunday, October 1, 2XXX_

**shsl.monsieur:**  that was a fucking disaster

**K1-B0:**  So uh that was _not_ supposed to happen

**spidermaid:** I do not think anyone got any sleep last night...

**Piano Freaq:** Except for those who passed out from inebriation;;

**fr e sh a voca so:** where the hell did the drugs and alcohol even come from?!

**shsl.monsieur:** sa i on ji and miu-san probablg

**Piano Freaq:** I hope we got everyone to bed alright...that's gonna be a hangover.

**fr e sh a voca do:** anyone else get any sleeb

**Piano Freaq:** Clearly not you

**shsl.monsieur:** sunday is the day of sleeb

**K1-B0:** How did they get Maki-chan?!

**Piano Freaq:** Everyone kept asking me where they lived;;

**fr e sh a voca do:** i got asked for various body parts throughout the night

**spidermaid:** I believe it was because Saionji-senpai, Hanamura-senpai, Miu-chan, and Kokichi-kun spiked the Kool-Aid. Most of the people who became inebriated would not have done so had they known what was in their drink.

**shsl.monsieur:** except by the time anyone figueed it out most of the class already had the kool-aid;; and that was one of the least-spiked things;;;;

**Piano Freaq:** We will forever be grateful to Gonta-kun, Kaito-kun, Ryoma-kun, and Tenko-chan for testing everything. ;;

**spidermaid:** Especially considering the fact that they ended up among the most intoxicated as a result.

**shsl.monsieur:** hanamura go fuck urself with a rusty chainsaw challenge :kek:

**K1-B0:** :kek:

**fr e sh a voca do:** :kek:

**Piano Freaq:** He'd...probably like that.;;

**fr e sh a voca do:** shit dat tru

**spidermaid:** I shall launder the remaining tableclothes. You really did not need to assist.

**shsl.monsieur:** aaaaa it rlly wasn't a problem!!

**Piano Freaq:** Yeah! We were just doing what we should! That was a huge mess to clean up!

**bad:**  hehy gusyy

**prevert:**  teonxaiills

**Piano Freaq:** Oh No

**magic:**  wH TUOGLRED

**shsl.monsieur:** oh god

**tenko!!!:**  TURGdLLE TURUGELL

**hello fellow kids:**  ur SSuppOsed to t'urGle FiRST not AFtER

**tenko!!!:**  sHuT u PamnD eA Tmy teeeth

**prevert:**  I wAnT cto fucK some1

**fr e sh a voca do:** pls sleep

**prevert:**  Oyu CAN'T TELL E mW'HAtT ODu O

**bad:**  ji am teh ledaedr of van evil organizaotoin

**bad:** ibmma. imma tell u another srceet nxow

**bad:**  u ready

**magic:**  no

**bad:**  wexll fucfk fu otoo ic'm xsaying dti anyywa

**bad:**  mhy mparents

**bad:**  are cremteagd

**prevert:**  iholy shgit so atre mine

**hello fello kids:**  oh sbame!!

**bad:**  it'tssoo much easeier oto benchpress em that jway!

**absolute walnut:**  cawn ju guys ligqethn pu a listtle

**magic:**  alcohol isnw't ua good wsay to cope witkh emotions

**prevert:**  i knrow titless

**Piano Freaq:** Muting chat time! :)

**shsl.monsieur:** hey look yall can post again

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** OH GOD MY HEAD

**ass ass:** i know my next targets :)

**tenko!!!:** degenerate males gonna pay :))

**bad:** i'm in danger

**prevert:** brb hiding

**Bug Friends!:** No should fight! D:

**absolute walnut:** judging by those chatlogs i'm not sure i want to remember what happened last night

**K1-B0:** I know the feeling.

**Piano Freaq:** At least it wasn't too bad...

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** ok i don't remember shit from last night after i tested a bunch of the refreshments...gee i wonder why :upside_down:

**K1-B0:** A lot of things were revealed last night, all of them concerning in various capacities.

**shsl.monsieur:** i'm glad everything wrapped up before it got too out of hand

**magic:** this was a surprisingly peaceful day

**kitties:** i hate everything about this statement but most of all that it's true


	21. Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shsl.monsieur: don't u like artifacts stuff? no wonder he targeted u
> 
> hello fellow kids: Contrary to popular belief, my academic interest in these topics does not override my common sense.
> 
> bad: that's a lot of words for "i'm not a fucking idiot, shuichi-chan."
> 
> A fairly peaceful day.

* * *

_Monday, October 2, 2XXX_

**bad:** SPOOKY TIME

 **absolute walnut:** SPOOKY TIME

 **Piano Freaq:** IT'S NOT EVEN HALLOWEEN YET

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** NEVER SPOOKY TIME GOD GUYS

 **kitties:** top 10 reasons why i use line more often and this is all of them

 **magic:** wait why didnt we just use line again

 **prevert:** guess who's banned :)

 **magic:** i'd say u but it'd be too obvious

 **prevert:** correct! korekiyo-kun's the one who got himself banned from line!

 **bad:** i'm also banned from line

 **bad:** stupid "no spamming" rule i just wanted to have fun :angery:

 **tenko!!!:** god

 **absolute walnut:** kokichi-kun managed to get his ip banned on all boards of pretty much every -chan wesbite

 **hello fellow kids:** I am wounded. screenshot.jpg

 **absolute walnut:**  /x/ is a blue board you fool post your gore shit on /b/ :madman:

 **shsl.monsieur:** why are you guys like this

 **ass ass:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **K1-B0:** Shuichi-kun, didn't you manage to get yourself banned on Tumblr after just 3 days?

 **absolute walnut:** wHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO

 **shsl.monsieur:** THERE IS A PERFECTLY GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THAT OKAY I USED ACTUAL CRIME SCENE PHOTOS IN MY CRIMINOLOGY POSTS

 **Piano Freaq:** GOD

 **shsl.monsieur:** THEY SAID I COULD POST ANYTHING I WANTED THIS WAS FALSE ADVERTISING

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** wHAT THE FUCK SHUICHI-KUN

 **K1-B0:** I believe that posting that kind of image is against Tumblr's terms of service, which would explain the ban.

 **kitties:** oof guess line isn't viable then

 **tenko!!!:** ;-;

 **magic:** look on the bright side! discord doesnt ask for ur phone number

 **tenko!!!:** true

 **prevert:** now if only discord shit itself less :kek:

 **absolute walnut:** at least it's not as bad as tungl.hell

 **bad:** at least shumai-chan wasn't in the serial killer fandom!

 **K1-B0:** The what now?

 **absolute walnut:** oh nO

 **bad:** THE SERIAL KILLER FANDOM, YOU DUMB ROBOT!

 **K1-B0:** I KNOW WHAT THOSE WORDS MEAN BUT I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT'S A THING

 **prevert:** kiibo just passed the fucking turing test. again

 **The Will of Atua:**  Also known as the True Crime Community!

 **absolute walnut:** how do u know abt it angie-chan

 **The Will of Atua:** Well, someone once asked me to create art of serial killers, of course! And then...Angie fell down the rabbit hole because Atua was asleep.;;

 **magic:** god

 **absolute walnut:** it's sick how they write about real people...:sick:

 **fr e sh a voca do:** serial killer fandom vs. danganronpa fandom who would win

 **fr e sh a voca do:** neither cuz they're the same ppl

 **bad:** what kind of sick people watch that anyway

 **magic:** ppl who write serial killer fanfiction

 **spidermaid:** Well, there is obviously a demand for it considering that it exists.

 **shsl.monsieur:** middle school me apparently

 **bad:** i can't believe shumai-chan was a chuuni~

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** god! get a fucking life! quit thinking about people like that!

 **bad:** FUCK U

 **magic:** fuck u

 **prevert:** fuck u

 **shsl.monsieur:** fuck u

 **absolute walnut:** fuck u

 **prevert:** ppl with actual lives: kiibo, kirumi-chan, ryoma-kun, gonta-kun, angie-chan. ppl with no lives: shuichi-kun, rantaro-kun, tsumugi-chan, himiko-chan, kokichi-kun. ppl who kinda have a life: tenko-chan, korekiyo-kun, kaito-kun, kaede-chan, maki-chan, me

 **ass ass:** do u wanna die

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** HEY I HAVE A LIFE

 **ass ass:** kaito-kun

 **ass ass:** ur 50 flawed coping mechanisms stacked in a galaxy-patterned trenchcoat

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** THE FACT THAT'S ACTUALLY ACCURATE IS PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF

 **fr e sh a voca do:**  god that's a mood

 **magic:** u can take my flawed coping mechanisms from my cold, dead hands

 **Piano Freaq:** Okay that's not healthy

 **magic:** we literally had to get gonta-kun to drag u away from ur piano to eat so don't even start

 **spidermaid:** That still does not make those behaviors healthy.

 **prevert:**  hhhh,,, my fellow workoholic,,, it may not be healthy,,, but it keeps us alive,,,, so fuck it u gotta be alive in the first place before u can think abt living healthy

 **shsl.monsieur:** but without my flawed coping mechanisms there might not be anything left ;-;

 **Piano Freaq:** That's wrong! You wouldn't stop being you just because you stopped overworking yourself!

 **bad:**  try saying that to kirumi-chan :oof:

 **ass ass:** ok but shuichi-kun pls consider the following: ur coping mechanisms are a lot healthier than almost anyone else here

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** yeah. exercising is way healthier than pushing everyone else away! just don't overwork urself!!

 **K1-B0:** ^^^ Exercise also releases dopamine, meaning it can make you happier!

 **tenko!!!:** YES!!! EXERCISE IS AMAZING FOR YOU! EVEN IF YOU'RE NOT THAT GOOD AT SPORTS!

 **absolute walnut:** it sounds like hippie mango aunt shit and i'm so mad that it's true

 **Bug Friends!:**  Running always make Gonta feel better! :D

 **tenko!!!:** another thing, especially for the degenerate males!!! don't bottle up ur emotions!!! that's also really bad!!!

 **The Will of Atua:** Atua can also help you with feeling down! He helped me!

 **kitties:** somehow the thought of u being sad is so alien to me even tho ur a person

 **hello fellow kids:** I suppose that would mean that becoming a tad insensitive is perhaps not the healthiest thing to do?

 **K1-B0:** That'll have some bad long-term effects, yeah...

 **hello fellow kids:** Then, I apologize for providing misleading advice, Shuichi-kun.

 **magic:** i like to remember that people care abt me or how i felt when i learned everyone was still alive  ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 **absolute walnut:** this is such a wholesome conversation and i love it

 **Bug Friends!:** :D

 **tenko!!!:** yes!!!

 **magic:** do u ever think abt the possibility that hagakure-senpai actually does have clairvoyant abilities meaning that anything he sees is actually something that could have happened even if he's wrong cuz that's terrifying

 **The Will of Atua:** Atua told me that he can see future events while there is still time to change them!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** THAT'S A BUNCH OF HORSESHIT HE'S JUST A FUCKIN SCAMMER

 **hello fellow kids:** I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you, Kaito-kun...30% really is a high accuracy rate when it comes to fortune telling. I still wonder what method of fortune telling is considered "Ultimate," however...

 **Piano Freaq:** Why don't you just ask

 **hello fellow kids:** :yuodontsay:

 **hello fellow kids:** I already tried that. When I asked, he attempted to sell me "Power crystals" for exhorbitant amounts of money so that I could "see for myself."

 **shsl.monsieur:** don't u like artifacts stuff? no wonder he targeted u

 **hello fellow kids:** Contrary to popular belief, my academic interest in these topics does not override my common sense.

 **bad:** that's a lot of words for "i'm not a fucking idiot, shuichi-chan."

 **Piano Freaq:** Look! It's the Disaster Trio!

 **hello fellow kids:** Like when you, Mioda-senpai, and Maizono-senpai played music together? I thought that my brain had been liquified...

 **shsl.monsieur:** KAEDE-CHAN PLS NU

 **shsl.monsieur:** traitor :grunpy: screenshot.jpg

 **absolute walnut:** 2 out of 3 of the disaster trio are in the punishment box :kek:

 **fr e sh a voca do:**  lmao

 **spidermaid:** He did spike the refreshments at the celebration on Saturday.

 **absolute walnut:** i have so many costume ideas for u guys!

 **kitties:** if u say that i'm sans ur gonna have a bad time

 **absolute walnut:** i'm also taking suggestions

 **Piano Freaq:** Ooh! It's our first Halloween together!

 **shsl.monsieur:** it'll be so close to the culture festival too;;

 **prevert:** i'm sure saionji-senpai'll be more than happy to scare the shit out of ur uncle, shuichi-kun

 **ass ass:** btw if u ever need to kill someone i'm always here

 **shsl.monsieur:** maki-chan, we've been over this;; pls don't kill my parents;;

 **ass ass:** i'll only do it if u ask me to

 **bad:** pro-tip: don't have a family that loves u? just form an evil organization! they're ur family now!

 **The Will of Atua:** Oh! Angie has a question! How would filial piety work in that situation?

 **hello fellow kids:** Filial piety is simply respect for one's parents. However, it is based in the fact that it is reciprocal; the parents cared for the child while they were growing up, so the child must repay that debt by caring for the parents. Following that logic, should the parents fail to care for the child, then there is no debt for the child to repay. It seems that parents is defined in Confucianism as the ones who cared for you and raised you. This concept also applies to other members of the community, but the parental aspect is held in the most regard.

 **The Will of Atua:** Oh! Didn't know that! ^^

 **bad:** ÒwÓ do i see a couple forming???

 **absolute walnut:** aaaaaaaa i ship itttt

 **prevert:** i'm all for kooky bitch romance

 **tenko!!!:**  :canunot:

 **bad:**  sorry but that content is illegal!!!! nii-san is watching u~~~~

 **absolute walnut:** hhhhaaaaaaaaa~ nii-san~~~

 **Piano Freaq:** Orwell is spinning in his grave;;;

 **kitties:** i didn't take u to class so u could do this

 **Bug Friends!:** Gonta not get it...

 **Piano Freaq:** godiwishthatwereme.jpg

**Bug Friends!:** No, Gonta no understand why you joke like that about serious book.

 **bad:** cuz we can

 **magic:**  that's cursed

 **shsl.monsieur:** me no likey

 **bad:** things be like that sometimes


	22. The Periodic Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spidermaid: The last thing you will see before you die is Kaito-kun, Kiibo, and Miu-chan running around kidnapping people to teach them the periodic table.
> 
> prevert: NOT EVEN TAKING A BATH CAN SAVE YOU NOW
> 
> absolute walnut: THAT IS REALLY SPECIFIC WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEZOFKSNCN
> 
> LUMINARY OF THE STARS: i'm sorry that we chucked batteries at you and they hit your head we just got a little carried away @shsl.monsieur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: r slur

* * *

_Tuesday, October 3, 2XXX_

**tenko!!!:** do u ever think abt how lucky we are that our internal organs don't itch

 **ass ass:** go the FUCK to sleep

 **bad:** if internal organs itched i'd be ok with creepykiyo-chan tearing out my nerves

 **shsl.monsieur:** ok stealing that

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** do u guys know all the elements? no internet allowed don't cheat

 **creepykiyo:** It depends on what culture you are speaking of, but the classical elements are generally agreed to be Earth, Air, Fire, and Water, with some cultures including Wood and Metal as well.

 **tenko!!!:** earth air fire water metal wood?

 **magic:** earth air fire water metal wood meat time space necromancy sound lightning

 **absolute walnut:** >meat

 **ass ass:** meat

 **fr e sh a voca do:** flesh

 **magic:** fuck u

 **prevert:** u fucking retards he's talking abt the periodic table why the fuck would an astronaut give a shit abt that myth bullshit

 **bad:** ok smartass then u list them if ur so smart

 **prevert:** so there's like oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, gold, silver, iron, helium, nitrogen, sodium, copper, sulfur, calcium, aluminum, chlorine, silicon, neon, zinc, phosphorus, magnesium, fluorine, beryllium, potassium, nickle, mercury, platinum, argon, lithium, boron, lead, bromine, iodine, arsenic, cobalt, crypton, chromium, indium, neptunium, uranium, bismuth, livermorium, tin, francium, gallium, molybdenum, caesium, osmium, maganese, bohrium, scandium, tellurium, plutonium...those are the ones i can name off the top of my head, there's like 118 total that have been synthesized

 **bad:** oh

 **tenko!!!:** oh yeah there's like uhhh nihonium! that's one of the ones that were recently named right?

 **The Will of Atua:** Sodium is salt, isn't it???

 **shsl.monsieur:** oxygen and stuff, i thinj?

 **kitties:** isn't calcium and stuff like that a mineral or smth

 **absolute walnut:** i know carbon!

 **Bug Friends!:** Uh...Gonta not know. Sorry;;

 **K1-B0:** Uh...That information doesn't seem to be in my database, but I can download it.

 **K1-B0:** Okay done.

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** JESUS FUCK YOU GUYS ARE SAD

 **Piano Freaq:** If you know so much about it, then why don't you teach us?

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** SIT DOWN AND GET COMFORTABLE I'LL SHOW NO MERCY UNTIL YOU HAVE MEMORIZED THEM ALL

 **prevert:** hehe can i help

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** YEET YOU AND KIIBO COME OVER HERE

 **Piano Freaq:** Things have been...too quiet...for a few hours now...

 **tenko!!!:** oH NO THEY'RE COM I N G

 **fr e sh a voca do:** HIDE

 **spidermaid:** The last thing you will see before you die is Kaito-kun, Kiibo, and Miu-chan running around kidnapping people to teach them the periodic table.

 **prevert:** NOT EVEN TAKING A BATH CAN SAVE YOU NOW

 **absolute walnut:** THAT IS REALLY SPECIFIC WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEZOFKSNCN

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** i'm sorry that we chucked batteries at you and they hit your head we just got a little carried away @shsl.monsieur

 **magic:** >:(

 **bad:** i'm disappointed u guys didn't have pure forms of all the elements ;-; i wanted to see what they all look like

 **prevert:** we already risked our health, safety, and arrest records getting the 90 elements we had bitch what the fuck do u want

 **The Will of Atua:** Ooh! What if we got 1-litre cubes of all the elements and stacked them up?

 **bad:** idk smth like she's suggesting

 **prevert:** that's literally impossible for some of them that'd be more of atoms of some of them than ever existed at once

 **magic:** i didn't know inventors needed to know chemistry

 **prevert:** BITCH how the fuck do i invent shit if i don't know what the fucking materials do

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** THE IMPOSSIBLE IS POSSIBLE but i choose life thanks let's not destroy the world :))

 **bad:** ur just a coward lmao

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:**  fINE. DO U WANNA FUCKING DIE??!? DO U WANNA FUCKING NUKE JAPAN WITH EVERY ELEMWNT OF THE FUCKING PERIODIC TABLE?!?! TURNING INTO EVERYTHING ELSE LIKE IT'S THE FUCKING SUN??!?!? THE OTHER 28 ELEMENTS ARE EXTREMELY RADIOACTIVE YOU FUCKING DUMBASS BITCH!!!!1! BUT IF U WANNA FUCKING DIE GO AHEAD JUST GO SOMEWHERE QHERE YOU WON'T TAKE ANYONE ESLE WITH YOU YOU DUMBASS BITCH CUNT MOTHERFUCKER

 **The Will of Atua:** Oh

 **bad:** pffft i knew that

 **creepykiyo:** You did not even know that "neon" was a periodic element until about 30 minutes ago, liar.

 **ass ass:** why did that stupid song feel the need to specify that astatine isn't yummy like ofc it wouldn't be it's a fucking element

 **prevert:**  cuz basically astatine is so radioactive it just doesn't want to exist

 **kitties:**  mood tbh

 **prevert:** i, too, decay so fast that the heat caused by it makes me violently blow up when i'm made in macroscopic quantities

 **kitties:** why do u think i'm short huh òwô

 **ass ass:** that definitely doesn't sound very yummy lmao

 **fr e sh a voca do:** that song's gonna be stuck in my head forever now

 **spidermaid:** Where are you going with that block of metal in a jar of oil?

 **spidermaid:** What exactly are you doing with that tub of water? And those canisters? And that container? And the metal block?

 **prevert:**  science

 **absolute walnut:**  everything changed when the fire nation attacked

 **spidermaid:** THAT IS EXTREMELY OMINOUS I AM COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW

 **bad:** awww maaaaaaan we got chewed out by the hall monitor AND moooom ;-;

 **ass ass:** is that what srsly u ur bothered by??! instead of being chewed out by the literal headmaster??

 **bad:** nah he's chewed me out before nbd

 **shsl.monsieur:** setting fires? no sensei

 **fr e sh a voca do:** open the door uwu

 **absolute walnut:** if u think abt it the story of athena's birth is one of the earliest known vorefics

 **creepykiyo:** Please do not conflate Hellenic folklore with whatever that is.

 **absolute walnut:** HOMER WROTE VOREFICS ABOUT THE GREEK GODS AND U CAN'T FUCKING DENY IT

 **Piano Freaq:** I mean itstruebutheshouldntsayit.jpg

**fr e sh a voca do:** HE ALSO WROTE A LOT OF MPREG

 **shsl.monsieur:** stop

 **bad:** open ur thigh boi there's a baby god in there

 **tenko!!!:** STOP IT

 **K1-B0:** WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!

 **prevert:** rlly takes thighfucking to a new level huh

 **ass ass:** I HATE ALL OF YOU

 **bad:** ok but imagine thighfucking zeus

 **kitties:** imagine going to church

 **creepykiyo:** Actually, it is quite normal to lust after Greek gods. After all, being gods, they were very comely by human standards.

 **prevert:** hehe comely jizz on me papa :nutmylk:

 **creepykiyo:** THAT IS NOT WHAT THAT MEANS AND YOU KNOW IT

 **magic:** is that a confession OwO???

 **fr e sh a voca do:** accept jesus into ur heart

 **prevert:** accept jesus into ur ASS

 **fr e sh a voca do:** no!!!

 **Piano Freaq:** I will never think about the Minotaur the same way ever again

 **absolute walnut:** rlly think abt this stuff to die instantly

 **spidermaid:** GO TO SLEEP ALL OF YOU


	23. Even With Context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LUMINARY OF THE STARS: I DO NOT HAVE A MICROPENIS
> 
> Context...matters.

* * *

_Wednesday, October 4, 2XXX_

**prevert:** furbybaby.jpg

**deadpool jr.:** i crave the sweet release of death...damn survivor talent

**bad:** the thing abt dying is that ur not supposed to wake up afterwards

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** fuck that noise living is good

**kitties:** i can't believe i can say i have experienced fucking dying and lived

**tenko!!!:** people die when they are killed

**magic:** unless they master death magic

**creepykiyo:** When you think about it, necromancers are just doctors who are a tad late.

**absolute walnut:** oh my god i just saw smth on tumblr like that

**bad:** >using tumblr

**absolute walnut:** they did surgery on a grape???

**shsl.monsieur:** oh my god

**absolute walnut:** hey rantaro-kun isn't ur sister joining the reserve course next year

**deadpool jr.:** yeh

**tenko!!!:** that's...so much money tho;;;

**deadpool jr.:** my family has money

**kitties:** they kinda treat reserve course students like second-class citizens tho :/ i mean they passed the entrance exams they're just balanced ultimates at this point tbh

**absolute walnut:** perfectly balanced, as all things should be

**Piano Freaq:** This school spends an ungodly amount of money for the damn research so that's why you should attend class

**prevert:** it rlly is wild that out of all the reserve course students who manage to pass the hpa entrance exam only 1 has ever been transferred to the main course and that was through unethical human experimentation on a reserve course student;;

**magic:** most of us already go to class ur just being a pain now

**ass ass:**  unethical tv show and unethical experiment fight

**The Will of Atua:** Good afternoon, everyone! :pray:

**shsl.monsieur:** anyone else ever feel like u cheated ur way to being an ultimate even tho u already had a talent before and just had ur whole life rearranged

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** i mean...i kinda did but i passed the test anyway so

**kitties:** yeah tbh

**magic:** this is gonna keep me up tonight

**bad:** chuunibyou ultimate detective

**prevert:** u guys are just insecure lmao i know i'm gorgeous

**absolute walnut:**  hhhhhhhhh

**tenko!!!:** wasn't kaito-san like, a huge dick or something?

**bad:** >implying he isn't still a big dick

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** HEY

**bad:** mine's bigger uwu

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** NO IT'S NOT

**prevert:** u both have microdick energy

**absolute walnut:** hehe micropeen

**bad:** but who has the bigger micropeen?

**K1-B0:** UH

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** I DO NOT HAVE A MICROPENIS

**prevert:** willing to prove it? :lenny:

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** I'M NOT A CREEPY FUCKING NUDIST SO NO I'M NOT GONNA EXPOSE MYSELF TO PEOPLE

**bad:** hey i just remembered something

**bad:** @creepykiyo who's bigger? me or kaito-chan?

**creepykiyo:** How, and why, would I know? Leave me out of your penis waving contest.

**bad:** weeeeeelll ur probably the only reliable person who's seen both :lenny:

**creepykiyo:**  NO, FOR THE LAST TIME, I HAVE NOT. Leave me out of this. ~^~

**Piano Freaq:** We live in a society

**prevert:** well if u go by sheer testosterone it's probably kaito-kun but u could surprise me :lenny:

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** JESUS FUCK MIU-CHAN

**bad:** @shsl.monsieur heeeeeeyyy can u tell me who's biggeeerrrrrr between me and kaito-chan~~~

**shsl.monsieur:** how the fuck would i know

**prevert:** ok mr. "bought 15 love keys" u probably know how everyone is in bed :lenny:

**shsl.monsieur:** those were dreams and u know it how the hell would i know for real

**tenko!!!:** degenerates.........

**magic:**  i'd make a joke abt stripping u guys butt naked but i don't use my magic for dick size contests

**Bug Friends!:**  Uh...? Is this a bad time?

**kitties:** y'all need some jesus -~-

**Bug Friends!:** Oh no! Gonta didn't mean to kill the chat! D:

**Pinao Freaq:** :pure!: It's not a problem, Gonta-kun! ^v^

**bad:** hey where'd u learn to use kanji properly in writing big guy

**ass ass:** kokichi-kun i SWEAR to god

**Bug Friends!:** Oh! Korekiyo-kun helped Gonta with it! ^^ He made it easier for Gonta to understand! (　´∀｀) Now Gonta can become a gentleman!

**shsl.monsieur:** that's great! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

**Piano Freaq:** I'm so proud of you! (*＾＾*)

**bad:** kanji's not that hard but i'm still proud

**ass ass:** u use hiragana almost exclusively, asshole

**Bug Friends!:**  (❁´‿`❁)*✲ﾟ*

**bad:** so do u!!!

**creepykiyo:**  You barely know the kanji in your own name.

**bad:**  i do too!

**creepykiyo:** Then why do you not prove it?

**bad:** fine then!

**bad:** spousal quarrels are like raw giraffe meat!!! kokichi ouma!!! see?!?

**Piano Freaq:** Uh

**magic:** i

**Bug Friends!:** No! Please don't fight!

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:**  wait, that's correct right?

**ass ass:** i'm pretty sure that's not it

**bad:** kOREKIYO-CHAN I HEAR U LAUGHING

**creepykiyo:** KAITO-KUN JUST MADE THAT MISTAKE EARLIER I

**Piano Freaq:** I'M

**creepykiyo:** IT IS BEAUTIFUP HOW TWO DIFFEREN TPEOPLE CAN MAKE THE EXACT SAME MISTAJE MY SIDE HURTS

**absolute walnut:** hey minako-chan made that same mistake in one of the sailor moon side stories!

**bad:** go fuck urself with a cactus!!! ur so mean!!!

**tenko!!!:**  (ーー;)

**magic:**  what a pain


	24. Normies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deadpool jr.: anyone in this thread smoke weed
> 
> Bug Friends!: Does eating dandelions count?
> 
> deadpool jr.: the only valid answer
> 
> Plans were made.

* * *

_Thursday, October 5, 2XXX_

**absolute walnut:** t-minus 26 days until it's spooky time!

**Piano Freaq:** :spooky: :spooky: :spooky: :spooky: :spooky:

**absolute walnut:** did u buy nitro just for that i'm

**absolute walnut:** u've made baby steps to not being a normie! congrats

**absolute walnut:** wait no;; that's probably not a good thing;;

**K1-B0:** I thought being a "normie" was a bad thing?

**absolute walnut:** uhhh not rlly tbh. a normie is just a person who's normal and functional and u know, normal. person who's not in any particular subculture

**K1-B0:** I wonder if there could ever be an "Ultimate Normie" at this academy...

**absolute walnut:** :REE:

**tenko!!!:** tf

**absolute walnut:** so u see i have a list of who's normie and who's not in this school :kek:

**magic:** why??? and am i a normie?

**absolute walnut:** lolno.jpg

**absolute walnut:** there's like 3 of us who aren't at LEAST normies here

**prevert:** i wonder if kiibs is any good at greentext stories

**bad:** got banned from 4chan again :REE: screenshot.jpg

**absolute walnut:** ur making moot himself cry

**creepykiyo:** I have always been curious; how would "normie" be defined? Everyone in the world does something that is considered eccentric; it is so commonplace that it really does not make you that special. People who lack eccentricities are much rarer than those with eccentricities such that they would arguably be the eccentric ones.

**absolute walnut:** get off my board chad a normie's not a person who isn't weird, a normie is just a functional human being. u can be normie while having weird interests

**creepykiyo:** Ah...so it is jealousy.

**bad:** shut up chad

**shsl.monsieur:** who the hell is chad

**bad:** ffs a chad/stephanie is someone who's a little more successful than a normie. almost all ultimates are chads/stephanies u fucking normie

**Piano Freaq:**  Wouldn't that make you Chad?

**K1-B0:** HEY! I AM PERFECTLY FUNCTIONAL AS A PERSON!

**ass ass:** i can't believe we're having this conversation

**kitties:** what even is this conversation

**Piano Freaq:** :justdisappointed:

**deadpool jr.:** anyone in this thread smoke weed

**Bug Friends!:** Does eating dandelions count?

**deadpool jr.:** the only valid answer

**Bug Friends!:** :D

**Piano Freaq:** Hey do you guys want to go to Fuji Q on Sunday?

**kitties:** i'll be stuck in the kiddie rides the whole time but sure

**bad:** why don't u do the thomas the tank engine rides :hehehe:

**kitties:** that's more ur forte isn't it

**K1-B0:** OOF

**tenko!!!:** i know!!! what if you wear heels to get past the height requirements?

**kitties:** i'm NOT wearing 25cm heels.

**prevert:** that's just stilts at that point

**magic:** the carosel is nice

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** ALL OF THE GUYS HAVE TO DO ALL THE SCREAMERS AT LEAST ONCE

**kitties:** i'm not wearing stilts for that shit

**K1-B0:** AMUSEMENT PARKS ARE HOSHI-PHOBIC

**shsl.monsieur:** the teacups can be fun

**creepykiyo:** I probably will not partake in any of the attractions, but I might accompany you to study people there.

**Piano Freaq:** Denied :)

**Piano Freaq:** I'll force you on the screamers if it's the last thing I do :)

**prevert:** friends who puke together stay together!

**Piano Freaq:** Also I can pay for the rides ^^

**Bug Friends!:** Gonta will help pay!

**deadpool jr.:**  same

**Piano Freaq:** No it's fine!

**deadpool jr.:** i'll do it anyway

**Bug Friends!:** Gonta will still help!

**magic:** make sure u pee before every ride

**ass ass:** u better not pee on me

**shsl.monsieur:** @spidermaid do u wanna come?

**spidermaid:** If that is what you wish.

**The Will of Atua:** Angie's coming!

**absolute walnut:** hey @ass ass are u going cux kaito-kun's going :lenny: my ship is sailing

**ass ass:** shut it

**tenko!!!:** YEEEEEEEEEEE

**absolute walnut:** i've been waiting to blow my savings for a while now

**prevert:** heHE

**spidermaid:** Please do not get us kicked out like last time...@bad @creepykiyo @prevert @The Will of Atua

**bad:** no promises

**creepykiyo:** How was I supposed to know that conducting my research would get us thrown out of the park?

**spidermaid:** You stood for three hours by one of the rides and stared at the people there, laughing creepily and saying disturbing things to people.

**absolute walnut:** arrested for creepy crimes

**shsl.monsieur:** that's why we're forcing u to go on the rides this time

**creepykiyo:** No.

**Piano Freaq:** Yes.

**prevert:** ;^;

**The Will of Atua:** But it is Angie's duty to spread the word of Atua! Angie will try not to get us kicked out by doing that, though.

**tenko!!!:** yEEEEEEEEEEEET

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** OH YEAH WE NEVER DID THAT MOVIE NIGHT AFTER THE PARTY

**ass ass:** because everyone was too hungover to

**Piano Freaq:** We can do that on Saturday, if you want!

**tenko!!!:** yeeeessssss

**prevert:** FUCK YEAH

**kitties:** sure

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** I DON'T SEE WHY NOT

**Bug Friends!:** Gonta will be there!

**deadpool jr.:** the thought of monopolizing the a/v room fills u with determination


	25. Double BDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LUMINARY OF THE STARS: WHAT THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! IF I PRETENDED TO LIKE HIM BACK THAT'D JUST MAKE HIM FEEL EVEN WORSE LATER
> 
> konk1 owomommy: i'm not saying u shouldn't be honest with urself, i'm saying u were too blunt!!! u literally told him u think he's creepy when he told u!!!
> 
> Not a funny chapter, more...shippy??? Ish???

* * *

_Friday, October 6, 2XXX_

**absolute walnut:** tfw failed stephanie

 **absolute walnut:** ;^;

 **K1-B0:** You're not failed at anything!

 **Piano Freaq:** there is only positivity in my house

 **absolute walnut:** i am positively a failed stephanie according to shuichi-kun, who keeps saying i'm pretty  >.>

 **bad:** reee get off my board

 **Piano Freaq:** This is my board

 **kitties:** yall it's class time

 **shsl.monsieur:** ye

 **Bug Friends!:** Gonta will help anyone who needs help getting up!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** how do u get out of ur room when someone is creepily standing outside ur door without having to run into them if ur too big to crawl through the vents

 **tenko!!!:** perish

 **Piano Freaq:** What do you mean, Kaito-kun?

 **magic:** :madman: 2XXX0510_080123.jpg

 **Piano Freaq:** Why can't you talk to him? :sweat:

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** because reasons

 **Piano Freaq:** Spit it out, Kaito-kun

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** I'M NOT TALKING TO HIM

 **bad:** owo is this drama i see???????

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** SHUT UP

 **prevert:** oooo did u two FUCK??? :lenny:

 **The Will of Atua:** You cannot hide it from Atua~

 **ass ass:** why is it always smth sexual w u

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** OH MY GOD NO IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT

 **bad:** lies

 **absolute walnut:** eeeeee i didn't expect this ship!!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** IT IS NOT LIKE THAG OKAY

* * *

**@shsl.monsieur**

* * *

_Friday, October 6, 2XXX_

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** ok i lied it is something like that. kinda. not sexual tho

 **shsl.monsieur:** ? what is it?

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** I THINK KOREKIYO-KUN HAS A CRUSH ON ME OR SMTH AND I DUNNO WHAT TO DO CUZ I DON'T LIKE HIM BACK HOW DO U REJECT PEOPLE also why does he like me i called him rlly mean shit before

 **shsl.monsieur:** what gave u this idea?

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** he literally said to my face that he'd die for me and has been hanging out with me, like, initiating it, and doing things for me??? he's also been weirdly clingy for a while now and it's kinda creepy.

 **shsl.monsieur:** why don't you just tell him u don't share his feelings?? maybe don't tell him u think it's creepy tho;;

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:**  YOU KNWO HOW FUCKING INTENSE HE IS ABT THAT STUFF, RIGBT?!?!??

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** I JUST DON'T WANT TO ACCIDENTALLY GIVE HIM THE WRONG IDEA OR GET HIM ALL DEPRESSED OR SOME SHIT

 **shsl.monsieur:** i mean yeah rejection hurts but it'd be worse if someone won't be honest with u abt how they feel, in my experience.

 **shsl.monsieur:**  why are u asking me for advice on this

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:**  u seem to have a bit more experience than me here tbh;;

 **shsl.monsieur:**  ok...guess i'll be ur anti-wingman here then :madman:

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** i can't believe u spent money on discord just to use emojis

* * *

**@konk1 owomommy**

* * *

_Friday, October 6, 2XXX_

**konk1 owomommy:** kaito-chan~~~ what did i say abt killing ppl~~~

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** WHAT THE FUCK DO U MEAN ASSHOLE

 **konk1 owomommy:** ur so dense, kaito-chan!!!!

 **konk1 owomommy:** ur a fuckin romance magnet for antisocial ppl!!! u pick up strays and then they fall for u!!! bur ur so dense u don't realize this!!! u rlly are a heartbreaker!!!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN

 **konk1 owomommy:** don't pick up strays if u aren't prepared for them to fall for u, dummy!!! learn how to reject ppl without killing them!!!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT PREPARED?!?! GIRLS EVERYWHERE DREAM OF MEETING THE LUMINARY OF THE STARS!!!

 **konk1 owomommy:** except for when u know abt the fact someone fell hard for u!!! and u don't like them back!!! u avoid them!!! and then ehen they finally confess, u call them creepy!!!

 **konk1 owomommy:** there's more than one person who wants to confess to u, u know~~~ u shouldn't be so blunt rejecting ppl like that!!! it's hard enough to lay ur feelings out in front of a person without them yeeting them into a meat grinder!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** UR ANNOYING

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** THAT WAS ONE PERSON. AND HE TOLD ME IT WAS OK ANYWAY

 **konk1 owomommy:** and u believed him??? also there's more than one person u know :eyes:

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** WHAT THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! IF I PRETENDED TO LIKE HIM BACK THAT'D JUST MAKE HIM FEEL EVEN WORSE LATER

 **konk1 owomommy:** i'm not saying u shouldn't be honest with urself, i'm saying u were too blunt!!! u literally told him u think he's creepy when he told u!!!

 **konk1 owomommy:** idk what he even sees in u lmao u literally called him slurs :madman:

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** HE SAID IT WAS OKAY THO

 **konk1 owomommy:** i can't believe i'm giving u relationship advice. he's literally lying to save ur feelings!!! because he wuvs u uwu for some goddamn reason that he won't tell me because "wuv is pwivate uwu"

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** THEN I'LL HELP HIM FEEL BETTER WITH TRAINING

 **konk1 owomommy:** have u. Ever been rejected. ppl don't wanna see the person they've just been rejected by the same day u dummy

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** THE FUCK DO I DO THEN?! WHY ARE U TELLING ME THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE IF THEFE'S NOTHING I CAN DO?! how do u even know all this anyway

 **konk1 owomommy:** so that u can know what not to do now!!! also it's extremely obvious lmao as a liar i know liars and he's not exactly great at hiding that he's in ~love~

 **konk1 owomommy:** now go ask maki-chan out

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** U JUST BERATED ME FOR BEING INSENSITIVE AND NOW U WANT ME TO BE INSENSITIVE?!?!?

 **konk1 owomommy:** he can take it lol he's not made of glass!!! korekiyo-chan wouldn't want u to halt ur entire life for his feelings u know!!!~~~

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** WHAT THE FUCK WAS THIS ENTIRE CONVERSATION ABT "FEEWINGS" SHIT THEN

 **konk1 owomommy:** to tell u not to insult ppl when they confess!!!

 **konk1 owomommy:** also btw shuichi-chan is MINE ÒwÓ

* * *

**florida man**

* * *

**bad:** wow a lot of ppl getting rejected today :eyes: pumpkins rlly are natural aphrodisiacs

 **bad:** @magic wow ur blunt!!!

 **Piano Freaq:** It was only 2 people.......

 **tenko!!!:** DEGENERATE MALE!!! IF HIMIKO-CHAN LIKES SOMEONE ELSE, THEN SHE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE!!! TENKO JUST WANTS HER TO BE HAPPY!!!

 **bad:** do u rlly not feel jealous at allllll???

 **tenko!!!:** tenko is not upset that himiko-chan doesn't feel the same way for her because friendship is just as good!!! tenko!!! just likes spending time with her!!! ^u^

 **bad:** u rlly are pure

 **kitties:** no offense but can u guys take this to pms;; it just reminds me of my girlfriend kinda u.u

 **tenko!!!:** o! okie!

 **bad:** i'd usually poke at this but i won't because losing ppl sucks ass

 **magic:** i'm rlly happy to be ur friend!!! ~v~

 **absolute walnut:** OOOOO IS THIS A SLOW BURN OwO???

 **magic:** i'll burn u slowly!

 **shsl.monsieur:**  guys......

 **absolute walnut:** o........okie........................

 **deadpool jr.:** god fucking dammit u guys

 **Bug Friends!:** D: Who's hurt?? Gonta will help you guys out!!!

 **The Will of Atua:** Atua will listen to your troubles!

 **Bug Friends!:** So will Gonta! ^^ You can talk to Gonta's bug friends, if you like!


	26. Mix-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prevert: he probably wanted to smell ur panties
> 
> bad: NO WTF
> 
> ass ass: IF U DON'T GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK RIGHT NOW IMMA COMMIT KNIFE GREMLIN
> 
> shsl.monsieur: pLEASE DON'T MURDER HIM
> 
> What is he planning...

* * *

_Saturday, October 7, 2XXX_

**bad:** haha fuck morning classes

**prevert:** i love how ur the only person who skipped class :madman:

**spidermaid:** This is cause for concern...what did you do?

**bad:** mEANIE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHJNG

**Piano Freaq:** What did you do?

**bad:** I DDIN'T DO ANYTHING

**tenko!!!: _YOU DEGENERATE MALE YOU STOLE TENKO'S CLOTHES_**

**bad:** BESIDES THAT

**spidermaid:** I KNEW IT

**shsl.monsieur:** i'm checking my closet and dresser now

**shsl.monsieur:** :knife:

**Piano Freaq:** YOU BETTER NOT FCUKING HAVE

**bad:** hey u didn't complain this much abt shuichi-chan's underwear collection  ><

**shsl.monsieur:** UR THE ONES WHO GAVE ME UR UNDERWEAR

**magic:** ok fair;;;

**absolute walnut:**  but isn't that what all friends do??

**shsl.monsieur:** NO????

**tenko!!!:** master said never to befriend someone you wouldn't feel comfortable giving your underwear to! tenko...took it literally;;;

**Piano Freaq:** DON'T TELL ME U GUYS THOUGHT THAT WAS A NORMAL THING TO DO

**bad:** I DID THAT AS A JO K E

**shsl.monsieur:** COOL BUT THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN MOST OF YOU

**spidermaid:** I thought that was what friends did after I saw Kaito-kun do it...

**Bug Friends!:** ^

**creepykiyo:** ^

**ass ass:** ^

**K1-B0:** ^

**kitties:** i was just joking around lmao

**deadpool jr.:** tsumugi-chan made me do it

**Piano Freaq:** ^

**shsl.monsieur:** ok kaito-kun what's ur excuse

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** TSUMUGI-CHAN DARED ME TO, OKAY?!

**shsl.monsieur:** TSUMUGI-CHAN

**abaolute walnut:** I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS NORMAL OKAY

**prevert:** ngl i gave them to u cuz i thought u'd like it

**shsl.monsieur:** play less otome games

**deadpool jr.:** oof

**bad:** y'all are super gullible :xd:

**spidermaid:** Does anyone have any specific requests for the refreshments at the movie night?

**bad:** oo oo i want candy

**tenko!!!:** get warheads SPECIFICALLY for him

**bad:** NO!!!

**The Will of Atua:** Hmm...what happened to all my clothing?

**prevert:** he probably wanted to smell ur panties

**bad:** NO WTF

**ass ass:** IF U DON'T GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK RIGHT NOW IMMA COMMIT KNIFE GREMLIN

**shsl.monsieur:**  pLEASE DON'T MURDER HIM

**absolute walnut:** hE EVEN TOOK ALL MY COSPLAY MATERIALS REEEEEEE

**K1-B0:** KOKICHI-KUN WHAT HAVE U DONE

**kitties:** have fun with clothes that are wayy too small for you :madman:

**bad:** maaan some of y'all nasty wearing the same thing every day :sick:

**tenko!!!:** isn't that what u do

**bad:** ok but i have multiple spares of my uniform??? unlike some of y'all gross fucks???

**bad:** lookin at u kaito-chan

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** THERE WAS A MIXUP IN THE LAUNDRY YOU ASSHAT SOMEONE ELSE GOT MOST OF MY CLOTHES

**spidermaid:** That you caused, Kokichi-kun.

**bad:** :madman:

**shsl.monsieur:** i was wondering why i got kaede-chan's clothes...these switch ups feel very...targeted

**Piano Freaq:** Please give us our clothes back;;

**The Will of Atua:** Or there will be divine retribution.

**bad:** ok so that's terrifying so fine i'll give them back

**prevert:** u don't havr to give them abck if u don't eant to

**bad:**  ...double giving them back

**K1-B0:** This was surprisingly painless, Kokichi-kun. I'm proud.

**magic:** jERK 2XXX0710_144026.jpg

**tenko!!!:** dEGENERATE MALE

**spidermaid:** I hear screaming.

**Bug Friends!:** Oh no! Is everyone okay?

**prevert:** is that a fucking mousetrap

**bad:** :)

**The Will of Atua:** Atua tells me...that the worst is yet to come.

**prevert:** let's tie up kokichi-kun in this so he doesn't do that! #Porn

**Piano Freaq:** No.

**prevert:** but he'll prank us!

**Piano Freaq:** Still no.

**prevert:** but

**Piano Freaq: _NO._**

**prevert:** okie

**ass ass:** :murderknife: :)

**shsl.monsieur:** THAT IS EXTREMELY OMINOUS

**deadpool jr.:** o my fuckin god he's fucjin dead

**spidermaid:** Was it worth detention to attempt to skin Kokichi-kun?

**absolute walnut:** yes

**ass ass:** yes

**The Will of Atua:** Atua told me to

**tenko!!!:** yes

**spidermaid:** ...

**shsl.monsieur:** movie time!

**kitties:** why do i see this ending badly

**K1-B0:** It always ends badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments validate me


	27. Guess What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deadpool jr.: even then u can just walk lol
> 
> kitties: let's walk on the autobahn guys
> 
> prevert: NYOOM BITCH

* * *

_Sunday, October 8, 2XXX_

**shsl.monsieur:** that went well actually

 **magic:** ...too well

 **Piano Freaq:** Are we just so used to things going wrong that every time we have a normal day, we get suspicious?

 **ass ass:** yes

 **magic:** yes

 **deadpool jr.:** yes

 **kitties:** if nothing catches fire for a few days i get rlly suspicious

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** don't live ur life like that!

 **absolute walnut:** ok but aren't u at least a teeny meeny little bit suspicious

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** i mean sure but i'm not living my life in fear of some bogeyman all the time

 **magic:** that's right! only real bogeymen scare him!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** SHUT UP

 **shsl.monsieur:** uhhh let's go to fuji q!

 **Piano Freaq:** ^

 **The Will of Atua:** :pray:

 **tenko!!!:** where is everyone? himiko-chan and i are already in the park

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** parking is hard ok

 **Piano Freaq:** The line is stupidly long  ><

 **shsl.monsieur:** U DON'T EVEN HAVE A DRIVING LICENSE

 **deadpool jr.:** :madman:

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** FUCK THAT NOISE LAWS ARE FOR NOOBS

 **spidermaid:** Please follow the law...

 **deadpool jr.:** driving sucks lmao just take public transportation if ur not going anywhere rural

 **deadpool jr.:** even then u can just walk lol

 **kitties:** let's walk on the autobahn guys

 **prevert:** NYOOM BITCH

 **prevert:** angie-chan has an international license (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

 **bad:** i'm crYING creepykiyo-chan is lecturing angie-chan for driving on the wrong side of the road for a few minutes his voice is so high rn im gonna pISS ꉂ (ᵔ̴̶̤᷄ꇴ ॣᵔ̴̶̤᷅⌯))л̵ʱªʱª⁎*.＊

 **shsl.monsieur:**  pls don't tell me that's u

* * *

It took a few moments for Kaede to process exactly what was happening before her very eyes. A bright, yellow Totoya Colora skillfully sped into the parking lot, going way faster than the 10 kph speed limit of the parking lot. Its path briefly took it on the wrong side of the road, opposite the flow of traffic before it moved over, screeching due to its high speed. As the car passed the gate for the third time, circling the parking lot in order to reduce its speed enough to park, the passenger side door popped open. Kaede stepped back, people around her shrieking as a dark-colored blur flew out from the open door. She heard the screech of the brakes as the driver of the car seemed to realize what happened in what seemed to be an attempt to reduce the damag caused by the sheer inertia of a jumping out of a car moving at approximately 50 kph while screaming like a banshee. The car circumnavigated the parking lot a few more times before finally coming to a stop. Someone inside the car closed the open door, now slightly dinged. Oddly enough, none of the onlookers had been injured by what appeared to be reckless driving. The car parked. A thin, disconnected pink smear followed the banshee as it landed hard on the pavement, its own inertia causing it to roll and slide and eventually crash to a stop at the brick wall surrounding the park. And then, all fell silent, save for Gonta-kun running over to the banshee and asking it if it was alright, helping it to its feet. Kaede did the same; the banshee was actually a Korekiyo-kun in the midst of a panic attack.

A man on a motorcycle took off his helmet to reveal his purple hair that stood upright. Kaito-kun. "Holy fuck." The girl who was piloting it took it off, allowing her long, black hair to be free. Maki-chan. They ran over to the commotion.

As she and Gonta-kun helped to try to bring Korekiyo-kun down from his panic attack, after initially panicking and asking him how many fingers she was holding up, Kaede overheard a snippet of a nearby conversation. "You were asking me what Ultimates are? These are Ultimates." In the lull, the others who she was supposed to be meeting with revealed themselves, running from the line to check on the person who was now very obviously their friend. Shuichi-kun, Maki-chan, Kaito-kun, Gonta-kun, Rantaro-kun, Kirumi-chan, Tsumugi-chan, and Kiibo. The occupants of the yellow car soon followed; Angie-chan, Ryoma-kun, Kokichi-kun, and Miu-chan.

"Tsk!" Angie-chan tutted, crossing her arms and shaking her head at the boy, who was now standing and gingerly holding his shoulder, wincing. "This is what happens when you don't trust in Atua!" she chided. She didn't seem to be joking. It was kind of unnerving. Nobody seemed to appreciate that.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Kaede finally spluttered, grimacing and putting out her arms. "You almost died!"

It took several seconds of blank staring, but Korekiyo-kun finally came up with an answer, sheepishly supplying, "I was not." He wiped some debris from his shoulder, wincing as he grazed the shredded skin.

"God dammit..."

"Not cool."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"That was awesome!" A flood of voices had finally broken through the barrier of shock that had enveloped the students, a barrage of questions and declarations that were mostly along the lines of of "Be more careful!" and "You could have died!" Kaede sighed as the long-haired boy was bombarded with concern, from friends and concerned citizens alike. This included Kaede. After several minutes of assuring the crowd that had gathered around the scene that, yes, he was okay, and no, he didn't need medical attention, and getting physically assessed by an off-duty paramedic, the crowd of people finally dispersed save for the off-duty paramedic, who was now asking about his medical history.

"Nishinishi, well, there goes your chances of swimming today!" Kokichi-kun joked, earning him a slap from Maki-chan

"Who swims in October?" she muttered. "Nobody brought swimsuits anyway.

"Angie-san, I am _never_ getting in your car ever again."

The group finally decided to get in the line again. It had significantly shortened since the whole incident started, so it wouldn't be too much longer that they'd finally be able to reunite with Himiko-chan and Tenko-chan. They laughed and joked around, even while Kaede was paying for the tickets, even while they were going through the security check. This joke nearly got them thrown out of the park before they even got in because Kokichi-kun kept insisting that his water bottle was an evil weapon. But finally, they made it past the gate to see the two friends who had gotten into the park first.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?!" Himiko-chan complained, gesturing at them with her cotton candy. "We've been waiting here for 45 minutes since Angie-chan told us they were here! The red-haired mage was not to be taken lightly, especially when accompanied by her aikido-saavy friend.

"Uh, well..." Kaede looked to the side, glancing over at Korekiyo-kun. "Korekiyo-kun jumped out of a moving vehicle. The speeding banana car, to be exact."

"WHAT?!" Himiko-chan jumped.

"Guess she conveniently left that part out." Rantaro-kun said jokingly, holding his hands out to the side. "Well, we have no choice but to go on the rides now."

"Gonta thinks that we should start with something easy!"

"Let's start with the screamers! Ladies first!"

"I think we should get ice cream!" Kaede sighed. Three kinds of people. She pushed the stressful thoughts out of her mind. Today was going to be a fun day.

* * *

 **bad:** WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO that was fun

 **tenko!!!:** and nobody got thrown out of the park! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **shsl.monsieur:**  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **magic:**  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **kitties:**  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **Piano Freaq:**  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **bad:** yeah! aside from korekiyo-kun yeeting himself from the car, everything went super well! ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

 **creepykiyo:** What a funny way of saying that Angie-chan was driving like an absolute maniac.

 **bad:** korekiyo-chan: ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

 **prevert:** *a v skilled maniac. nobody died now calm ur face

 **spidermaid:** Tsumiki-senpai screamed and fainted when she saw you.

 **K1-B0:** I'm glad everyone had a good day!

 **The Will of Atua:** Except for the speeding ticket... (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

 **Piano Freaq:** Gee..I wonder how _that_ happened...ლ(ಠ益ಠ)ლ

* * *

**CLASS 77 HELLHOLE**

* * *

_Sunday, October 8, 2XXX_

**walks under ladders:** GOD www.news.jp/news/amp/ultimate-student-jumps-from-speeding-vehicle

 **walks under ladders:** DAMMIT

**cursed: _WHY_ _IS IT ALWAYS THE FUCKING CREEPY GUY_**

**walks under ladders:** lmao give the artist a little credit too she could be a stunt driver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! Prose! Literally just there to describe Kork jumping out of Angie's car! Ultimate Artist? Maybe she could be the Ultimate Stunt Driver!


	28. Danger Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prevert: maybe we should try combining the sodium and the chlorine gas away from the pool next time lol
> 
> Piano Freaq: THE WHAT
> 
> LUMINARY OF THE STARS: science intensifies
> 
> tenko!!!: halogens and alkali react aggressively

* * *

_Monday, October 9, 2XXX_

**ass ass.:** i fuckin knew smth was gonna happen

 **magic.:** rip kokichi-kun

 **deadpool jr.:**  kokichi-kun's rlly gunning for the "go to the hospital the most this year" award, huh

 **spidermaid:**  It is frustrating...

 **magic:** is falling down the stairs cuz u managed to freak out hinata-senpai better or worse than eating kaito-kun's deodorant

 **shsl.monsieur:** there are many reasons why we don't pretend to be someone's classmate while pretending to be dead and that is all of them

 **tenko!!!:** degenerate males.......

 **Piano Freaq:** Good news: He'll be coming back from the hospital soon. Bad news: He has a slight concussion.

 **spidermaid:** I shall keep a close eye on him when he gets back.

 **absolute walnut:** i'm sorry for making the saionji cosplay for him he blackmailed me ;-;

 **The Will of Atua:** Well, now he's learned his lesson! （＾_＾）

 **Piano Freaq:** He's gonna get bored really quickly...;;

 **ass ass:** oof. hopefully smth worse doesn't happen -_-

 **ass ass:** but i know it's useless to hope like that

 **K1-B0:** KANYE WEST LIKES FINGERS IN HIS ASS

 **tenko!!!:** oh no

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** OH HELL NO

 **shsl.monsieur:** what the fuck is even happening anymore

 **magic:** sometimes, family is just 16 dysfunctional teenagers

 **spidermaid:** Care to explain why you set fire to the pool?

 **magic:** science

 **The Will of Atua:** science

 **K1-B0:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** IT WAS SCIENCE

 **shsl.monsieur:** YOU LITERALLY DID NOT NEED TO DO TYAT

 **tenko!!!:** shhhhh

 **Piano Freaq:** :sweat:

 **absolute walnut:** science is fun

 **deadpool jr.:** tru but that was dangerous

 **magic:** danger science!

 **prevert:** maybe we should try combining the sodium and the chlorine gas away from the pool next time lol

 **Piano Freaq:** THE WHAT

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:**   _science intensifies_

 **tenko!!!:** halogens and alkali react aggressively

 **Bug Friends!:** Doesn't that just make salt?

 **Piano Freaq:** Guess we can't have peace, even when Kokichi-kun is out of commission, huh

 **The Will of Atua:** The sodium wasn't supposed to get into the pool though...ah, well! It was Atua's will!

 **prevert:** WHY HAVE PEACE WHEN WE CAN HAVE PO P C O R N

 **ass ass:** just get microwave popcorn???

 **absolute walnut:** HE A T H E N

 **tenko!!!:**  w e w a n t d a n g e r p o p c o r n

 **shsl.monsieur:** no!!! no danger popcorn!!!

 **prevert:** also odawa-senpai kiiinda blew up the microwave

 **creepykiyo:** It is amazing how one can put a cell phone in the microwave and have functional brain cells simultaneously...humanity is beautiful.

 **ass ass:** CAN WE JUST HAVE ONE DAY OF PEACE?! ONE?!

 **kitties:**  guess we had had too many days of that in a row or something so the universe is cashing in now :owosigh:

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** the third law of thermodynamics is real

 **Piano Freaq:** Jeez...

 **K1-B0:** That doesn't make any logical sense!

 **deadpool jr.:** think we should all just be glad nobody got expelled for this

 **prevert:** especially cuz half the fuckin class doesn't have a home to go back to if they did get expelled :fatkek:

 **kitties:** thanks for the reminder

 **Piano Freaq:** Oh

 **prevert:** shit sorry

 **absolute walnut:** but most of the ppl in that half of the class don't cause trouble, tho. it's usually just.............kokichi-kun

 **kitties:** ngl tho sodium fires are kinda pretty

 **ass ass:** purple. don't even need kokichi-kun for that lol

 **bad:** waaaaaahh i feel so unwanted!!! i'm supposed to be the trouble maker here!!! if someone else takes my spot then what's the point of me being here!!???

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** sidekicks

 **bad:** good point

 **tenko!!!:** no!!!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** don't u have a concussion :blurryeyes:

 **bad:** i'm better now~

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** LIKE HELL YOU ARE

 **bad:** you'll have to catch me first~~~

 **K1-B0:** And then he died

 **absolute walnut:** f

 **shsl.monsieur:** okay but hot take: tsumugi-chan is just jar jar vader

 **tenko!!!:** blocked

 **prevert:** can't run from the truth

 **deadpool jr.:** one better: komaeda-senpai is thanos

 **magic:** double blocked

 **bad:** and korekiyo-chan is the joker! :)

 **absolute walnut:** EXTRA BLOCKED

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** THOSE ARE THREE DIFFERENT FRANCHISES ASSHOLE

 **absolute walnut:**  he's sachiko shinozaki if he's anyone!

 **shsl.monsieur:**   ** _DOESN'T STOP IT FROM BEING TRUE_**

 **deadpool jr.:** so basically i'm deadpool

 **Piano Freaq:** Guys. I beg of you. Please.

 **Piano Freaq:** Go the FUCK to sleep.

 **shsl.monsieur.:** no

 **Piano Freaq:** Yes

 **shsl.monsieur.:** no

 **Piano Freaq:** Yes

 **shsl.monsieur:** no

 **Piano Freaq:**   _ **YES**_

 **shsl.monsieur:** :(


	29. SPOOKY TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K1-B0: Happy Halloween! ^^
> 
> ┈╱▔▔╲┈┈┈╱▏┈┈┈┈┈┈  
> ▕▕▎▍▕┈┈┈▏╲▂┈┈┈┈┈  
> ▕╭╮┳▕┈┈┈╲▂╱┈┈┈┈┈  
> ┈╲━╯┈╲┈┈┈┈┈╱▔▔▔╲  
> ╭━▏╭━╯▔▔╲┈┈▎┊╋┊▕  
> ╰╯╲╰╯┈┈┈┈╲┈▎┈┃┈▕  
> ┈┈┈▔▔▔▔▔▔╲▏▎┈┈┈▕  
> ▅▅▅▅▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▇▇▇▇▇
> 
> LUMINARY OF THE STARS: GHOSTS DON'T EXIST
> 
> Piano Freaq: fuck it. can't beat em, join em.
> 
> EVERY DAY IS HALLOWEEN DON'T JUDGE ME

* * *

_Monday, October 31, 2XXX_

**absolute walnut:** IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S SPOOKY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**absolute walnut:** :spooky: :spooky: :spooky:

**bad:**  

____________________$  
______________________$$  
_____________________$$$  
_____________________$$$$  
______________________$$$$  
_______________________$$$$  
_________$$$$$$________$$$$$  
________$$$$$$$$_______$$$$$j  
_______$$$$$$$$$$_____$$$$$$r  
_______$$$$$$(_)$$$__$$$$$$$$$  
_______$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
_______$$$$$$$$$_$$$$$$$$$$$s  
_______$$$(_)$$$$_$$$$$$$$$$$s  
________$$$$$$$$_$$$$$$$$$$$$  
________$$$$$$$_$$$$$$$$$$$$s  
_________$$$$$_$$$$$$$$$$$$$s  
$________$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$s  
$$_______$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
$$$_____$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
_$$$$__$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
_$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
__$$$$$$$$$$$$$____$$$$$$$$$  
___$$$$$$$$$$$_______$$$$$$  
____$$$$$$$$$_________$$$$  
_____$$_$$$___________$$$  
_____________________$$$  
___________________$$$$  
__________________$$$$  
_________________$$$  
________________$$$  
________________$$  
________________$$  
_________________$$  
__________________$$  
___________________$$  
___________________$$

**absolute walnut:**

█▓▒░▀▀▀▀▀▀▓░░▓▀▀▀▀▀▀░▒▓█  
█▓▒░▄█▀▀▀█▄░░▄█▀▀▀█▄░▒▓█  
█▓▒░█▄▄█▄▄█░░█▄▄█▄▄█░▒▓█  
█▓▓▒░░░░░▒▓░░▓▒░░░░░▒▓▓█  
█▓▓▒░░░░░▄▓░░▓▄░░░░░▒▓▓█  
█▓▓▓▒░▒▒▓█░░░░█▓▒▒░▒▓▓▓█  
█▓▓▓▒░▒▓█░░░░░░█▓▒░▒▓▓▓█  
█▓▓▓▒░░▒▓▓█▄▄█▓▓▒░░▒▓▓▓█  
█▓▓▓▒░████████████░▒▓▓▓█  
█▓▓▓▒░▌▐▌▐▌▐▌▐▌▐▌▐░▒▓▓▓█  
█▓▓▓▒░▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀▀░▒▓▓▓█  
█▓▓▓▒░░░░░▒▓▓▒░░░░░▒▓▓▓█

**magic:**    
　　　_/(_　  
　　　{\\\　　　  
　　　/;-)　  
=='/　<===<<<　  
　　　\\__\　　　　　　  
　　　　　``　　  
**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** NO

**bad:** NEVER

**Piano Freaq:** pls dont spam

**absolute walnut:** WE'VE BROKEN HER

**prevert:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**bad:**  

╲┏━┳━━━━━━━━┓╲╲  
╲┃◯┃╭┻┻╮╭┻┻╮┃╲╲  
╲┃╮┃┃╭╮┃┃╭╮┃┃╲╲  
╲┃╯┃┗┻┻┛┗┻┻┻┻╮╲  
╲┃◯┃╭╮╰╯┏━━━┳╯╲  
╲┃╭┃╰┏┳┳┳┳┓◯┃╲╲  
╲┃╰┃◯╰┗┛┗┛╯╭┃╲╲  
DO YOU FEEL IT NOW MR KRABS

**Piano Freaq:** i am but a humble girl pls no

**kitties:** ah yes. dead chat is revived by spooky

**ass ass:** ofc

**K1-B0:** Happy Halloween! ^^

┈╱▔▔╲┈┈┈╱▏┈┈┈┈┈┈  
▕▕▎▍▕┈┈┈▏╲▂┈┈┈┈┈  
▕╭╮┳▕┈┈┈╲▂╱┈┈┈┈┈  
┈╲━╯┈╲┈┈┈┈┈╱▔▔▔╲  
╭━▏╭━╯▔▔╲┈┈▎┊╋┊▕  
╰╯╲╰╯┈┈┈┈╲┈▎┈┃┈▕  
┈┈┈▔▔▔▔▔▔╲▏▎┈┈┈▕  
▅▅▅▅▆▆▆▆▆▆▆▇▇▇▇▇

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** GHOSTS DON'T EXIST

**Piano Freaq:** fuck it. can't beat em, join em.

**tenko!!!:** :spooky: :spooky: :spooky: :spooky:

**bad:**  Iͮ͒ͮͦ͌̽ͤͭͣ͋̀̊͏̫̗̞͇̗̳͕͎̩̟̜̞̯̗̠̤̼T̛̠̺͙͕̮ͩ̂̔̏̏ͨ̇ͣ͊́̅̅͋͆ͩ͞ ̴̷̨͉͙̦͔͚̬͋ͣ̾̆ͩ̉̿͌͆ͯ̌͆͆ͪI̴̶̝̭̦̯̲̼̦̼̭͕̬̙̯̥̜̻̯̞̭͐͛̔ͭ̅̽̀ͦͯ̄̊̃S̵̷͚̞̬͇̹̖͙̖̼͍͍ͦ̂̓̒͝ ̸͕͉̰̮͊͑ͮ͌͊̔ͤ̐ͯ̓̈́ͩ̂͂͌ͥ̽͊͟͠Ṡ̵̨̆̓̿̋͒͊͢͠҉̭̠̖͔͉̠̙̳̪̪̺̘̪̬ͅͅͅP̝̙̥͚͕̞̠̣͓̹̺̙̪͎ͭͥ̃̆ͬ̂̄ͨ̇͐̐̃͜O̸̶̧̻̼͉ͤ̂̓ͦͩ̽͂̓ͬ͐͐̋̄̚O̷̢̦̣͖̔̅̀ͨ͐̏ͨͣ͐̒̑ͧ̋͊͜K̵̛̤̗͕͕͍̰͉͙̼̬̩̱̅̐ͬͯͮ̽ͯ̂̽̓̌̏́ͧ͛̆̕͜ͅŶ̴̧͙̝̗̫͔̥͖̬͉̖̥̪͖͙̱̹̰͌̽͌͗̌͌͑͋ͯ̎̾ͯͧ͟ ̦̰̗̤̠̪̩̩̫͌̉ͣ͋ͧ̒͂̔̋̈̚T̷͇̱̼͔̯̞̱̼̋̏ͥ̈͜͡I̶̶̡͇͔̲̤̩̻̹̪͋̎̀͐̓̒ͤ̇ͣMͧ̅̅ͧ̆̍̐̓͐ͫ̅̑̓ͣ̈͛҉̵̶̴̨̙̫̻͓͉̗̮̯̞̬̜E͗͒͂ͯͤ̾̇͡͏̝̻̬̝̮͙̣̩̹͡ͅͅ ̴̨̛͍͓̳̹̦̝̗̘̓̇ͬ͛͟A̵̡̳͎͕͔̟̻͈̫̺ͬ͒̆̓ͩͧ̂̍ͧ͆ͤ͢͜͠ͅN̷͙̬̥̫̗͕̭͚̞̲̋̊͆ͣ̀̌ͪ̅̑̎ͬ͛̑ͬͫ͐̔ͣ͛͡D̵̡͊̐́̿͏̗̳̦͍̖̳ ̴̨̬̺͍̟̗̈́͆̓̓Ẏ̶̡͓̦̘̲̤̜̮̮̤ͧ̒͋ͬ̽̇͞O̴͙̮̗͓̙͍͓͖̲͙̬̫͙̫̣̟ͦͧ̌ͧͯ̆̅̑ͨͦ̔͋̂ͦͦͦ̂͠͝ͅȖ̴͕̝̱̘͎̤ͩ̆̈́̂ͭͮ͆͋̓ͨ̾͂̚ ̡̛̛͈̫͙͇̝͈̤̠̪̟ͯͨ̄̾͑̿ͬ̑̓ͧ̄̑͆̐ͨ͋ͭ̚Çͭͪͪ͌̒̊ͪ͑̆̄̽̔͒͞҉̞͈̫̻͈̘̟̼̩̟͍̠̜͕A̢̖̞͔̰͎͔͍̾ͥ̽̄ͣͪ͒̽̎ͦ͑͐ͧͧ̚͟͜͠N̶͔̗̭͖̺̹̥̞̠̬͚͓͔̳̰̹̮͛̄ͯ̒̂̏̍ͭ̎̿ͫ̒̚N̡͙̳̹̦̝̤̻͚̱̳͍̥̲̗̫͎͛͑ͩͮ̾̆̄̍͋ͫ͑̏̈̓̋ͫ̌͐̆͟O͐ͮ̌̽͋͐̾͒ͦͬ̈̇̑͂́̽͊̆͘͘͠͏̝͎͖̞̥͇͔̙̪͍̞̼ͅT͗̔͑͐͊̆͑ͮͩ̑͏҉̥͖̳̤͕̱͚̥̰̖̕̕ ̛̞̙͙̠̫̤̲̭̮̳͖͇͇̞͕̮͓̘̙ͬ̃͛͛̌ͯ̾̽ͧ̌̂ͦ̽͘͘Ȩ̵̬̦͔͈̝͊ͦ̃̒̚͝S̢͇̙̪͉͙̲̞̱̉̆͒ͤͧ̀ͩ̇ͫ́͒̑̅ͪͯ͌̐̓͋͘C̸̙̪̭͈͇͛͒̽ͮ̈̔̆ͥ̀̆ͦ̂̿̚͞ͅA̧̓̈̍͑͘҉̱͎̭͎͉̩͓̩̠̬̩̝͚͍̝̖P̷̨̈́̀ͪ̿̽͒̇̃̾̌̇͗ͩͩ͟͏̱̝̼͍̰͚̪͖͕̭͎̹͎E̶̋̽̄̽̏ͤͭ͌̔ͤ͜҉̙̺̙̦̠͔̰̳̜̝̦̻̰̺͔̱̭̺͝͝

**bad:**  T̵̡̹͖̼̩̱̹̣̰͓͚͙͔̺̰̓̆̏ͥ̌̈͂͌̒ͦ͜͠ͅḨ̳͓̟̪̠͓̺͔̜̪͓̜̙̱͖͕͍̰̍͐̿̉̾ͭ̈́ͮ̇̂̿͑͝E̶̵̡̧ͤ͛ͨ̾ͫ̔͒̾ͫ̑͆̅̒ͥ̃ͫ̒ͫ͆҉̟̪͚̝̭͎̠͕̪͚̼͚͕̺̙̤̬ ̒͑̐ͬ͟҉͚̤̹͇̱͓̳̲̠̘̥̮̜͙͈̩̣̹̼S͗ͭ̊̄̋̊̑́̔҉҉̡͇̙̱͔̳̩̘̱̰̪̮̥͍̗̺̠͘P̞̫̰̻̞͉͓͓̫̪͓͚͓̗͍̯̪̾̃ͪ̅̂̿̋̓̾̒͐̆͆̆̌̾̇̚͠ͅǑ̵̗͙͓͎͉̅́ͩ͑̋͊͘͠ͅÒ̸̴͇͕̖̰̰͚̲̺̮̜͔͚̖̼̖̺ͨͧ͊͡Ķ̴̨̮̗͇̖͇̫͉͉̃ͫ̽̎̃͛̆̔̄̚Y̶̵̢̟̳͓̳̞̫͗ͫͩͪ̾̂̾͑̃̿̒̏̚̕

**Piano Freaq:**  U̓̉ͭͩ͛̊̽͒̀̈̿̓̈́̑͝҉͖͚͇͓͇̬͍̗̣̹N̴̬͎͍͕̠̳̗͚̹͖̩͎̝̰̳̲͊̉ͪͬ̃́ͥ͊̿ͭ͛ͦ͟L̪̪̖̞̹̩͍̘̫͕͆̈̾̊̑̔̏ͮ̎͑̋̈̋ͮͧͅȨ̨̲̠̟̼̭̺̍̄̽͋ͩ͒͊̾ͨ͝A̷̙͚̭̳̣̥̖̰͖̙̹̱͕͇͚͉̿̐̓̿͞ͅS̸̠͖͍̠̣̘̱͙̫̲͔̖͙̤̬̽͐ͨ̒ͭͨ͛̎ͯ͆̿ͬ͆͆̚̕͜͟Ĥ̸̡̨̭̘̹̤̲͎̞̹͉̥̙͎̜͙̤͓̯̯ͨ̂̍ͬ́́ͦͫ͋̓̾̋̚͢ͅ ̆̏͌̓̇̐͌ͯ̊̿ͩ͜҉̠̖̜̼̫̲̮Ṫ̛̤̖̻̜̘̗̲̻͇͆͛̿̇͌ͨ͐H̸͌ͫͫͭ͢҉̫̯̩̦̰Ḛ̞̖̞͍̪̞̘̩̥͓̿͆̅̀͆ͨ̆͋ͯ̍́̓͊̽͘ ̷̙̜̤̦̞̪͍͓̳̪̪̑͋̉ͮ̓̚͞ͅS͊ͭ͒̅̒̒͗ͩͫ͏҉̨̬̟͉̯͔͞P̵̷̜͚̰̟͇̲̒ͧ̅ͣ̈́ͩ̚̕O̞͔̗̖̙͉̩̼͉̦̟̰̻͍̖̰̎̌͋ͨ̀͊ͧ͗ͨͯ͌̀ͧ̐̕͟͡͝Ǒ̡ͪ̄̉̽̓ͧ̈́̽̈̓ͧ̿ͣͦ̽̇͏̶̶̨̠̖̖̗̳K̸̶ͥ̎̍̔͒̌͢͝҉͚͖̮̙̞͔͕̩̥̫͇̯Y̶̩̘̖̼̩̰͎̬̋̎͗͛̊̿ͨ̒̕͜

**The Will of Atua:**  

Aͥͣ͂̃́ͫͬ̀̀͛̓ͥ̌͗͞͏̢̥͔̤͖̭̩̺̻͎͚̣̰̪̮̳͈̞͠A̵͎͙̫͇̱̠͖͈̯̹͍̦̟ͣͪͮ̽̎̐͌͋̅͐ͧͧ͋̑͡Ą̺̪͍̣̪̰̦̜̩̟͖̪̩̭̗ͩ̀ͭ̉̔ͭ͒͊̏̒̂͊͛́͌́ͤ͞A͇̤͍̼͔̱̦̮̹̭̰͛́̂̀͗̓ͮ͗͘͢Ȃ̋̀̓͛҉̡̡͕̻̫̣̦͙̞̼̱A̺̱͔̜̰̬̳̬͍̩̪̟̓ͧ̌ͪ̕͜͟͢͟Ą̶̴͍̥̭͖͕͕̹̜͓͕͕̺͆̌ͣ̿͒͗̊ͬͫ͒̾̈́ͧ͘A̓͋ͥͭ̾͗̇̌͂͆ͬ̇̈ͮ̓̈́ͨ͞҉̵̪̻̲͔̼͎͡ͅA͉̺̖̮͈͇̣͇͕̩ͯ͛͊̑͐̑͂͊͟͝A̡ͧͭ̎̔͒̍̓͗̽̋ͮͨͫ̿̽͌͐̂͏̪̞͕̺̟͉͙̣̜̫͍̰̞̟̹̘̘̳͜͟A̛͂̽̾̾ͪ̃̆͐̔̽ͮ͊̚̚̚҉͓͔͙̣͚̙̘̲̗̥̦ͅA̷͎̰͍̗͕̼̞͚̭͚̞͚ͪͨ̇̄̿̃̈ͫͦ̏͝ͅĂͩ͗̑̒̓ͮ̊̋̆͆̌ͣ͗̂̑̚҉͙̹̹̹͖͖̕Ǎ̸̴̛̖̣̣̮͈̲̝̠̺͈̤͈̹̱̺̲̫̯ͤ̿̏͗̅̚͝A̖̩̜̫͕͙̲̩̻͑ͪ̎͋̇̍̍̑ͥ̑ͩ̐̈́ͤ̑͡A̯̘̩̖̭̮͎ͬ͒̀̑ͤ̍̌̚͝A̴̞̫̣̼̦ͭ̃͆͛ͯ̍͐ͫͤ͢͡ͅͅAͦ̈́ͤ̒ͨ̇̀ͨͭͥ͗͛ͬ̒̃ͥ҉҉͏̵͍͖̻̮͙̥͎͍̠̮̰̟͓̠̮͠ͅA̸̜͙̲̜͙̜̯͍̺͉̤̠̤̻̜ͫ͊̑ͭ̑͘͢͜Ȁ̢̿͂ͨ̿̃͂ͫ̌̒ͬ́̋̌̑͊̒̌͜҉͏̮̮̖̞̯͚͓͎͇̖̼Ã̶̢̮̲̖͈̜̼͉̌ͮͭ̐̐͑͂ͣͫͪͦͮ̆ͣ́͐̚͡Ą̞͙̜͓͉̥̺̦̱̙̌̐̿̆ͬͨͣͪ̌̇ͬ͌ͫ̚͠͝A̘̬̫̘̜̥ͬ͌̃͛̅̂̕͡A͖̯̜̳̟̮̫͈̖̲̰̪̳̰͎̫͐̎̎̊ͧ͌͂̿̽̂̑̽ͭ̄̒ͦ͌ͮ͡A̴̧͍̖̟͋̇͛ͪͤ̈̊́ͧ̍̓̆̈́̌̈́͆̚͘͜͡ͅA̧̖̝̞̤̼͌̄ͬ̅ͨ́͂̂̃̄ͭͫ͑̿̍̚̕A̵̮̝̝̙͚̞͍͍̳̤͓̲ͦ̃ͪ̇̽̾ͤ̈̚͜͢A̶̛̗͖͎̤̪͕̱̝̠̦̬̬͎̞͍̮ͯ̆͆̅ͥ͛̂̾̒͋̃̔͋̎̒ͥͫ͘͡Aͭ̏ͫ͂̑͛͡҉̷̧̟̦͓̭̖ͅA̵̞͎͕̙̫̦̯̼̓ͬͭ̈ͯ͑ͬ͊̒̑ͦ̔́ͭ̈͛ͧA̛̘̝̲̯̫̯̭͎͎̯̤̦̭͉̫̗̾̓̆ͮ̋ͮ̆ͤ͋ͭ̍̾̒̓ͣ̎ͫÀ̤͉̦ͪ̓̿̏̌͊ͮͫ̓̔͡͡A̶̸̧̢̟̞̞̹̽͆̓͛̿̃͛ͬ̉ͦ̊ͬ̈́ͧͮ͛̽͌͝A̸ͫ͂ͣ̇̏͗ͩ̍̋͘͞͏͈̮̯̱͖͓̣̺̮̟̲͇̬̗͚͎͚A̴͉̤̱̬̹͓͖̪̲̬̻̘̤̭͗ͣͦͥ̒ͬ͋͆͋͢͠͝ͅA̵̻͇̮̮͇̲̫̲̗͇̞̞͙̣̮̍̾̒ͦ̒̔ͬͨ͊̏̀ͬ͑͂͝͡͠͡Ȃ̈́̔̌́́̈͋̒͗͏̫̙̳̭A̧͇̰̖͙̽́ͭ̾̑̾̈́͆̐ͥͣ̀ͨ̄͛̀͜Ãͥͤ͌͗̄̃̄͌̔́̃̀ͨ͜͏̪͚̤̲͉̦͎͔̮̗͕͚Aͩ̎̓̂ͪ̍ͧ̓̇̎͒̓̚͏̢̡̧͓̗͚̼͎͉̳̰̭̣͈̖̺͉ͅȀ͛͑̇̂͆̒ͯ̅̔͗̃ͧͫ͐ͯ̂ͫ͠҉̳̱̠̣̣̙͓̜̙̱̮̦͇̥͞ͅA̠̹̩̠̾̃̓͌̀͌͗͘͢͞A̷̮͙̪͓͛ͮ͊̉̈́ͪ̐͜Ã̶̭͈͉̟̣̱͓͇̤̌͌͑ͫͥ͒̍͒͊̂̀̒̅̉̇̐ͪ̈͟͞A̛̤̥͈̯͈̱̖͚͉̭̥̬̮̘̺̜͈̘͙ͩ͐̉̐͆̆͐͋ͩ̽ͩ̌̿͢͟A̵̢̞̫̦̟͍͔̮̫̻̫̩̜͔̮͙̘̜̣ͬ̄̐̄̐͋ͦͥ͌ͦ̒̆ͫ̓͞Ā̵̴͂ͫ̎ͣͪ̓͑̌͌́͗̑̐ͮͪ̂̿̚҉̢̱̖̼̦̭̼̣͖̮̝̘̙̜͔̝̙̺A̵̡͎̹̗͍͙͇̬̮̫̘͎̥̓͗̈̓͗ͦ̀ͭ̊̏̌̓̂ͫA̸͓͖̫͙̤̞̮͓̻̜͉̤̼͉͎͙̳͑͊̎ͫ̍͘A̜͈͇̩͚͈̟̱̼̘̝͓̳̮͚̫̝ͫͩͭ̽ͬ̔͋̄̈͑̍̕̕͞Â͉͓̖̬̺̗̠̬̜͔͐͌̑͆̅ͩ͂̀̒̓ͣ͜͞ͅͅḀ͓̬͖̣̫̗̯̫̫̦͍̙̘͇̯͓̀ͬ͗̓͋̅̄̾̓̂͗ͣ̄͋̾͘͞Ȧ͑ͩͩͬ͏̡͏͍̩̘͓̜͕̺̼͚̣͕̝̙̲̣̞̟Ạ̡̗͉̻̤̞̇͋̀͊͆ͯ͒͞͞͠Ą̡̒͒̒͒ͣ͜҉̪͉͚͖̫̣̩̣̬͍̣̼͚̹̳̣̰̥Ạ̸̠̜͕̟̳̪̤̲͇͓͇ͫͧ͗ͮ̈́͋̓͛͐̽ͥ͛ͥ͂̚͝A̸̬̝̹̮̠̹͉͔̱͚͓̳̰͇̰̥̝ͧͨͮ̾̚͜͟A̱̳̬͉̖̠̯̰͙̲ͩͩͨ̌ͪ͋ͮ̉ͦ͗̿̊̑̍͟Aͭ̌ͤ̓ͣ̎ͫ̽͌̏ͦͫͯ̋̂̇̚̕҉̮̞̝̟͈̱̰̦͇̬̣͖̕ͅͅͅA̸̧̡͉̼̪̲͍͙͍̭̗͎͚̜͕̭̟̲͎͊̓̇̍ͥ̃͑̽͒ͭͮ̅ͭ̌ͪͩ͗̚̕͟A̢͈̰̯͍͎͉̲͙̹̲̗̼̯ͮ̓ͦ͂͛A̡̨̬̝͓̲͍͔̘̲͓̰̳̯͉̠̫͇̟ͨ͌ͭ͟͡A̵̘͇̖̗͙̻͑̄ͮ̚͟ͅA̛̮͍̰̖̘͖̱̖̩̱̱̻̭̤̝̺̓̂̈ͥ̒ͣ̽͗̒ͧ̑̀̔̌̕ͅȀ̶̝̫̦̞͚̠̭͒͊͛̅ͫ̈̊͒͌̂͞A̷͍̝̟̝̞͍̺̩̒̔͛͊̚͠ͅͅÄ̸̼͔̳̳̖͕̰̞͎ͪ͌̋͜A̰͔̤̳̺̱̩͚͗̒ͣͫͮ̃̃̍͛ͧ̕͞Ą̡̗͔̮̙̮̬͚̼̟͈͔̻͍̺̭ͬ̆̔̏ͫͣ̇͌͌̊͢͢A̵̢̢̼̬̭̥̱̘̰͇̠͈ͮͬ̓̌̇ͩ͋͝Ä̷̦̻̳̦̥͉̗̮͔͇͙͉́̅ͥ͐ͣͬ͛̽̏ͥ͟͠ͅͅĄ̵͆̐̌ͩ̓͗ͬ̃̎ͯ͊̐̔ͭ̈́ͦͭ̌̽͘҉̥̟̪͓̞͔̗̟͖͉̙̬̺̟ͅÂ̢̼͍̙̯̝͉͛̇̊̍̍̊̿͗ͮͩ̊̑͜͝A̷͍̟͓̙̖̼̩̭ͪ͗̂͊ͣͫ̎ͫ̍ͨ͛ͬ̿̚Á̸̧̭̤̥̮̖̯̺̦͎͇ͧ̈́̌̽̕̕ͅͅẠ̵̢̘̼̫̖̭̱̗͇̳̪̲ͪ̈́ͩ̓̈ͪͪ̈͑̓͌͂ͯ̊͐̚̚A̸̴̻͉͕͇͉̰͖͕͇͔̲̭̬͙̗̼͙͛ͧ̓̌͘A̴͍͍̩̦̤̾͐̈́̍ͤͯͭͯ̀ͦͭ̈́̈́͂͆ͦ͑̚A̧̨̡͙̲͕̞̻̬͍̞̺͈̜̤̼͚͉ͯ͐̀̃͛͒͜A̸̠̙̞̪ͩͩ̀͐͋̈̀͗̔A̵͎̰̟̹̖͌͒̂͑̄̅͆̑̉ͩͪͣ̓ͮ͑̏͗ͥ̓̕A͋̑͗̓͏̷̥̤̳̤͜A̶̵̴͌͋̈́̀ͯ̍͒͐̈̑ͥ͂ͩ̚҉̧̼̬̤͎͙͙̗͎̣̱̭A̶̢̳͉͎̱̬̜̼͔̭̠̻͙͍͖̜ͨ̑̏ͧͩ͂͑̌̅ͩ̍̾̏̽͊̊͟A̝͈͖̝͕̺͓͚͓̪̺ͩ̓̾̽͗̎ͦ̃̍ͬͯͩ̃͂̐̅̒̇͜͠͡A̸̡̗͔̖̳̣ͮ͛̐̎ͯ̐̔̋ͭ͋ͦ̄ͪ̒ͩͤ̕A̧͋ͧ͌̐ͦ͛̄͗̒̓ͤ͜҉̬̫̙͕͈̬͙̱̘̙A̵̺̤̫̻̺͍͈͈̳̙̹̤ͣ͂̑͒̑̎̆ͫ̈̐̈́͘͘͢Ă̶̘̗̞̤̩̻͍̰͈͈͙̺͂̾ͭ̾̑ͥͪͨ͐͘͟͟ͅẢ̵̢̛̱͙͎̠̞̺̘̖͇̼̓͐͐͊̓̿̽̃͜Ą̷̙̥̲̮̺͙̙̪ͥ̍ͮ̍ͨͤ̾ͤͤ̚͘ͅA̡͕̩̮̩͖̝̲̣̟͈̦̗̰̪ͪ̈́ͧͧ̋̈̍͊̋̇͑̃͡͝ͅÄ̴̷̡̧̯͚͉͓̹̳͕͖̤͇̱͕̺͓͉́͒ͤͭA̸̸̮̲͓͎̘̝͓̗ͭ̎̀̉̿̐ͮͦ̌͆ͪ̚̚ͅĂ̶̻͎̬̹̝̣̠͓̞̣̼̥̮̹̮͆̈́ͨͥ͑̍̿́̾̓͛̓̐̀A̴̹̯̙̝̖̖̳̲͍̯͍̥̻ͥͧ̓̃̆ͥͥ̆͂̎̈ͪͩͪ͞͞͞ͅͅẢ̷̷̢̱͇̟̣̠̣͓ͬͪ͐̓̇̕͡ͅA̛͌ͪ̊ͣͫ̓ͥ̏̑ͧͩ̀̅ͫ̚҉̡̙͙͓̭̺̭̗̻̟͍̳̩͍̮Ả̴̙̯͇̰͕͌ͤ͌ͪ̊͌̾͊ͦ̔͝A̷̸̴̦̤̝̟͓͎̻̱̙̥͇̫̺̞͂̆̑͛͐̉̓͊͋ͣͅͅȦ̶͈̱̺̺̫̫̹͈̦̟̺̣̣̝̣̱̜ͫ̃͌̽̓̊ͣ̽Ã̸͇͚͇̣̲̣͍̰̮͖͖͍̺̽ͦͩ̿̐͐̍̾ͮ̃ͨ̉͗͜Aͩͨͧͣͯ̄ͬ̈́́͗̎͏̴͈̝̣̪͘͡ͅA̔̌ͭ̈̓ͥ̈́͝͏̴̫̜̻͈̱̩̦͓̱̤̫̙̫̼̺̤̬͠Ā̧͂̾̓͂̓͒ͣ̎͊͜͟҉̥̩̠̯͖̫̟̠̼̤̻͖͓̤̪̭̱̥

**K1-B0:**  Rͧ́̓ͤ̊̑̆̍͐̓ͪ̚҉̡̝͚̬̥̘͈̥̦Ę̸̣͍̼̩̈́̔ͫ̑̾̃̒̇͊ͯ̂͂̌̄͞ͅS̼̼̖͉̺̫͉̻̥̙̠͔̞͐̾̊ͫ͗̋͊̿ͣ͛̋͡I̸̷̧̻̥̩̜̮̝͙͎̪͓̮ͨ͂͑ͦ̔̚S̵͖͍͉̼̺͕̭̲̫̞̻̠͕̻̦̫̲ͯͬ̇͌̿̄ͥ̐̌̌͐̊͐͊̽ͤͨ̋͢T̓͒ͭͣ̔̿̈͂̏͘͏̸̭̠̗̗̭͇Ą̵̷̧̛̪̮̼͉̟̼̺ͤ͛̏̏ͯ͛̂̔̄ͣ͌̚N̽̃ͧͪͦͧ̑ͩ͂ͭ̒̀̂̑̔̒̿̊̐͞҉̠̞̞̰̥̬̯̝̮C̩̩̯̣̼̲͙̗̪̬̺̘̦̞ͩ̐̓̽̽̽͑̀͒̂̉̿ͨ͜E̷̵̛͑͋ͮ̇̂ͦͦͩ̾ͧ҉͙̻̼̥̜̭ ̸̶̧̩̞͚͓̹̰͖̭̮͈͔͙̟͊ͭ̅͊ͤ͋ͭͪ̔ͦ͞I̵ͨ̂̄ͭͬͥ́̃͐̾ͫ͑ͭͣͦͥͣ͒̚҉̺͚̳͙̪̫̳̫͜ͅS̬̟̹̗̙̪͉̗̣͎̗̹̬̭̳̭͔ͦ̀̏ͯ̂ͧ̅̊̉ͩ̕͟ ͥͭ̑̔̈́̓ͧͦͥͬͨ̆͌͡͏̷̶͉̜̜̻͈͖̜̲͍̖̝̮̪̮̫F̨͓̬̰͍͈̭͓͓̬ͬ̎̉̏̊ͨ̅͑͢Ų̵̜̬̰͓͓͉̭͋̋̃̉ͥͣ̾ͮ̾̊̇̋̎ͫ̚T̶̢̢͉̦̫̙̣͕̲̩̼͔̙̙̦͕̪͚̫͂̽̽̽̄̑͆̔ͬ̓ͧ̑ͤ̾ͤ͐̋͆ͪ͢İ̧̧̛̯͍̟̭͈̞̼͖̦͙͔̮̻̳̲̥ͣ̎͑̏͒̓̄ͤͤ̈́͗̋̀͡L̵̶̘̞̞͈͔͇ͯͧ̌̅̒͗̑̽ͣ̒̐͂ͨ̾͆͌͡͠Ẻ̵̶͓͖̗̩̍̉̿͌̉̈̓̓͘

**tenko!!!:** PLEASE MY PHONE CAN'T HANDLE THIS

**prevert:**  T̶̿̂̓́͐͌ͯͬͯ͆ͪͦ̔́̽̈́ͩ̈̈́͏͏̵̶͔̺̹͖͕̫̜̱̦̱̫̜͚̲̫͚̗̼H̶͎͈̹̫̎̒ͧ͐̓͐̅̓̓ͤ͗̓͋̇̓͗̚͘E̶̢̦̼̝͔͈̦̟̪͎͈͉̘̯ͨ̄̉͂̊̚N̵̦͖̺̠̬̪̣̻̜͈̣͔͇͇̘͂́͒ͭ͒̏͛̎ͬͥͮ͑ͤ͢͢ͅ ̴̛̺̯͓̣̞̻̜̥̰͚̹̬̠͒̓̔ͧͨ͌ͤ̌̈̓̽̔̄ͯ̍͗ͥ̿͘ͅṔ̷̷̡̛̤̻̹̳̫̠̳͔̩͉̠͕͔̻͚̥͇ͬ͋̎̌ͮ͋͊ͣ̂Ȩ͈̫̭̹͎̙̥͎̍ͦ̔ͧ̒̈́̒̽̏̈̕͟͡Ŗ̤̗̱̯̙͖͔͖̲ͩ̆ͧ̽̇̆ͧ̾̒̅̓̋ͬ̅̎̚̚̕͠I̡̧ͩͬ̏̂̀ͨͣ̕͏͔̣̣͓̬̘͎̤͉͖̜̥̪̩S͛̅ͪ͒̾ͮ̋ͣͤ̈́ͥ̐͛͒҉̨̤͚͓͓͉̬̘͖̞̘͖͕̯͓̙̫͉̕͘͡ͅH̵ͫͣ̋͋ͧͣ̈́͂̂̈́͑̈́̓ͣ̑̕͝͏̛͙̖̘͔̗̭̺͈

**deadpool jr.:**  I̧̧͔͎̮͖̅ͪͣ̊̑͊̿̋͌ͤ̾ͦ̆͝͡ ͬ̽̊ͧ̇̈́ͫ͏̶̴̴̭̗̫͖͕̣̙̠̠͎̘̼̤̬̠̫͓͝w̶̨̧ͧͧ̉̌ͩ̈́ͨ̐̀ͥ͂̓̈ͧ̅ͤͤ́͠҉̤̳̰͖a̶̬͇̟̥͓̝̤̦͓͙̜̙ͩ̋͂̓́͐ͨ̽̂̄ͨ̑̽̅̊͊͢şͯͤͩ̑ͨ͆͗ͯ̈ͫ̍̿̾̌ͭͪ̊̚҉̭̻̙̭͓͇͓̙̫͔̰̫̼͈͉ͅ ̫̟͙̼͈̬͉̻ͬ͑ͧͤ͐̈̏̅ͥͯͥ͌͞͞w̨̪͖͍ͣ̏̆̉͛͛̓̏̒ͩ̿̚͢ỡ̻͙̹̤̗͙̤̬̺͖̦̮ͣ̀̈́͐̚͠ͅr̷̋̓̓͆̒́́̂̾̓͋ͪ̑͜҉̠̞͈̗͓̥̪̹̮ķ͖̼͔̳̼̱̘̺͓̹̺̫̭̻̎̏ͪ̂͛̄͛ͮ̃͂ͦ̌ͬ͛ͬ͒͛ͅĭ̴̶͖͕̜̠ͬ͂͆͆̒̆̃̔̎ͨ̑ͤ̑͝nͣͧ͛͋͆̂̅ͣͫ͒̒̈̑̊ͮ͆͏͈̭͈̫͚͖͖̭͇ͅg̅̓̐̑̒̀́͐ͧ̽͑̂ͭͪ̂̓ͯ̇̆͏͙̺͙̜͙͍̗̼ ͋̈́ͮ̿̓̎͊̎ͬ̃ͯ̽̀ͮ̀̐ͣ҉̛̺͚͚̰̝̻͠i͑̀̽ͩ̃̆ͦ͑ͫ̾̔͆͏̢̲̲͓̰̭̲̯̰̦̞̟̻̗͖̠̭n̴̨̖̭̜̲͈ͭ̀ͬ̂̍́͗̈́̄̑ͨ̂ͫ͆͊͐̋̔ͅ ̴̶̛͎̘̙͓̘͚̭͎̮͙̻̺ͩͣ̑ͨͭ̐́ͣͥ͗̊̓̂ͦ̂ͪ͡t̡̆̑̇͂̓ͭ̏ͧ̉҉̤̬̯͙̟͎̩͚̤̖͍͓͈̟͓͘ͅͅh̵̢̰̩̥̗̫̭͎̝͇̥̟̀͂ͪ̌ͤ̒̄̈͑̋̾ͥͅȇ̻̦̖̘̥̜̮̣͖͚̹̊̏̆͜͞ ̨̹̻̮̱̱̝͎͔̘̟͖͎̩͇̲̣ͯ͐̈ͣ̒̀̆̔͗̅̔̇ͧ̒ͭ͘̕l̂͗ͮͪ͂ͥ͂̊̊ͩ͟͝҉̻͖̹͉̟͈͔͖͖̻â̴̵̛̝͉̙͔̭͔̹͓͗̏̈́ͫͬ͊ͮb̶̧̦̼̝͍̭͕͕̫̹̪͍̖̪̻̭͙̰ͯ̃̊̔ͩ̑̅̔ͦ̾̾͗̓͂͗̋̃̓͘̕͡ͅ,̾́̐ͥ̇ͮ́͐͆͒̾͐̽͆ͥ͏̡̠̞̤͎̹͍̻͕͈̭̹ ̷̵̶̪͓̠̟̳͉̝͕̪̗̳̯̯̰̗̺̪̹͚̃͊͋̈̔͛̀̿ͦ̅ͦ͑͑͟͝l͍̣̤̜̠̃́ͤͫ̍ͭͦ̅͆̈̿ͯ̒͌ͣ̍̕a̶̸̧̧̟͙̮̮ͦ̐̋̂ͩ͢ț̨̛̭͕̤̖̺̫̟̞̪͇͉͈̜̊̊̄͆ͥͪͯ̇͒̓͛͒͘e̵̡̨̜̹͖̗̼̥̯̯̘̭̳ͪ̑ͥ͑̎̒̚̕ ̴̡̝̯͇͉̱̗͍̗̯̯͖̓̆͌̅ͤ̅ͯ̐̓̋̀ͨ͗̅͐ͥ͊͛̚͢͢ǫ̰̺̫͕̹̥̀̊̂͋̒̔ͮ̋̈̆ͣ̐͛ͬ̚͢n̷̸̝̠͕͔̞̟̜ͬͧ̿͆̚͜͝ẽ̎̍̓ͥͮͬͥͩ̈́͋ͭ҉̶͖͕̱̗̱ ̷̢̯̻͇̹͔̻̦̲͖̭͓̪͔̩̙̈́ͮ̾̄͢͝nͬͬ̾̂̎̂̑ͨ͡҉͖͉̰͖̟̩̙͕i̷̡̥͈̙͙̩̤͔̭̹̗̮̰͚͚̿̈͋͛́̏͗̿̈́̆̀̓̒͆ͫͫ̎g̣͙̗̺̻̳̤͋̈̈́͆̇̕͜ẖ̸̻̣̝͉̳̣̭̱̈́͛̽̑͊̿̍͒ͩ͢͢tͫ́͐̃̽̀ͦ̍̋ͬ̉ͥ̑ͧ́̔ͮ̈͏̸̢̱̦̖͈͟͞  
̢̛̋ͣͯ̃̿̍ͦ͐̎͒́ͯ͗̃ͦ̑̑̆͘҉͖̣̮̩̭̹̣̺͙̲̥̞̩̼͕̝̦̮͎W̧̢̱̰̖͓̹̙͎̼̮̭̳ͦ̈̽̏̇ĥ̿̆̓ͥ̏̾̽͑͒́͢͏̬̥̝̯͔̰͎̦̦͎͠e̛̠͍̼̹̺̭͎͒̓ͥͭͩ̉ͥ̎ͪ̏͌̆ͭ͌ͣ͒͝ͅņ͓̣͙̖͔̩́̅̓̄͒ͧ̅̊̂́̓̕ͅ ̴̵̢̗̲̙̺͖͔̙̜͈̥̤̰̹̤̈́͂̿̊̌̉̅̿ͦ̄̚̚ͅm͕̰̺̬̙̺̜̜͊̈́ͥ̀̏̉̓̋͗̉̚͡ỵ̞̫͓̥͉̻̦̥͍͙̔̌ͯ̑͆͛̔͂͐ͭͤ̊̇̑͗ͪ ̛̾̓̈̏̄ͬ̔̑͆͏̟͚̦̖̥͎͘͢ȩ̸̥͇͓̪̘̻̻̪̬̼̘͍̩͙̣͉́̉͒̾̉́ͩͨ͘y̷̶̧̻̯̙̗̗̥̪̙̰͓ͥͩ̈͌̎̆ͦ͊é̠̰̲̻̻̱͕͕̳̦̩͓͍̱͓ͬ͗̉ͧͫͪͫͩ̋͗̂̅ͦ̚͡s̴̢̢̜̩͔̻͓̮ͦ̃́͋͊̾̌̇͋̂͗̂̈͒ͯ̇ ̸͔̬̫͇̳͚̦̫̗̭͖͕̻̻͚ͫͤ̋̉̀̚͢͜b̡̓̍̍̌̎ͨ̓́̀ͫ͛̔͋̎̚͡҉̞͎̱͉̠̱͈̟̖̬̟̤̗͚͇̭̜̲͚e̴̵̱͈̲͋͑ͦͅḩ̸̧̛͓̠̰̼͕̝̼͓̥̺̻̰̝ͬ͗̅̑ͥ͆̌̋̓̊̿͋ͪͩ͛̓̾̓̽͠e̸̛͎̖͈̜̩̣̟̜̞̤̰̼̲̱ͧͯͪ̆ͬ̉̂͐ͩ̈́̀͋ͬ͛͢l̸̫̱̥̳̼͙̒̾̆ͯ͊ͣ̈̌̐̅ͥ͟ͅd̸̲͈͍͔̲̗͍̱̬̩̩̼̱̦̱̻ͩͣ̽̐ͭͣ͡ ̢̑͌̒͛ͦ͌̈́ͬ̎̈̓̄̂͋ͥ̆ͤͭ҉̡҉̙͔̞̱̭͕̺̙͓̱̞a̐̓́ͥͧ̑ͮ̽̄ͨ̐̓̾͂͒ͣ͏̸̞̺͇͚͎͈̫͉̰̖̼̜̤͞ͅn̨͇̠͉͉͉̺̤̮͚̟͓̫̪̹͍͙͈̦͒̏͆ͪ̂̌ͯ̒̿͂̚͞ ̸ͮͯ̄ͭ̓ͨͧ̉ͧ͗̃͑͆̊͛̚̕҉̛̬̹̘͚͉̕e̵̲͉̞̤̘̝ͧͭ͛̓ͯ͆̅͋̑̚͜͜ͅę̴̴̟̲̘͔͉̼̳͌̈́͌ͣ͗ͣ͛̽̐̋̔ͤ͆͛̾ͨ͒ͭ̓͞ŗ̣͙̫̖̥̬͛̿̃̾͛̇ͫ͐͌̍̍̐i̶̵̧̥͓̙͎̩̟̙̅ͧͤ͂̓ͤ̋̓̃͟ȩ̻̘̫̙̝̃̇͋ͬ͞ ̶̨̢̫̲̱͎̭̫ͨ̊̇ͬ͜s̷̅̾̐ͫ̌҉̥͈̪̟̜͇̝̯̼͟į͕̠͓͙̜̥̳͖̮̘̰̜͙̿͂ͣͥͮ̀̂ͅg̡̞̦̼̞̤̣͎͕͖̝̗͖̠̤͕͔̓͛ͦ́͐̏̾̅̾ͨ͌͝h̢ͣͭ̋͝͏̱̩͇̙͙̥͉̘̪̟̼̪͟ẗ͗ͫͥ͆̾͂ͣ̆̆̍̓͞͏̠̦̥̲  
͐ͨͣͫ͋̃̅͒͌͐̀̔ͯ̒ͮ͜͏͏҉̲͓̫̼̯̲͙͝F̛͉̥̳̗̭ͭ͆̊̈́ͤ͋ͦͮͧ̓ͫ̚o͎̘̭̩͚̥̪̗̬̭̫̤ͤͫ͑̎͋̎ͯ̾̅̈ͧ́̽̈́̈́ͬ͜͝͞͠ŗ̸̷̨͔̮̳̻͔̺͙͙̬̭̙ͮ̐ͤͬ̆͗͂̔̉ͭ̂ ̴̢ͣͮ̍̆ͯ̍̈́ͭ̈́͛͜͏͕̞̺̞̳̦̤̲̪m̷̴̨̓̈́̅ͩ̑͑ͩ̔̒̏̊̚͢͏͎̞̞͈͍̬̞͚̘̪͎̻̱y͓̲̞͈̬̣͓̰̲̏̍̋̅̉͐ͯ͞ ̢̥̥͙̠͍̝̆̍̐ͫ̎͐̿̂͌ͥ̄̍͋̕͟m̄ͣ̂̏͛̽̀ͬ̽̓ͥ̋͑̊̎̿͏͓̻̬̳̝̥͔͉̮o̶̧͓͈̘̞̰̗̮̝͍̟̜̘͓̲̙͙͒ͦͭ̈́̂ͥ̊͑͛ͦ̆̀̾̀̔̚̚͠͝ͅn̴̢̖̞͇͕̱̠̥̙͇̠͒͌ͨͧ̅ͦͮͯ̚̕s̸̵̡͎̞̗̪͎̠̫̝̱̝̩̩̖̖̘̺̝̑̐̌́̑̊ͫ̈̽̑̎͛̇̀̃͛t̢̮̥̣̣̩̠̩̬̩͋̔͐ͦ̈́ͮ͑͑͊͑ͨ̄̚͞ȅ̷̷̷̛̮̼͇̪̗̯̬̫̻̮̈͛̅̍ͭ̆̾͜ͅr̨̠͓̼̪̮̞̯̪̼̯ͦͤ̐͛ͥͮ͑͊ͫͨ̉͗͐͗͗ͨ̂ͨͯ͢ͅ ͩͨ̉ͦ̓ͥͤ̚͜҉̭͔͚̞̪͙͉̣̕͝͞f̡͈̼͙̮̺̬̩͎͇̥̻̱͇̣̠̹̜͇̎̌̐ͧ͢r̡̡̤̻̗̲̰̤̅͒̈́͒́̂̋͐ͭo̢̽͊̏̑̾ͧ҉̵̹̯̖̹͓̰͔̫̗̞͓̟̮̟̦͜͠m̸̡̛̫̻̣̝̰̍ͧ͑ͭ͐ͨ̃̓̄̑ͤ̏̕͠ ͎͓̥̙̣̘̼̙̮̟̹̟̤̞̺̯̠̖͒̿ͩͩͦ̈́̂̐̈́ͪͩ̉͟͝ͅḧ́͑ͨ͆̈͑ͤ̈͛̃̈́̌̊̐̏҉̸̶̣͚̦̜͓̣͟ͅi̶̗̼̱̜͈̣͉̘͛ͩ̒̓͑ͧ̄͛̋̾ͯ̽̐̊ͦ̚͝s̛͊ͨ͒ͤ͐̎̀́̌͘҉̧̗̬̣͇̯̥̤̰̳͖̼̜̙̩̳̩̺͎̫ ̷̐͆̊ͭ̓ͧ̃̔̏̉ͥ͑͂ͯͮ͗̊ͧ͏̬͙͚͇̘͙̝͈͔̭̗s̸̛̥͕͚̮̖̙͇̮̺̹͎̫̞̱͈͓̟͓̾́̓̈͋̒͛̿ͦͣͅl̸̴̡̛̺̹̤͉͙ͫ͆̀̌̔ä̷̼̝̳͇̰́͌̃́͊ͯ̈́ͬ̈́ͬ̊ͭͦ̐b̉ͩ̇̾͡͝͏̮̳͎̫̳͈̗̳̪̹͎,̸͚͚̠̫͎̻͕̞̈͒̉ͬ̀̌́͆̚͝ͅ ͮ̆̋̍̑̀ͪ̒̓ͩ͌ͮ͛ͨ҉̸̧͕̣̰̩̟̘̞̮̹̩͔̜̭̼b̷̵̡̼̳͚͔̱̱̞̺̖̲̟̗ͭͪ̂̊e͐̃̍̋̾ͭ́ͦ̇ͣ̔̉̃͑̊͂͏̶̧̺͈̲̩̗̞͔̱̤̼͈̬̺̣̣ͅͅgͮ̎̇̏̅̂́ͧͬͥ͂̍̆̐ͬ̽̈ͪ͏̧͖̯̬̱a̡̩͓͕̗͉̟̪̭̲͛ͤͪ̎̄̿ͯ͢͞ņ̧͖̱̻͍̣͕̻͇̘͇̭̺̺̾ͪͭ̂̂ͧ̊ͣͣ̉͆̂͒̍̎͋̆͜ͅ ̿̉ͫͦ͗̈́͛̔̔̚҉̵̵̹͚͖̻̜͍̩̖̗̲̫͓̭̳̪͍ͅͅt̼̰͇͚̱ͭͯͭ̆o̸̵ͤͪ̽ͥ̓ͩͩͭ̚͏̘̣̼̟͕̟̮̘̯̞̬ͅ ̢̫͚̲̘̹̮͓̪̑͋̎̆̎̈́ͯͦ̐̎ͫ̓̑̿̚͞r̶̴̡͉̹̦̜̗͎̙̘̤ͮ̿̄ͪ́̿̀ͯ̋͆̏ͣ͆ͧͩ͗̂i͑̋ͬ̔͝͏̛͚̱̰̹̣̗̱̥šͯ̑̈́ͤ̿́̊̇҉͏҉͏̪̘̻e̢͑̋͗̿̐͑͆ͮ̄̔͊͑̾̽ͣ͏̩͖̩̖͚̖̟͖͉ͅ  
̷͎̩͔̤͉̃̎ͣ̅̈͐̑ͧ̒͊̓͟A̴̧̧̗̫̮͔͉̬͔͎͔̮̱̱͔̗͓̞͋̒̓̽ͭ̀͢͠ͅň̸̦̜̗͍̬͓̰̟̹̗͇̝̪̍ͫ̔̓̍͜d̛͕̫͖͉̺̼̳̯͇̻̘͈ͭ̂̋̋̿ͪͣ͗̒̈́̕ ̸̠̤̟̮̼̱̼̠̮̞͍͚̼̟̃ͬ̌̋̉̾͐ͪ̌ͥ̄ͥ͂͌͊ͅͅs̬̟͓̪͍̼̭̥̱ͩ̐̀́̓̈́̂͞͡ŭ̉̋͑͊́͂̔ͫ͗ͣ͏̨̬͚͕͈̜ͅdͩ̾̆ͣͫͬ̔̆̅͗ͫ͛ͦ̚̚҉͍̩͍͙̺̲̞̪͚͖̬̦͇d̢̨͗ͫ̑ͮ͂̓̿̑҉̺̼̘̻̝͙̼̦͈̜͎͎̪̱̣̼̰͇͡ͅẽ̢͖̭̳̯̖̼͆̿̊̊̃ͯͪ̕ņ̸̖͚͈̤̣̳̍̆͌̓́̎ͧͮ̔ͩͬ͋͑ͤ̏̾ļ̷̵͎̺͇̦͓̩̙̙̹͔͑̌͌̔̄̐͐ͩͨͨ͑̽̕͟y̢̩̮̱̮͎̻͕̹̬̥̖̥̯̫̪̌̉̿ͫ̋͟ ͗ͦ͆͗͆̿ͨ̈́ͫ̅̓͗͋͑ͪ̕҉͜҉͉͙̹͖̻̼̭͔t̷̸̛̮͔͙̤͔̫̭̙̝̖̰̣̣̞̖̎ͪ̽̄͞o̢̦̠͚ͯ͆̇̉́̉̂̕ͅ ͧ͂͊ͬͧ̆̅̾͏̸̳̯̰̘̤̥͖̖̳̳̱̟̥̠ͅmͤ͒ͨ̒ͩ̄ͣͥͧ̃̾̿̚͏͏̯̲̰̥̬̠͉͉͟ͅy̨̞̯̮̗͈͍̘̰̐͌̎̽̒ͮͣ̃̋̚͝ ̸̶͉̝̼͓͎̳̳͉̤̫̰̇̏̐͆̈̃ͥ̏͊̆ͧ̎̊ś̵̢͍͓̜̘̝̓̏̎̇͗̉̏͛̂͞u̵̙̯͖̜͕͙̦͉͖̥̝̗͚̮͉̙̅̇̃̅̽̃ͦͬͭ̏ͮ̃̔͋͒͛͡ͅṛ̶̷̱̗̥͉̰͍͈̱̬̹͍̪̤̘̪̜̳̓̈̓́̓̔ͨ̓̚͜pͯ͑͂̆ͬ̑̏̃͑ͦ̊҉҉̛̺̲̫̤̼͘r̸̻͙͖̣̥̼̈́̿̑̉̈́͋́ͮ̀̊̈́͑̀ͧ̅͆͢͡i̵̴̻̺͔̞͕̾̈̀̚s̴̟̙͎̠͍̿ͭͣͩ̒ͩ̈̕ě̅̒̽͠͏̺̪͕̖̜̥̰̭̫͖̖̠̲ͅ  
̷̊̀̂̄̓̏͒̊ͤͤ͊̔̌͒ͣ͞҉̧̻̫̜̫͔͓̼̫͓H͉͕͇̓̆͆̍́ͥ̂̽ͥ͐͛̚͜͡ẻ̷̍̆ͦ̀̄̓̓͌͒̕͝҉̜͙̹̣͠ ̷̘͖͕̣̙͚̭̻̖̻̖̝̻̞͊͊̃̌̈́͗ͬ̆͂̽͆ͮ͟͡͡͞d̷ͩͭͯ͆̎̌ͪ̇̊̑͑̅̈̽͒̑͡͏̧̲̻͙͍͈̟̥̭̫͍̖̻̝̯̩͉͠ͅͅî̶̡̡͕̩̠̜̼͕̲̪̺̎̆̌̏̑͛ͬ̊̐̍̽̚d͓̥̳͖̙͓̜̟̜̘̹̖͉̱̭̦ͥ͂̒ͦ͐͆̌̆̄̊͝͠͠ͅ ̝̹̗̟͖͚̲̘̟̬̜̈̑̓̓ͧ͢t̽ͩ̐̌ͤ̇͗͌͋̎̏ͣͫ̌͆͋̃̚͟͡҉̫͖̟̰͈̹͉̩̣͕͙͔̭̬̖̻̩͢h̷̸̢̘̪̰̪͕̙̟̻̝ͪ̓ͥ̉̌̾̂̒͌́͑̐͐͑ę̢̪̯̺͖̦̻ͯͬ̊ͮ̉̓ͥ̾͆ͭ̅͌͐ͬ͞ ̭̠͎͚̼̞̼̳̰̲̞̹̪̼̐ͫ̉̋̕͜͡m̶̵̹͚̗̟̗͉͔̘̦͕̼͖̱̜̳̝̪ͯ͗́̇ͥ͒͊ͣͪ̽͋́͜͠͠ą̺͈̝͓̥̗̝̼̯̬̭͇̜̱̭̫̮̔ͫ̈̽̽̚͟͢͠s͍̪̦̫̞͔̯̝͉̪̣̋͐̇̇ͩͪ͂̉̾ͤͯͯ͝͝hͣ͆ͣ̇͗̌̃̽̔̓̓̔̽̋̿̎̚҉̴̵̨̥̤̹͍͈̘͉͈̥̮͉̞̻̰̦͠ͅ,̨̞͎͎̯͉̪̫̤̗̦̺͉̣͙̬̝̭̺ͤ̀̊̂͛̆̓͐ͯ̀̓ͫ̒ͥ̿̕ ̶̢̳̲͎̩̠̩͍̭̘̞̼́ͨͫ̏̽̄̈́ͣ͛̈͛̃̈́͟ͅh̴̃̿ͭ̈́̆̄ͤ̂ͦ͐̓̓̊̊̉̑͟͡҉̳̼̞̻̮̙̺̪͚͍̳͚͍̼̗ͅe̷̘̝̱̫̘͍̜̩ͧ̔̆̽ͧͪͣ̋̈́̅̃͂͛̌ͤ͊ͯ̚͢͞ ̷͇̙̫̱͖̞̥̙͔̝̟̰̟̼̲̺̙ͪ̔̃̎͛ͬ̃̿̎͊ͬ̏͌̍̾͌ͦ̊d̡̡͖͓͓̜̲̠̲͖̲̬̠̪̠͖̲̬̞̽̓̋ͩ̔̽͗̄ͦ͘̕i̙̳̹̝̻͍͎̰̲͇̘̥̪͇ͨ̾̿ͤ̊́͛̿̄ͩ̅͂̂͘d̸̻͍̗̯͈̫̭͙̜̠̣̦̖̦̪͍ͪ̾ͣͪͥ͒͐̄ͅͅ ̷̠͕̝̥̬̟̦̯̟̪͙̱̜͓̝ͭͯ͊ͧ̔̅ͫ͜ṱ̸̷͎̞̘̻̜̞̰̱̻͈̼͓͊̓̃ͦ̏̚ͅh̡̡̥͓̹̗̟͖͍̗͇̘̱̱͇̠̟̟͎̦̲ͭ̈́̑ͫ̽͊̓̏̌̂̃ͬ̇ͩ̚͞e̵̮͓̬̗͈̰͉̮̳͉͔̋͐̄ͦ́͐̀ͬ͠ ̧͗̑̾́ͫͬͧͧ̌͊̏̍͋͝͠͏͎̝̥̥͚̰̲̰̪̳͓͕̹̮̰͓mͩͨ̆́҉̸̷̨̞̝̭̮͈̼̝̹̠͉̗̹̺̫̼͠ò̧̬͉̣̗̠͇͔̟̦͇̖̦̬̺̟̮͍̈́́̽̉́ͭ̏͆̓͋̍̚͟͢͡n̵̵̨̖͎̻̬̖̳̤̣̤̖̼͕͈͈̰̘͒̊̿̀ͨͥ̐ͩ͂ͥͣ͑̋̚͜s̛̺͉̗̩͍͖̣̤̻͍̞̭̼̥̎̀̏̆ͨ̐̅͛́ͮț̵̡̝̖̠̤̙̩̼̝̦̺̯̺̦̖̞͋ͭ́ͧ̔̅̈́̚̕͢e̸̵̪̘͔̹̳͚͕̭͓̦͖ͯ̓̿̐̌̍̕͝ŗ̟̰͉̏ͩ̏͊̅ͫ̿̊̍̾̎̿̋͗̎̂͗̚̕͢͡͞ ̶͍͕͚̩͎͓͉͖̙̜̝̰̂̌ͥ̽ͩͨ́ͭ̒ͯ͋́͟m̶̧ͩ̏̒̾̅̚͟҉̻̙̣͉͚̲͙̳͇̝̠̣͈̩̮ͅa̴̼̱͎̖͔̭̠͖̤̩̬̝̩͎̖͚ͣ͒̎͑̓̎ͅͅś̶̛̮͇͚̹̙̳̫͇̼̾̿ͣ͌ͫͅh͗̇ͥ͆̍ͯ̃̉ͬ͑ͩ̆͊҉̴̶̫̼̠̗̞͉̙͇̣̳̲̬͡  
̷̨̡̛̮͕̯̜̈ͧ͒̂ͩ̔̒̂͠T͗̈́ͤͬ͋͒̄́ͪ̎̌̀̉̀ͫ̇҉̛͜҉̣̞̳̜̲̠̤͞h̙̦̘̻̥̺̰̙͛̿̈̆̂͑ę̢̱̙͕͇̮̟̟͚̼̠͓͕̩͚̙̇͑̑̄ͩ͂̐̈̒ͪ͊ͣ̔̒̄ ̷͍̪̱̙̺̪̝̗̺͎̦̖͎̭̦̦̙͗̄ͨ͠ͅm̧͔̲̱̝̫͈͍̯͛ͮ̎̔̐̎͌̌ͦ̅̊̔̈ͯͯͫ̔ͥ̚ǫ̸̸͓͕̬̺̩͖̘̱̻̞͉̜͖̟̻̣̝ͥ͛̐̊͗̑̇̏͛̉̚̕n̈́̐͂͂̏̾ͣ̒͂̿ͨ̽̒̚͏̢̘̳̳̬̭̻̗̬s̴͗͑͗ͧ̄͂ͯ̍̉̄͗͗҉͖͔͕̜̮̰̤t̺͓̮̻̗͇͇̣͇̺̰̹̹͍̫ͧ̌̎̊͐̀̌͑͗̎̔ͬ͐̒̀͋͝ȩ̳̬̼̪͓̥͔͚̻̜̬͉̬͕̤̭̏̃̓̾ͧ̓ͣ̍ͮ͐̕͟r̡̨̤̳̩̗̟ͬ̿̈́ͩͫ̄ͧ̂̐ͣͮ̅̏͢͞ ̨ͨͭͧ̃̐̂͊̔ͧ̋͠҉̷̘͍͕̦͇̯m̡̽͑ͧ̽҉̡̖̤͍͖͚̞̫̣̱̫̺͙͔̼a̷̟̥͈̲̺̯̺̝̮͓͎̻̲̺͉͓͇̐̾̆̆̈̕s̸̶̺͚̹͓̝̼͈̩̠̲̝͎͖̻̯̭̣̫ͧ̒̔ͩ̈́ͨh̳̙͉̙̪͔̺̥͔̹̩̘͉̘̰̊̽͗ͬ̐ͬ́ͪ̆͒̇͠ͅͅ,̒̊̈́͊ͥ͂̇͊̌҉̢͏͔̻̭̦̰ ̧̨͉̙͕̤̼ͦͬ͛̂ͤͯ́̔̇͗ͯͦ̇̿͒͡i̛͈̜̳̺͚͓̙͓͖̼̗̟͋̑̅͂̓̒ͣ̓̌̔̿̕͠͞t̨͙̝̙̝͇̫̥͔̭̜̦̊͗̋̐͢͞͝ ̢̍ͤ͗̐͗́̊͐ͦ̚҉͝͏͍͙̼̞̗͖̼̗̤̲̫̮͙w͊́͂̆͑ͤ̔̀ͮ̌̉ͥͬ̎͌͏̤̰̳̟͎͓͔̜̜͉̤͎͎̖a̵̷̡̤̼̬̥̝̣̲͕̗͉̯̩̳̳̦͔̳ͪ͐ͥ̑̒͝ṣ̶̶̟̤̬̭̜̞̘̜͚͔̞̼͉̭͕ͩͧ͗̅͒ͭ̊͋̈͟ͅ ͦ̏̆͐ͮͪͯͨ͡҉̶̧̣͕̥̟̕a̶̵̔ͥͪ̌ͭͦ̉ͤ̈ͣ͆̈́̓̇̌̈́͏̧̢̰̦̼̥̲ ̸̢̰̯͚̩̞̜̤̫̺̯̼͓̞͕̬̜̦͑͐ͭ̒̑ͣ̉͊̾̓ͯ͋͜͡ğ̸̩͖̖͕͚̣̟̮͚̣̯͈͍̮͈͍ͦͫ̿͘ͅr̆ͯͤ͋͗̾͒̎ͥͦ͒̓̚҉̵̡̫̭͇̝̱͇͝ȁ̵͚͔̟̱̤̥̳̝͍̭̩̗̞̻̰̝̭̿̔̄̓̏ͮ̋͠vͬ͆͊̉̌̎ͪ͗̄̈ͯ̃̚͏͏̬̜͍̙̖͓̥̩̰̳ẻ̴̷̺̤̲̦͕̪͕̫̖͎͕̫̲̗̑̃̂͊ͭ̂̂͒̑ͤͧ͗ͤ͒̉ͭ̚ͅy̧ͨ͑̊ͯ̑̃͛ͧͥ̊ͥͮ̂͒̋ͩ͏͈̺͙̠̻̰͇à̶̶̘̭͍̼̲̔̅ͪ̎͂̈́̆ͯ̒̈́͛͆̅̄̀̅͘͞r̡ͥ̑̀̿ͦ̊̏̔ͨ̾̃̎́̽͂ͬ͑͋̚͏̝͕̦͚̦̭̬̰͖̠͖̯̥̝͚͕̻̤̻͡͡d͑ͬ̐͛̈͂͋͆̈́̓͌̿͋̋̅̋͌̒҉̰͔͍͕̣̪̩͢ ̸̧͍͓̯̣̽̓̿ͬ̒ş͇̣̭̠̰̪̯͉͔͓͓ͩ̓̉̑̏̋ͨ̂̽̇̚͝͡ͅmͣͫ̔ͬ̾̓̉̎̽̊ͬ͆̽̑̉ͯͮ͘͏̸̨̱̺͔͉̮̜̥̙͘ͅą̷̩̹̠̗̒ͭ̈͒͆̿̑͂̌̀̐̇̀͆̓s̽͆̅͗̆ͪ̆̄ͯ̀ͥ̑̊҉̨҉̸̢̮̬̞̯̹̦͖̘͇̜̬ḫ̷͖̬̲̬̹̜̻̼͙͈͔̺̟̫̟̒̓͌͊̆̐̔ͤͫ̒ͦ̆͘̕  
̨̻̤͉͔͇͙̱͓̪̘͖̮̟̦̻̣̬ͮ̽̈̅̔͋ͤͣͤ̒͜͝H̸̶̡̬̥̦̳͎̠̯͎̙̜͖̲̊ͭͩ͆̌̏̕ͅê̗̤̤̱̩͉̭͖͙ͮ̂̿ͪ̂́̉͑ ̵̸̡̲̱̙̻̳͍̜̩̰͙̺̘͎̦̥͑ͦͣ͐ͣͮ͌͗͒ͯ̓ͮ̇͊̇ͮͣ̚͢ͅd̶̈́̅̑ͤͦ͠҉̸̱͎͓̩̻͕͉̳̲̱i̧̖̗̠̩̮̰̞̘͈͎̻̻̳̱͐ͧͥͥ̑̅̾͐ͬͬ͐ͥ̅́͞d̵̖̯͎̹͇͔̼͚̦̬̝̣̜̞͎̊̇ͩͬ͒ͬ̾͑͒̂ͤ̐ͭ͟͟͡ ͨ͂̔͏̺̰͕̰͔̦͈̮ͅt̛̝̭̞̼̑̀̋͘͜ḩ͉̝̺̞̘̮͕̯̲̰̋͛ͤ̌̂̎͑̈́ͦ̉͐̽̆e͑́́͗̐́͋ͫͭͦ̅͐ͩ̂͌̋̂͞҉̵̯̯̫͉̰̭͇͖̯̭̭̠̞͚̲͕͕͖ ̗̩̙̣̖͓̳͈̳̞̝̻̈́͌ͫ̋ͣ̒̈͋̔̽̊ṁ̧̪̪̝͎̙͕̬̱̫̙ͥ͋ͪ̽̑ͩ͘ͅa̛͖̱̫̞̲̩͈̩̥̺̞̳̱͚͉͈͇ͫ̄̂ͫͯ̈́͂͗̅ͯͬ̇ͥ̿̚̚̕͜s͋͌͂̂ͦͣ͏̴̢̛̫̯͙̙̠̕ͅh̵͚̘̞͎̠͇̞̐̔̓̽̿̋ͪ͑ͪ̒̓ͩ̌̑̏̚͜͟͜ͅ,̡̘̪͌̾ͭ͋ͧͥ̒̋͑͜ͅ ̢̪̠͇̝ͧ̇͐̔̏̐̽̒ͦ͊ͨ̃̔̇͗̌ͬ̇͛͜͝i̴̷͎̘̠̭̺̱̩̬̊̊̄ͤ̑̒̓̉̒͗̾ͬ̽͟͞ţ̣̪̥̝̥̭͔̠̜̇͊ͪ̓ͫ͛͌̓ͨ̌̿ͨ̍̔̾̿͟͡͝ ̸̘͖͓̣̫̪̬̱̉͋͗̉ͫ̔ͫ͆̾̅̊ͦ͘č̸̡̛̭͙̬̤̘̜̿̓̔͞͝a̷̴̢͚̳̹̭̫̖͍͕̠̦̣͒͒͌͑͂̇ͦ͆̽̐̈́̾ͮͣ̓̚u̸̴̬͕̼̙̲̖̞̩̞̰͒̊̓g̨͈͙̱̤͇͙̗̟̩̪̞͈̬̭̝̬̊̃̏̔̾̿͋͜͝h̵̢̙̫͎̗̻̲͖͕̹̗̫̯͈̱̰̥̹ͯ͌̊̽͊̽͠ͅţ̛͒̐͊̃̄ͯͦ̋͘҉̛̹̹͎̥͈̩͚̗̗̰̩̜ ̴͈̙̰̤͚͔̥̹̪͔͔̼͕̥̰̔̓̈͐́̂͒ͧ̋̒͆͗̓̊͂̏͟͢o̯̹͍̝̰ͥͫͪ̏̿̈́͂ͯ̊ͫ̿̊̅̑̄ͭ͂ͮ̍͟n̞̭̺̖ͫ̑̇ͪ̾̓̈́̔̚͢ ̢̦̟͈͈̘͙͎͇̥̞̳͎̣͕ͩ̑ͬ̋ͬ̇̐̀͘͢͡i̸̵̳͇͖̻̮͎̱̥͈͚͓͙̾ͩ̉͊ͤͪ̉̌́͂̍̏̋̚͟͠n̢̡̡͖̙̠͕̬̞̤̹̯͕̦͕̫̝̘͇͙̺̤̿̆ͥ͛ͯͫ̑̍ͮ̈ͧ̏̋̚͢͞ ̴̧̩̫̊͂ͧͥ̆ͩ͊ͥ̓̀̌ͣ̍ͩ̽̈́͘ͅaͧ̂͆̓ͣ҉̸̱̮̦̝̻̼̙̖̮̹ ͊͆̍̃̊̄̈́͆͆͛ͥ͐ͤ̂ͩͭ̋̊͝͏̶̼̥̼͕̺̞͉͈f̎ͯ̔̒̆͆̈́ͨ̃̀ͦ̋̒̚͘͠҉͙̼̙̩͈̖̠̜͖̥͎̩̯͞͝ͅl̸ͩͭ͌͊͊̓̅͒́̅͞͏̙͍̬̫̫̯a̵̡͙̟̼ͫ͛̈̑̆̄̕͞ͅs̡̨͉͎̹̙̮̠̱͈̩͔̣̙͚̥̥̞̫͙ͭ̓͒̎ͧ̈ͬͩ̈͂̿́ͦ͋͐͑ͩ̈̃h̨͑͒͛ͣ͗ͭ͒͋ͬͩ̂̽҉̭͎͇͈̜͍͇̠̤͍̹͚͉̱͜ͅ  
ͮ͛̾̿ͣ̈́͗͊̆ͫ̈҉̨̙̯̘̰̠͎͍̦͎̬̞̞͟ͅH̢͙̺̯̬͉̩͖̻̮̙͍̘̍̍̑͌̂̑͋̆̔ͥ̌̓ͬ̀́͊ͬ͟͜ė̸̺̟̗̥̹̞̭͒̄̋͐̈́͆͐ͥ̄̅ͥ̾̔̚̚͝ ̷̶̷̯̤̪͈̤ͭ̑̍͗d̷̡̻̜͚̲̘̼͇̝͖̠͙͖͓͔̪͗̃ͥͯ͛̑͌͢͞ͅi̷̳̗̼̥̘̮͎͎̠̱̖̪̠̟̞̞͗͂̒̀ͮͨͬͣ̾̚ͅd̨̻̲̗̫̥̞̦̈̀̏̾̆ͩ̌̓̏ͥ͊͊͌ͦ̂͝ ̭̣͓̝̘̟͌̍ͣ̓ͦ͆̿̄̔̅̍ͬͩͧ̈ͯͤ́͟ͅͅť̵̨̫͎̘͎̱̟̹̲͚̙̦̳̮̘̯̹̻̾̈͂͊̏̾̏͊̋ͭ̏ͫ̽̃ͫͧ̀͞ͅh̨̅͛ͨ́̈̏ͯ͊̓̎͌͟҉̶͖̺̲͚̠̝e̵̴͚̘̲̯͇͉̱͚ͯͪ͋͂͐ͭͣ̓͋ͧ̎̈ͭͤ̑̓͢͝ͅ ̾̔̆͆ͣ̆̂̋̃͂ͧ͒͊ͭ͝҉̨̫̠̻͔̞m̹͉̘̼̙͈͐͌ͬͯ͐͋ͬ̈́̎̈̚̕͞ą̲̻̝̘̺̜̲͇̣͓͎̗͌ͯͧͯͧͬ̚̕ͅs̡̧̛̫̱̦̖̮̝̱̽̇ͬ̓͊ͫ̿͌̏̽͌̃̑ḩ̷ͪͨ̍̈́͗̂̂̆͒̾ͩ̓̏ͣ͏͏͈̳̜̖͔̹̠̜̘,̬̬͖̜͂͑ͫ̕͠͝ ̢̧̎̅̋̚͏̷͕͈͕͓̮̥̖͎͟h̪̺̥̩̃͒ͤ̔ͯ̊̕͠e̒ͦ̊͗̕͜͏̗̝̠̬̙̘͎̣̘̺̫ͅ ͫ̆̂̈́͊ͪ̓̐ͥ̐̌̈̃͏͏̣͖̖̝̝͙͔̞͉̤̝͍̮͙̟͈̰̣͡d͋͗ͪͨ̓̏̿ͬͪͮ͛̐͗́̋̒͜͏̨͏̰͉̺̜̝̯̮̥̬̞͇̥̰̣͎̬̗ḭ̴̯̗͙ͩ̂͊̂̊͜͜d̴͈͙̺̪̪͓͍̺͚̱͎̜̜͕̘̹͓̳̈͌́ͧ̇͋ͮ̔̎̉ͭ̚͢͝ ̰̞͉̞̺̗̭͇̼̣̦͈̫̠ͣ̆ͪ́ͣͮͪͯͮ́ͬ̐̐̄̎͆̉ͫ̏̕͟ͅt̡̧̨̛͉̫̹̳̟̂̓ͯ͛̈́͊͐̉́̚h̛̫͍̬͚̞̏ͬ͑̓ͦ̍̓͌ͥ̊̈̌̾́̋ͮ͛e̡͚̳̰͎͙̫̺̙͇͖̻̟̭̻͊́̊̉̾̋ͤ͋̚͟ ̈́ͭ̈̾͋ͨͬ͑̈̊̋ͧ͞͏̤̩̙̦͍̟̞̱̝͍̣̟̣͚̳̥͎ͅḿ̨̛̤̠͈̬̼͔͈̏̌̽̒͑͒̏ͭ̂o̸̷̤̲̲̦͚̼̰͙̮ͥͩͪ͂̈ͭ̏͛͗ͧ̅̐̅̍͗̚n̵̡̮̠̪̣͉͎͎̩̞̲̦̫͆̎̓̂ͯ͛ͣͨ̕͜s̳̺͉̦̩̈́̐̎̑̀ͨ͒̐ͮ̚͘͠ͅt̵͓̯̜̠̖̜̞̲̭͚̩͉͕͕̙͎̼̹ͨ̌̊̄ͥͨ́̑̄̀ͭͦ͛̓͘e̵̸̷̡͔̟̞͕͉̗̝͓̝̮̱ͧ̔̉̇ͅr̡̪̮̫͖̭͚̩͙̼̘̭̲̩̹͎͕ͧͤͫ̀̿̄̏͗̔́̄ͮ̀̎͘͡ ̢͇͈̤̱̭̞͚ͥ́́͋̈́͢͝m̵̩̩͓̬̣̦̣͖͇̫ͮͬ̅̇ͥ̈̈́̆ͨ͋̌̏͊a̸̡̛͐̀͊ͤ̽́̽ͬͤ̃͒͗͂̚̕͏̠̗͙̖̱̲̺̤͚͇͖̙̮͔̬̬̬s͑̃͋̊̏̃ͥ͌̑̒̏͗̄̓͡͏͉͍̦̬̠̩͖̮̪̦̭̜̟̬͕͓̬̘̬͘h̷̵͖̙͈̠̦̜ͫ͐ͮ̿̅̓͐͘͠  
̫̹̘͔̻̖̦̲̙͉͖̖̫͔͈̖̤̭̩̈́̍̒ͣ͑͌͆̊ͯ͊ͦ̅͜F̼͉̼͙̼̰͌̆͆ͨ̓̐̃̍͑̈͗̊̍̚͘͟r̢̓̾̊̽̅ͦ̓ͣ̃̂̌ͦ͆ͣ̚͝͏̣̯̩̘͍̲͕̯̞͔̠͞o̶̧̡̜͚͉͚̽̆̔̇ͫ̋̋̾̐ͪ̏ͤ̚͟m̴̧͎͖̭̥̼͎̯̝̦̝̬̼̜͇͚̜̾̓͑ͩ̿̓͌ͫ͐͛͛͂ ̧̾ͣ̈́̈́ͯ̉̑̑ͫ̆ͯ̽̇̿̉ͦͧ͜҉̟͉̜͕͙͇̲̺̯̺͖̩̪̠͚̫͔m̶̡̙̹̮̞̣̺̥̟͕̺̗ͣ̽ͯ̈́͂̓ͧͅͅy̷̶̨̙͈̰̳̹͍̠̜̞̫͔͖̮͚͕̹̬̍̅̌̀͘͢ ̴̴̦͕̺̬̺̼̞̲̞̘̣͓̓ͮͥ̌͋̄͗͜l̷̜͓̩͍̗͕̘͆͆̆̐̌ͣ̓ͩ̐̐͗̊ͧ̔ͩ͘ä̠̺̺̞̗̘̭̦̼̹̽̃͗̒̏ͫͬ̇ͤ͐͌̕͝b̷̗̣̤̠̪̤̗͉̩̺̻͔́̽ͪ͊̏ͤ̅̾̇ͦ̈̈́ͩ̾̚͟ͅo̺̰̺͓̜̠͕̍ͪͨͭ̌̓̀̈́̐̇̐ͬ̋̔̕͡ṟ̢̼͕̟̗̠̬ͯ̈́̑̊̎͘͜͠a̷̴̫͔̺̜̗̻ͩ̑ͭ̏̂̈͛̀́͑t̶ͨ̒ͪ̍̄͑͗ͯͫ̒̕҉̭̙̟͙̹̼̝̟͈̙̖͔̻̖͇͉̺͍o͍̱̦̺̒̔̓̒ͣ̃͘͠r̨̰̘̯̱̟̞̗͎̻̻̗ͤ͆̄ͮ̒̾͗̍͊ͪͩ̍̾̿͛̑̆͟͜ÿ̵̮̭̥̳͉̤͍̜͙͙̝̺̉̄͒̏ͤ̾̒ͩ͛̈́̄̔͢ ̸̨̗͉͔͈̘̣̖͔͖̦̭̻̲̮̲̹̼ͥ͐̎͌͂̿ͬ̆̐̿ͫ̇͂͂̎̿̐͟i̽̈́ͬ͡҉҉̴̺͇͕̺̖̠̫̲͍̩̘n̢̹͈̺̈̂ͫ͂ͦ̽̀ͨͫͥ̏͛̒͜ ̨̎͗̽͊̾̑̏ͬ̔ͫͬ̊͂̿̆̚̕͠҉̟̥̥̖̯̩̠͙̻̼̙͉̙t̴̘͚̘̮̞̲̖̩̮̥̜̱̼̹͕͗̎ͪ̐͂ͪ̎̄̒̾ͯ̅͌͜h̵̴͇̮̟͈͖̜͙̯̻͙̊̈́́̎ͭ͆̚ͅẻ̴̵̬̦̝̝͉͐̋̍̒̀̂̐̌̇ͬ̄͐̀̈́ͦ͐͢͞ ̨̪͎̯͎̯̥̺̩̹̦̲̤̦̱͌ͨͯ̃̌̍͞͞c̸̸̬̖̥̭̭̙̎̓ͯͣ̌ͮͩ͐ͯ̈̑̉̎͑̎́ͪ̃a͐̆̇͌̃ͯ͆ͩ̐ͪ͐̑ͪ̓̂̓͐ͪ̚͠͏͕͎͚̺͚̭̻̙̪̥̫͙̱͉̟̮̕ͅs̡͙̳͎̩̖͉̪̯̤̝̬̗̣͊̄̾ͤ̀ͥ͗͢t̵̹̯͔͇̳̿͒ͫ͆̈ͣ̈́̿ͯ̍͘͟͝͝ͅl̈́ͫ͊ͩͨ̒ͪ͆͌͑͝҉̻̞̤̮̗̳͇̻̗̣̙͔͈͢eͥ́̃̓̀̃͒͑ͨͮ̐̽̒̏̋̉͂ͩ̈́҉̛͖̼̠͕̟͔͔̟͉͡͠ ̂ͣ̓͒͂̇ͦ̉̈҉͏͉̳̻̰͙̣̰̟͝e̵̳̼̱͎̳͚͔̜̥̫̱̣͉̙̯͗ͬ͋ͤ̀̌̑̅͜ăͪ̄̋̊̏͋ͤͧ̿̌́ͯ͏̶͎̣͉͖͇̯s̸̢̫̳̣͓͙̬̪͖͇͈̲̼̜̔ͧ̆̂̆ͨ́ͦ͌͐͢͜͟ͅt̸̶̛̤̯̤͔̘ͣ̏̋͋̆ͬ̉͂̀͘  
͒ͯ͆̐͌̽͑̉͛̀͑͐ͥ̽ͬ̚͜͏͎͍̯̹͖̬̣̣͕̘̼̜̮͉T̸̤̫̻̖̯̦̦̘̟̜̄ͩ̍ͪͭ̄̓̔̋̋ͦ̕͟ơ̥̣͈̟͉̳͖̳̭̝̤̑ͧ̽̄̅̌̓̒̏̅̔̆ͤ́͞͠ͅ ̷̡̡̒̊ͬ̓͒̀̈̋̂̎́̈́̇ͨ̊҉͍̻̪̩͇̳̠̗̼͚̙͓̳̯̫̫̻ͅt̂̉͌ͥ̂ͭͪ̅ͣͮ̐̓ͥ̿͒̊̏̌͆͝͞͡͏̣̱̹͔̹̺̤͘h͕̻͎̘͕͔̥̘̳̥̙̬͍̩̠͇͒̽̎̅͋̀̈́̅̓͝͠ͅͅḙ̷̡̤͎̥̝̗̼̤̟̺̥͇̗̬̼̒̎̎̊͋̆͆̎͐͒̓͐̔̄̓̑͘ͅ ̒̔̓ͦ̎ͥ̓͗ͪ͋҉͙͈̜͙̞̱͉̙͙̱̰̤͞m̧̧̜̱̗̻̺̳͚̤͔̣̣̥̞ͫͣͪ̆̓̅͒ͥ͗̋ͯ̊͐͊̄ͬ͂̌̽̕͞͝a̛̪̣͚̝̪͉͖̻̮̭͊ͣ̈ͣ̐͜ş̢̅ͯ̊̑ͥ҉̢̣̭̦̲̘͙̬̮̪̼̦t̶̡̛͉̱͖̠̙̺̘̯̫̳̫̳͖̮̖͚͓͙̐ͦ̂͛ͨͥ̑̚e̴̴̱̻͓̟͐̏͒̍̃ͮͮ̉ͩ̄̋̒͐ͥ͗̎͐̉͂r͛̈́͑ͤ̊ͤ̇̌̅̑ͦ̇͏͡҉̰̣̰̲̲̗̣ͅ ͉͈̖̖͇̤̪̬͉͓ͥ̉͆̊ͦ͂̉͌͟͝b̴̛̰̫̭̜̟̼͉͆̉͋ͪ̇ͪ̔́͜͠ḛ̴̢̹͉͖͓̻̳̫̞͎̹͙̉͌́ͥͤ̐̓ͪ͡͠d͙̼̬̼̤̗͉̣̟͚͂ͯ̎̆̒͑̎͒̒̌͋̂͆͜͝r̙̗͖̬̱̱̜͚̦͎͕͖̘̮̱̦͔ͧ͆̄̍̏̆ͩ̋͞͞ͅö̶̴̢̙̮͎͎̻̜̫̫̭͎̠̼́͐̈̏̒ͧ̅̓ͭ̓̄͊ọ̷̗̮̗͔̹̄ͬ̊͊̑͐ͬ͛̏̂̎ͥͣͬͭ̀͊̉̒m̨͇̺̗̻̯͇͇̻̲̞̺̞̍̾͛̓ͪͨͤ͂̆̉̍͆ͣ͋̈̊͟͠͠ ͖͔̪͔̻̜̗̗̹̹̻̦͕̔ͦ͒͒̂̿͒̊̿ͨ̾͋̓ͮͮ͢͞wͯ̅̾͏̨͔̫͖̺̻͈͟͟h̻̮͎̜̭ͨ̐̒̄ͭ̄̔͑̒͠͠ͅe͖̟̠͚͖͕͚̩̭ͦ̿̑ͩͩ̆ͫͯ͞͡ŗ͎̝̗̗̳͙̎ͦͧͮ́ͫ͑̊͒͗ͭ̀ͤ̔̚͘͘e̅̀͐̅̎ͣͥ̈͛̅ͫ͏̶̨͉͇̭͙̙̩͟ ̸̛͓̞̰̭͕̳̺͙̤̝͇͙̜̩̥͔̺ͯ͛ͯ̀̔̿̌ͨ̌̈̇ͧͩ͑͌̔̕͢ͅt̸̝͙̙̩͇̺̼̫̙̝͈̭͍̤̟̗͖ͥ̀̎̍̔̿̐̈̐̇̾͒̑̍̎̃̊͡ĥ̶̘̥͙̣ͬ̓̀̐̔̀̚͜ě̸̖̠̳̖͕͍͙̺̰͊́̽̉ ̵̵̨̯͎̱͎͙̠͉̣̹̲̺̙̑͊ͫ̔̉͋̿̌́̑͆ͣ͗͊̄̔̇̅v̴̙̣̟̬̪̲̝̜̖͕̮̳̞̰̺̳̠͇̏̈̅ͦ͐̔͑ͯͤͨ̆̅͗͊̽͂̆̚͟a̴̷̙̗̩͕̭͇͕̣͐̐ͯ̇́͋͐ͧ̚m̷̶̘̥̭̻̥̠ͯͦͩ̃̏ͭ̓͋̚̚p̷̺͓͉̑̋̆̌́ͤ̐͌̾͌̓̍ͫ̓͐͢ḭ̛̺̩͇̲̫͊̌̃̍̒͑̂̕͡r̷̢̮̦̣̖̱̯̦̣̲̗͙ͫ̽̓͛ͅȩ̡̩̞̱̩͔̤̰̽̍ͬ͛̉ͣ̈͋ͣͩ͌͊̊͗͂ş̷̴͙̺̻̩͕̱̗̫̥̦̬̯̺̽͆̑͜͠ͅ ̑̊̊̓̆ͧ́̊́ͮͯͪ͗̂ͧͮ̽͛̒͟҉̩̫̘̤͕̫̮̰f̵̸͉̗͕̺̪̗̠̝͙̜̥͈͉͊̈ͪ͐ͧͪ̇̾͜ͅę̟͍̠̼̭͓̂͑̉ͨͭ̾ͬ͛̔͌͗ͭ̎ͧ̓͂ͬ̚̚͠͠͞ͅa̴̙͚̭͓̭̰͙̯̤̯͇̲̖͎ͭ̍ͭͣ̓ͧ̿̎̚͢͝s̢̨͓͕̲̳̼̬̫͙̜̣̽ͧ̎̑́̓̉ͪ̈́͌͒̓̐͐̚͟͡ͅţ̶̵͉͇̱̖̜͍͈͓͈ͨ̓ͮ̿̔ͣ̈́ͫ͂̊͑͊ͬ̐ͬ̍ͪ̈́̐͝͡  
̷̹̩̲͓̖͙̻͒͌̿͂̍̈͛ͨ̋͆̆̔ͩ̽͐̚T̓ͬ͂̈́ͧ͐̈ͨ̍̅̌͂̾̑̌͏̨̯͉̣̻̹̰̗̯̜̫̣͝h̶̷̓͛̈ͯ͊͋̑͛ͣ̚҉̣̜̰̩͕̣̮͚̲̦e̿̋͋̈̄͌͊̈́̆͑̑̏̊̆̓̑̂͛ͩ͡͏̝̹̟̭͈͖̱̦̘͜ ̴̺̱̯̭͚̹̹͇̫̟͖͎͖̊͆̐͗̿ͩ͡ͅg̴ͩ̊̊̚҉͖̺̖̦͍̳̗̦͞h̢̞̩̦̻͕̎͆̂͐̌͊͢͡o̧̥̙͈̳̠̲͔̯̖̟͓ͣͮ̆̓͌̉ͥ̑ͫ͌ͨ̎̍ͦ̚͘͘͝ū̏͐͆̄͟͠҉̺͈̤̹̤̭̠̪̣̝̯͖̙̘͍̠͇͙͟͡ͅl̗̬̦̞ͤͣ̆́͆ͯ͛̔́ͣ́̾͋͋̊̽̈̿͘͘sͫ͑̾̏̏͑̈̇̊ͦͩ̓ͪ͏̷҉̠͕̘̥̠̹͔͍̯ ̧͋͋̓ͮ̒̊͆͆̑ͤ̄ͣ̊̽ͤ̏̏̽҉͉̪͎̙͖̜̟͔̥͎̫a̶̸̶̧͔̲̹͙͇͖̒̋ͬͬ̓ͥ̄ͫ̃̎̎́ͫ͛̚ͅl̨̧̨̛̰͈̱̠̘̯̫̯͉͔͙͕͍̲̲̙̦͙ͮͣ͋̇̅̑̃͑̈͆̃̉̍̅͐̈́͐͘l̢̻̜̪̙̠̱̙͈͎̞͍͉̰̺̦͗̂̍̏̿̇̾̄ͣ͘͢͠ ̡̫̩̦͚͇̤͎̠̗͇̙̺̩͚ͥ̾̒ͤͤͣ͗ͤ̓ͅc̸̢̨̙̜̟̻͈͖̱̲͎̻͔̻̠̘̫̰̖͑́̍̆̓ͩͧ͆ͫ̎ͪ̾̎̒̋̃̍̃̈́͜͟ͅa̸̧̜̟͍̫͓̩̪̠̲̤̖̟̮ͧ͂ͤͬ͟͟ͅm̷̴̍̊ͪͥͫ̉͂͆͢͏͎̱̹͕̹̬̪̻̹̝̞̞͕͡e̡̻͙̺͊ͣͭ̊̀͒̓̓͆́̊ͬ͞ ̛̘̼̼͙ͩ̿ͬ͊͂̋̄̏ͫͫ̃͂͢f̸̧̛̞͈͚̙̞̹̘͚͎̬̫̞̗̔ͪ̎̍ͤ̔̊ͩ́̓̈́͗ͨ͜͡r̸̪̝̮̞̲̼̐͛̆̋ͪͦ̒̃̐͆̋͛̽̏̽͊̃̚ő̵̢͂̎̓ͭͤ͊̃҉̗͎̯̮͓̬̺̺͠m̵̧̡̧͚̪͕̻̱̤̰͈̥̝͚͔͙̬̣̟̲̅ͦͥ͑̅̎̈̓͋ͪͨ̀͌̂̑̍̇ͦ͝ ̏̐̽̋̎ͣ̇͊ͥ̿́ͦ̊̎͡͏̸̢̦̺̩̭̺̲͈t̶̡̲͎̫̗͓̥̼̞̘͍͎͔̗̤͖̮͐̅̔̊̇ͫh̸̢̤̝̱̲̗̞͖̭̪̳̳̳͚͍̞̦̼̳̾̅͋ͮ͋̂͂ͯ̅ͤ̔ͯȩ͍̞̳̜̮̋̃̑̋̓̐ͥ̍͗̈ͨ̈̊̈́̂ͭ̆͐́͝͠i̴̛̳͓͓͍͗̈͊ͧ̔̒̾͋̓͑̕r̷̢̙͈̙͙̖̦͎̥̰̲̞͙̮͕̉̽ͨ̍ͭ̊̏ͮͩͪ͊ͭͭ͐̈́͊̚͢ͅ ̴̶ͥ̽͐ͦͨ̓͊͋́ͣ͛ͦ͛̌ͥ̉͟͏̺̺̰̺̰͓̟̙̝͜h̛̻̺̱̠͕̦̩̦͕͔̮̹ͤ͋ͩ̀ͮ̆̎̿ͧ͐̐͌̔̃͡uͯ̍̄̋ͫͨ̅̾͗̄ͣ̓͏̨̮̹̟̠̰̦̤̜̻͉̼̞̜͔mͤ͑̀̓ͮ͡͏̲̠̠̹̜̗͙̣̰͎̖͇̣̫̱͓̠͟͢͝b̶̨͎͓̝̞̬͖̦͎̜͕̠̪̝͑͂̾ͤ͟lͪ̍̀͐͏̵̨̥̮̭̣̞̕͜è̸̸̠̳̪̱̦͇͇̦̩̱̰̼͔͙̣̥̈͌ͣ͂̇͛̽ͅͅ ̷̸̶̹͈̩̲̺͍͎͙̥̟̝̯̲̠̹̺͎̼ͭ̈ͬ̔ͤ̾̾̋̒̓̚ạ̸̧͇̫̞̭̯͉̻̻̯͖̩̟ͨ̉̿̎b̖͙͔̳̮̰̰̎ͯ͆̆̉ͬͥ͒ͭ͆͌̂͡͝͡o̟͎̥͎̩̙ͬ̐̑̒̎ͯͪ̄ͯ̏̏ͦ̕͝͡͞ḑ̷̷̩̭͔̮̯͗͋̐ͧͤ͑̽͐͌ͧ̓͐̚e̵̢̟̭̗̤͈͚͓̳͙̙̞̻̐̆̅͑̄ͭ̽͊ṣ̵̺̥̲͕̗̻̠̒͂͛̉̆͐̃̉̾̃̇̍̔̉̉̇̇͢  
̸͔̦̩̟̫̹̺̩͎̞̝͇͖̻̿ͫͦ̏̇̓ͧ̄ͯ̏͂̎͛́ͦ͘͢͟ͅT̶̺͈̖̞̖̭̟͔̪̳̣̖̥͓ͤ̌̆̇ͭ͐͒̈̓ͯͨͭͭ̈̓̒́̽͘͘͜o͗ͧ̌̀ͫͪ̑ͣ̐҉̮̺͖̖͇͇̣͔̳̗̰͔͕̝͉͡ͅ ̸̸̷͓̱͕̩̣̝͚͍̫̠͎͇̰ͫͭ̒ͧ̏ͣͪͫ̑̎̿̉ͫͣ̓ͪ̎̚̚͝g̴̛̟͇̺͚̫̯̮̗̹̮͕̪̟̠̥͕̾̋͋ͮ̄ͬͭ̆̈̋ͣ̎̽ͧ̉͡ͅeͯͤ̇ͫ͘͢͝҉̭͙̱̙̙̯̤̣̥͇̣ţ͋͂ͥ̈́͋ͮ͗ͧ́̽͊҉͍͕̬̣̖̝͉͙̘̮͕͖ ̝̦͕̜͓̱̗͓̗͕̱͓͓͉̄ͨͩ̽ͫ͂ͣͯ̄̋͌̾͋ͅa̷̧̫̦̝̰̬̻̘͎̦̹ͬ̔̇ͯ͛̋̒̍͂̑ͬͩͅ ̴̢̖̮̟̼̰̜͔̤͎ͧ̒̒̇́̅̓̑̈́͊͌̾ͮ̋ͫ́͊ͩͭ͟j̵̨̥͈͓̩̫̻̪͕̗̄̆̃ͣͭo͊̏ͬͤͥ̅ͪ̈ͦ̽̕͏̺̭͔̙͙͓l̑̀͒̌͗ͧ̒ͮ̄͊̿ͫ̓̀̆̑ͫ͟͜͜͏̣̺̯̭̩̼̘͎͕̤͖̪̗̯͔t̸̵̺̰̲̮̭͔̮̦̻͍͍̤̼͔̠ͮ͆̔̀͗̀̃̔́ͤ̔̿ͨ͂̈ͮ̆ͭ̾͜͝ͅ ̵̡̢͓̗̣̳͔͕͔̒ͣ̓̊̊̓̓́͆ͨ̋̕f̵̢̺̰͔̫̼̪̳̞͔̪͚̲̬͉͙͕̯̯̏ͫ͛̓̄̎̌͑ͬͤ̉͆̕r͐̿ͯ̉ͣ͊̓͏̤͇͍̲̥̤̙͍͖̟̳̣o̢̒̇ͥ͂͛ͧ͋̊͐͋͟҉͕̥͎̫̦̟͎̩̼̥̥̱̖̰ͅṃ̗̼͚̟͇̰̎ͦ́̿ͯ͟͢͡ ̦̝̜̱̹̀ͭͭ͛͂ͣ̿̾́ͦͮ̅ͤͭͤ̆͘̕͟m̸̢̹͓͓̠͍̞͇͇̠̩̟͙͖̃ͨ̊ͥͩͩͬ̊ͪ̄ͨ̽̋ͭ̈̇̿̔̕͢͟ͅy̵̷̨͓͇̪̰̬̜͎͎͕̜ͮ̍͊͑̿̕ͅ ̛̣̘̫̮͇͍͙̥̙͔̺̗ͣ̏ͪͩ̉ͥ̇̅̃̈͌̏̂̕̕͢ͅë́ͤ̄͐̇̇̍̿ͥ͌ͥ̑̔͏̨̲͚̲̯̝̲l̛̩̳̟̬̪̯̘̯̱̣͕̠͕̥̤̦̟̠̭̋͑̅͛͐ͣ̈́̌͂ͮ͒̃̓̀͑ͧ͟͝͞ę̖̳̟̞̳̩̟̝͑̊́̾͗͝ͅc̡̙̳̤̰̰͓͉̹͎̱̬̫̪̣̘̪̭̖ͯ̿̃̄̑̓̏̏͐͑ͪ͜ͅt͔̗̲̲͔͈͓̭̾͌ͤ̆͋̉͑̕͘͢͝r̡̨̰͈̩̮̩̰̥͇̪͈̰̼̘̥͑͆ͨͨ͊̒̑̏̂͗o̫̻̪̣̪͖̮ͨͬ̉̓͊ͯ̓̏̔͌ͮ́͗̍̑͠͡ď̃̓͛ͭ͌̆ͬͣͯ̓̄̂͏̫̯̥̝̘̗̥̟̮̕e̞̜͓̱̺͔̱͎͈͕͇̺̜̻̔̿͋̊̽̕͟ş̼͉͚̭̮̼̪̫̦̈̇ͪͫͩͯ̄͌̍̊ͩ͘͟͞  
̶̞̭̫̰̘͙̬̳͍̣̯̤̹͕͕͇͔ͭ͆ͮ̌̒̽̄̈́̔̎͒ͮͤͪ̒̈́͝ͅT̡̛̬̬̻͍̲̺̹̲̱̳͇̤̭͓ͮ̆ͩ̐̿̍͛͛͊͒ͬ̃͊ͨ̓́̚̚̕ḩ̶̷̡͕̹̲̠͈͎̯̳̦͓ͨ̍ͣ̿̋ͮͥ̊ͣ͐͡e̡̢̮̼̱̞͚͙͙̺̳̱̬̫̦͙͉̖̠̻̾̿̑͊́̄̒ͧ̍͒̋̎ͯ̓̆̒͠y͈̰̟͎̞͎̗͙͚͇̟̤̻̼̙̖͎̲͑̒ͤ̌͒̐́ͦͅ ̼̤̪͎̗̜̝̪̪̣̳̻̳͚̯͛̂̊͆̂͂̽͊ͥ͆͊͌̚̚͘͢ͅḑ̫̭̺͈̜̝͖͉͍̟̝̹̹̎͒̈́̉̈́ͯ͊ͣ͑̐̽̎͠ͅi̇̂̓͊̓͡͠͝͏̗̹̮̪͖͕̗̪ͅd̟͎̬͚͚̬͈̟͉̰̹ͤ̈́͐͑͐ͤ͗ͮ͢͞͝͠ ̢̛̼͕̬̱̺̫͖̘̇͆͛ͣ͌ͥ̎͞͠t̗̯͚̼̿͌͌̃ͩ̓́̚̚͘͜͞h̨̪̤̳̣̥̺ͩ̉ͣͦ̄̈́̑͊͊͢eͩ͊͗͂̒̾̿͒ͧ̔̽̈̽ͪ͢҉̰͍̱̠͉̻ ̩̺͔̪̥̯͈̦̘̰͇̺̹̠̭̇̑ͨ̔ͤ͠ͅm̴̶̰̟̦̣͕̼͈̖̻̤̲̹̘̜̋ͪͪ̂̅̾̍̓ͪ̅͘͜͞ͅã̴̶̦̦̤̦̥̘̮͆͆͐̐̇͝͞s̷̢̜̯̠̩̱̫̟̥̪̹͙̮̬͔̠͎̬̞̊̓̓ͥͥ̎͜͝h̹͇̤̻͍͙̬̩̬̟̠̔̀͒ͪ͂͊,̧̛͈͓̮̟̥̜̮̓̈͆̂̽ͯ̓͠͠ ̷̶̗̖̫̯̳̲̦̫̬̓̏̊͌̉ͣ̑́͋͊ͪţ̶̡͎̫͔̭ͤ̽͑̓͗̉̋ͩ̀̀̏̎̐ͤ͌̔h̵̗̳̼͂ͩ̽̂ͥ͆̊̓̿ͧͥ͐͂ͦ͌̔͡e̸̛̮̟̖̹͐͑̈́̂̓ͮͩ̓̾ͧ̐̓ͨ̏͢͞ÿ̶̡̡̞͍̯̠̑̂̑͊ͧ̇͑̉ͦ͆ͬ̎̅̈́̾ ̨̮͔͎̺̮͎̫̩̫̂̏ͦ͌ͩ̕͢͜d͙̲̜̥̤̹ͤ͊̌̓ͬ̿̋̏ͥ͢͜͞i̟̝̯̘̪̪̻̿̈́ͩ̽̿̑̎ͮ̾͛ͬ̈́̓̈ͦ̓̉͗ͪ͜͟d̷̨͙̤̲̮͓̺͙͔͔̓ͪͮͩ̋ͦ̉͒̚͠ͅ ̵̧̲̯̖̾̉̔ͨ̒ͦ͂͐̒̅̔͛ͧͤ̄̂̚͘ͅţ̢̔͑̇̾҉̨̘͚̠̜͈͇̝̭͙̻͚̫̱͇̯̮ͅhͯ̓̐̾̌̅ͣ̍ͮ́͏͏͖̳̪̫͍͍͇͓͚̘̱̼̞̤̻̤̕ͅͅė̷̪̘͔͓̲͔͖̰̘̠͈̱͎͇̱̆ͬ̈́ͮͦͮͮ̈ͮ̐ͭͭ̇ͮ͌͘͡ ̨̦͔̠̠̰̭̖̥̥̞̤̥̿̔͆̂̆͘m̴̢̼̟͙̙̯̜͈͖̣̥̮̼͖̐̃͆ͯ̆͂̒̈́ͤ͛̏̍̋̋̉͋͊͜͜o̶̷̘̠̞̣͓͎̞̘̯̪͕̠̣̥͎͎͓͎ͭ̈́ͥ̈́̎̇ͯ̄n̴̨̲̜͚̗̱̦͍̼̉̇̏͂̎̌͋ͤ̽̎̐͋̽ś̂̿̒̈́ͭ̑͊ͪ̇҉̪̫͔̮̭̠͕̕t̾ͮ̒͑ͦͧ̿͆͞҉̷̖̼̭̬̼̘̩̳̤eͬ̉̍̊̈̏ͫ̄̀͗͆͗̈̐͆̈̋̋͏̷͞҉̣̝̜̗̜͈̟̳͚̳͔r̸̸̵̡͉͚̻̮̥̫̰̬̟̘̠̖͕͕̰̹̩͋ͫ́́ͬ͛̏͐̈̚ ̴̧̛͔̪̱̠͉̜̲͈͓̬̗̯̰̼̉ͫ̑̄ͥ̎ͯ͜͡m̡̠͓̯̙̙̹͙̤͓̱͍̯̈́͑ͨ͛̉͌̾̊͒́a̢̜̮̝͓͎̪̤̰̝̺̝ͯͬͦͦ͊ͮ̊ͣ̽́̉̏̾͂̈̚s̢̊ͬ̆ͦͯ̍͗͊͆̓ͫ̊̋̇ͬ̽͑͜҉̳͓͕̰̭̱̳̗͔̪͉̳͉̹ḥ̢̢̟͍̹̹̺ͤ̈ͬ̐͋̊ͧ́ͨ̌̓̂̕͟  
̡ͩ͒̾̎͏̩̦͕͙̝̗̜̥̹̯̺͙T̋ͣ̽̑̀̅͛͒ͩ͏͙̣͎̭̗̬̫̕h̨̧̄̍̓ͩ̈́̋͛ͩͥͥͫ̅̉̎͝҉̸͍̩̹̣͈̝̯̫͇̼e̒ͬͩ̊̔̎̿͋͗͊҉̴̛̭̲̹͇̘͖͇͚͕̞̞̱̖̳̱͘ ̷̩͎̗͉̥̐̎ͮ̈́ͪ̋̋ͣ͗̒ͣͮ̌́̿͐͜m̷̼̬̗̩̬͙̟̹̪̺͒ͯ̿ͫ͋͝o̡̡̟͓̱̼͖̰͙͇̪̤͙̥̹̬͚̭̜͋ͫ͐͋ͭ̿͋ͬn̡̡͔̤͕̙͛̿ͮ̐͛̉̉̄̐̓ͮͭͭͥ̚s͈̲͖̘̤͇̻̻̲̺͇̝̠͇͖̜̓̈̀ͣ̊ͥ͋͋ͥ̕͘͢t̴̯̱̖̭̱̝̺̤̫̭͙͓͙̦͖ͤ̅̂͢ȇ̤̖̪̠̠̘̲̘͍̺ͤ̎͐͆̈́̿͐̋ͫ͊ͮͨ͂̂̕͡ṙ̷͇͉̮̳̪̙̼͚̪̠̰̼̰̞̻̥̞͋͑̈̎̇̈ͦ̿̅̽̓̉́̚ ̶̢̦̪̬̰ͮ̔ͪ͐͛̿̉̒ḿ̴͎̤̳̻̻͖̟̥͓͙͚͗ͮͭ̐ͫͫ̏ͣͦ̔̍ͯ͡a͈̜̫̰̭̪͓̼̜̠͖̮̺͛̽̽̏̿ͧ̐͊̓̕͘s̸̵̝̹͎͖͖̲̲̱̯̘̐ͩ̈̈́͆͐̇ͣͫ̅͒͑ͨ̅͘h̊ͤ̄͊́̑ͨͯ͆͌̓ͩ̓̚҉̭̳̱̞͎̪̮̰̖̺̦͎̞̹̟̥̺,̛͖̜̣̭̫̗͓̮̙̟͉̜͗ͧͭ̊̒̏̕ͅ ̨̡͙̱̹͔͍̪̹̤͔̠̪̝̠ͫ̽͐̌̌͐͆ͨͧ̌̃̍ͣ͡͝i̧̧̠͇͉̗̳̦͑̽ͣ́͑͊ͫ͋̕͡ͅtͫ̀̀ͬ̽ͧ̅͆͐ͥ̑͘͏͇̪̥̗͕̥̙͖̣͕͝ ̷̡̞̲̘͕̳͓̝̯̻̙̗̰̙̰ͫ̑ͬ͆͆ͧ͗͌͗̒̈͜͞w̵̴̸̡̟͖̯̣̪̝̜̙͚̺̙̘͍̪͚̯̰̤͂͌ͫ̏͋̔̎̆̀ͮ͗̍̍͑͠ͅa̢͇̻͓̲͍̯̞̘͈̹͔̦͗̌̈́ͧ̿ͩͤ́͗̈́͘͜ͅs̿͋͒ͯ̍̎̎ͦ͏͏̨̪̘̞͕̭̘̦̠̪ ̆͗̓̿́͛̊̓ͭ̆̒҉̸̛͓̺̞̗̱̪͓̞̝͔̬̩̫͎̯͘a͌̾ͭ̋͏̵̡̨͖͈͙̰̰̰̱̺̗̘̹̖̩̟̫͎ ͓̗̹͇̤̥̣̫͉͈̼̮̹̠͕ͩͧ̊̓̀́͌̅͊̈̊̑̐ͮ̈͋̚͡͠͞ͅg̵̴̴̶͓̰̦̳̱̩̭̃̃͊͆͒̐̅̈́ͧ̇͆͞r̨̛̛͙̪̮̤̠̺̐̔͛̔̒̈ͫ̆̅̂̒ͯͬ̋ͩ̃̚̕a͋̎̾̌̈̈̎ͣͯ͛ͥ͗͗҉̵͔̬̖͖͉̟̰͓͚̰͍͔͠͠ͅv̶̷̢̛̘̥̳̼̤̿̈́ͬ̀ͪ̂ͥ̿̓̄͢e̵͇̘͚̝̫̬̙͓̪͉̣͓͓̗̼̜̎̓͌ͤͮ͛̎ͦ̚̕̕͞y̸͊ͨͪ̑ͥ̿ͪ̋̄̾͐ͤ̈́͢͏̝̟͓̰̲̻̱̞̪͍̮̱̤̹̘̹̲̪͜a͛̓́́̏̀͐̀͊͌͆́́̾͢͢͏̡͙̲̮̲̘͇͚̫̫̥̭̻r̶̴̜̯̭͍̰̰͎͈͇̯̤̬͉̤̰̺̠̉ͧͪ̀͗ͯ̅̓̎̔̉ḓ̶̠̭̼̣̖͈͈̥̳̥̫̺̰͇̻͇̩̳̒̽ͮ̔ͯ̒ͩͥ͜͡ ̸̶̷̛͚̙̘̦̭̝̞͉̐͒̉͐̅̐̒ͤ̌̉̽̈́͂s̸̢͙͚̤̰̼̈́̔̆͂́̾̐̊̾͜m͂̒́ͪ̃̓̄̎ͣͧ̈ͬ̄͏͘͏̨̥͖̖͍͕͓̻͍̻̮̗͕̱̘̫̻̼ả̖̹̬͙͓͎̳̖̪̩̣̙͕̳͇̠̩̱̦̔̌͐̃ͮ͋͋ͩ̂͐̕͡ŝ̯͉͕͓̩̖̤̙ͣ̈̽̓̇̌̒͂̈́ͮ̂͛́̄̉͛͑͟͢h̴̪͖̳̜͎̭̋̐̋̆̕͜  
̵̛ͫ̾ͪͭ̓̊̌͌͋͑ͭ͒ͮͪ̔̆͞͏̤̣̬̖̖T̶̴͔̫͙̗ͧ̋̀͆hͯ̏͂ͨ̌̌̄̍ͯ͊͗̊͆̀̌ͩ̔̋̀͘҉̟̩̺̬̪̱̜e̡͉͓̜̣̮͕̖̝̼ͣ̑̿͊ͤ͊ͥ̔ͧͥ̓͞͡yͯ̾͋͛̈́̍̚̚̚̕͏͓̳̬̮͍̟̪̝͉̖̳̫̯͢ ̧͙̤̪̬͍̦͈̗̯̇͆̍̒ͯͫ͑̇̊ͭ͐̊͝ͅd̶̡͋͛̍ͭͦ̅̐ͯ͢͟͏̠͔͙̮̤̜̥͈̪̦̗͈ͅͅi̸̷̡̡̬̯͇̭̓̐̑̌ͩ͝d̛͋̋ͬ̐ͧ̎ͥ̾̊͋ͨ͂̌͂̃ͧͩ̈́̚͡͏̻̙̳̘̥̣̰͕͖͖̳̲͉ͅ ̢͙̥̝͉̗̜̺́̓̓̃̾ͫ̃ͭͣ̆ͯ͊ͨͦ͢t̵̷̶͔͇͓̠̯̜̻͇̰̰̲̯͌̀̊ͦ̓̚͡hͥ̾̆̄ͬ͊̆̓ͯ̐ͪ̄͐͏̛̹̣̗͇̮̦̼͈͡͝e̛͍̳͎͉̲̭̠͙̺ͪ͛͌ͥͣ̒̽ͭͦ̌̐ͮͦͅ ̷̷̶̩̘̖̲͖̱̝̽̍̄͒̌̈̓̔ͥ͆̋͑͊̓͝m̴̢̩̺͉̫̰̣̭̰͍͓̯͕̯̹͚͎͐̑ͯ͋̍́̃ͤ̚̕ͅǎ̶̵̧̨ͥͧ̓̈ͬ͌҉͇̥̦̘͍̜̝̫͖͖̤̰̖͕̯͓̘s̱͇̱͚̣͓͎̣̜̥̜͔̲̘͈̯̠̱͈̒ͧ͗̑ͪ́ͦ̌̋ͣ̍͂͋͢͞͞h̡̎͋̌͛͂̈́ͦͧͭ̏͌̀ͧ͐̉̒͒̓͢͝͏̝̩͈̣̥̲͕͍͕͖̰͔͜,̞͔̖̦͖̦̘̽ͫͤ̃͋̈͑͌ͧ̄́̔ͯ͝ ̸͖̤̩̱̖͙͕͉̝̟̞̳̠́̂͐́̃̓ͧ̓̀͆͗͑̕i̤̮̖̖̯͈͓͕̹̼̠̫̜̝ͧͬ̈́̿̌̑̈́̐̃̈́̊̈́̾ͮ͒̂̔́͑̕͟͝t̷̷͑̃ͩ̎̍̇͂͗͌̈ͭ҉̘̙̟̟ ̂ͨ̇̍̄͐ͩͮ̄̅ͤ͆͗̏͠͏̖̼̯̪̪̪͘͡ͅc͒ͥ̏͠҉̠͔͈̜̜̭͚͍a̧̛̭̜̮̼̺͖̬͉ͬ̓̇͂͟͝ͅų̶̧̺̤̼͍̜͉̼̠̦̣̥̰̓͗ͧ̈͊̈ͯ̆ͩ̀̍͗͌ͪ̒̕͢ģ̨̩͔̥̫͍̝̥͍̖̟͔̬̮ͥ̆ͥͨh̉̂ͨͭ͝͏̵͏̹̤̲̤̜̹̝͔̠̲̻̫̩̙͙̣͓̱t̨͈̰͇͎̳̞̠͇̠͙͖͆͑̏͛̓̅͂͗ͨ̾̇ͯ͂͂ͫ͜͞͡ ̢̗̜͔͍̻͆̄ͦͣ̿̓̊͡o̴̯̜̤̥͉͉̟̯͈̠͈͓̯̖̯͈̜̽̀ͦ͌͂̌ͨ̌̍̓͒̽̌ͩ͐͊̈ͣ̚͜n̢̓̐̈́̄̉́̏̇ͧͧ̂̚҉̛̳̹̤̖̝̣̬̰̣̱̭̤̠̥̟͍͞ ̢͔̞̭͍̱͚̤̬̫̫̩̒̾̓͋̾̾̇ͫ͋ͦͣ̃̚͞į̧͙̖̻̬̞͈̖̮̜͕̤̖͔ͧ͋̄͌͊̉̈ͨͫ̋ͬ͑ͬ͘͢ͅņ̛̰͇͔̱̩̟̲͙ͬ͆ͦ͌͗̅̏̔̀ͩͥ̏͗͐̊̽̚̚ ̴͎̬̳ͪ̅ͭ̉ͯͤ̿̈͢a͚̗̺̜ͫͤͮ̔̊̓̀ͦͫ̇͑͞͠ ͂ͯͤ̿̉ͭ͒̎ͦ͂͌̉̑̚͝͠͏̩͍͎͉͚̮̝͔̱ḟ̴̸͙̯̖͓̘̭͚͇̭͛̈́̈́͂̃̒ͥ͆ͮ͒̔̽͂ͨ̅̎̃͘͢l̡̘͇̱̱̲̥̼͍͍̥̳͕ͬ̍̈́̇̇͊ͪͩ̋̇ͨ͟ą͚̤͔͕͉͖̗̪̹̮̼͖̫͚̯̻̭̰ͯ̔̓͆ͦ̐ͪ̓͑̍̾̀ͣͦ͟ͅş̷̱̱̖̙̠̻͓͖̺͇ͦ͆̌̍ͪh̷̨͕̤͔̹̙̘̱͙̻̻̼̻̗ͬ͒ͥ̊̽̄ͣ͒͆̓͒̄ͣͫ̆̄͋͆͢͝  
̛̼̳͚͚̰̯̦̗̬̹̟̫͕̤̑͋͂̆̿̈́ͪ͐̐ͭ͒͂ͪ̈̚͘ͅT̸̡̖͎̙̮̘̣̠̼̖̰͙̙̲̪̞̯ͤ͆͐̐̀̏̈́̇́ͩͬ̓̿̉ͥ̚͜͡h́ͧ͐̄̒̄͑̀̋ͭ̒͂̅̒͏̨̗͓͓̭͙̦͖e̸̴̛͎̱͍͔̓͐ͬ̽̐̈́̋͡͠ẏ̴̩͚̺̩̤͉͓̣̟̠͌̑̎͐͋ͦ͊ͧ̂̃̆̋͐́͊͘͢͜ ̧̛̥͇͈̜͕̣̱̼̥̠̜̥̬̰̺̥ͦͪ͐ͬ̈͜d̷̢͌͊ͤ̎͗͛̊ͫͨ̎̎ͥ͢͝͏̦̯̩̖̱̣̩̠͚̼͖͉̘̹͓̫͔̩͉ĩ̶̡͔͕̫̺͍̗̺̥͙̙̲̦̻̼͍̈̈́ͪ̿ͨͥ̓ͫ͒͂͋ͨ̃ͫͣͣ͢͜ͅd̛̃ͮ̉̄͆̓ͧͦͬ̅͒̊͜͏̩̳͚̳̕ ̙̻̞̦͎̫̟̹̞̥͉͚͖̝̹̳̙̊ͬ͐̀͂ͯ̃͐͂͂̾̚͢͢͝t̀̍̏̏̓̽ͭͩ͏̸̷̡̠̯͎͈͚͇͔͍̫̖̻̗̫̘̻͞h̒ͪ̂͑̊͒̏̈͏҉͚̪̙̻͎̬̘͈̯͙̱̗͜e̓͐͐̀͝͠҉̧͍̠̝̗̳̗͚̹̝͕͉̝̯ ̷̻̟̲̜̖͈͒̈́́̃̿̎͋̿̒̂̏͜m̧̙̟̖̹̜̳̗̭̺̤͇̻̫͍̩͌̐͐ͬ̎̇̋͂͝a̷̵̡͙͔͈̝̖̩͔͎̩̰̪̔ͨ͋͒̐̐ͮ͌ş̩̬͈͙̼̼̺̯͗̿ͥ̔̅̍͆̿̆͌̏̇̽͐̚͟ͅh̶̙̞̻͊̿ͤ̋ͪͨ̽̅͟͡ͅ,̶͈̯͙̙̥͔̘͍̗̩̱̤̮̅̈́ͫ͋̃̑̇̇ͮ̓ͤ̐̓͂̓͑̕͟͝ͅ ̶̶̛̳̭̙̮͕̜̦̰̫ͬ͐̄̍̓̾͠t̶̥͓͉̲͆ͭ̊̅̎̿́͢͞͝ḩ̶̞͖͚̞͖͙̖͉̯̉̀̾̓̉ͧ̉͐͞ë̵̦͎̮̺̲̗͙̞͖̹͓̝̲̦̭̞̬́͐ͦ̏ͧ͑̔ͭ̍̍̒͌ͧͨ̉͡ÿ̵̶̃̋ͪ͑ͤ͌ͥͣ҉̵͕̲̻̲̲̤̤̤̪̺̯̯͇̙͠ͅͅ ̸̢̞̺̻̭͚͔̝̦̩̼̺͍̬̱̹̠̞ͪ̌ͤ͐͌̌̈̿̔̋ͯͯd̴̢̡̧͈̞͔͙̹̦͑̽̑͐̄̆̂͗ͬ͐î̩͍̝͖̜͇͓̻̣̜̟͙̤̲̬͇̬̍̆̈̈̄̑ͮ̀̔̐̃̌̇̈́͝͝ͅḓ̨̧̗̥̰̩͍̖̥͕͎̪͉̞̮͙̠͎̣͖̓͋̍ͮ͑̐͒̓̌̊ͩ͆ͩ̚ ̴̼̦̣̝̙̱̰͖̱̠͈͙͓͍̞̠͔ͯ́͌̔̔̑ͨ̈̑͊̍ͪ̓͞t̵̛ͫͮ̂̊ͧͮ̂̂̔͑̆͏̴̳͖͎̲̯̫͎̺͘h̡̨͎̟̫͈̣̣̥̥̣̲̤͓̭̥̄̋ͪ̅̑͑̀̌ͩͣ̉͊̌ͦ͆eͬ͒̍ͯ͋ͫ͋̔̃ͥ̃ͥ͗ͩ̆̚͠҉̵͔̩̜̮͈̩̲̠̪̖̕ͅ ̴̢̭͈̩͙͈̺̼̗̱̐ͩ͛͋ͤͦ̊ͯ̋ͤ͑ͩ̌̎͌̅̊̒̚͜͡m̴̵̦̳̺͔̜͔͎̐͋ͮ͝ó͙̙̤̺͎̥̯̩̤̰̫͇͔̟͓͊ͤͤ̋̅ͨ̔̉̌͛̆̈̅ͪ͌̎͗̏͞͞n̸̨̧̛͙̘̞̳̈́̿̀ͪ̓̍ͬ̽̌̓̆̎̇̍̆̚̚͞ş̝͈̲̲͓̹̳̰̝̯̗͚͎͖͕̒̇͒ͭ͆͒̎͠͞t̋ͫ́ͪ̆͏̷̸̯͎͇͔̥̹͇͖͔e͓̼͍̠͕͈̦̻̗̤̗̎̊ͫ̉̍̐̾ͣͯͬ̐͂̔̏ͨ͜r̵̼͇̯̯̘̟͖̮̳̦̋̾́̽̑͛͞ ̛͔͎̞͍̰̩̣̦ͮ͆̅̇͗ͥͦ͋ͬ̚͠m̫̫̲̜̠ͭ̋̓̒ͪͨ̏̒ͮ̄̈̚͡ą̩͓̯̺̺̜̟͈͓͚̟̜͎͈̱͍̬ͮ̓̀̓̈́̏̈̏̍̄̚͘ͅs̔̇̇̋ͩ͗́͑̑̐̌̊̈́̊͊̆̊́҉̛̖̺̘̳̜͙͕̘̻̱̰̲̗͕̞͟͟͞h͕̮̼͈̱͉͇͍̗̯͉̘͉͙̙̗̊͋͑̔ͤͪ̋ͤ̒ͭ͂ͫ̀ͤ͟ͅ  
̬̩̞̺͂̃̿̓ͯͦ͘T̷̵̗̠̻͚̥ͬ̍̃͂͠͞͝h̶̛̭̹͎ͦͮͪ͆̍̾͐͟͝ẹ̶̷̵͎̦̙̝̔͊ͣ̈́͆̇͋͡ ̆̔̽̐ͦ́ͩ͊ͭ́̓̊̏͒̚҉̯͇͖͚͙͖̤͓͙̬͇̠̘̬̰̭͚̞̕͡ͅz̛̀̌̾͊͛ͧͬ̉ͭ҉̴̢̭̼̖̺̟͕̤͕ǫ͙̯̜̠̤̥̪̰̹͕̃ͬͫ̍͐͗̊̈ͬ͢m̶̓̆ͫ̈͌̐͌͗̂͛͟͏̶̥̭̭̣ͅͅḅ̴̡̖̖̖̼̯͔͕̰͚̼̃ͫ̈́ͣ͗̀ͭ̈̐̋͜ͅỉ̼͖͇͕̻͊͋ͭ͋͒̋ͪ̊͛̽͗͌͘é̴̷̢̻̹͇̝͛ͭ̂ͤ͊͋̑͜s̨̬͚̭͉̘̣̖̹͎̯̳̜ͩ͗̄̅̐͆ͧ͊ͪͤ́̂̐̔͂̚͡ͅ ̧̀̉̓̄̉̌͒͑ͦ͊̊̈́ͬͩ͢҉̛̲̰̤͔̤͔͓̰̲̘̜̤̯̬͎͓͇̦w̡̧̨̟̬̥̩̝̠̳̙ͦ̽͒̀ͣ̃̕͠e̴̸̓ͣͯͮ͌͊̎̃͋̊͆̆̔̚͏̭̥̝̬͇̲͉̘r̸͓͔̬͎̘͆̊͒̅e̡͒̈́̊̅̾͌ͮ͑͟҉͇̹̻̼̘̹̳̪̣̹̱͇̪ͅͅ ̵̢̜̩͈̺͕͇̜̲̟͔̜̲̯ͣ͆̿ͨͪͣ̐͗̂ͣh̶̨̜̤͚̪̳̻͓͙͉̫̱͚̐̇͗ͣ͞á̶̵̡̭̭͕̫̜̠̹̣̣̯̬͉͎̰͖̰̝̖͐͒͗ͪͪ̄̕v̛̺̬̯̭̠̜̲̘͐́̿͗ͪͧ̓ͩ̓͊͞ͅi̶͕̣̹̦̫̰̞̻̬̻ͮͨ͒ͥͥ͌ͥ͆̈̒͑ͣ͂͆̆̾ͅn̢̫̘͎̘͇̥̝͚̈̓͂͋͋͟ͅg̲̝̻̗̠̮̱̪͓͔ͦ̈́ͭ͑̄̈̀̇̍̏̑̊ͬ̚͟͠ͅ ͖̹̼̼̹̭͈̭̲̼̦͔̠̙̳͈͂͋̂ͤ̑ͧ̒̏ͬ̽̔̀ͮ̒̄̓̆͜ḟ̷̬̘̰͖͍̪̰̙̎̈̿ͣ͆ͤ̽͌͗͘͝ů̳̩̟̪͈̘̬̤͖͐̂ͤ͗̾͗͂̌̋ͥͦ̒̽̾ͮ͒͡n̨̨͙͚̝̰͉̫̊ͭ͆ͤ̾͒ͭ͢͝ͅ,̴̡̺̱̻͕͇͕͕̩̃̃ͨ̏͑͂̿̾̊̚̕͠ ̴̵̞͚̹̘͎̞̞̜̟͓̪̪͍̙͍̥̠̍͑̈́͋̇̄ͭ͋́̇̍ͥ̚͜͞͡t̨̡̩͓̞̹͕͇̝̰̙͈̭́ͦ̀͊̈̀̇ͭͭͪͬ̈́ͤ̋̿̉̅͌̋ͅhͭ̔͑ͫ͗͛͋ͭͭ̇͂̎̃͊͏͎̠̙̹͙̦̤̘̼͢͝e̸̙̟̪̼̬͇͓̺̘̺̝̻̞̎ͣ̀̈́̌̔̈́͊̈̈́̐̋ͨ͘͞͝ͅ ̷̗̱̣͇͈̻̟̮̤͚̭ͥͦ̔ͯ̾͊̇̌ͦ̈ͮ̍̂ͦ͐̋͟ͅp̡̩͔͓̹̤̳͔̞̘̲ͧͪ͆͠͠a̛̍̆ͩ̎́̆̾̆̇͐ͦͤ͆̑͌͞҉̰̼̭̰ṛ̶̷̷̠̪͎̺͍͙͚͔̭̯̩̐ͯ̉̐̍̍̏̑͊͒ͯͬ̀̐ͥ̓ͦͯ̍͠t̛ͮͨ̌̅ͥ̄͋̔̒ͥ́͏̮̱̱̜̱̙̗̱̘̖̜͙ͅͅy̛̳͕̻̑ͪ̽̍̌̕͘̕ ̺̯̝̠̜͔̝͚͓̰̯ͣ̾̆͛̀̆̂͢h̨̏ͤ͌̅̾҉̡̣̠̟̟̹̹͉̖͎̠̠̺͍̫̻̩̻̥̟͜a̶̢̬̘̥̗͈̰̞̾͐̒ͣͧͯͧͩ̂̀̉̃͛̀̇̚d̵̡̟͕͕̻̹̺͓̦̟̤̳̦̖͈̰͈̯̊̄͒͋̊ͫ̆ͦ̋͛͒̒̌̌̉ͦ̉͟ ̙̳̖̤͙͖͓̦̝̖̻̮̜̣͊̉ͧͬ͒̂͊̚͝͞j̡ͭͧ̏̑̕͏̴͏̫̯̭̯̞͍̠͖͈̯̝̤̺̘u̷̧͎̻͓̮̦͉͎̽̄͌̇̑͊ͫͩ͋̏̏̿ͤ̇̏̊ͧ̚̕s̸̀̽ͯ̆͑̍̊ͦͮ̀̏͏̵̢̗͙̲͖̞̼̱̺̪̯͙̣̞̻̯͙̥̺͝ţ̢͕͔͇͎̯̗̞̳͕͚͙̗̝͈̫̭̹̱ͦ͌͆̒ͪ̚͟ ̴̛̲̣̗̭̻̘̺̱͕̭͔̩̭̟̙͓̩̱͓ͪͥ́͛ͣ̃̂ͬ̄̃͐͌̌͑̍̄͒ͦͮb̙̯̤̜͚̖̮̠͖̮͎̬͚͕̓̓̏̎͢͜͟͝͡ḛ̸͍͕̲͚̰̮̭̤̊͐ͯ̍ͪͬͮ͡g̴͆̃ͬ̀ͯ͑͏̡̤̼̖̞̘̤̜̞̲̥̠͟͢u͉̝͉̰̩͚̭̿ͮ̏̃̐̏̂̉͐͒̈ͮ̚͟͠͡ṉ̵̛͙͉̦͚͔̩̯̱̘͈͎̿̇́̌̍ͅ  
ͨ̓̓̿͏̝̜̞̰̖͖̗̠͚̮ͅT̷̟̗͚̮͈̰̰̞̬̅̄̾ͥ̂́̉ͯͮ̿̍̽̓̌ͦ̚͜͡ḩ͆̄̇͋̿̀ͣ̈̈́͂ͥͤͩ͛̊͐̐̚͟͡͏҉̝͎͖͉͎̼̤̙̖̤̗͔̪̝̙ͅͅe̡̩͍̟͕̤̗͇̦̪͈͙̯̽̂̅̉́̀͘ ̡͕̙̺̗̯̥͖̻͕̥͎͖̫̼̦͍͛̒͛͌ͦ̚g̷̡̘̖̯̖̪̜̙̝̙̤͉̙̭̲̪ͤ̔͂̀̑ͩͪ͛ͪ̃͛͗ͮ͆u̿̀̎̏ͣͩ҉̴̵͈̬̜͔̳̳̰e̓̎͗̊̆͗̊̾͏̨̻̠̘͈̭͈s̵̡̞̯̣̗̙̣̟̩̩̠͔̰̫̣͓̩̃̆͐ͦ̀̽̉ͣ̄ͬͯ̔̈́ͨ͂̊ͬ͜͞͠ṫ͚̝̘̟̜̯̻̘̬̯͔ͯ̐ͫ͗͐̎̋ͭ̆̋ͮ̿ͩ̒ͭ̅͞͞s̴͚̼̥̩͖̣͍̭̺̞̥̻̫͖̆̏ͧ͌͋̃́͒ͭͦͧͮ͗̓̓͟͟͡ ̶̫͚͙̻͙͓̞͕̏̉ͥ͊ͬͬ̍̋̄̂ͨ̀ͥͦͫ͝i̶̞̩͙̻͕͕̖͔̳̼̟͒́̉ͣ̀͜n̫̼̫̯̤̰̭͔͚̻̘͙̄͊̓̽ͯ̆̀̓ͦͫͭ̿̈ͦͯ̓̆͡͞c̨ͥ̓̃̾̈ͮ̀͆̊͗̚͜҉̪̤̤̮͙̱͕͕̦͈͖̠̱̥̱̣̦l̴̵̺͓͍̬̫͔̜̼̙̩̥͈̤̫ͫ̇̂͋ͭ͌̃̓͆ͨͩ̈́ͣű̵̷̸̏̈́̌̉̆̎̚̕҉̠̮͈͇d̛͙̼͎̼̳̠̟͉̙̤̹͇ͭ̏̆͊̎ͨ͢ͅḙ̵͖͙͎̥̗̦̬͛̾ͯ͒̀̂̿̏̃ͨ͆ͅd̶̴̨̜̭͙̻̮͖̙̟̞ͥ̉̎͆͆̈́ͪ̓͐͘ ̶͎̺̹̠̞̩̯͋ͨͮ̇̂ͨ̑͂̐͒̏͌̋ͣ̒̏̓ͪ̚͝͞ͅͅW̸̨̜̲̣̗̺̰̭̠̼̺̬̭̗̲̞̹̰̓̅̀̇̇̿͆̊ͣ̌͆ͫͯ̿͟͝o͒͗̎̈́̏͒́̑͋҉͝҉̧̟̩͔͖͔̦͢l̷̛̲̻̣̙̖̙̠̯̻͚̯̗̪͚̟̪͚̆̌̀ͩ̏͌͛ͯ̃ͦͪ̿̌̔̽̊͗ͣ͝ͅͅf͂ͩ̆̔̌̏ͦͤ̑͒̄̾ͣ̒̋̃̌͛̽҉̸̧̘̫̫̝̮̭̘͍̰͍͖̟̣̫͎̲͉͝m̧̦̘̘̙̯̭͈̱͉̩̺̥̱͔̪̺̔͆̅͛̉ͭ̏͠aͤͨ̑ͨ̔͞͏̵̵̗͙͈̻̥̗̻͙͉̱̻̤͖͔͈̮͔̝ń͉̭͖̻̤̯̬̣̹̻̭̣̣͓̩̌̌ͬ̀ͮ̓̓ͨ͘͘,̢̧̨̫̪̝͉̱̬̰̩͚͔̦̰̘̹͓̤̉̈̑͊ͯ͑ͫ̅̑ͥ̿̉̋̏̒̚͘͞ ̸̢͔̫̞̝ͪ͐̅ͨ̂͒̒̎̏̐ͩ̋̏ͧ̇ͧ̈́͘͡ͅD̔͗͊̋ͥ̽̑͊͂ͪ̽̃͊҉̨̛͚̮̤̞͔͈͉̹̱̮̥̙̕r̛͖̖̗̗̻̞͍̰̬͙̰̙̺̳̰̹̣͓̭̎̉̉ͬ̄ͮͧ̑̉ͯ̓͊͆͗ͣ̕͟͝a̛̤̤̼̮̺̠̲͎̠̲̙̮̬̮̟̹̗̙̼̍͑ͫ̇̂̉̎ͭͣ̆̄͊͝c̵̦̟̳̼̘̩̲̙̤̙̊͗ͤ͆̾ͣ͛͆ͦ͐̓ͪͧ͛͑̇̎͟͝ṳ̰͙̜̙͕̯͈̩̲̮̞͂̋̐̐͘l͕̹͉̗̩͔̦̭̜̆ͦ͑͒͒ͩ̋͋͜͢͜͡a̸̛̱̖͈̞̯͈̱̣͔̝̝̤͌̔ͬͫ͢,̵̸̐̽̅̆́ͩ̔̐͊͡҉̵̱̪̫̤̞̬̭̱̟̘̬̘͚ ̸̘͖͈̖̺͇͕̳̮̭͇͔̏̏̿ͥ̇̅͗̉̏͒̈́̂͟ā̪̪͕̥͍̣̠̪̜͙̀͐͐̀̔ͪ͂̾̓̈́ͩͩ͂̇̓ͣ̈̔͜͞n̴̢̩̖͔̠̥͔͍͎̹͍̹̲̑̽͋̑̉ͬ̈́̿̇ͩ̑̂̑ͬ̕͜ͅͅd̄ͩ̽ͫ̀͘͏҉͖̳̺̺͍̥̖̠͟ͅ ͮͥ̍͐͋ͯ̑͆̉̐͏̱̰̼̰̟͙͕̫̼̕hͬͩ͋ͦͬ͗͊ͩ̑ͭͣ̓̌͛̍ͮ̏҉̴̶͎̩̺̣̗͍̹̱̱͙̻͙͍͇̠̰ͅi̧͎͖̱̳̝̠̻̟͙͍̳̼͙͉͍̻̎̒͌̂̌͋̈́̎͋͜͜s͋̓̑̏͗̅ͣ̒͌ͤͤ͊͌̒ͮ͠͞͡҉̰͈͓̯̩̝̤̹̱̳̹ͅ ̵̢̥̖̫̤̞̟̟͓͕́̒̈ͯͧͩ̊͌̑ͮ̓͑̉͜s̸̷̥̱̮͉̳͙̘̱̹̗͔͉̞͍̙̭̼̳̫̈͋̒ͯ̂̃̉̔̇́͘͝ơ̴̦̪̬̘̬̜̄̆ͥ͗̍̎̐ͧ͘ǹ͎̰͓͉̪̹ͩ̉̊ͩͫ͗ͦ̈́͌̽ͭ͆̋͐̚͟͜ͅ  
̛̭̘̭̟͈̹̯̹̺̫͐́ͧͮ̆̅̎̌̾̇ͤ͜͞ͅT͎̬̞̭͕̯̮͔̰͔͍͇̳̪̍̈ͩ̽͋ͮ͌͑́ͨ̈́͗̈̄͑̾ͣ͑͢ḫ̨̛̖̳͔͌̀͌̐͋ͫͦ̆ͭ̊̇̄̉ͨ͜͝ę̵̛̣̪̰͎̪͓̳̞̿̋̈̆ͣ̈́ͪ̏̌́͢ ͊͗ͯ͆̌̇͋̑ͣͤͭ̿͒ͪ͏̦̺̹̮̟̱̰̘͢ͅs͚̹͉̖̟̓̾̽̀ͦ͒̿̔̍ͥ͛̓͗͒ͤ̚͟͜c̡̬͎̣͍̮̣̻͕̹̹͕̹̘̭̜͉̩͌ͨ̅͂͋ḛ̷̶̢͙̪̦̱̲̤͉̗̟̖ͩ͌ͧ̃͋̑̀ͫ͛ͩ̒̌͒͛̈̚͟ņ̵͍͇͍̠̜̪̲̣̗͔̘͖̬̳̖͛̎͗͐̌̓͂̅͊ę̸̸̃̈́̌̃̒ͬ͜͏̪͓̗̥̩͚̬̻̲͖̹̹̩̹̣̥ ̸̷̻͈̖̙̺̹̳̲͈̦̲͓͇̼̳͎̐ͬ̋ͨ̈́̑ͤ́̄̈́̄ͯ̐͛w̻͖̺̗̥̝̟͎͈̦͉̔͋͑̀̒ͨͭͩ̉̓̊̾ͩͪ̋͡a͍͈̰̪͖͈̣̘̅̇͗ͤ͞͡s̴̲͔͈̫͉͔̜ͩͥͦͥͧͣ̇ͩ̿̃̉ͅ ̻͎͖̻̋ͧ̄ͫ́͟͢r̡ͥͤ̆ͬ̀̇̿͑̈́͏̱̗͔͈̹͚̹͍̲̮͇͙̞͈ͅo̴̶̸̸̹͚͉̭̩̠̝̺͕̰̬̭͉̯ͫ̉ͫ̊̅̑̌͆̋͌ͤͦͧ̾̈̚c̛̐̍ͩ̇͗ͣͮ̿̌̇̑ͬ̐͛ͤ̆̇̎͏͟҉̱͍͖͇͖̞͙̹ͅk̡̑ͩ͌̄͌̄̂̄̆͆͑̇͏̲̖̩̫̗̖͍̹i̵̧̲̱͇̖̟̬͎͖ͣ̌́̆̿̂̍̉̈̚͠n̶̨͍͕͎͚͆̂͆̔ͥ͆̔͛̎̇̅̅ͧ̉̾͞͝͞ͅ'͔̙̟̭̳̪̭͓̜̦̼̳̬͚̱̝̦̈́ͥͤ́͋̋͛̉̆̑̓̀͌̄͒͟͞͞,̶̴͎̤͉̖͖͇̣͎̞̗͓̳̠̣̗ͤ̀͗ͦ̍̆̇̋̃͆̋͠ ̵̡̙̞̰̪̩̬͕̫̱̖̱̟̮̥̲̎ͫͨ͊ͭͣ͑̎̈͘ͅa̷͓̗͍̟̻̜̣͛ͦ̔̋̈̃ͩ̽ͦ͗̈́̚̚l̨̛͋ͩ̓̑̚҉̥̥̗̳̗͖̫l̓ͫͭ͆̓̅͌̈̌ͥ͗̐̆͛̄҉͞҉͚͕̘̫ͅ ̨͍̻̮̣ͯͣ͛͌̐͂ͬͪͭ̒̑ͬ̇̓͑̑͂ͪ́͟wͮ̇͂ͫ̌̑̀ͯ̓̈́̊͊̐̐̀̉͌҉̸҉̩͔̲͈͖e̷̛̼͔̝̯̯̞͇͂ͫ̋̄̓̀ͨ̆ͥͦ̄͗ͩ̎͘r̶̮̳͔̣̩͓̯̭͇̗̄͛̑̿̃̊͆͢͜ę̶̷̙̟̯̩̗̩͔͖͉͓̭̩̭̝͇͐ͪͧ̍͒̂̐̈ͤ͗̾͗͠ ̵̨̐̇̓͌̆͗͐ͧ̉ͭͪ҉̜͔̬̼ḑ̮͉̭̟̱͉͇̳͆ͯͦ̄̋̐ͯ͞ͅiͩͨ̊ͤ͑̽̇̈͌̍͐̆̔̓̾͏̡͖̞̳̲̰̘̤̜͉̗͚̹̰̜ğ̤͚̻͓̬̯̮̬ͭ͂̓ͮ̉̕͞g̡̜̦̜̙͎̗̯͙̭̹̮̹͉͖͇̖͍̅̎̈͆ͫͯͥ̉̅͌ͤ͆ͨ̑͞i̛͚̰͎͚̩͓̳͍̤͓͖͚͍̟̋̅͗͋̏͆͡n̢̨̯̖͓̤̠̱̮̪̙͍̳͈̹̰͍͍̫̟̱ͩ͑ͧͫ̆͜͠ģ̹̰̭͇͔͉̼̖͚͍͎̊̍̽ͧͨ̈́̊ͩͨ̽̽̽͑͜͟͠ ̴̡ͪ͋̊ͪ̂̊ͭ̌͏̵̞̩̪̙͇͓̳̪̫͍̫͕t̵̸̢̼̙̬̲̫͕̩͎̬̞̋̇̇͋̆͐̐͌̿̃h̏̏̄̈́͗͂̐͟͡͏̟̮̲̼̪̲͕̣̭̥̙̘̗̰̠̟͡e͒ͪͫ̾͐ͭ̐͑͏̢͙̣͚̠̩͉̲̯̰̖̪̲̘͙͓͢ͅ ̛̂̏͊̒͑҉̵̨͚̟̥̞͓̙̞̞͕̮͍̣͈͖͙͓͘ͅs̴̖̖̹̹͚͕̣̉̈̿̾ͯ̏͘o̡̩̻̙̥̜̺͕̣̻̻̗̩̪̯ͫ̑ͭ̐̃͋̍ͫ̿ͅu̴͇͎̰̖͖͕̠͙̣̩̞͍̗̮̱̗̭ͨ̀ͣͦͩͧ̅̒͐ͩ̇̏̀͌̂̒̊͢͡͡͡ͅn̢̡̫̜̳͈͍̜̠͍̝̪̠ͯ̔̿̌̓͛̓ͬ́͘ͅd̷̷̡̧̙̪͎̥̣͉̮̳̗͈͙̲̒̀ͥͪ̊̒͡s̢͚̣̳͎̱̠̥͍̭̹̭̰̄̿̓̿̅̈́̎̿̏ͣ̀ͤ̐̊̋̎͛̈́͟͝  
ͦ̐̅̍ͮ̋ͫ̅ͤ̇̄҉̨̡͚̱̠͕I̡̛͎̬͈̦͉̻͚̭͍̲͎̝̘̘ͥ̓ͮ̉͠g̸̢̛͈̼͈̣̭̞͔̜̈́́̒̐́ͅơ̷̍ͧ͑̃ͫͣͨ̎̐́̇̉͗͜҉̘̦̲̞͔͕͚̤̰̻̺̖̤̰̦͔̲͍̤r̗̼̣̣͉͓̘̩̲̝͍͙͉ͭ͗̍̓ͭͪ̌͊̋ͮ́̄̄͋͜͞͝ ͒ͫ̔ͮ̋̇ͭ̀̇̊̈́͏̶̨̼̪͚͉̼̦̖͜o̷̡̥̘̩̙̰̣̯̼̼͚̗͆̋̎ͮ̾ͮ̾̂ͪ̍ͦ̉̇̉̿̇ͩ͝nͨ͒ͦ̈͛̔ͬͧ̾̒͗ͨ̃͆͆ͤ̚̚͝҉̹̥̝͔͚̼͈͉ ̵̇̈́ͩ̐ͧ̍̅ͪ̊͛͡͏̪͕̭͔͈͖͎̤̜̮̙͜͡ͅͅc̸̘̦̘͚͇̠̪̯̮̲͔̜̃ͮ̌̽̐͌̑̿ͩ͠h̛̜͓̲͓̬̙̯̩̞ͬ͂͛̅ͮ̉̃͂ͭ͘͞͡å̷̴͍̯̱̣͕ͧ̔̎̄ͤ̂͌͆̽̅ͦ͒̇̈́ͥ̚ȋ̡̝͈̪͓̼ͯ̋̈̅ͥ̓ͬͪ̌̽ͪ͌̾͗́̚̕͟͞n̂͗̂̇̄͏̷̛̮̦̖̗͎̹̪̟̗̕s̡̢̙̻̳͖̻̠̍ͫ̐ͨ́͊̌̽͛̔̀̓ͤͯ̿̏̓ͬͅ,̆̀̇͋ͣ̐͐̅̏̅̈́̄ͭͧ̑͊͞҉̡̠̝͓̩͙͔͓̤̤̮̭̘ ̵͚̳̝̞̥̜̯͚̆̎͂̽ͮ̆́͒̽̋̑ͥ͋ͮ̑͋͑͆͋͘b̘̥̟̘͕̍̌ͮ̾ͣ̃̽̕̕͞a̶̙̘̖͉͎͖̠̤͍͐͋̓͊ͥ͊̊ͧͥ̌̈̅͊ͦ͛͑̀͘ç̶̵̢̦̻͚̮̪̝͇̠̣͙̠͙̔̈́ͯ̀̋ͥ͒̅̏̃̀͐̐̌k̢͙͔̮̻̤̣͋̂̊̊̐̽ͤ̉̇̍͞ͅe̶̡͒̇ͭ͗͌ͭ͆ͤ͛̉̃͒͗̏ͩ҉͢҉͉̠͓̝̟͈̤̖̘͎̦̦̺̦͉d̨̃ͩͪ̔̽̿̾͛̓̓͌͂ͬ͢҉̢͉͙̤̼̱͎̬̝̘̮͖͍̖̟͙͝ ̵̶͚͔̳͔̲̗̍ͥͩ̾ͪ̈́ͧ͋̌̌̃̅ͦ̌ͧ̚͠b̨̰̼̳̳̮̳̺͚ͣ̽̃ͯ͗̆͊̋ͪ͡͡y̨̡̮̖̠̯̞ͬ̾̄ͯ̄̒ ̄͆̈́͆͒̓̈́҉̞͇͖̹̳̱̫̣͢͢͞h̷͕͉͈̼̼̰̮͚̗̮̪̠̤́̍͋̋̀̉̄͟ͅi̳̬̟̟̖̩̪̠̺͖̼͊̂̿͘͢͟s̴͎̥̤̯̋̅̍͐̃̉̊͌ͦ̽ͣ͌̉̃͘ ̶͉̲͖̼̗̉ͯ͗ͤ̈̓͡b̷͛ͪ͛͗̈̅̅̾ͪ͐͋͒͐ͩ̊͏͚̗̫̪̤͍͓͉̣̟a̧̳̳̘͖̘̖͍̹̱ͤ̑͊͊̔ͦ̍ͣͪ̒͑̿͌̇͝ẏ̵͔͔̼͉̳̮̲͈̖̰ͤ̋̂̍̋ͮ̌́͛̀͗̂͝i̸̴̳̳̹̜̭̎ͫ̍̾́̅̽ͨ̎n̢̠̜̦̩̣͉͙̖̮̣͎͙̲̩̲̯̘̺ͫ̌̅ͪ́ͣͭͥ̔̾ͮͪ̑ͬ̇̚̚͘͜ĝ̨͓̰͔̤̽ͯ͆̋̂͂̐̋̈́̂ͮ̈͝ ̶̬͇̮̥̺̟̣̖͔̰̲ͭͦ̆̽̀ͭ̒ͣͯͧ͊̾͞h̷̶̡̠̘̣̙͕͆̃̈́͌͊͑̐̑̊ͦ̊ͭ͂ͭ̇o̷̸͈̬̘̯̠̠͋ͣ͑ͯ̎ų̩͇̫̪̦̠̫̦̮͙͚̣͍̖̞͕̃̏ͯ͑̅̂̄͛̉͟͞n̷̢̫̺͈̰͔̩̺͚͕̎̐̃̀̅ͫͩ̕͠͠dͯ̉̈͛ͧͮ͊͂̑̀̇ͮ̚͏̢͍͈̱̞s̢̜̘͕̥͇͈͎̫͈̈́̂̓ͣ̅̃ͯ̍̋ͪ͌ͪ͘  
̸̢̙̣̣͚͎͕͙̳̮̳͖̯̞͈̘̪̮̀ͮ͊͊̇̊̍ͮ̽͟ͅT̢̧̥̘͉̣͇͈̩̘̯̙̞̮̱̼̜͒̿̂̆h̨̎͒̏ͮ͛̐̐̇̂͞҉̥̼̭̪͇̠͠͝ͅê̴̡ͨ̽̇͒̍͛̐͊̏̈́҉̪̠͕̫̣̙̼̱ͅ ̸̃̑̿̃̆̈̓ͩ̓ͯ͐͛ͯ̚͠͠҉̯̫͍̬̗͈̙̳̖̦̞̠͓̠͚̥̖͓ͅc̵̠̲̰̤̾͂̐͋̉͝o͑ͦ̄̓ͤͮͥͩ̈͌͋̄̊̇҉̝̼̣̲̠͢͟͞f̶̶͍͎͖͍̞̣̰͔̑̄̉̊͆̈́ͭͮ̈́ͬͧ̔ͣ̀̆̿ͧ͘f̶̷̛̠̘͈ͯ̓ͮ͋̅̽̈́͒̄͞ͅi͑̏̓̏͂̊͑ͧͥ̾̿ͦ͌ͨ̍͗ͣ̚҉̴̩̫̪̠͚̼͓̦͎̥͘n̶̨̡̬͍̦̠̻͖̰̲̂ͣͥ̔̈́͆͌̉̉̃ͨ͂ͫͥ͢͞ͅ-̸̹̻̺̝͇̘̺͉͓̯̖̗͔͙̤͒͐̃̾̍͐̂̈̏̏ͥ̌ͅb̴̛̜͇̺̱͔̰̼͇̺̤̱͖̖̆̿̅͋̽̊̓̈̂͗ͤͪ̔͑̎ͨͮ̚͞͝͞ͅͅạ̲̼̤͍͖̰͈̱̖̜̥̥̈́ͯ̄͌͗͊̓̓̈́̈ͩ̏̋ͦ̀̕̕͡n̸̴̨̹̯̭̞͎ͭ͆̀͌̈ͧͦ͆̐̌̂̉ͦͩ̕͡g͎̻̩͇̠͈̹̪̗͈̯̫̣̞̤͍̒̉ͤ̿ͫ̑̏̕ͅe̢ͧ͐̇ͪͧ̿̾̋ͬ͗ͫ̃͂͘҉̨̺̘͖͕̦̪̥̘͍͇̤̳͘r̖̯̤̯̞͖ͮ̈̊ͣ̋͊̑͒̏͆́͑ͥ͛̒͊̋̓̌͞͡s̶̙̳̥̻̰ͫͩ̂̽͜ ̸̧̜̫̙̯̙͕̰̗͕̠͐ͯ̓̾̽̌̐̏͟w̢̨̫̞̼̩͇͈͔̳͚̘͇̪̹͖̣͕̏̆͊̅̒̏̽̿ͫ̈́̓̽ͯ͝͡e͉̲̥̖̫͔̻̗̰̺̥͇̹̜͖̯͌̽̎͌̎̄ͩ̏ͣ͒͆̉͂̚͜ͅͅr̗̟̼̻̝̺͇͈̗̮͉̘͈ͦͮ̓̂͞ͅę̛̂ͬ̍̆ͣ͑̂̀̅ͨ́̽͏̤͍͔̲̮̩̜͕ ̛̪̻͈͎̹̦̜̞͕̣͕̘̠̟̙͙̼̻̅ͦ͛͒̇͘̕̕a̴̶̺̦̖̘̩̖͇̮͙̙͖̮̬͚͍͓̳͂ͭ̉̓̈́̑̏͆ͮ͠ͅḅ̛̳͓̣͓̖̮̼͇̥͙͚̹ͣͤ̃̊ͮͮ̃̾̀ͩ̒oͪͦ̅̈́ͣ͂̆̒̾ͧ͏̷҉̧͙̰͎̤͓̟͔͓͜û̶̢̥̥̹̟̺̲͉͚̃̐̌ͦͤͥ͂̉̏͗͊ͩ̍̌͑͋̍̚͘͢͠t̵̮̲͖̩̄̀̒̓̕͝͡ ̢̧̢̡̞͙͇̱̺͍̖̝̗̠͔̼̯͕͇͎͂̓ͮ͋ͧ̽̊̎͐͐ͥͦ̔ͬͧ͂͋̿ͅţ̴̯̞̗̳̩̫̬̣̲̭̪̼̥̱͍̫ͧͭ̎̾̔͆ͩ̆ͮ̚͠ơ̸̧̫͈͙̖͚͉͕͕͈̈́͒ͬ̂͒̄̆̋̽̎ͬ͆̉͟͠ͅͅ ̛͌͒̓ͭͤͭ̄̋͗ͭ͛͌ͮ̔ͣ͆̾ͦͥ҉̗̬̯̯̦̥a̷̢͇̯͕ͮͨͪ͋͌̍ͨ͢͠r̸̞̥͕̩͉̤͇͎̠̖͖̼͚̫̪̯̈̐ͩͩ̄ͪͥ̕r̸̛̼̺̜̤̟̻̬̫̝̱̣͌͆̍ͮ͑̂̒͆ͬ̅̇̽̕ͅí͔̣̠̼̬͙̗̘̬̯̖̞̞̯̯̰͔̍̅̂̈̌̑͂̊̐͋̚͘ͅv̻̥̠̬̦̽͒̆͑ͩ͒͐͑̿̔ͣ̃̓̔͐̽ͥ̀͘͝e̵̵̴̢̡̻̩̺̳͇̼̭̺̭͉͈̊͐̇́͋  
̴̃ͭ͐͛ͦ̄̽̅̒́ͬ̅҉̵̵̼͎̻̻̭͈̭̱̜͙̳̕W͗͐̈́͆ͧ̍̔ͨͤ̔ͩ̏ͧ͛̉͏̻̖͔͈͉͇̠̱͓̙̫̹̣͙̟͚͖͟i̴̧͔͔̣͇͙̘̹̺͕̊ͬ͒͗̃̒̈͋ͧ̍̎̃̎͆̅̆͛ͪt̵̒͐͊́̽̒ͪ͒͋̽̕͡͏͏̭̻͔̫h̸̴̤͚̲̹̪͔̝̙͙͍͈̤̬̗͇̯̮̅ͥ͋̂ ̷̷̧͎͈̭̻̻̱͔̳̲̟͈̮́ͫͭ̔ͮ̄́̅̓̔́̅̒̉̓̀̉ͫ͢͠ͅt̩͉͇̮̬̲̘̟̠̯̹̘̦̭͙̠̝̾̈́͊̃̀ͥ͗̓̌̊̍̔ͫͥ͒̄̏̐̏͘͝͝h̶̞͉͖̘̥̱͖͎͈̳͈̬͚̥̗͐ͫ̿͂̎͋̄̕͟͞e̸̴̗͚̳̱͕̲̜͓̥̪̟͇̦ͫ͒̑̾͒͢͝ͅi̵̧̓̎̇̋͏̟̲̗̘͉͈̣͙͍̣̥̣̳̠̤ͅͅṛ̶͇̩̇͐ͧ̉ͯ͂̔ͧ̉̌̅̕͘͟͟ ̢͇̞̠̫̺͔͈̜̗ͥ̓ͭ̿̒͌̋ͬ͊̔̌̂͆ͥ͌͜͢v̨͍͈͕̓͆̈́̅͜ǫ̙͓͙̮́͒ͣ̓̋ͤ̅̐̓̉ͪ͝ͅç̶̵̭̰̱̯̹̗͚ͯ̍͒͛͗̈́͊͌̀̌͒̇̍̊̎ͧ͘a̧̟̘̪̠̻̤̗͓̰ͤͥ̉̉͢͟ļ̡͖̤͈̙̖ͦͫ̃̆̓ ̢͍̼͚̼̹̫͔͍͔͚͍͕̰̠͙̙͙ͣͥ͗̕g̶̫͉̤͇͓͍̞ͬ͋ͮ̎ͫ͗͆̏̓ͤ̇͐̾̈̋̓ͧ͐ͭ͡͡r̸͑̆̆̑̓̾ͪ̉ͬ͌͛̿͘͏̼̱̺̤͚̣͔oͦ̑̆ͭͩͤ̑͟͜҉̼̝͔̖̜ǔ̴̷̪͍̻̳͎̰͓̉ͫ̏̉̈ͣ̆p̢̱̝͔̪͖̲̬̖̟͇͖̠̼͍͓̺̺͙ͨ̓ͤ̀ͩ̎͆̐̄͋͋ͮ,̄ͦͦ͗̓ͨͭ̆̐͢҉̡͇͈͉̙͍͙̺̙̼̩͖͓ ̸̸̦͈̞͉͚̱͈̙ͤͦ̑̾ͬ͞ͅ'̵̸̛̹̤͔̪̙̭̗̟̦̯͔̫̪̠̰̺̪̤̃ͮ͊͂ͦͫ͐̀̿͗ͩͦ̎ͤ̂̎T̢̠̙̘̬͍̯̱̲̝̲͈͇͎̎̐́̀̔̀ͫ̋̈̒̎͋̿͌̉ͯͨ͒̚͜ͅh̴̡͓̙͇̺͎̟͓̪̦̤͎̝̼̭́̇͋̅͋͒̽͘͠ĕ̸͕̗͉̰̫̬̲̘̦̰͙̗̱̼̙ͫ̔ͣͩ̆͌ͤͧ̓͌̆̾͜ ͑ͬ̓̋̉̆͌ͦ͆͂͑̚͏̨̛͙͕̱̘̥̹͈͉͕̣̰͎͍͙͡Ç̳̻̖̳͉̺̭̯̖͖̟ͯ̔̔ͯ̂́ͧ̽̀ͥͯ̉̓́͟͝r͎͍̘̖̹͋ͬ̉̃ͯ̕͞ỳ̨̼̻̬̥͉̫͎̮͋̎ͮ͛̽̿̿ͩ̒ͩ̿̿͋ͥ̈̇̈́̈͟p̛ͥͩ̍̍ͨͦ̋҉̧̺͙̰̪̰̼͈̟̩̙̲̼̣̟͇̺ͅͅţ̇͆̉̀͏̢̘̦̞̞͚͇͙-̈́ͤ̾̒̅͏̮̮̖͔̱̠̼̳͉̲͈͘ͅĶ̸̪̜̣̩̘͔͚͖͎̝̯̮͚̜̝ͤͭ̈́̋ͨ́̏̂ͦ̒ͪ̊̅̓͘͝͡ḯ̵̴̴͈̱̬̯̮̟͓̹̌ͥ̐̄̽ͬͫ̃̍ͫ̀ͤͣ̚͡c̷̢̛̝̙̻̤̥̖͋͋̋ͬ̈́ͣ͑͐̅͐͐̍̋͝k̶̖̞̣̪̭̟̹̤̟̥̫͍͎͓̯̦̱̈́ͥ̈́̎͑̎ͫ̐͘͘͘ͅͅe̴͕̙̻̜̩̹̟̙̙̳͙̩͎̼͔̙̗͑̑̈́͆̃̓ͧ͛͊͋͟r̢̛̐ͬͯ̅̓ͧͨ̃͏̘̙̘̥̦̪̥ ̵̲̗̺͎͔̘̼ͨ̇ͮ̔̈́̒͆͛͌͋̆͋ͮ́̀̕F̸̷̞͍̝̹̟͔̜̟͚̜̩͈͎̼̳̂̄̍͌ͯͭ͆͛̏ͤͦ̋ͯ̍͢͟i̵̶̬̩̩̬̱͙̖̫͚͉̠̤͌̃̓ͧͩ͑̈́̀̔͌̐͘͘vͣͩ̔̚͏̮̦̯̳͔͞e̢̿̒͊͒ͪ̑̌̈́̿̚͏̢͙͎̪̺̭͎͚͍͍̹̩̭͔͓̻͓͜͠ͅ'ͧ̓̎̎͋̐̈҉̶̬̘̳̖̭̳͖̟̩͖̱̩͚̖̞̰̜̕͜͠ͅ  
̨̱̗̤̘̙̥̠̝̹̺̬͚͚͎̊̎ͩ͗͑ͮͧ͑̿̽ͥ̓̚͢͝ͅT̡̛̂̈́̃ͦ̾͊͋̍ͥ͒̊̊̔ͫ͒̚҉̶̺̬̭̞̖̱͢h̥̲̣̠̞͓̜̳͍̰̗̫̠̟̗͓͔̠͍͊̂̿̑̂͐͛͞e̳̯̠̦͙͓͎̬̭̳̋ͪ͆̔̃͌͂͋̑̽͞ͅy̧̩͓̳̟̖̦̣̰͈̣̳̙͖̖ͯ̊̊̄ͮͭ̕̕ ̳͈̫͕̖͑̈́̀͊̅͆ͬͣ̇ͧ̐̚͡pͩ̑̃͒ͪͣͯ̋̅̓ͫͮ҉̷̨҉̶̟̱͔̘͚̟̦͍͙l̵̘̗̬̫̪̱̦̘̭̬̻͕͎̩̞͙̞͒͊͆͜͢ͅa̸̡̺̘̱̣̬̯̙̭̠͇ͨ̏ͪͭ̓͋̀̍͑̚ͅÿ̸̧̬̣͍͎̩͕͎̝̺̻͒̅͂ͫ̿ͥ̇͐ͧ́ͧ̂̓ͯ̎̉̚͟͠e̢̫̬̣̪̳̣̩͇͚̜͇͇̖͍ͥ̏ͤ̊͊̍̚͘͡d̷̬̠̼̖̞͚̝̘̮̦ͥ͂̔̔ͣͭͯ̏̾͜͞ ̸͎̬̫͔͖͚̞̣͆͑̅̾̔͆ͦͦ͒ͯͤͩ͐̕ţ͛ͩͮ̌͒̀ͭͫ̚̕͡҉̮͖̪̜̝̥̰̙̗h͐̽ͪ̈҉̶̯̣̞̯͍͎̼̘͚̠̤̘̜͇̙͍̕͞ͅḝ̵̵̥̻̙̼͙͖̦̣̫̳̏͋̉͐ͧ̅̍̇̿͊ ̵̴̬̪͈̖̻̯͔̪͎̜̒ͤ̉͌ͣͫͧ̿͋̐̆m̢̡͈͓̘̫͍̟͕̈̊ͫ̉̉̌͛̃a̺̮͓̻̞̿ͣ̒̂̿͊͘͜͟s̢͚̫̣̦̪̩̩͚̞̣̩̤̰̩̯̫̗̗̝͑̈́̆̈́ͪ̐̉̌̊ͨͮ̈́͑̈́ͭͬͤ̑̆͜ḧ̛̲̤̫̫̥͎̭̥̤̪̟̲̞̺̦͓́̇͌̽̈́̂͞,͒̇̈̈́͌͐̅ͨͥͬͤ͐͗͋ͤͤ͂̇ͩ͏̶̨̬̼͕̥̪͡ ̢̈́ͫ͆ͨ͛̿͘͞͏̛̤̙̮̖͔̱̱̭̘̹̯̣̮̱̘̯ͅt̸̵̨̥̱̱̩͔̩͕̣̘̙̗̮̐ͭ̈́̆̂͊̂̇̈̂̉̈́ͮ͆ͣͧ̎͂̈͟h̘̮̖͇̗̘̘͛ͣͬͬ͘͠e̡̞͙̭͍̞̗͇͈͎͊͛ͦ́ͪ̋̎ͥ͂ͪͮ̇́ͪ͗͟͡y̝̰̬̣ͭ͋ͤͯ͋̽̀͋̉̍̉̾ͨ̉̏ͬ͛̍̚͜͝ ̜̞̣͙̦̳̮̟̳̼̣̬̩̻̘̞̋̓͗ͦ͋͢͞͡͞p̸̞̖̤̳͍͇͇ͮ̑̀ͧ̊̽͗͘͘l̑͐̉ͤ̓ͤ̿̑ͣ̌҉҉̢̡̮̯͖̗͔͙̲̫̘̼̳̞̰̫̭̩͎̖̬͝a͚͎̝̼͒ͦ̑͆̌ͥͦ̓ͥ͜y̢͇̥͎̜̦͕̭̳͉͉̱͐̈̂͌ͣ̏ͭ̎̂̄̍̆̂͢e̵̽̊̍ͫ͗͌ͫ̂ͣ̓̓̑͏̦̳̮̩̫̞̯͖̳͈͇̮͔̩̹̜͕͓͡d̦̭̭̬̹̝̠̙̰̬͍̳̬̟̝̩̓ͧͭ̃̈̇̂͗̉̓ͮ̍ͬ̀̽̐̚͘ ̯͇͚̰͖̙͕̞̞̜̹̬́̂ͧ̏̏ͣ͂͗͝ͅt̵̨̙̬̲̬̪̣͙̙̣̩̱̥̹̹͉̩̮̽͆̏̏̎ͮ͘͝ͅȟ̸͗͆ͤͨ̏̌̄̓̂̔̉̃̋͒̽ͫ̎͘͝͠͏̬͈̱̩e̸̢̪̬̞̩̟͚̝͒̅̿ͩͥͩ̎ͬͨͬ͗͂͡ ̮͕̤̣̜̠̰̻̰̈́̀ͮ̾ͮ̒ͩͩͣ̒ͩͭͤ̓̐͒̑̚̕͠͡m̶̢̢̨͍͈͙̤̗̲̙̪ͦ͌̄̅̇̌̃̉̂ͪ̃ͣ͜ͅȍ̶̸̠͔̣̖̪̝͕̹͖̝͓͖̰̣̾͛̂̿̿ͥ̋̈́̋ͯͥ͗̒ͣ͘͟͡n̼̺̳̞̼͇̰̲͉͓̩̪̮̎̂̿̀̆̽͊͒̎ͭ̀̊̎̃̚̕s̨̧ͨ̑͊̅͐̀̇̿̏̏̕҉̙̦͕͕͈̻̗̤͎͈͈͈ͅt̶̺̤̹̩̹̯͇͉͚͙̱̲̞̦̼̝̩̘̱͂ͯͥ͛̂ͩ̋̈́ͥ͘͝e̵̢̛͚̰͚̜͚̞̣̦̰͇ͪ̿͂̈́̎ͪ̓̐̍ͤͣ̐̚̚r͐ͭ̿҉҉̷͏̱̞͍͇̭̜̗̪̝̰̳͖̱ͅͅ ̯̤̞͎̟̰͎͍̓͐̽̏ͬͦ̏̉̓̅͘͡m̷̱̩̞̝̝̯̟̙̘̊ͤ͆̏͊͑̍ͦ̄̊̔ͩͤͪ͂ͮͯ͠a͖̗̲̬̙̱͉̼ͧ͐̎̎̓͜s̡̡͉̞͎̞͚̰͇̗͈̳̯̞̪̬͇͇ͦ̂ͣͫͫ̒̂̏́̓͛ͪ̂̏̊ͦ͞͝ͅh͌̄̔ͮ̾̋͊ͤ҉͚͚̰̥̞̰̲̕  
̟̫̯͇̣̙͈̲͙͍͛̈́̋̇ͦ͌ͣ͗͂̕̕͜͜T̷̢̛̲͈̩͇̞̱̞̺̯̪̠̗͇̮̮̥̈̂ͣͫ̃̒ͩ̇͐͌ͭ̍ͨ̏ͮ͌̓͞ͅͅh̢̡̢͈͍̼͓̖̣̗͙͔̩͉̖̣̩̭̩̖̀͒̄̐ͨ̍̂̈̄͛ͯ̄ͣ̉͢͞e̢̢̺̪͖͇̜͔̘͚̳̖͈͙̞͍̙͎̮̯͕͂̃̈́͂ͮͮͪ͋̉̿̎ ̛̔ͣͣ͐͒͋̏̊̇ͧ͗͊ͤ̿̈́́̚͏̵̴҉̜͕̠͖͎̱̱͕͈̫̝̟̬̤ͅm̡̡̡̤̮̗̯̣̲̲̥̱̟̗̙̞̬̝̓ͪ̑ͬͮ̒ͫ̈́̄ͅo̵̤̖͖͖̭̭͇̝̟̣̎̌̐̅ͭͮ͌ͩ̏͡n̖͎͖͖͎̻͔̞̫͇͇̞̜͈̩͎̓̐̄̆̋͑͑̕͜͜͟ş̴̣̣̭͈̺̭̯͚͓̬͎̳͎̯ͭ́̍̇t̷̛͈̭͙̻͈̬̝̻̼̖̯ͨͤͤͬ̈́ͥ̍ͩͣ͞ė̢̡̡̹̪̩͎̻̱̠͕̘̹̞ͪ͊͑͋̂̾ͦ̈́̈̈́ͦ̍̚͟͜r̨̢̛͚̗̖̼̩̫͋͂͋͑ͦ͑̿̾ͩ̔͋̓̈̐͆͗ͦ͑̋ ̞̤̜͖̜͉͈͖̯̫̺̙̱̾ͫ͑̒̈́͢͟͟͡m͖̻̱͉̉̃ͬͫͬ͛͑̒̈̀ͭͭͦͯ̄̀ͣ͟͝a͙̘̳͙̯̮͍̗̜̙̗͓̻̤̝͙̭̍ͩͥ̀̇ͥͬ̊͐͠͝s̷̶̡̲̣͉̜̩̟̤͗ͯͭ̽̌ͦ̇ͮ̐̌̚͝h̃̈́̌̈́̉́͌͠͏̟̬̟̱̜͘,̵̮̳̙͇̻̮̻͈̺̆̎̋̌̔ͪ̒̈͘͢ ͣͫ̿͑͑̂ͭ́ͣ͋ͮ͟͞҉͈̖̞̼̠͇̮͟͠i̙̬̰̠͎͚̰̺ͬ͋̽̈ͯ̽ͯ̓̋̐ͦ̂͊̐̆̂̄̾͠͝t̸͔͈͚͈̤ͧͫ̈́͐̔͑̿̆͋̿̆̔͋̋͊ͨ͒͂͟͟ ̸̡̡̞͍̩͍͈͎̪̻͓͎̺̞̳̩͎̰͈̜̀̎ͪͩͤ̾́͋̉̈́̽w̱̞̩̞͕̩̗̭̗̩̦̤̣ͫ́́̈́̽ͤ̍̐̌ͬ̈̐ͣ͑͗͘͝͞a̓ͬ͌ͧ̍ͭ͒̽̒͆̉̇̈̃͏̡̧̝̣͈͡ͅş̸̼͚̺̼̝̹̻̙͙̻̝̝̞̝̒̿̊̎̾̾ͦ̃ͤ ̧͈̝̦̤̬͚̞̯͙̩̲̯̒̈́̈́̐̈ͦͪͧ͐ͪ̑ͧ̈ͬ̈͢ą̸͓͉̝̜̹̟͇̞̫͈͕͇̩̰̒̏̾̿͌́̽̚͠ ̉̓͐̐ͭ̎ͦ̋ͪ̐͋̅̇ͦ͏̶̴̧̣̰̻̘̫̭̤̻͜g̴̡̒̏̆̀ͭ͐̔ͯ͊̆ͪ̈́̋̈́͊ͨͤ́͠҉̭̞͕̜̭͕̪̱̫͈̟ͅr̄̔̿ͮ̎ͪͣ̀̈́͗͌̋̐ͩͪ̚҉̬̥̬͖̞͍͚͉̺͎̼͓͍͙͔̳͇͜a͐̇͌ͥ̍̾͑̓̂̽͋͐ͤͨͮ̋ͧ͂҉̢҉҉̱̱̼͈͙̺v̑̓ͫ͗̒͒̚͝͏̡̩̻̟͍̩̳̞̺͈̯͖͖͓̫̥͉͢e̷̢̘͚̹̦͓̗̱͗͗̅̃ͪ̑̉̀͒̔͌ͣ̈́̾͡y̵̢̮̫̯̹̼͇̠̦̩̘̜͍͔ͦ͗͌̈́̾͂̓ͩͩ̂̊͢͜ͅͅa̴̰̣̖̼ͩͯ͑͋̈́ͤ̿̄̒̆̔̊ͭͤ͐ͧ̇̕͢r̛ͨ͆͗͆͌ͪ͏̡͕̥̫̮̳̭̤̰̭͚̗̥̬̠͉̟̜͚ͅd̷̂̔̌́̇́ͪ̓ͨ̄̑͌͒̔͢͠҉͎̲̺̘ ̴̸̹̲̹͍̻̥͙̲̱͍̺̲̜̙̬̦̤͕̔͑̔̓ͤs̸͉̻̟̝̪̖̠̪͈͖̲͓ͥ̽ͮ̄ͨͫ̌̒̾̀͗̎͊̎ͧ͠m̶̷̠̣̫̫̩͓̝͇̟̙͙̬̥̬̟ͤͥ̅̆̅͘ą̬͓͓̪ͬͭ͂͌͌̆̓͐̐̌͘s̈́͑͂ͥͩ̾̅҉͏̸̧͍̪͚̭̪̟̺̝̰͖̠͉̝̙͔̻͠h̙͕͍͖̲̣̮̖̼̯̞͈̜͈̫͕̅̊ͨ̀͌̚͟͢  
̸̷̡͕̱͚̫͈̰͕̥̬̞̯͔̽ͪͪͯͧͦ̋̓̈̓ͫͮ̓̄̐͜ͅŢ̶̛̣͚̪̦̺̱͔͆̋̇̎ͤ͐ͫͬ̂ͧ͂̓͋ͯͥͬͭ͞h͐̀ͯ̃̐̀͗̅͘҉̴̷͎̪̗̤̹̠̖̩̠̳͢e̡̧̡̫̮͇͖͍͍̤̅̈̋̌͂͐̑ͮͩ̂ͣͧ̐̈́̂ͤ͘y̬͍̳͍͓̣̟͉͍̜̘̟͖̮̩̙̭̓ͨͩͮ͘͠ ̴̢̞͚̫͓̤̱̗̹͖̝̝̠̾͛̓͐ͯ͢͞p̴̧̹͍̖̙͙̖̗ͮͧ̃͐̍̈́̊͆̓́͢͟͝lͦ͋ͯ̇̊͗ͩ̊̐͋̍̏͢͏̤̯̞͇͈̳̗ḁ̛̳̮̥̘͙̹̯͓̩͕̤̳̟̼̹͖͊͋̌ͦ͆̀ͦ̉ͭ͊̋͂̍̓͞͝ͅy̛̳̥͔͉̔̋̅͆ͯͤ̔̾̉e̷̢̲̠̖̙̙͉̼̖̦̥̺̘̙̼̣̬̎͒͊̍ͤ̌̾̎̈͒̓ͥ̔ͦ̐̿ͭͧ̚d̴͍̞͓̘͉̆̓ͯ͒͆ͮͭ͛͐̌ͯ̔̏̃̆͑ ̷̡̞͕̭͙̭̲̜̝̣̯̣̭̝̟ͮ̄̔̀ͧͧ̂̈́ͫ̈̓͊̇͟͞ͅt̡̝͈͇̫̟̺̦͉͚̣̻̠̲̬̓ͣ͐ͨ̒̓̊̎͒͂̃͝͡h̏̒͛ͦ͗̈͌̓͑̓͑̃̊ͤ͗͘͏̲͕̩̜̪̫͕̻̯̗̺͈̮̬̖̻̰̟͎e̴͕̳̥̋͆̔̓ͨͮ̊͋ͦ ̩̮̪̼̹̦͚̤̹̫̳̈́ͩͧ̍́ͮ̓̚̕m̠̱̬̜͔̲̋ͯͨ̃͌͝ǎ̡͗ͩͧ̊͏̟͔̮͖̖̘̰͚̙̯̩̜͈͎̗̼͈̘͞s̶̠̜̻̩͓̹͈̝̯̠̰͙̲͕͒́ͤ̓ͩ͊̊̔̔ͩͪ̚̕ḧ́ͫ̌ͬ͑҉̸̗̲̺̮͈̝͇͇͔̭͉̖̣͉͖͉͈̯͢,̴̗̯̭̝̘̰̘̞͐̔͌̋ͫͭ̎͊ͩͩͦͮ̃̐̊̚ ̛͍̙̜͚͎͓̞̯͚̩̗̣̺̜̤̯͙͛ͩ̾͐̓͗̏̇ͤ͢͜i͊ͤ̓ͪͤ̽ͯ͏̝͚̦͎̦̝͚͔̣̠͎t͇͈̪̥̞͉͙͙̱ͦ̓̋͒̅ͯ͢ ̷̶̶̤̠̦̱̤̹̓̋̈̌̈́̿ͨͯͩͦͥ̿ͭ͒ͬ̍ͥ͢c̴̶̰̺̻͕̺̘̺̪̪̳̈́̌̂̈́̋ͪ́̕͝a̵̸̛͎̩̣͔̳̙̯̦̟͍̹͖̘̳̙̣͍͒͂̀̈̓ͯ̓̀̑̉̓̀ͬ́̓ͯͩ͠ͅữ̵̧̳͚͔̼̩͖͈̝̗͇͖̲͉̰͓̝̳̙̝̄̉̽ͬ̾̈́ͩ̀ͬ͑̒ͧ̈̑̕g̵͉̥͎̣̜̩̞͉̭̗͍͕̭͂̐̈ͣͥͩ̈́ͫ́͌̓͘̕ḩ̧̂͒̐͛̆ͯ̈̋ͮ̎͐ͬ͂̒̂ͯ͛͒̕҉͇̥͍̯t̷̴̶́̈́ͨ̆̍̅ͬ͏̦͉̭̳̦͓̪͉͎̼ ̢̧̢͎͇͖̩̻̙̣̰̖̫̙̞͆̑̅͡ͅȏ͙̫̖͍̻͚̥̻̘̩̪̥͓̬͍͓̙̠͐ͩ͛̆̏̄͑ͯ̔͆̅̚n̵̢͍̰̖̥̘̯̬̫̪̲̩̲̤͚̬̺̬͑̿ͪ͛̇ͫ̿ͥ͗͛ͣͣͧ̅ͯͬ̚ ̸ͥ͗̀̈́̒͏͏̵̝͖̰̮̟͎̮̘̲͖̝͇͠i̶̢̝̜̮̠̫̺͎͎̳ͨ̍̌͋̾̆̓͑̉̓ͥͮ̓ͧ̀̀͐̚ṋ̨̢͖͉͙̭̫͎̘̹͕̩͈̜̘̣ͦ̀̿ͪ͠ ̶͉͈̥̺̼̘͉̘͉͈͚̳̲̓̿̏̽͑̈́̍̎̔ȁ̢̳̜̪̜̼̩̳̭̩͎̲̻̘ͦ͒́͂͠ ̡̡̞͖͕̠̟͕̭͓͎̭͙̗̜̞ͨͯͤ̂̔̀ͣ͊̈͜ͅf̶̢̨̆̾̅̒̋̈̔ͧ̐͆̈̑̚͜҉̟͍͈̻̘̩̲̞͙̻̙̰̟̖͓̼l̢̢̝̲̙̖̯̫͙̬͎̲̈̎ͯ̇ͨ̄̎̔̍ͪ̓ͤ̑͗͘͜͝a̼͍̺̤͙̫͆̈́̊̈́ͥ͆͋ͣ̎͘͡s̷̢͈͕͕̠͍̙͚̫̗̭͈̜̰̥̩͙̜͔̽͗̔ͯ͑h̴̨̛̎̐ͩͭ͐̋̅̂̾ͤ̽̈́̏ͫ̑̇̈̚҉̼̲̯͎̼͓͚̭  
̧̢͎͈̦̟̣̖̼͉̪̞̰̱̟̺̘̜ͧ̽ͭͥ̓͒̅ͯͮ͑Ṯ̶̺͎͔̬͓̹̱̂͋ͦ̾ͣ̅̇̓͂̽̅̚̚͢͠ḩ̵̵̛̤̟͖̮͙͎̪̬̪̣̤̩̘ͦͭ͛̓̈́́̐̏̈́ͭ͝e̷̛̗̭̬̥̩̗̟̘̼͚͇͕͎̪̥̳̿ͩ̋̾͗͗͒̌̄̇̇̋͗ͥ̉̅̀͠ͅͅy̎̃̓̅ͫ̃͜͝͡҉̣̣̖͚̥͔̝̬̺͔̥͉̭͙ͅ ̨̰̜̘̺̟͉̱ͫ̎͒͗͊̈ͤ̽́ͮͤ̋ͅp̡̰̗̞̱͉̣̺̮̤̺̣̺͛́̈́̉ͮͩ̇ͮͧͪͮ̋̑̚͘l̉̂͂̂̉̅͡҉̲͈̫͚̮̦̬̲͚̗̠͇̣̻̭̠̲ả̢͙͔̖̟̬̰͕̳̩͈͇̪̜̃͋̓̃̽͂̒̃̌͋͊̒̍ͫͪ͢͞͠y̷̥̳͖̠̼͇̔̊̄̔͆͛ͭ̓͋ͩ͗̋ͩͭ̐͢͝ḛ̡̥͎͉͕͕͉̫͚ͣ̍ͦ͋͆ͨ̽̑ͬ̔͗̾̃ͨͨ͘͠d̖̺͈̙͚̺̱̤͍ͬͬ͊͒̄ͮͩͩ̍ͮ̓ͬ̽̃͘͘͝͞ͅ ̨̈́ͩ͐̋͐͋̚͜҉̨̘̖̭͓̱͉̝̜̘͚̣̘̝̠̟̭͍t̵̶̪͎͉͕͈̩̹̾̓̒̂͊̑̿ͣ͞ͅh̿ͦͯͧͤͫ̀̌̍̽̌ͧͤͦ̍̑͑҉̷̢̡̱̰̘̮ẻ̷̳̟͖͍͚̱͉̪̜͔̬̻͛ͥ͆ͤ͛͂ͩ̚͢ ̨̝͚̱͍̈̔ͯͤ̆́ͬͫ̕m̷̵̧̤̳͇͎̝̆̒̆ͧ̾̓̾̄̉͂͗̌͒̈́̊̚̚̕a̶̧̘͎̳̭͎͓̣̫̦͈͍͉̤̣̤̗̱ͭͧ̔ͫ̿͆ͣ͡s̵̵̳̩̻͎̫͕͚̥͍̪͇̜̟͓͚̫̺̝̾̍̂ͧ̆͆̆ͦ͗̌̅̽ͬ͗̊̏ͭͩ͠h̵̡̛̭̭͓̺̖̠̩̤̖̰̪͉͎̊͆̐̇͛ͩ͐̎ͬͬ͒͛̔̿ͯͩͭͥ̕ͅ,̭̖͙̭̳͓̳͍̩̦̥̘̱̫̫͎͍ͣͩ͆̂ͦ̋͊ͨ̄̌̕͠ͅ ̼̬̻̠̫̳̟̭̣͉̭̙̤̘̼̙̺́ͣ̉͒̊̐̎̚̕͜͞t̷͍̖̥̖̦̻̲̤̞̮̙͚̭̞͇̗͔̅̌̿ͥ͌̇͂͆̽̓ͥͨḧ̾͗̈́ͨ̆ͧ͏̴̡̻̘͖̻͉͙͙͢ę̶̳̝̙͔̣̙͕̻͕̥̯̺͙͙͙̯͚̊̍̆͞ŷ̨̡͎̱̭̝̻̿ͩ̇̈̾ͫ͊͊ͬ͑͛ͪ̚͡ ̵̙̲̘̫͇̳̟̦̟̲̳̜̫͇̜ͨ͆̅ͭ͛̏̒̓͗̇̾́͋̊͊̄͢͠p̷̣͎̣̻̪͔̺̭̟̺̤̪͉ͩ̔̾ͦ̃̋͒ͭ͗̈́̊͢ͅļ͋͆̓͑ͤͥ̍̓̃̂ͬ̄ͦͦͥ҉̵̴̧̹͇͓͕a̧̨̬̱̠̝̰̺̼̘͓̲̣̮̪̣̪̱̠̒ͩͦ̒̔͋ͨ̍͋̍̀̑ͭͅy̌ͪ̉ͣͬ͌ͬ̀̊͒ͫͦͩ̋̈́̃̍̚̚͝҉̻͇̯̞̳͙͇̤̭̣͖̗͙̙ë́́ͬͤ̑͜͏̖͕̺̜̼͙̜͈͢ͅdͥ̒̇̍ͮ̂̓͂̏͊ͣ͂͌̐̚͏̧̝̠̰̹̮͚̝͇̳̙̝̗̫̼͓ͅ ̵̹̝̯̱̦͚̞̯̦̟̄ͩͯ͗͗ͭ̀̓̚͘͝t̢͚͙̫̟̦̥̪̻̹̙͚̬̖̪̥̻̥͎͐̌̐̒͟ḧ̴̢̛͓̮̱̪͕͎͇͔̳̬͚̠̠̟̲͋ͭ̿ͯͨ̋̽̋̈̊̄̅ͪ͒̎̐ͅē̷͋̈͊̍̔̌̀ͤ̅͂̍́ͤ͛͆͜͏̻̻̰̜̫̩̦ ̡̜̟̹͉̫̗̳̠̹̟̼͈͍̪̥́̄̀̿̄̔ͤ̎̆̑͘͟͠m̷̶̆̍̂ͨͬ̽ͩ̒̓̿ͭ̚҉͖̱͎̘o̵̢̭̼̜̤̦̟̳̭̗͎̠̭̎ͧ̆̌̓̂͢n̵̨̟̦̱̬̦͚͈̫̹̦͔̩͖̲̻͙̙͌ͦͧ̾̽ͤ̇̓ͨ̈̋̒͛ͦ̿ͦ̃̽̇̕͡͝s̛̛̙̹̻͍͙̥̝͉͙͑̎ͦͪ̈̽ͫ͆ͨ̀̓̒͜͟t̛͈̣̜ͣ̒͂́͆̏̾̅̊́̏̉͂̓̔̐͢͡ͅë̷̛̛̛̻̰̟̹̥̝̹̰͛̊̽̆̔͒̓̔ͯ͆ͥͣȑ̴͙̭͖̝̬̬̦̝͔̠̹͙͎̗̫̬̖̠̦̃̐ͮͭ͌̋ͬ͆̂ͭ̃̅̃̈́͟ ̶̨̨͈̝̗̱̦̗͈̫̥͍̍̊͊̏̓́̐͐̅ͨ̓ͪ̉̚m̶̴̱͙͙̫̲̩̼̬͉̫̻̭̓̑̍̃̉ͦ̓̄̊́a̐ͫ͒ͣͩ̿ͩ̍̒̀̂҉͜͏̙̻̯̩͕͕̣̮̝̘͉̯͍͉̪s̨͈̱̙͙̱͔̱͈̫̼͓̝̄͒̑̐̓̇ͯ͋̿ͧ̊̌ͣ͑ͤ̑͊̚͠h̵̸̳̣̞̳̘͉̖͈̹͉͉̋ͮ̅̉͂̃̑̀́͛ͦ̌̾ͩ̍ͪ  
̨̡̣̬͍̝̻̻̩̦̣̰͔̯̱͕̿͒̋̈́́̑̀͂̇ͥ̎̑͆ͅO̶̧̧̠̰̻̖̤̮̫͔̿ͥ̅͛͋ͪ̊̔̆ͬ̀̍͞ȗ͐̋̔̀͆͂ͬ̎̅̾ͯ̄̚҉̢͔̬͇̯̖͇̗̞̲̩̘̩̙͎͖t̸̢̏͑̏̉͛͡͞҉͉͚̞̳̬̤̞͚̪̺̖̠̰̼̭ ͧ̎̔̄̇ͭͮ͏̴̠̣̯̠͔͖̲͎̲͚̹̥̩̞͇̟͇͘ͅf̧̯͈̯̹̥̲͍̪̯͖̲̪͙͈͕̤͈̈́̂̄̋̄ͪ̒̑̄̄̈́̌ͧ̏͝ŗ̵̨͎̖͙͔̣̙̜̱̀̆̊̊̆ͧo̓̎̈́ͭ͋̐̐̓ͮ͌͑͒ͮ̏͏̡͖̹̞̝͇̬͍͎͇̝̱͖͕̗͖̼ͅm̷ͫͩ͛̈́̄͂ͣͮ͆̚͏̛̖̗͔̟̻̺̘̖̗̗͙̥̬̘͔̮ ̴̡͈̺̲͚͎̲̺̟͍̱̬̦̼̥̜̥̬͍̫͆̿ͦ͒͟ḣ̛̛͉̞̫͉͈̋̂̇́ͤͭ̈́̽̓ͧͣ͡ī̴͓͍͓͈̖̪̬͕̮̫̤̥͇̩͌ͤ̀̿̃ͬ̄ͪͤͥ̚͝͞s̸̠̙̗͓̙̟̰̭͇̞̤̗̮̦̫̥̈ͨ͋̍̀ͫ͂̓̽̍̕͘͢ ̵̮̠͕͕͕͈̠͖̭̖͔̹̫̪͑͆͒ͮ͛͋͑̈́̃̕͟͟c̶̨̮̱͍̭̬̳͙̫̯̗̞͉͍̆̇ͨͫ̊̈́̓͑͌̔͛͞ơ͇̗̥̤̬͙̦͚͙ͬ͒̽͛́̓̉̑͗̆̏̍̄̋͠͝f͈̠̦̰̘̝̬̩̣͕̪̥̩͇̪̳̳͖̑ͪ͗͒͘͢f̨̡̥̫͖̱͎̮͍̊ͪ̈́̚͘i̷̸̧̛̬̝͚͔͈͉͔̣̭̞̯̗͚͈͕̽͋ͪ̌̍̎͒̏ͤͅn̴̩̮͙̤̩̳͚̞͖̲̘͔̖̊ͮ͐͂͂̄̅͒̄ͥ̎̌̈̍̃͠͞'̶̵͇͈͎̰̭̼͔ͮ̔ͥͤ̂̑̔͠,̸̢̗̘̙͖̎ͩ̐͛̒̓ͣ͜͜ ̴̄̋̓ͨ͊҉͉̹̣̪͉͢D̸̢̛̎͒͂̿ͪ̃̈̋͑͂̋͛ͮ͡҉̻̠̤̥͎͙͇̞̜̹̻̤̗̯̮͖̖̺ͅr̶̡̙̪̖̥̮͍͚͈͕̲̞͖̐͐͑̾ͧ̀ͬͯ͂̔͑̀̽͐ͮ͢͞͠a̷̭̥͈̬̜͍͆ͫ̾́̄ͭ̎̅̍̅̕ͅç̷̨̩̘͔̣̫͖̼̉ͣ̎ͥ̏̓͐ͭͣ̉ͅ'̦̳̦̙ͤ̓ͦ͊͐̓̉̈́̌̅͘͡͠ș̢͈̖̫̼̳͍̼̠̟̪̼͍̱͚͈̇̀̄̓ͪͪ͑͑͊͛ͭ͘͘̕ ̵̸̡̞̙̬̩̥̘̟̥̺̜͍̙͍͉͓̿̎ͨ̓ͮ͢͝v̳̫͍̦̲͇̱̪̘͔̞̖̱̱͓ͣ̈́ͮͦ͛̋͗̏͆̈́ͯ̌̌ͭ̅͘͞o̧̲̠̠͙͔̻̭̞͉̳̝̘͈͉̞̘̰ͯ̋ͫ̈̐̾ͧͮͧ̍̈̿ͩ̄́ͨ̏i̴̐̂̀̈̂̒̈́̇ͪ̇̽̀ͨ͟҉̼̝̳̥̗̖͉̲̯͎̙cͧ̇̊̿̅͂͏̦̟͚͚̤̘̘̜͠eͯ̐ͭ̎̆͠͝͏̴̡̟̯͙͙̯̱̮̙̞̩̻̲͉͈̥͓͇̤ ̸̰͖̩͎͓̊͆͛͂̒̍̊ͮͤ͂ͮ̓͢͡ď̴̸̢͉̮̰͕̗̩͇̪̹͉͎̟͎̰̋͑͟͡ĭ̝̤̱̭̱͇̜͇̬̗̞̙͕̭͎͎̭̯̓̽ͫ̎̑͗̍̂ͭͪ́̈̓͗͑ͧ̀͢ḋ̷̢̙̦̻̺̳̩̩̤̲̦̠̪͉ͥ͌̍͡͞ͅ ̷̶͉̖̦͙̭͓̙̻̲̹̱͕ͮ͌ͯ̋ͬ̑͆̌̊͌͞r̶ͯ̐̾ͦ̚҉̺̮̬͉̖͉̠͕̥͓̳̪̘̱̦̜̦͚i̸̧̬̙̹̝̝̰̜̙̐̐͋͒̍̇̑̏͢͡n̸̸̂̉̂͋͑ͩ̈̍̂͒ͧ̔ͮ̃̑ͣ҉̵͔͕̘̺̰͖̹ḡ̀̏̽̃͏̴̭̯̮̩͎̭̻̗͇͓̭͚̼͕̫̩  
̟̺͎͍̟̤̦͈̖͈̫̬̞̞̖̃͋̏͟͠ͅS͉̜̝̝̙̐ͫ̄͂̓̓̌̆ͬ͘͠ȩ̯͈͚̪̞̠̦͈͔̣ͦ͂̇ͨ̎̎̀̈́̌̒ͫ̆̄ͥ͞͞eͭͯͣͧͥ̽ͮ̏̚͏̢̛̺̮̙̻̝͙̼̼̬̠̫̜̪̥͘ͅm̴̢ͩ͗͐̿ͣ̔ͨ̑ͥ̊́͆̾͐̐͠҉̛̹̣̼̜̠͈̩͙͖̮̗̙̮̱s̍ͥ͆̎ͫ̊͆ͨ͛͋ͤ̾̅̚҉̧͍͇͉̳̻̪̙̳̬͖̱͚͇͖̳͙̲͘͟ ̷̲͓͈̼̘̫̮͙̭̭̰̖̩̟̗̰̈́ͤ̈̏̉̓̏͘ͅh͆̌̊ͪͬ̈̿҉̝̰̲̘̤͇̬̝̭͍̲͇̭͕͕͟eͧ̆͐̎ͩ̐͒́̋̈̅̋̀ͬ̾͊̆̌̃҉҉̧̭̠̯̼̪̲͍̮ ̷̛͔͕͔̜̭̳̝͇̲͔̯͇͉̳͚̆ͬ͗ͬͣ̀́̂ͯͥ͊̿ͧ͡w͉̘̫̮̫̺̮͛ͣ̾͋͋̓͒ͅa̱̻̮̜̤̩͊̽͊̂̍ͧ̎ͮ̍ͯͩͪͤ̒̆̆͗͠͝ͅs̵̶ͩ͊̓ͧ͆̏̊͂ͯ̃͊̈́̚҉̢̦̩͇͔̰͇̰͙̥̣̻͍͉̬̻̠͍͚̪ ̋͊̑́̎̐̃̅ͭ̋ͪ͆̚҉̯͚̩̼̻̬̖̬̯̙̗̺͎̦͈̮ͅͅt̃̌́̀̀ͭ̒ͨ̚͏̷̴̛̟͉̝̳̺̞̹̙̦̣̞̟͎ͅř̃̅̔͐͒̾̄̑̚͏̛͚̼̟̱͈̺̮̳̗ǫ̶̵̺̠̱̰͙͍͙͚̦̠̹͚͕͗ͤͨ̓̃̍̈̈́͌͛ͪͪ̑̇̆ͫ͒͒̎͟ư̸̫̠̜͎͕̟͈̻͙̔͐̊̔̽ͫ̀̃ͭ̇̓̈̓ͥ̃̌͝b̗̩̩̺̦͉̙͎͔͓̱̗̄̄̈́̊̉ͩ̇͆͗ͯ̏̚͘̕͟͝l̷̵̵ͮ̀͋̓̔͒̑͂͒̈̐̔̾ͭͬ̚͠͏̙̭̮̱͍̯̟̲̹͎͚e̡̫̻͉͚̎͆̆̃̽̂̍ͦͅd̶̜̯̗̤̘̳͉̰̓̌ͩͯ͞ͅ ̶̶̷̖̫̯̬̯͎̼ͬ̋̂ͪͩb̙̹̫̭͓̣̝̫ͥͪ͋ͫ̂͊́̈̕͜͠ͅÿ͛ͫ̒̑͐͐͑ͫ̍̋͊҉̢҉̪̟̬͔ ̴͇̣̰̣̠̒̎̅̑͐̓̈̈̍̔͑̅̿̌ͩͦͥ̕͠j̾ͨ̇̓̏͒ͯͫ̍̉͑͆̕͢҉̭̺̝̠͕͈̖̰̟͍͇̫͉̫ͅu̴̡͎̲̫̥̤̩͈̪ͨͤͩ̊̔̑̒̑ͨ̇̾̓ͧ̓͞͝ͅs̷̵̢̲͎͙͍̬̣͎̠͔͚̣͓̰̯̰ͥ̃̒ͧ́ͅtͭͪ̒ͯ̈́̐̀͆ͮͫ҉̴̢̡͎͔̳͇͓̫̺̗̻̰̬͟ͅ ̸̫͕͚̗̬̰̰̳͈ͥ̓ͧ̐͗̍̀̒̉ͭ̿͗͑͜͜ͅơ̴̷̵̼̻̠͉̦̻͚̼̣͑ͭ̌̆̑̂̄̃ͩ̂ͨ̎ͨ̒̌̀͒͛̋ͅn̡̝̪̜̦̼͚͓̗͔̦͔͈̙̣̟̪̣̣ͯ̑̄̀̈́̒̀̉ͯͯͬ̔̓̆̍̚͢͞͝e̡̡̮͚͕̪̗̻̺̊ͬ͑̂ ͨ̔̒͌͛̆ͤ̇͠͏̱̥̰̱̩̪͕͕̱͖̫t̨̨̒ͬ̓ͭͩͮ̓ͯ̋̚҉͚̩͟ͅḩ̳̘̦͚̠̣̗̜̰̼̟̬̩̝̠ͭ̐̓ͭͤ̇̌̄̎̍̔̔͛͊̎̚͢͡͞i̟̖̰̰̻͉͇̬̝̲̗̦̟̞̤̘̦̰̗ͭͤ͛̋ͦ͌̌̃ͦ̄̍͊͢͡ņ̴̪͖̟̞̺͒͆̀̂͒́ͦ͊ͪ̚͘g̐ͪ͐͞҉̡̺̙͓͓̺̹̰̳̭̗͇̤  
̸̢̢̗̮̥̯̬̼̭͎͙̬̭̳̫̯͒̇ͧͨͫ͂̓ͮͥ͋̽͡ͅḦ́̓ͨ͛̉̐ͥͯ͊̏̉͛͡҉̸̧̖̻͇̞̰̗̗̤͈̺͜ẻ̸̒̆ͪ̓̈ͥͥͮ̍͛̎̽͠҉͇̱̹͍̻̝ ̸̙͎͓̜̒̊̔̓̽̂͛̓ͪ̑̔̋ͥͦ͡͠oͯ̾ͣ͌̆̾ͫ̒͏̷̧̛̯͔͎͎̩̰̕p̙͈͖̗̤̭̦̪̭͖̗̼̞͍͕̻̈́ͣ̈́ͤ̊ͭͣ̇͑̅̈͋̓̚͟͟͜ę̤͇͍̘͇̜͇͍͈͎̠̙͍͇̂̿͐ͪ̎́̀͞n͙̺͙̺͖̞̼̗͍̘̹̱̱͍̬̘̻͎̟̒̈́̏̓̾ͨ͋̃̊̓͑͐͌̈́ͥ̿̚̚͢͜e̒ͣ͌ͣ̌̈́ͭͮ͌ͣ̂͑͋͌͆̽̾̀̿҉̶̗̭̖̦̭̤̩͚̗̭̲͙͚̟̬͟͝dͫ̽ͩ͂͋̌̋͘͝͏͍̯̲̩̭͔̫͙͓͖̥ͅ ̢̏̈́̌̊̓͌̚͘͢҉̪̻̬̮̳̫̰͓t͖͚̲͎̮̰̠̃ͣ̇ͪ̽̔͆ͫͬ́̐͗́ͮ̽͒̆ͩ̕͜͞ͅh̔͌̊͗̄̉͏̠̞̰͈͢ͅͅę̸̛̱̠͖͍̮̻̻͎͕̝̺̱̇ͪ̐̏͐̈́̅͒̒͒ͪ̌ͫ̏ͦ͟͠ͅ ̴̧̠̗͈̹̣͎ͫ͆͒̾͑ͧ͐͒ͫ͂̋̚l̷̵̫͕̼͓͉̮͈͕̱͓̯̫͉͚͓͌̄͗̄ͨͯ̔̌̾̂͗̅̄́͌̌ͯͧ͗̕ī̧̛̗̼͈͈̼̳̪͕̖̫̭̋̄͌ͤ̐ͥͩ̍ͫ͋̎̍ͧ̔ͦ͘͠d̼͚̠͎̞̘̰̦̮̞͔͔͎̟̜̩̝̈̃͐̍ͭ͂ͥ͞͝ ͓̖̬͓̺̰͎̮̩͔̣̺̠͙͓̬̣̓̂̍͋͡ͅă̧ͯ̊ͤ͌̕͏̼̣͎̱͙̤̼̦̘̩̤̩͎̻̖̹͇͙̫n̗̰͔̰̻̻̼̱̪ͨ̊ͣ͊̿ͩͯ̑͝d̸̃̏͑̊͋̏͟҉͍̖͉̘͈͕̹͕͍̥ ̺͎̭͎̮͕̰̗̦͈̮̤͓̳̯͎ͣ̎̄̏̅ͯ͒̾ͬ͜s̶͎̠͖͈̖̥̭̤̠̖̳̳̻͙͇̽ͤ͋̄͂ͮͣ͆ͪ̑̄͢ḩ̛͉͔̻̻̞͍̥̟̥͚̼̲͎ͥͣ̉̋ͯ̏͌̏ͥ̋ͩͯ̑̒͛ͤ̂̚ͅo̶̧̞͔͎̩͖͇ͬ̒̐͂ͭ̐ͨͥͮ̉͆͗̓̓ͮ͂ͫ͠o̴̡͚͇̗̺̹̲ͨͥ͐͂ͧ̐ͨ͌̋̒ͯ͋̃͋͋ͯ̈̑͡͝ķ̴̵͚̪͙̝̼̮͉̤͎̘̭̬̰̄̇̀͑̓̊̍͑ͦͬ͗ͦͯͭ͠ ̴̸̧̧͔̝͓͆̀ͧ́̊ͪ̊͒̓͌ͥ̄̽͋̋͌ḩ̶͍̬̜̱̬̥̩̙̟͎̤̞̯̜̙̯̰͎̂ͤ͛̇͂ͩͯ͛͂̊ͤ͆ͫ̈́̋̊ͪ͌̿͘̕ͅĭ̛̘͉͚̤̩͍̺̥̌͆́͒́ͮ̾͐͜s͗ͭͧͫ̍ͣ͊҉̝͖̩͍͇͘͠ ̷̵̢̯̘̞̻̞̰͕̖̯̣̞̻͂ͪ̔̇̊̐͊́͗ͭ̋ͬͤ̚̚͜f̸́̃̿̐̾̄̒ͥͨ̚͜͏̖̰̫͈̞̼͎͈ị͈̺̳͚̦̩̩͍͓̼̲͕̠͖͈͍̯̆̄̓͆͠s͒ͪ̔̍̒̒̒ͪ̾ͯ̎ͫ͏̶̸̛͚̖͚̻͙̖̮̖̦̬̫͎͚͇̩͈̲t̵̵̛̮͈͖̖̣̱̹̭̅ͭ͒̄̂ͪ̃̎̉ ̱̥̞̟̥̰̘̻͚͕͇̜̓͗̓́̊ͤͣ͐̾̓ͥͦ̔̄̓̑̌̇̚͘͘͟͟ͅa̜̮̬̫̥̣̠͎̞͈̩͇̣̓ͭͮ̎̿͊ͪ̓̓ͬ͂̿̿̈̇̿̑͊̕͟nͭ͐ͪ͐̾̆͐̍҉̗͖͉̱̟͎̳̻̘̬̦͜d̬̠̙̝͖ͧͣͧ̑̅̂̊̃ͣ̃ͬͬ͐́ͧ͋̚͡ͅ ̵̛̦̙̳͖̹̊̽ͯ̄ͩ̽s̴̴̡͎͇̭̖̄ͫ̔̌̓ͩ͑̅͜a̡̨̬̞͈͉̣̩̤̥̮̻̲͇̖̬̬͕͌ͮͮ͛̌̐ī̛͖͖̼̤̹͍̥ͧͨ͌͒͌ͧ͂ͤ͂ͩ͐ͤͤͥ̂̏͒̽͟͞͞͝d̵͇̙̝̫̠̤̠̻̩͉͕̤͍̬̖ͭ̌̒ͣ̈͜͞ͅ  
ͫ̊̃͒̌͑͗͆̇̋ͥͤ̃̃͋͋̈́͌ͩ͢͏̺͎̰̠̯̤̭͈̲̝̙͎̞͙̘̦̹"̢̧͐͛͆̔̃̾ͫ̍ͮ̆̂͏̡̰͎̪͉͕̼̫͙̺̺̝̪͚̤̭̲W̶̧̗̞̮͈̩̬̲̮͕̞̲̦̠͂͛̓̓ͫ̿͐̆͟͝͝h̨̢͔̺͇͎̩̺̳̮̬̲̩͒̒͆̔̌̅͑̃͢a̋ͫͧ͌͛̓͘҉̷̭̟̗͖̩̞̗̖͚̟̝͚̫̗̗ṫ̛̲̙̳̭̰̗̜͍͈̻͛̓ͪ̒͂͟͠͞ê̈̈́̿̑͏̭̺͉̗̺͠v̴ͮ͌̾ͬ̊̉̏ͯͤ͐҉̧̻̠͓̙ẽ̟̟̳̥̺̮̺̣̥͎̜̼̟̥̀͂̿͊͒ͮ̐̑ͬͮ͑̋ͬ͠ŗ̹̫̭͖͙͈͇̹̠͕̯̼̮̙͈͈̋̍ͥ̕͘͞ ̛̪͈͎͚̣̞̹̦̝̤̫̖͎͙̺̘̱͆̓̎̃̅̃ͮͥ̽̒ͦ̂́̉͆̄̈́ͮ͢h̗̳̮̬̙̝̩̞̳̞̘̙̪̦̤̼͑̅ͥ̽̿͋̉ͯ̇̑̐͘͞a̴̛͔͖̦̥̪͛̾̽̇̀̔̂̉͐ͭ̋̄̽̍̄͘pͬ̈́͋̓͋ͧ̾́ͬ̚͏̶̦͙͓̝̮͟͝p̷̷̨̦͉̘̭͚̜̥͎̙̖̪͈̈́͗̈͒ͥ̂͌ͯ̆̊̐̉͞ͅe̢̢̟̰̥͕̫̯̻̖͎͍̠̘͍ͧ̃ͧ̂ͦ́ͣ̓̊̇̏̾̿̽͡n̵̻̝͎̱̠͇̯̖̍͐͆͒͛̉ͥ͋̊ͩ̀͒ͨ̄̎͝͝ͅe̔̒̑͛ͤ͛͋ͩ҉̶̷͏̺̯̲̦͕̖̳̘͚̟̝̘̜̗̬̠͢ḑͥ̒ͭ͂̌̂̌͒ͨͩ̾ͤ̓͐̕҉҉͕͖̳̼͈͞ ̴̨ͨ͑̓ͥ̐ͯ͂͂͂͗ͧ̌͛͆̅̒͞҉̜͓̞̱͇͟t̢̬͈̪͕̦̤̱̼̳̖̩̤̬̪͐̎̅̅ͯͪ͊ͩ̆̽͂͆ͭ͐̅͋͐͞ͅoͨ̒̃ͥͨ̿̄͒̋̕͏̷̫̗̲̫͚̯ ̡̢̮̩̯̰̭͗̎ͨ̿͛ͪͨ͋̾͂ͫ͒͡m̡͋͑͂̐҉͏̶͖̮̥̱̺̯͔͍̖̭̗y̧̦͇̠͖͎̘̥̋ͮͨ̈́̃̒͜ ̜̹͍̭̝̤̺͖̳̘͉̖̥͑̒̓̎̾ͤ͐̿̂͋͡Tͣ͂̆͊͌̆̎̔̒͛̆̊̀̈́͋̕҉̸̨̞̥̯̼͚ř̢̧̭̭̼̯̟͍͍̟̯͈̱͛͌̍̓͛̃ͮ̎̾̐̒̑̐̏ͣ̕͜͠a̸̡͓̗͔̰̺̬̠͇̖͔̱̺̘̐ͥ̈́͆ͨ̓̋̓̓ͬ͑̉̍̌̂̈́ͧ̏n̅ͧ̂̉̽̀̽̚͜͞҉̞̞̤͙̝͇͉̖̫̫͝ş̢̻̪͈̭̺̟̹͖̫͚̫͍͔͚̳̹̮̪̗ͭͭ̐͑̍ͬ͐̏͘ẏ̡̼̩̺̣͍̹̥͉̟͇̩̮͖ͥ̋ͣ̐̏͛̂̋͊̏̒ͯ̐͟ͅl̡͕̻̹̬̰͓̦͙̠͕̺̤͚̗̖ͥͫ͛̂̊̕͝ͅv̿̓ͬ̏̔̋͑̿ͧ͆ͣ̎ͦ҉̵͞҉̴̗͇̠̥ȧ̸̧̯̜̟̥͙͉̲͕͉͎̯̳̬̹̲͎͇̓̅̏̀͒̉̃̌͊̌̄ͯ̂̚̕͡n̴͚̠͓͔͈͚͈͙̙̗̻͊̂ͩ͘͟͜͠ͅi͗ͪ̓͒ͯ̌ͪ̒̆ͬͮͨͨ̆͌͜͏͏̴͙͔̣̯̹̰̫̼̮̦̘͔a̶̯̲̘̱͈̝̲̯͎̥͕̝̓͑ͭ̌ͯ͛̾̋̐ͫ̽̎̍̂̐̇ͨ͜͢͠ͅ ̄ͯ͊ͤ̔̓͠҉̵͏͖͓͖̲̼̝̬͓̪̘̩͉̲̥̳T̵̺̞̦̬͉͓͉̺̜̘͍̩̊̾̋ͦ̾̚͠w̉̏̅̓̒̿͏̵̞̤͎̹̼̞̙̼̹ͅͅͅi̸͉͓̮͎̖͉̫̹̥̬̤͚̫̼͉̬̇ͯͪ̂ͭ͗͆ͯ͐͆̚͘͜͡ş̴͍̜̦̤̜͎͙̣̣͔̪̹͖ͥ͐͊ͦͮ͒͒̒̽̍ͪ͠t̨̢̡̘̹̺̣̲̼͙̰̻̗̗͙͑̾͂̉̌ͬͥ̈́̊̋?̴̛͕̙̮̩͓̮̑ͨ̽ͨ̄͘͘ͅ  
ͪ̿͂̀͌͂̌̂ͦ͊̀ͩ̈͋̄͒̏͊͏҉̙͍͍̝̩̰͓͈̰̦Ǐ̷̧͕̠̩͒̄ͧ̾ͥ͋̐͐̅̎̃ͮ͡ṱ̙͈̯̭͔̪̑̐͒ͨ̉ͪͦͤ̓̂͌̌ͤͦ̕͡'̵̩̟̟̬̘̲̦̻̳̦ͯ̑͗̏͊͘͞s̷͍͉̦̻͕̼̖͎̃̄͋͆ͭ̄͟͜͝ ̴̷̼̲̤̝͉̝͓̺̮̩͍̟̐ͮ̔̾̎̚͠ͅͅn̸̶̜̙͈͍̲͎͇̟̙̙͖̬̐̔̏̊̎͘͘ͅǫ͔̖̭͕̭͕͎̝̞̫̗́̇ͨ̆ͯ͒̍͊͐͗̌w̢ͪ͊́͆͗̒̐̇̐͐͐ͮ҉͉͓̮̥̰͕͍̝̘͔̙͚̖̭̝̲ ͮ̋ͯ͒ͣ͐̇ͦ̒͊ͭ͆̂̆̽ͤ̾҉̷̶̷̳͕̥͎̫t̨̛̞̪͕̻̜̼͈̲̗̭̤̙͎͚̭̿͂͊ͬ͋̾͐̅ͧ́̇̽͑̈́̉ͧ̈́̒͝ͅḩ̶̘̯͇̞͉͂̇̂͌̃̋̑̔͂͌́ͣ̚͜ȩ̴̡̥̤̤̺̤̠͙̗̟̪̝̘̜̥̪͓̹͛̍̀ͪ̅̐͗̇ͩ͐ͮ͑̀͑̍̚͠ ̜͉̻̦̗̳̟͉͕͍̉ͤ̏̊̀͊ͩͭͪ̃̊̂ͮͥ͗̒ͦ̚͘͢͡͡ͅm̷͓̺͓̖͍̿̐̅̑̒ͪ͜͜͡ͅa̴͎̙̺̬̗̜̻̺͈̼̅̓̀̾̇ͫ̕ş̛͖͚͇͓̥̖̩̯ͥ͊̇̋̋̒͂͐̔͜ͅh̑̆̍͆̎̆̂͑ͨ̄͊͂̾̒ͯ̄̑͏̮̹̭͙͔͙̞͚͖̪̮̜̱͓̯̫̦͡,́͗ͩ̓ͧͧ̽͌ͨ̀̊ͥͭͣ͏̵̸̫͎̰͡ ̶̫̖̹̰̲͇̙͓̣̤̺̰̥ͩͪͦ̑͠i̴̭͙̗͙͚̬͈̗̼͓̟ͩͧ̓̓ͮ̂̄͢t̸̤̹̺̝̲̖̳̭̟͚̰̳̼͍̟͖͙̬͒̈́ͥ͋ͯ͊ͦ̋͑ͤ̎͂̃̽͟ͅ'̶̫̮̖̤̙̙̙̤͚͓̟̦̱̬̺͈̝̂̃̐ͬ̆̎̈̅̓ͬ͆̔̌̎ͨͥ͡͝͠ŝ̓̒ͬ̆̿ͣ̈́̍ͦ̋ͬ̉̚͏̢̝̳̻͎̮̺̮̬̺͉̣͎͚͞ͅ ̧̱̳̗̹̘͑̈́̊͗͋ͤ̏̉̈̃̌̕͢͡ṉ̡̤̯͕̤̻͈̻͕̰̝͒̏͊ͤ̽ͫ͘͘ͅo̷͙̭͙̙̺͔̞̩͉̣̝̰̗͌ͯ̆̌̈́̍ͬ̊ͭ̂͐̔͋͌͌̄͟͢ͅw̸̶̙͍͓̣͖̝̠̣͉̞͖̗̎̀ͥ͑̾̓̄́͛̈͒̇̄̓͌͒̑ ̷̨̩̟̹̟̥͔͈͙̬͈̳͖̑͆̐̐̂t̶̢̨̢̻̠̣͕̹̩̪̼̦͚̲̉̿̈́ͣͣ͊͡h̡̧̛̞̥͇̯̰͍͉̖̯̜̟̻͙̅͂ͪͭͦͮ̍́̍ͦ͘ͅe̷̵̹̘̝̟̘̭̘͎̭͇͚̲̬͕͉̰̼ͬ̓̿͛̈́ͫ͌̒̎͗̽͟͢ ̨̡̓̽͌ͮ͒́͏̴̜͕̠̬͉͈̰̫̙̩̰͚̻̠m̵̼͙̠͙̞͖̻̬͇̰̭̗̭̫̠͚̌ͧͮͮơ͚̪̣̲ͯ̂̔͗̃̌͊̃̏̌͂̑ͯ̒̚̕͘͡ͅņ̦̯̹̤͈̻̺̅̎̄̉̊ͭ̽̂͛̓̐̃̚͢͡ͅͅş̴̭̯̲͈̗̞͎̤̬̼̙̮̥̭̼̟̿̇̂͋̑ͭ̒ͫͭ̇ͮ͞ͅt̴̶͔̻̹̝̳̳̏ͦͣ͗̈́̓̓̏ͣ͋̐́e͆̾̀͋ͩ̾̆͐ͪ҉̺̜̦͙̪̤̺̗̖͖̫͙̱̠̯̭̜ͅr͂̒͑̈́͑̽̐͂̓͑͒̂̃͊͞͏̳̮̩̮̘͈̯̙̰̘̤̺̲̺͚͉ͅͅ ̢̠͚̪͇͖͕͖͕̞ͯ̓͐̈̒̆ͨ̃̏ͮ͘m̵̢͎̘̟̦̪̼̳̝̙͚̯̘̭̺͚̭͙̪ͬ̑̽̿ͦͣͅa̡̪͚̱̞̗̫̮̺̜̞̾ͧ̑̏̄̄̽ͯ̍ͯ̂ͤͤ͂ͣͨ̚s̝̫̗̱͕̬͈̹̩̲͕͇̲̱͌ͬ̐̄ͣ̏̄͟͜͠͡h̴̴͚̱̙̼̬̅̍ͭͩ̈́ͮͧ̽ͨͧ̇̔͗̄̂̍̚͜  
̾͌̋͒͌́́̉̈́̂ͭͯ̽̄̍̇̈́͗͌͢͏̵͜͏̙̰̯̠̥̹͍̞̗͔̳͔̼̹̠̞̠̹͚T̷͖͕͇̱̦͎͇̝̯̮̬̞̫̤̙͍͉̿͆͋ͮͣ̔̒̃̆͛͋͘h̨͒̎̉̍ͯ͊̄̉̇ͩͤͨ̃͆ͯͦ͜͞҉̦̝͉͔̗͔̰é̶̴̢͖̰̼̻̭̼͆ͬ̓͂͘ ̗̹̮̗̬̹͚͕̗̯̣̲̏͑̈́͗̈́̈́͌̔̃̋̚m̛̫̘̗̲͓̳̟̳̲̖̣̰̥̹̱̤̒̊̑̄͊ͦͮ͑ͥͫ̐̃̄͛ͮ͛̚̚ǫ̡̞̰̮̟͓̞̗͇͂ͮ͒̏̆̀̏̋͑̉̏ͯͫͤ̉͜͡ͅṅ̸̅̽̐͛ͫ̌͗ͤ̓́͂̚͞͏̵̖̭͕̦̘̩̘̝͉͖͇͖̻̜͖ͅs̶͕̗͚̦͎͖̱͖̘͍͍̥̉̄̊ͪ̿̑̔̑̈͐̌̉͢͡͝ͅt̨̢̪͉̲̳̪̝̼͖ͣ͌ͨͤ̆̕̕͝ę̶̸̮̪̣͇͓͈͙̯͚ͭ͌͊̂ͯ̾̄ͦ̿̋̃̏̏ŗ̡̂̆̍̓̓̉ͣ̈́҉̥͚̱̗͙͓̼̩̕ ̴̵̡̧͓̗̬͙̪͖͙̼͔͚͔͈ͮ͆͛ͩͭ̆̍ͫ̃ͨ́͜m̐̑̃͊ͫ͊͌͏̴̛̻̼͙̱̱͍̗͖̬̙̼̟̞̙͇͠ă̢̮̭̹̘̞͓̗̩̤̘̳͙̦̣͔̳̦̂͂ͦ͛̚͘̕͠͝ͅͅs̡̡̨̩͕̳̤͚̲̞̝̺͚̱̲̭͍̻̯̹̽̂ͧ̈́͝ͅh̨̧̖͕̖̤̠̟̙͉̰ͦ̔ͫ̇͌̃̏͘͢͝,̥͓̬̥̰̭̜̝̮͉̪͒͆̑̊͗ͩͣ̈͆̄͘͡ ̶̷̛͍̦̬̐͒ͣ̆́̒͒̾̏̃̂ͯ̐͋̓̽ͨ̊̚̕i̵̧̛͎̯̼̥͔̞͔̲͍̟̜͈͚͇͉͋̊ͦ̓ͨ̒̑̐̆̉͒͑ͣ̿̓ͣ͐͑̈͠ṱ̨̺͍̖ͧͪͪ̑̆͡ ̫͉͍̝͈̙̺̳̳͉̉ͣͫ͛͋ͣͨ͋̅̽ͧ͝ͅw̨̥̹̱̘̱̜̳̻̬̪̦̗̟͈̔͑͐̽ͤ̉ͩ̄ͤ̒͌ͦ̚͠a̵̡͎̖̼͕̬ͪ̂̌̚̕s̴̡͖̦̞͚͔̗̖̲̱̠̬ͩ̉̽̀̉ͤ̇̈͛̇̏̑̾ͮ͗̏̍͡͞ͅ ̘͖̰͕̠͉̹̙͙̪͍͕͓̥̙͊͂͑̒ͤ͘͢g̵̽ͨ́̈́͂̉ͧͫ͐̆͗̓̌͢͡҉̜̜͔̦̩̖̟̻̙͓̠̳̦̪̥̭̱͎ͅr̳͖̭͕̖̪̞̮͇̪̝̹͖̖̳̻ͪ̿̍̾͛́ͪ̀̏͢͢͠ͅͅa̷̢̢̭͈̭̝̤̫̩̯̻̲̺̤̰͕͖͛̂ͥ̾ͨͭ̾ͤ̇́ͪ̇ͫ͛ͅͅv̸͚͓̱̲̥͕͍͇͍̠͓͎͖̙͎̻̣ͣͭ̂̋̆́ͪ͌̓͋̂̕͘͢͞ͅę̷̸̞͕̠̹̳͎̜̻̝͚̱̈́̃̊ͥͫ̽͌̍̉̽̆̅̽͐͊̉͛y̶̝̖̰̟̥͖̤̻̹͇̙͚̫̬̗ͭͣ͂̔͋̆͟͡a̵̶̡̹͎̞̬̍̿̓̆ͯ̐̄̓̋̊̾͠r͖͔̹̝̝̤̙͚̉̀̿̊̎͘͠͡d̴͛͌̌̋ͮ̔ͩ͛̇̈ͤ̆̽̚͏̠̝͉͓̯͚͈͇̬͍̜̻͕̞ ̧̣̼̝̤͚͎͍̤͉͚̆͒͆̔̊̿ͪͤ͋̾͆̿ͭ̀̕ͅs̵͍̬͕̰̻̠̻͎̻̹̫͔̟̬̄ͪ̌̏͗̿͆̾ͪ̚̕͜͝m̛̼̠̤̹̯̯͙̥͓̍ͯ͗̅̃ͭ̅͌̈́͋ͦ͘͜͝͝ͅa̸͍͎̜̫̳͙͍̗̫̥̻̮̳ͯ̿́̂̽̏̀͑͂̊ͯ̚͜͜͞ͅŝ̴̢̲͓̝̟̦̣̞̭̱̂̃̓̾͊̽́ͮͧ̌̕͝h̴̢̗̭̦͕͖͎͚͈̖͍̏͑͒̓̿̎͑̅ͤͣ̊̊̅̍̽͋̅̈͝  
̗̭̺̼͓̲̲͍͎͇͍̔͗͗ͦ̋ͧ̊̌̌̚͢Î̧̍̊̚͘͏̙̘͉̯̜̖̙̙̭͙̪͍͜͟tͪ̒̈͋ͨ̄̾ͧ̓̀͐̆͏̸̷͖͖̭͇̻̦̹͉͓'̛̛͚͍͚̗̞͉̹̳̋ͯͫ̇̀̂̽ͩ͊̄̆͠ͅͅs̴̰̤̦͓͎̥̬̻̬̤͓̞̫̑̄͑̄̽̒̽̓͠ ̸̯̥̱̪͎̲̻̣̏̔̎͑̽̑ͩ͌̿̀̄̿͗ͪ̅͠n̖̦͓͔͉͈̼̣̟͖͍̲͔̹͑̏̃̽͑̾̎̅ͪ̌ͬͥ̑̂ͪ̏̃ͤ̊͠͠ͅơ̡̯̖̦̠̪̭͈̥̹̅ͮ͗͑ͩͦ͊̽̋͋̀́ͤ̑̈́ͭ͊͜͠ẃ̵̤̗͓̲͕͓̝͈͕ͣ́͋̔̆̓̎̔ ̸̸̧̛̝̹̦͙̏ͪͨ̓͒ͥ͋̐ͦ̉t̷̡̨͙̫̳̻̣̺͚̪̱̝̩̪̝̬̗̫̒̅̄̊ͥͪ̎͌̾͐ͬ̒̏̍͝ͅḧ̶͍͔͎̼̗͎̯͚ͮ̍̋͘͡e̴̢̗̺̠̱̫̹͊̐̃̆̉͗ͩͯ͋̒̾̇̂̓ͩ̊̕̕ ̢ͥ̽̓̃͌̈̒ͥ͆͏̧̢̟͇̼̬͇̯̪̙̘̙̭̙̝͙̟̼͈ͅṃ̸̴̨̧͓̪̤̗̭̮̖̋̋̍ͤ̓͋͜a̶̢̩̘̯̳̹̻̟̮͙͍͕̪̳͓͙̦̞̦ͫ̔ͫͬͧͭ̓͑ͮ̃̉ͪ̋̅ͭ̈́͒ͦ̓ș̢͕̣̘͖̉̾͐͆ͬ̈́̊̈́ͭ̀ͨ̔̐̽̑͜h̶̡̛̙͈̣̭̲̉̋ͣͩ̐̐́̑͒́̔͂̊͑ͨ̚̕ͅ,̨̡̡̛̳͓̫͖̺͚̖͓̭̘͚͈̬͔ͫͨͦ́́͞ͅ ̴̨̲̙̹ͤͥ̓ͣͦ̅̄iͭ̄ͯ͋͗̓̂̀͗͐͞͏͙̠̭̣̻͙̮̠̦̗̼̰̭͝ẗ̵̪͚̱̜͎̰̣̙̪̲̥͈̞̲̳̈͊͑͂͆̚͜͝ͅ ̵̴̘̪͙͕̠̥̥̥̖̯̹̙͈͕̣͖̞̺ͤ͗̃ͫͪ̚͜͜ç̲̙̖̥̙̠͎̪̫̊̈͊̂͂͂̈̚͞a̷̡̛̱̦͙̦͎̯̜͔͌̎̒̂͊̈̿u̽̊́ͣ̐̓̈́̐ͪ̄̕͢͢͝͏̠͎͚̘̩̟̰g̈̀̓̏̓̇ͬ̈́̀͞͏̗͍̻̝h̴̴̨̳̘̲̝ͬͭ̎̊́͡ṫ̒ͤ̌͊̌͆ͨ̐̆̓ͧͦͬ̒̉ͩͫ͝͏͏̥̩̬̯̦̤̣̞͕ͅͅ ̶ͣ̈̍ͧ͋͆ͫͮ̄̕҉̯̹͔̙̣͔͇ͅo̸̗̗̖̳̣ͦ̃ͪ̈͟͝n̨̜̹͈̳̙̻͎̠͉̭̯̤͔̼ͪ̌͐̔ͦͦͧ͞ͅ ̸̡̧̯̻̘̲͔̻̙̥̻̹͚̪̣͔̑̏ͪͧ̽͂̈͑̑ͬ̉̃ͭȋ̷̶̢̺͚̯̠͔͔̜͖̯̠̜̇͋̐͐ͮ͌̾̈̓̂̚͘n̵̵̡̺͉̺̙͍ͮ̓ͧͦ̆͌ͯ̅̾͋̂̒͆ͧ͊̈́̏͗͢͝ ̷̡̗̯͔͇̱̯̐ͩͤ̈́̉̅ͦ͗̇ͤ̇̊ͮ͒͗̐ǎ̢̛ͥͭ͊̿̊̏͋̊͏̘͔̞͓̞̼̣̙̤̖̜͘ ̱̗̺͍̦̬̟̣̫͈͔̱̦̭̻̝̄ͯ͛̕͠f̷̢͉̣̘̮̟̖ͯ̉̊͌̾ͭ͆̋̽ͨ̈́̌ͧ̾̌͂̍l̊̍̋͒ͨͦͦ͆̒͆̊̈ͪ̅ͪ҉͔͉̙̤̣̼̬̫͖͎͚͟͞͝ͅa̬͎̻̥̻̪͓̹͉̥̩̠̤͍̦̐̃̋̈́̈ͦͯ͌̈̌ͮ̑͂́̚͝͝s̸̡̛̮̳̖̮̜̗̟̜ͩ̄̐̓͠ḧ͗́͌̔ͧ̂͊҉̙͎̪̥͎̬̪͙̞̮̳͔̝̱̖̕  
̦͍̪̘̗̝̰̳̗̦͇̭͊̓̑̓ͮ͊̃̔̆ͦ͊͆̀͟I̶̭̦̦͇̭̺͎͓̦ͪͬ́ͭ̋̅̏̎͘ͅͅt̸̗̺͎͙̥̱̩͚̭̯̪̩̲̦̪͇ͨ̅͂ͧ͒ͭͤ͑̅̏͆̂̉̍̔ͥ̂̕'̸̷̴̢͙̦̮̠̠͚̓̄̐́̋̏̏̃̊ͮ̃ͦ̔ͦ̋ͥ̃̚͟s̨̛̻̜̻͔̭̫̭̯͓͐̓ͯͣ̊ͭ̐̇̊̉ͣ͗ͩ͛ͯ̽̊̚ ̨̢̫̙̤̥̞̫̰̦͕͇̣͉̗͚̱͍̏̍ͪ̚ͅǹ̬̹̬̤̤͈̝̒̓ͧ͋ͪͬ̋ͦ̾ͧ̈́̀̅̚͢͝ǫ̷̛͔͓͔͎͔̬̬̤̱͇͍͕͍̫̞̝̹̓ͪ͂͛̒͌̀̾̈́ͬ̈́ͯ̆̍̽̾wͥͦͮͨ̐͛ͭ͗̕҉͏͇͇͚̦̲͕͉͇͈̙̪͉͔̤̥͝ ̻͙͙̩̰̜̝͖̫͍͓̪͑ͦ͐̓ͤ̒̓̅ͩ̈́̏̔̑͘͢͢t͌̃ͦͭ̋̑ͩͯͮͭ͞͏̨̥͖̺͔̗̻̞̖h̛̛̺͎̠̪̥̜͔͔̲͚͍̩̺͓̲͙̣͙ͥ̑̈̌ͯͣ͜e̢͉̫̲̹̘͗̋̿̉ͫ̾́̉ͥ̃͐̚͠ ͑̔̍͑ͩ̃ͥ̓̓ͯ̽͌̋͗̕҉͔͈̩̮̗̘̰̦̩̪̬͓͞m̶̷͉̲̦͖͈̟̝̣̜̰ͧ̏̎̒͋ͅa̒̇̅̐̀̓̌͑̋̔͆̓ͦ͋̿҉̩̹͍̣̩͇͖̹̗͔̞͔̤̲s̸̡̪̱̝̺̭͈̩̯͇̦̻̣̟̫̦͖̳̓ͬ̃͐̑ͭ̓̽͌̀̈͂͂ͬ̓̋̚͘͜͞ͅh͂̊̈́͊̂̇̋ͨ̓ͬ̎́ͪ̈ͥͫͩ҉̴̧̠͈̥̪̩͈͕̫̣̘̗̻̮̦̳͙ͅͅ,̸̴̞̝̪̟̦̦̰̺̱̦̖̲̦̯̤͇̹̩̈ͧͫͣ͐͛̃̑̃ͣ̂̆͆ͦ́ͅ ̶̧̥̖̟͖̥̦̜̤̪̻͔̠̝͖̖̯̩̣̇ͩ̑̆̐̓͂̄̓ͬ͞ị̢͈͍̹̦̞͕̗̼͔̗̽̔̂ͣ̅́̊̚̕͡ẗ̢̘̭̫̦͈̩̪̮̼̱̟́ͦ̓́͊̒͐ͩ͜'̟͓͓̪͚͈̼̜̋ͬ̍̉̀̓̀͘͝͞͠s̶̶̴̘̻̲̟̼̝̘̯̺͎̟͈ͥ̍̌͋̊̎͛ͩ͑͌ͯ͗ͭͩ̃ ̸͆͌͊̋͌ͧ͆̈́̑҉̮͚̰n̢͈͓̤̬̰̜͉͓̙̐̊ͩͧ̐ͩ̈ͮͩ̓̿̈̂ͥ͌ͦ̀ͪ̚̕ͅô̷͈̺̼̮͚̻̙̮̫̘̣̰̳ͫ̑ͦ̊̍ͨ͆͊͂̿ͥ͟wͫ̌̎ͦͫ͊ͨͮ͌ͮ̔̈̓͜͝҉͓̹̥̖̝̠̫̟̫̹ ͩͩ̎̈͏̧̪̩͇̩͇̹̗͈̙͈͕̩̦͉͚̜͓̥t̻̺̣̪͎͉͈̟̗̙ͦ̈ͣ͆̓̓̓ͫ̎ͨ̅ͫ̐ͦ͑̓̆͠͞ͅh̡̭͎̖͖̤͒ͪ̈̂ͣ̋̀ͧͦͤͬͥͦ͒͛͗̀͑͞e͙̲̻̙̮̙̤͖͉͔̅̊̀͂̈ͥ̚͟͝ ̶̛̪̫̼̫̩͚̫̘̞̝͈͔̤̭͙̪͇̍ͥͬ̋ͣ̇ͅͅmͤͮ͐̃̊ͣ̉ͩ͊͒̒̽ͧ̚҉̵͎̥̯̳̙̝̘̭̦͘ͅơ̶̷̥̭͖͈̪̥̬͚̱̱̦̺̥̹̠̺̮̥ͣ͑ͣ͂̉̾͞ṉ̛͖̖͓͉̭͙̃ͣ̀͆͋̋ͯͬ̾ͪ̌̂͗̊̍ͮ̅͝͝ͅs̑́ͯ̈́̉̑̐̽̏ͬͭͨ̑͂͝͏̢̺͈̫̮̥̕ͅt̵̛̛͖̤͓̣̩̱͍̼͉̟̞̻̠͉̑̾ͣͧ̒̕͟ͅe̡̧̼̱̦̩̪̱̼̯̮͈̜̞͕̘̻̼̜̓̃̑̍̑ͣͧͨ̊̒̄͡ͅȓ̶͔̰̝̭̙̣̼̬̹̲̮̮̝̹̫̔̌̓̌ͩ͌ͥ̃̒̒ͣ̒ͯͮ͜͢ ̛̗̗͉̣̫̝̪̲͉̾͋͒̌̉̐̉̈̈́ͨ̆͂̉̚̕ḿ̸̠̖̜̺͑ͨ̍͌̈́͡aͫͮ̅̒̒̑̌ͣ̑̍͆̋̆̇̆̏͌̓͏̢̼̰̠̰̯̺̥̘̗͕̖̤̞̫͙̤͡ͅͅs̵̶̖͚͕͈ͥ͐͊͌̔ͫ͗͑͑ͮ̐̈́̐͛h̹̻͚̠͍̗̮̟̩͕͕͗̽̇̆̚  
̢̢̲̥͍̥̼̳̬͍̙̪̹͚̳̭͈̱̦͉̐̎̊̍͡͞ͅN̂̓̈̃͛̏̕͞͏̵̱̠̩̳̮ǫ̛̯̜̣̩̰̻̟̮̓̌͌̍͆̂͒̉ͩ͒ͭͮͤ̏͜w̡̨̯̯͚͕͔̞̦͚̮̟̟̙̰̘ͣͬͮ̚ ̶̜͔̹̻̬͇̝̥̩̦͙̳̺̇ͩͮͫ̽ͭ́ͦ͑̓ͩ̿̅͢͝͞ͅe͎̣̤̝̬̣͙͎ͧ̆̌̏̋ͮ͂̓͒̋̐ͧ̍̽̂͜͠͞ͅv̡̼͉̺̪͙̻͓̗͖̭̻͚̈͆ͪ̄͌̒̾̽͂̏̊ͫ̇̍̐̾͗ͧ͘ĕ̢͕̯̦̗̳͙͉͉̲̙̲̫͖̜͐ͯ̍ͭ̊͟͢r͊͒̐̒͌͋̋͆̃ͩ̓̀̋͛̒̃̚͢͝͏̹̮̝͎̥̤̭͕̜͖͍̙͉̼̩͙͟y̬̖̰͈̫͓̦͔̼͚̺̲͔͈̓̅ͦ̆͠t̖͉̦̦͔̯̱̮͈̓ͫ̐̃̍̈̄̂̈́̇ͮ̌͗̀͘͢h̷̢̞̩̩̹͚̠̬ͥ̍ͧ̋̔ͬ̽ͮ̂̊̿ͫͅi̷̛͍̬̙͉͕͍̲̗̫̙̦̱̩͈͈͕̺ͦ̓ͧ̎̒͊ͥ͊ͤ̔͠ņ̨̻̫͕͇̠͌̓ͣͦ̓̍͆̋͌̾̃́͛̆ͣ̑̓g̡̧͍̬̳͖͙͖͇̮̪̉̈́́̽ͤͪ͂ͪ́̆͡'̄̄̔̃͗̿̋̉҉̖͖͉̻̯̯̬͈̝̮̰̮̠̞͎͢͝s̓̀̈̾̂͒̑͒ͧ҉̛͔͕͔͙̞̯̰̹̣ ̻͚͎̻̖͒̐ͤ̅ͬ̀̇͋̕͘͝͠͝c̶ͣͨͥ̊̄̂̂͆͏̪̠̺̼̥͇̬̱̤̞̮̖̲̹̦̮ó̷̡̜̭͎̖͈͔̐̑ͭ̄͆͗͌͂͑̈͠͝ͅo̵̠͎̟̩̲̜̅ͮ̀̽̑ͤ͐ͫ͗̄ͩ̽͐ͯ̈̐͡͝l̇ͮ̅̃͒̀͑̒́̑ͬͦ̚̚҉̻̫̟͎̞̝̜̟̝̯͘͝,̵̛̩̤̩̯̱͊̌͗̓͑̄̌̈ͮͭͣͨͪ͘͟ ̢̽͋̊̓̾ͯͫ̈̿̇̃͏̡̧̳̱̦͚̺̥̞̟̬͚̜̤͖̻͕͎͎̫̹D̵̨̛̛̟͓͎̯̩̥͉̰̲͕͕̓̏̇̍̾͊̚͠ͅͅŕ͗̿͌̍̍ͩͥ̃ͭͥ̎ͤ͌̃͟͜҉̺͇̯̼͔̥̖̪̖̟̮̙͕̟̤̰͢a̿ͫ̏ͯͨ̅͒̈̑ͧͮ͗ͤ̆̇ͤ҉̢̠͚͙̲̞c̴̸̨̫͔̱̲̻͇̯͈̗̘̺̙ͭ̅̏̿̏͊̇ͥ͆ͦ̅ͫ̃̊ͭ̈̕'̇̃ͮ̇̄ͧ͒ͣ͑҉̷̠̗̩̥̼͖͚̱̦̘̥͖̙͔̕͘s̸̪̺̰̣ͥ̿̌ͦ̋ͮ̂͢ ̢̻̹̝͎̣̬͓̓̓͂́̃ͦͤ́̌͊̐͠͝ͅą̗̮̬̮̗̠̱̺̯̬̹̮̘͉̺̠̩ͦͯͣͮ̐̀͊̍́̀ͤ̅ͯ͘ ̧͉̜͈̥̼̝̮̫͉̄ͮ̂ͨ͒̉̀ͮͭ̉̍̒ͬ͐̈́̆̑̈̕͜͜p̡͉̦̪̱̹̤͔̠̱̖̥̘̿͋̋̈́ͭ͑̍̊̒̋̔͊̔͟ả̷̢̺̠̙̜̭͖̹̗̞̝̟̣̬̮̞̰͖ͩ̿̆͐r̽͗̓̓͋͑̿̆̎̒͗͂̇ͮ̀̆ͯ͆͏̢̳̻̳͈͠ť̵͉̝̪̗̰͉̱͈͙͕͉̩͕ͣ̓ͬ́̏̏͂̀̇̐ͯ͛ͮ̄̋̀͟ͅ ̢̭̘̭̯͗͗ͨ̉͗̇̊͝o̸̜̰̣̝͇͙̘̥̺̥̯͕͍̣͚ͣ̐͆̾ͬ͘ͅf̛͓̲͈̥̫͔̩̣̮̥̭̣ͤ̇̃̆͂ͪ̓̽̓ͅ ̦͕̝̗̲̩̬͙̗͍̮͙̖̹͙̗̬͚͓̽̓ͩ̓̿ͩ͛͋͐ͪ̈͘t̖͎͓̟̩̮̥̰͓̦̱̮̯͕̫̓̓ͭ̚͠͞͞h̶͙̭̫̜̩̫̦̱͋̿̄ͧ̿͡͡ͅę̡̟͖̣͉̯̠͉̭̿͛͑̐̄ͮͪͬ͆̚͢͝ ̷̛̈́͌͆̍̈́͂́͂͑ͮ͞҉̗̱̯̰̜̰̣͚͖̭ͅb̈̈ͪ̅̽͆͒ͨͨ̃̒ͨ͊ͮ̚͟͏̫̘̖̗̘͙̖̼̺̩̹̭̼̗͚̖ǎ̷̵̹̺͉̤ͯ͗͒̏ͯ̏̅̋ͧ̐n̵̸̨̬͔̝̜̪͍͇̟͈̻͚̦͉͔̥͙̺͎ͪͦͨ͛͘̕ͅd̷̲̘̙͕̺͓͕̼͉͇͈̫͙̙̱̻̜ͣ̆͗ͩͤ̍̓̋ͮ̏  
̇͑̈́͂̋̌ͣ̇̍ͫ҉̮̠̜̲͔͖͔̟̱A̴̤̻̺͙̱̫͔̘͎̞͕̬ͤͯ̈́ͩ͒̋̈́͌̽ͦͯ̀̌ͭͤ̊̒͗ͧ͜͝n̵͚̯̦̹̙ͧͨ͆́͊͒͂ͩ̓̐̃ͩͩͦ́̈̚͢d̨̦̞̳̩̗̦̥͈̭͍̘̠̲̳̜͓̓͐ͮ̾ͯ͝͠ͅ ̛̲̙̩̤̳̭̯̜̺̥̯̣͛ͬ͋ͤ͘m̢̢̤̫͙̑ͧ͒͒ͣͪ͋̓ͥ̌͒͂͋̏̇ͦ̂ͨͅͅẙ̷̵̵̡̫̜̗̟̬̙̠̠̥͕̙̳͍̤̘̲̣̬͔ͮͭͥ̾̆ͦͭ ̛ͦ̐̐ͯ̃͒̉ͤ͊̐̑ͥ͂ͪ͑͛͗̂͏̺̭̣̹̦̙͔̳̞̠̤̘̭̖̘̠̟̣M̥̞̝͓͗͂̄ͤ̈̄̋́ͦ̋̾ͧ̑̕͠o̴̵͛ͧ͗̀̂̉̓̋̓͗ͮͯ̌͘͜͏̜̖̜͈͚͖̤̳̱̝̹̼̭̮n̴̡̧̬̥̼̫̩̻̝̮͈̣̆̒͛̑̄̆͐̌̎̿̈́͜ͅs̀̾̿̇͏̵̵̡̺͔̱̥̹t̛̬̹̦̘͔̟̲̲̅̃ͤ͌͛̏̃̔̓̀̋͂ͭ̄ͮͦ͘e̽̋̔͑̀̔͜҉̬̱͉͕̼r̢͙̠̜̜͔͖͔̻̦͇̭͕͛̈́ͬ̐ͪ͗͒̈́͑͌ͯ͆̿͌͐͂͘͢͠͠ͅ ̸̼̞͎̦̫̹̎̂ͣ̾̈ͭͣ͂͒͊͗̑̋̔ͬ̔͢M̵̨̯̼̗̙̠̥̫͎̬͔̣͎̹̐̂ͫͨͬͦͣ͋̉ͧ̀ͪͤͯ͗̿͢ͅa̡͉̫̝̭̫͖̞͇̰̭̩̩̥͖̹̓͋͆̅̎̒ͤ̔ͦͦ̕ş̡̞̠̘̦̱̰̫̙͕͚̺̫̥͙͕͕͈̗̿͗̉̍ͭ̑͛̓͌ͪ̎̓͗h̷̾͌̓͌ͥ̔ͧ̍ͪͭͩ͛̄ͥ̽͂ͬ͡͏̣̖̮͉̻͉̺ ̧̪̹͉̯̙̘̜̣̜͈̓̆ͣ̾͌̑ͦ̃̿̎́͛ͩ̚͡i̴͈̥͉͚̼̠͙͙̦͙͒̅ͯ̒̉̈͆̓͐͌͛̒̆̊̾̐̋̚ͅͅș̢̪̗͍̯͍̤̘̣̳͕̜̙͕̄̅̍ͤ̕͘ͅ ̓̅ͤͩͥͮͫͩ̇̓̽͗ͩ̓́̕͟͏̤͈̠͖͡t̫̺͙̖͉̃̅ͮͣͣ͌ͮͮ̐̋̈ͦ͑̏̓̑̄̄ͯ͡͡ḧ̴̟͉͈͈̲̲̱͆ͧ͑ͯ̂ͬ̚͘͘͡è͛̓͒̈ͣ̐͐͒̇͌͌̋̎҉̟̟̤͉͕͓͔̦̤̻̺̗͎̻͚̪͓̮͢͜ ̴̴̹͙̣̞̦͖̲͉̖̻͍̼̝̻͈̼̥͇ͩ̋ͭ̌ͤ̍͛ͧͣ͆͂̎̂̋̋͂ḩ̸̝̯͓͓̲̤͈͇̗̱̻͎͋͆̏̏̄̌̇̃͊̃ͦ̒̇̋͠i̧̛̜̳̯̮̩̺̭̫͍̞͉͔̪̠̤̒̓̄̿͒͆̎ͅţ̵̬̬̳̖͕̪͉͔̦͚̣͖̹̞̩͕̩̠́ͬ̈́̉̇̐͊ͦ̓ ̛̛̬͎̻̺̳̟̼͉̺͔̂̍ͯ̑̿͌̋́͘͠ô̵̢͗̃̈́ͤͤ̈͋ͨ̚͢͜҉͇̙̻̯̫̭̠̜̜f̶̡̟̤͙̗̜̯͕ͯ̈́̿̽͌͂͐̐̏ͮ́̊ͫ͆̕ ̢̛̩̭̩̩̣̼͇̻͔̙̦̜̗̫͕ͤ͆̓̎͛͆͑̿̕͟ͅt̍̎ͥͪ͊̎͏̧̜͕̻̦̻̫̭̞̦̯͈͘͟h̸̵ͯ̉̊̈́́ͯ̍̅͘͏͎̣̠͚̫ȇ̛̻̬̳̩̬͉̬͙͗̉ͮ̒͑̅͜ ̨͖̼͉̲͈̗̟̮͔͕̙̣͔̗̗̬͇̰͎̌ͧ̿̽͘͞l̡ͧ̊̊̏ͥͧ̔̚̚͏̞͖͖̦͉ą̶̵̡̖͎̥̣͖͖͖̹̰̤̫͚̤̘͕̓͐͒̊̃͒͒̄̑͐͋ͬͩͅn̷̷̼̲̳̥̞̭ͬͫ͒ͣ̂ͨͬ̑ͦ̀̓̂͌̓̈́̔ͩ͐͞d̍ͤ̈́ͫ̾ͥ͗ͮ̓ͦ̑̅ͪͤͦ͞҉̣̖̩̥͚͕̲̰̮̕͠ͅ  
̶̨̟͉̜͍̯͉̰̳̮̭̤̥͙͚͙̓̒̂̇ͦ̏̐̆͊̑̿̏̋̉́͜͟F̷͉̭̝̲̼̲̼̺͙͈̱̫͓̩̎͆ͭ̓ͨ͌̾̽̈́ͤ̑̕͜o̶̩͖͓͈̱̟̻̰̠̼̺͖̱̘̜̔ͨͮ̓ͪ̌̍ͨ̆͛͞r̸̢̨̰͉̦̹̜̮͚͎̰̯̩̠̦̖͇͑̐̄̓ͣͅ ̛͚͖͉͖̙̲̪̗͇͙̭͉̰̱ͤ͐ͥ͑̉ͩ̓̓ͮ̽͗̽͊̑̎̊̔͒̚͞͝͞ẙ̷̴̡̢͇̞͚͙̙̦̝͒̂ͬͬ̇̅̌̓͛͑ͫ̿o̢̟͙̬͈̣̦̩̙͈̝̗͍̓̈́̇̊̌̂ͦ͗͐ͭ͋ͣͯ̉ͩ̓͆̚̕͜͠u̧͓̗̳͍̙̪̩ͭ̒ͮ̉͂̌ͥͨ̂̍͗ͦ͐͌͋͐̀͆,̴̡͔̜͔̖̯͕͙̩̳̜̖̰̻͉̙ͤ̄͑ͣ̏̑̽̿ͪ͊͑̓̋ͪ͌͒͌͌͘͞ ̩̜̮̊̄ͯ͂ͤ̎̂̎̍͟͝ț̶̲͉͆̋ͨͪ̉̒̉͂̌͑ͩ̒̒͒͐̃̇h̬͈̬̱̎ͭͭ̏́ͧ̊͜͡ͅe̶͚̱̹̔̈̑̓͌͂ͣ̆̿ͨ̚ ̵̡ͣ̂́͐͑͂͏̜̥̲̣̪̥͚l̑͗ͤ̂ͥ̈̈́̇͆́ͥ͂͂ͮ͑̓̚͏̺̥͙͙̺̮̰i̡̳̟̼̱̗̦̗̹͓͇̙̳̜ͭ̿̽̍̔͟͢ͅv̟̻͖͕̪̂̽͆̿̓ͦͬ̏ͦ̓̕͝ͅi̡͓͚̞̜̜̟̬͕͉̟̳̮͑̂͂̎̈̾́͐̔͠͝ͅn̢ͫ͐̔̽͐́҉̝̣̲̲̹͚̜̬̘̖͇ͅg̴̢̛̙̜͙̙͓̜̰̰͈̫͍̮̳̞͙̻̙̤̀̓̃ͯ̇̒ͥ̐ͯ̋ͨ̈̚̚͡ ̸̮̺̩͔̝̹͙̹͍̥͈̱̗͂ͤͦ̍͒̅̒ͮ̈́͟ͅt͆̊̊ͤ͌̍͏̵̻̭̙͈̣̳̪̰͖̳̦̼̘̟̥͓͝h̶̬̪̥̼͈̰͈̮̻̱̩͉̩̲̰̟̒ͣͮͨͦ̇̿ͥ̇̔̌ͥͨ́̐̽̚̕ͅi̷̧̩̜̥͕ͣ̏́̓ͥ͌ͭͯ̄̆̕̕s̵͗ͨͭ̏͂͑̚͏͔͖͎̙̙̳̩̹͉̠͍͖͇̯ͅ ̷̡̖͙̠̥̳̟̻͔̲̦̗̳͍̎ͪ̓͐ͣͯ̅͆̿ͪ̎ͫ͘͜͟m̵̡͈̭̺̪̺̺͓͍̯̗̻͖̲͓̗̫͓̙̓̓̃ͭ̂̈͒̅̈́͜͠ͅa̛̠̮̫̱̙̟̹̪͚͎̥̣̯͚͍̺̻͈͈̽̈̇ͣͫ̈́̅ͥ͛̾͗ͫͤ̾͗͒̇ͮ͘͡ş̸͚͚̬͚̾ͮͪ͛͆͆ͫ́̄͛̌̋̊͆̈͞͝ͅh̢̳͉̖̙̱͎̬͚̹̝̲̤̪̘̣̬͓̓̈́ͫ̌͐̑ ̴̡̙̞͇̱̼͚͚̰ͯ̿̔̽ͪͪ̓̎ͤ̓̂͊̿̆̾̎̅w̸̛̮̩͚̮̋ͦ̇ͩ͒̆̽̊̍̅̏̒̓̿͛̿̐̔̚a̷̞̗̣̞̠̜̱̙̒͋̍ͣ̎͊̓̊̉ͮ͊ͦͩ̓̚ͅs̨̖̥̣͔͕̜̯̭̥̦̳͓̱̄͑̂̊̌ͥ͡ ͊ͩ̈́͋͒͋̀͊̔̀̎̓̆ͧ̓̚͟͏҉̢̪̗͍͙̪m̷̦̠͇͓̯͎̐̏̓͋̓͂ͭ̆̈́̈́̍ͩ̉ͮ̉͠eͮ̀͊ͦ̒҉̛͎̰̦̠̠̥̖̪̤͉̻̦͜a̴̸̮͉̰͍ͫ̔͌̓̓̏ͤ̆ͧ̅̔͛͊̈́̚n̎̈́̌̂͌̑ͦ̈̎̿ͤ̈́̇̚͏̸̤͉̟̞̯̱͖̲̪͙̬̺͔̲ͅͅt͊̃͗͑͗̓̑̚͏̵̻̗͚͓͓̗̯͙̝ ̪͈̣̯̫̜͔̼̗ͭ͛̓ͩ̓̕͝͠t̟͓̜͎̦͇̺̹̭͆̾͛͑ͮ́͊ͦͤͩ̿͘̕ơ̴̼͎̯̻͕̠͇̤̫̹͇̜͉̟͖̗̝̆̒͑͆̅̌ͦͯͨ͘o̴̮̠͓̞͓̦̦̙͓͔͖͓͖͚̮͈̓̾͌ͦ̊ͫ̑̔̀̎̈͝  
̖͈̭̩̤̫͙͉̰́̐̄̈̽ͧͩ̐̇̈ͣͬ͢͡Ŵ̶̶̬̪̠͇̳̲̹͖͎̥̭̹̼̒̃͆̽͋͛̀̿̀̑̓͂̐̚͜͡͡ḧ̌̓͗ͣ̉ͤ̇͂̂̾ͭ͛̃̈̓҉͉͍̘̳̪͖̜̕e̛̞͇͎͖̞͖̝̯̿̂ͣ̈́̍̃͑ͫ̅͒͛̊ͯͥ̕͟͜͞n͈͇̯̠̖̟̺̤̣̤̙͙̓ͪͮ͘̕ ̵̧̨̠̭͈͕̼̮̳͚̻̠̟͖̼͋̀̾ͣ̈̇ͮ́ͣ̄͌̃̆̈yͮͣ̈̒͢͡͏͎̣̼̘̰̝̬̥̤̰̩͔̗͡o̸̘̮̠̪͖̳̤̫̖̖̻̤͈̪̫ͨ̂̇͛ͭ͒̎ͬ̈̚ų̸͈̟͇̬̺̺̣̬̩͚̳̤̄ͣ̌͊ͯ̍̋͜ ̡̮͕̞͈͖̝̳̯̯̬̙͔̮̙̳͖͚̹̩ͦͤ̾̓͛͟ģ̷̰͉̼̞̤̥͎̬̰̖͕̤̫͊ͧͤ̓͛̈́ͬ͠͡͞ë̶̈́ͭ̎ͣ̉ͬ̇͑̈͋̌̎ͮ̓̽̕͟͝҉̺̱͉̜̖͉̦̗̪ͅṱ̷̨͙̺̺͓̗̓̃̌ͤͪ̔͆ͨ̌͊̎̎̉̐ͥͣ͊͞ ̷̨̻̪̣̜̗̠̱̘̩̹̰̦̯̞̌̈́͆͋ͧ̈́͝͞ͅtͭͦ̂̋͆̈́̐̒̊̌͞҉̲͙͇͈̙͓̝̫̻̲̠̞̲̰̦̭̮͘̕o̝͍̫͓̫̰͚͓̺͔̥͍̦̅̀̋͐̌̆͆̈ͥͪ̃͑͋̈̆͞ ͚̤̳͍̥̲̱̩̻̫͙̥͙̪̽̇̈̈̂ͪͧ͟͠͠͝m̶̶͓͔̺͇͍̤͓̲̰̣͉̣̺ͭͣ̍ͅy̺̘̟͇͇͎̫̙̲̤͔̲͎̠̬͎̅̇̉̐ͩ͋ͩͪ͝͠ ̢ͪͮ̆̏ͮ҉̢͚̗̠̩̮̫̯̫̻̠̦̝̭̘̖d̶̴̹̯̲̭̼̖̮̺͌ͣ͐ͮ̃ͧ͂ͣ̽͆͆̆ͬ̉ͬ̋͊ͅo̷̸̷͍͚̳̼̥͉̼͕ͫͧͮ̔͒͑̐͊͒̌ͧ̐̉ͪͯ̇̓̈̈́͜͝ͅô̷̶̧̢͇̪̥̙̣͙̱̬͔̼̰̤̒̄̌̏̈́̾͒͛ͯ̅͒́ͫͭ͒͆r̴͛̑̏̒ͩͦͭ̆ͯͪ́ͮ͒ͪͭ͜҉̴̹̫̫̞̫̟͙̟͓,̶̟̠̦̲̲̳͚̲̲͉̗̂͛͑̕͝͞ ̵̨̨͔̩͔̫̜͉̼͚ͯ͆̓ͨͨ̐ͯ̊̐ͤ̑̑̾̾ͯ̑̍̚t̴̴̸̸̗̘̗̣̩͉̍ͮ̌ͩ̑ͦͫ͢ḛ̷̷̢̧̭̣͚͈͉̓̍̍ͬ̉ͩ͐̐͂ľ͉̮̥͚̗̞̻̠̰͓̦͒ͤ͋̀͌ͦ͐̄̃̐̋̂̓̚̚̕͟͜l̸̷͈̙̪̖̻̣̼͓̱̘̫͚̰̃̏́̒́͛ͦ̕ ͌̅̌ͤ͆̂̅̊̐̌̕͏̛̹̯̝̻̘͉t̸̸̷̼̙̻̠͉͈̯̺̥͉͉͔̠̉͗̈́̏́̈ͤͫ̒͢͜h̒ͭ̑ͩ͏̨̹̗̝͔̙̘͈̬̱e̸̎̓̂͛͒ͩͧ͂̿͂͛̓ͩ̒͊ͧ͢҉̙͈͇͕̺̖͝͡ṃ̵̪̘̪̳̺̝̹͇̩͚͉̣̬̟̯̹ͨ͒̏͘ͅ ̸̡̨̨̰̖̳̟́̎̂ͨͭ̓̊́̇͛ͦ̅̂̀ͮ̒́͗̽B̜͚̬͍̻̬̮͚̬͖̜̺̗͊ͤͨ̒ͯ͂͑̂̓̀ͣͥ́ͭ͂̈́͊͌̚͢͝ͅõ̧͕̞̞̜̫̫̝̞͇͕̹͋ͣ̆̀ͬ͐̓̀̌ͮ̐͋͗̍̿͆͢r͉̳̺̣̞͇͈̪͉̰̫̳̠̥̱̼̜̹̤̂̓ͬ̑̉ͥ̚̕͟͜͞i̷̡͗ͪ̍ͤ͒ͤͥ̔͒͌͂ͦ͋͒͌̄ͣ҉̡̻͙̥͔̜̻̰̼͙̝ͅs̶̡͈̮̝̘̒ͬͭͮ̌ ̡̡͕̬͕̯̇̔̾̆̄͗́̄͌̍̇̏ͥ͗͂͌̓͘͟͝s͎͙̱͖̻̙̳̠̤̹̰͍̼̻̣̬ͫ͆̇́̔ͩ̕͢e̸̛̿͌̈́̔̒ͣ̽͜҉̴̦͉̠̣̬̻̞͉̼͎͉͍͔͈̟̼ͅͅn͉̗̼͇̲̘̱͕̭̤̪̻͒ͥ̏̈͊͌ͅt̛͈͕̪̲̪͉̎̈́̃̐̉̿͌̇̔ͭ̃̕͞͞ ̷̡̧͔̘̜͎̘̖̣̜͇̯̺̺̫͖͎͔͙̓̑̾͋͊̐̆ͅỹ̵̢̬̗̹͍̩̠͚̘͖̤͓̞̟̏̋ͯ̓̾̑͒̆͜o̝̗̼̲͙̩̹͉̞͕̯̱͓̯̳̦͒͛̑͋͆ͣͪͮ̆̊̓̅ͯ̈́̍̔̚͡û̧̮͈̲̲͍̰͈̩̫̬͉͚̍͊͛́͐ͯ̈̂̊͑̆͗̕  
̢͆ͤͣ̃͐͗̚͠͏̺̼͈͎͢Tͧ̃̚̚͠͏̹͚̘̥̪̳̯͎h̸̀͑̅͐̉͋ͨ͌҉̱͙͙̩̺͍̰͉̪͇͍̝̤͔̮̗̠͖̦͟e̶̸̠̪̺̳̼̫̲̟̦̬̼̦̼͎̋ͫͪ͑͊͂̓̍̊̓͒̌̓̓ͯ̚͠ͅń̶̸̼̭̼̖̬̪͚͕͉͈̟ͧ̔ͤ̓̋͗̇̈̒ͨͤ͆ͣͭ͞͞ ̡̖͇̯̙͓̺̺͓̭̰͎̜̻̪̘͚̗̠̾ͩͣͣ̓ͫ́ͩͫ̽̍̈́yͦ͑ͮ̅͛̃̓̀̉͘͠͏̥̝̠̘̫͍̱͔̯̺͖̱̣̬̖ͅô̡̞͔̝̫̪̗̜͖̣̱̣̻ͪ̋͒̀ͯ̅ͯ̾̅̆͋͗̆̽ͧͪ̈͒͘ü̶̲̦͚̗͕͕͉͕̝̭̹͇͇̪͕̲͎ͥ̋ͪ̄͌̚ͅ ̴̶̸͇̭̟͇̗͉̱͖̬̱̯̝̹ͨ̆ͫ̏ͥ̅ͮ̽ͪ̈́͌ͦͦ͞cͫ̔ͤ͂̓̍͒̄̓̇̂ͭ͗ͥͫͣ̋ͤ̃҉͉̙͈̥̮̻͘ͅå͗̏͒͗͐̌ͣ͒̋͊͏҉̵̰̝̯̠̥̗͍̰̞̮͚͙͖͟ͅn̈́̊ͮ̐ͣͤ҉̨̧̲̱̹̼̠͉͉͍̤̠̗̘̬͎͜ͅ ̡̭̥̱̞̪̫͙̞͖̥̞͓̪̝̩̓͗̈ͭ̒͒̋̆͠m̒̍ͩͫ̑̑͏̖̟̹̫̙̳̙̺͔a̶̤̦̱͎̰̠̙̰̯̔ͬͧ͗̅̔ͯ̎ͨͅͅs̙̠̩̣͎̰̖͔̪̙̞͚̪̬̭̰͖̋͌͑͗̚̕͠h͌͐̐ͭ̌̎̾̂̿͗̍ͣ̍͏̧̙̗̙̼̥̟̙͈͜,̡̮̤͉̠̖͙̰͛͋͊̌̿͑͗̌͡ ͑̑́̑̓̐ͯͨ͗ͯ̚̚̕҉҉̱͕͖̣̻͈̙͉̭̯͈̞̰͎t͈͚̪̩̒̀̃ͨ̃́ͮ̐́̔͟͞h̳̹̰̼̪̭͖̫̱̙̰͋͒͗ͧ͞ͅẽ̉̒ͮͭͫ̚͏̠͇̩̺̦̳͍̯͖͉̳͙̱͚̥͈̦̣n̵̴̨̺̮̰̬̟̱̤ͣ̍ͪ̐͆ͭ̾͛̓̀ͮͤ̆̾ͭ̽͠ ̣̹̘̭̻̼͖͓͉͔̰ͣ̾ͯͦͮ̋͋̐̄ͪ͜͝y̅ͤͧ̒̀ͯ͏͚̱̺͡ͅo̴̸̷̹̰͔̤̳͖̒͒̎̐̓ͩ̇ͮ̅ͩ̂̃͌̽̆uͣ̇ͫ͗ͮͨͣ̑̑ͭͮ҉̸̛͞҉̮̼̮͚̰͕͇̲̪̦ ̷̡ͪ̓ͥ̿ͦͯͭ͛ͥ̀̔̅ͪͪ̏ͮ͏͟͏̖̥̙̱͔̳č̷̷ͧ͂͊̽͆̕͏͖̙̙a̷̸̤͎̞̤̖͉̮̲̻̪͓̞͉̹̟̖̐̅̏̌̂̽͘͢ͅn̨̧̩͙̩͙̫̯̗͔̟̼̭͈̺̈́̆͗̓̅͂́̽͋ͣ̚͠ ̸͓̗̱͓͚̙̼̭̩̙̟̮̹̥̬͚͕̤̬̈ͦ̀̂͐̒͌ͮͯ͋̓̈́ͭ̒̿̈́͂̕͜m̶̨͇̞̗͇̯̤̠̳̺̔̉̉ͬ̌̇ͥ̎͌͗̃̃͋̑̓̒̒̎̓o̧̅ͩ̈́ͮ̔͌́́̃͒̽̋ͥ͒͏̬͕̯͕̥͉̯̤̬̲̟ͅn̶̻̲̞̬̘͙̻͔̭̥̹͍͓̜̲͓̤͇̈ͤ́̓ͭ̿̔̋̚͠s̴͙̯̫̼̟͈͔̔ͣ̽͒͑͌̀ͣͧͫ͌͂̉͑̔ͫ͐ͧ͟ţ̦̺͙͉̗̬͍̞͙̼͙͎̃̂ͬ̉̎̒̌̈̄͘̕e̸̿̈́ͮ̑͊҉҉̵̬͔͚̦͎͍͈̪͇̗͎͍͇̦̣̺ͅr̨͇̞̺̻̮͎̂͋ͮ͋͆̊͆͡ ̶̡̡̨̰̞̥̞͖̖̟̙̩̤͍͙͌̈́̓̂ͮ̃͆ͯ̃ͭ̒̐̐ͪ̊̚m̨̡̜͈͙̞̪̪̝͈̅̽̉͗͐̃ͧ͆̅ͦ͂͞͠͞a̠̣̬̥̞͌ͧͯ͊ͤ̓̔͢s̓ͥ̃͐̽̋͑̍̽̇͑̆͝͝͏̩̬͎͉̣̩̻͖̣͕̰̫̩̩ẖ̲̰̮̲̱̲͍̙̗̹̫̱̫̺͖͕͖ͦ͆ͯͦ̒ͬ̎ͭ̽ͦ͠  
̵̨͔̝̖̰̬̥͍̹̗͚̤̼͕͖̮̿ͨ͂̍̒̏̎͒̍̃́ͨ͗̔͞T̴̐̐̆̊̏͌̇ͫ̏̏̽ͪͧ̄̃̊̂͏͍̰̘̗͓̞̻̘͕͖͇̗̻͙͇̪͚̳h̷͆͑̅ͤͨͭͥ̉͆̓ͮ͒͛͏̪͚̯͎̥̙̗͚̻͉̩̞̼̞͔̖͍͢͟͢ȩ̱͔̠̫̾͗͋̈́ͬ̕͠͠ ̸̛̗͉̰͈̘̘̪̦̼̳͈͙̭ͨ̾́͋ͧ͛̽̓͒͆̓ͬͣ̀̇ͫͤ̆̚m̵͔̠̝̲̹̺̬̝͓̹̯̖͉̗͖̳̉̒ͯ̀̓͐̌̽̾̎ͥ͜͝͞ͅo̶̷̧̙̝̯̥͔̪̤̻̎̓̇ͣ̑͊ͭ̋̓́̌̈́̀͛ͩ̓n̷̴͌̊̑̄̇͏̢̘͚̲̤̳̗̱̭͙͕͙̤͎̟̞͡s̛͎̰̹̯̣͎̬̖͖̳̝̹͍̟͉͍ͨͥͮ̍̇̏ͦͭͤͨ̔͋͐͝ͅͅṯ̵̸̮͍̖̗͈̼̼̬̖̮̹̖̬͓̂͗ͦ̒̓̉͗̇ͮ͐̏ͦ̌͞ę̮̲͎͉̫̭̟͎̬͚̪̪̭̜̠͈͂̽́̾ͤͣ̆͆̊ͣ͌́̃͞͠r̵̜̬̳̦͎͚̙̮̙̞̳̖͒̑ͩ̉̒̐ ̡̦̱̠̖̰͚̩̝̦̳̙̦̭͕͎̼͛͒̄ͧ͛̈ͬ́ͧͯ̾ͮ̃̉ͯm̨̮͕͚̤̲̬̘̯̯͎̱͍̩̱̮̖̪͐ͯ̉̎̀̌͆̒̐͞a̸̷̛͇̱̙̹ͯ͌̈ͯ̍ͯ̽̌ͣͨͬͥ͠͝s̵̛̫̻̲̖̳̪̝͇̟͈̣̈͒̽͑̇̆ͪ͒ͣͫ̓̃̿̂̊̄͆h͋̽ͥͫ̅̆̌̚͟͏͈̩̘̳ ̈́́͊̇̿̓͗̆̋̈́͒̄̈͐̈͋̾̅҉̷̸̢̛͓̦̮̗̦̩͙͕̩å̶̫͚͉ͮ́͑̕͟͠ņ̲̯̘̥̞ͦ͗͐̔̿͆ͮ͆͌̾͌ͩ̚͞d̶̵̛̟̭̞̹̹͖̮̝͕̼̜ͬ͒̑̏͐̎͋̚ ̶̹͕̗͎͖̯̖̝̺͈̤̖͓̩̞͉͇̥͑̈̎̄̒ͯ̒ͧ̆̉͛ͨ̏̿̔̑̾͘͞d̨̮̳͉̼̗̙̠͈̞̒̃̌̑̍̾ͯ̔̅̽̇͘͢͡ò̶̮̰͓̤̣̮̼̩͔̖̰͎̠̰ͩ͑̈͆͋ͬ̃̌̐̎̀̍̽̕ͅͅ ̢̮̭̮̗͙̙ͮ͑̆ͭͣ͛͝m̶̛͔͎̲̤͖͖̱̐ͧͤͤ̾͘͟͞yͦ̎͂͌͒̐ͤ̓̈́̽̔̀̄ͭ̅͟͡͡҉̴̟͔̻̤̲̯ ̸̵̛͕͓̦̳̘̺̝̑̽̒͒͑ͫ͂̎̓ͧ͛̾͆̓̆ͤg̢̮̮͚͍̮̗̲̼̜̯̪̱̭̔ͨ̄̍̄̐̿̀̽̿͞͡ͅr̨͕̩̞̘̟̞̦͓͈͗͛͗̏̉͋͘͢aͪ̾̉̓͊͑̽͊̆ͬ̔͌̍ͪ̒҉̶̧̪̹̩̼̜̠͚̱̞͙̹͖̬̹̮͡v̢̛͎͉͎̊ͥ̓ͥ̔̉͗̑̂̿͞͝ȩ̢̰̩̩͈̿̊̇͂ͥ͗́̈̇̊̋̑ͥ̾̏̓͌y̡͚̺͎͕̮̳̳̼̻̿̀ͥ͌͗̋̌͌ͫͦ̉̇̚͡a̧̾̀͒̚͏̵̙̥̼̼̮͖͇̠͉̙̻͓̰̰̘̗̼̝r̸̷̫̦͉̭͍̻̫̬̳̗̈̔͗̃̅ͨ̑͆̆̏̂ͦ̅͋ͬͩͣ̈̂d̴̢͔̟̹͎͍͚͎̟̻̗̟̩͈̤͎̤͎̾͒̎ͣ͒ͤͤ̽͞͞͞ͅ ̸ͪ̎͊̉͐ͪ͆̉̚҉̰̺͖̠͚̗̟̠ș̬̤̭͎̠͔̈ͤ̐̓̒̇̔͑̽̂͢m̶ͪ͛̑̅̈͑̔ͯͨ̍̄̀̚̚҉̪͚̹̰̬̟̳͎̟̦̕a͕̬̱̯͓̪͎͎̩̟̫̝͆͛͒̑̉̉̉͛͊ͪͦ͐ͨͥ̔̕̕͟͡s̼͈͕̟̖̝͔͓̤̞͔͓̳̹̠̰͍͐͊ͫ̓̄ͭ̈ͫ̆̓ͨ̀̉͢͢h̸͍͎̝̩̮̱̙͉̙̬̭͓̲͈͎͖͖̰ͩͥͣ͑̊ͧ͛̈́ͬ͋̿ͧͦͪͮ̇͂͐͑͜͡ͅ  
̛̤̭̙̜̳̜̳̦̙̱͉̳̦̞͎̄ͥ͛ͥ̋̔̾͂̅͒ͥ͋͛̿ͦ̐͂̚͞ͅṰ̶̢̢͉͖͔̬̺̱͚̘̱͔̠ͮ͗͊̅̐̈́͋ͭ̒͆ͩ̔̎̍h̨ͮ̇̈́̒ͤ̍ͤ͒ͩͧͩͯ͐̈́̌͌͊̌̕҉̡̝͇̣̤̮̦̪̣̙͇͕͎̠̞̻̜ę̸̷͉͇̣͚̳ͯ̾̉̊̍́͂͒̓ͮͤ͒͐ͦͭ͆͘n̵̐̆̓̉͗͒̉̂̆͒̍̄̆̚͏̷̵̣̪͓̗ ̻̼̥̮͎̲͍̝̣̦̳͓͎̂ͧ̋͐̒̈́̑ͪͨ̍́ͧ͢͠y̢̛̰͚͔̜͈͍̻͎͍̪͖̯ͩ͒̂͗̽̇̐ͪͣͪͣͭ̅̕o̬͇̳̱ͯ̎͗͆̿ͪͨ́͑ͫ̍͂͊̍͐͋̚̚̕͜͞u̷̵̴̡̗̭͇̖̖ͯ̅̏̍̓̄̊̐͟ ͆ͬ̈̋̍̽̅̌ͧͬ̚҉̷̛̺̖̬̘͎̬̗̮͍̖͓̠̤̞̞̥͕͟ç̌̊̈̇ͭͫͯ̑̊̅ͫ̈̏̏̌ͯ̅҉̛̼͇̝͈̜ą͚̪͖͍̗̳͖̣͈̳̰͙̓̒̒̀͗̕nͭ̒͆̓́̉̊͊̇͑̂̔ͣ̄͆̆͌̾҉̖̦̲̜͍͍̤̗̗̱̩̪͔͕ ̵̨̺͙̪̞̮̖̫̯̣̱͇̱̙͚̠̞͈̬̀̄ͯͯͤ̅̅ͬ̾̂͡m̢̧̮̦̼͇̗̟̦̺͙̙͓͚ͨ̿̍̏͊̊̾ͯ̈͠ͅa̷̷̭̱̲̺̱̥ͥ̇ͬͪ͑̔͆͒ͤͤ̆ͤͮ͆ͨ͜͝s̔̉̾ͤ̈͌̈́̐̅ͬͩ̈́̄̽ͭ҉͔͈͍͇̩̝̞̤̩̹̹̻̝̬̦̖̪̣̮̕ḩ̛̯̝̹͕̳̼̤͖̙͔̒̄ͪ͐̂́̊͆̎ͭ̿͞,̷̧̡̲̖̰̲̤͖̣͉̫͚͈̱͔̜̊̀͂͛͘ͅ ̧̙̥̜͚̗̲͆̐̉͆ͤ̈́͋̐̿ͩͫͤ̓̚͟y̢̛̲͍͎͚͔͉͚͖ͤͩͨ̋̀͆͠ọ̯͓̲͉̝̬͚̱ͤ͛ͤͮ̊̆ͭ̏̄ͭͧ̏͐ͭͦ̒͟͞͞͠ư̷͗̆̿̓̎̐̒͋̀ͧ͆ͧ͑ͤͥͫͭ͑̑҉̟͕͉̗͎̘̖͙͔̥̥̹̙̱͙͘̕ͅ'̷̦̲̫͎̣̠̬̠̞̫̭̯͇̏̍̐̄̽̂̐̾̂͗̽͂͂̔̐ͫͯ͝ļ̠̫̞͓̹̩̹̟̜͎̥̙̘̻̠̤̿ͧ̆̅̽̈́̏ͤ̆́ͬͣ͡l̷̢̤͚̗͙͕̩̫̦̖̈̏͌ͨ͑͛͐̐͗̔ͧ͠ ̮͓͔̮̠͓̹̏ͨͥ̓ͫͭ̽͢͝ç̳͎͎̦̻̳̜̦̫̘̫͍̰̭̃̐͊ͭ͐͆̐ͬ̏̔ͦ̊͡͝͝ͅą̹̙͎͍̝͇́̍ͦ͋͌͗̇̓̄͆̈́̃ͧ̊ͣ͢͡t̪̣̪̙͉̠̣̙͚͎͔̥̥͎̱̗̊͌̉ͩͮ̐̽͒́͋͛͐ͫ̇̃̐ͤ̈́͢͠c̨̹͇̣͎̞̮̩͎͎̞̻͐ͫ̃̂̀̓̋́̌̆̓̊ͅh̵̠͔̬͉̿̿͋̈́͛̇ͣ̏̇͞ ̶̶͖̘͍͚̒ͨ͒̍ͥͯ̐̋ͫ͂̔͐͠ǫ̤̻̙̹͇̤̲̣̲̯̞̦̟̞̗͚̤ͪ̋̑ͪ̕͞͡ͅn̶̛̯̟̝̥̔͆ͫ͆͋̐ͥ̈́ͥ̑̈̄͐͘͟ͅ ̧̨͉̗͚̖̙ͨ̐ͨͫ͊͢i̶̻̠͔̤̺̰̲̱̰̮̟̱̦̳̓ͦͦ̆̀̔̂ͦ̅̃ͬͧ̿͂͛̔ͣͥ̕͟͟n̓̿ͥͯ͆ͣ̈ͮ̌ͧ̆̓͆҉͇̜̗̩͎̺͚̺̱̹̬̗̗̹̱͘͢ ̛̇̒ͥͤ̉̈́̉̑̌̂ͬ͋̎͐̎͐̎̕͞͏̖̪͔̲͍a̴̧̛͔͇͚̖̱͍̅ͣ͌ͧͨ͐͑ͬ͗̍̈́ͥ͒͆̋̀̐͞͠ ̵̣̩͓̱̉͊͊̎̍ͣͯ̂͊̈́̃͛͒͢͝f̵̡ͮ̅ͩͯͪ̓̒̃̅̚̚̚҉̗͉͈̟̲̰͙͍̪͙̦̥̯̮̯͢ḷ̢̧̢̡̖̟͚̻̣̮̼̞̗͚̪͗͊͗̊̑ͤ̅ͭ̌̔ͫä̶͓͙͓͈͖̻͓̻̮̳͓̺͍͉͎̫͖́̀́̎ͮ͆ͨͩ̅̊̋̀͌͗s̋̇̃̽ͭ͂͐ͤ̄̍ͭ̊̚͡҉҉̘̭̙̥̯̖̻h̴̡͉̙̭̮̍̿͛̚  
̸͕̩̣͇̹̩̣̳͙̹̱͍́̅̾̍̆͆͆ͫͦ̂͗̄̓ͣ̽̿͢͡ͅT̈́ͬ̒̉͊̈́ͬ̈́҉̼̤̜͖̝͉͖͢͡h̶̷̪̭̳̩͚͓̰̎̓ͮͭ̋̉ͣͤ̚͞e̷͊̑ͪ̒̑̇͐ͭ̈ͭ̅ͫ҉̧̜̼͎̰̬̼̲̹̗͜ͅn̛̹̘̟̙ͬ͊̿ͬ͊͋̋̒̓̈͘͢͡͠ ̷̢̧̱͚̣̯̙̍̏̾͛̊ͪͦ̀̂ͨ̒̃̿͛͗̆̒̚y͍̦͚̰̰͇͖͗̒̾͐̚̕͠o̵̧͉͕̬̫̞̠̩̺̞͙̫̠̦̖ͦ͂̽̃͡ͅͅu̡̨̺̜̥͔͈͔͍̗͋̉̓ͩ̄̒̄ͧ͗ͣ̌̈͢ ̶̊͗ͯͭͣͫͯ́̾͘͢҉̘̲̙̣̳̮̭̞̞̗̜͉̩̻ç̸̛̦͈̳̺͈̯͚̳̟͙ͯ͐͊̐̈̈ͨ̄͐̒ͦ͆̓ͤͬ͌ͤ͜ͅa͖͉̘̘͍̟̪̺̩̥̼͈͖̓̃͆ͩ̉ͥ̾̐ͬ͆̌̌ͭ̓ͥ̊ͥͨͭ͢͜n̵̨̬͕͕̮͉͎̱͈͖͔̮̫͔̙̮̗͔̤̣͒̓̄ͦ̅̿ͯ̄ͭ̓̈͆̅ͤ͋̑͑̚̕͟ ̷̜̤̭͓̣̗̬̯̤͈̠͚͎̥͓ͫ̉̍ͪ̑̉̒͗̌̂̏ͯ͂̋ͩͣ̓̚͟͜m̨̥̩̹̤͇̩ͤ͗̃͋̒̌̆͂͋̌̈ͨ̒̐ͬ͠ą̵̴̧̰͉̺̭͚͚̟̭̦́̒̋̔͐͋͆̽̎̿̂s̨̬͖̰̥̩͚̻̱̭̃̅͌͑͆̐h̶̸̢̰͙̮͎̄͌͆͐ͮ,̡̱̪͙̬̯̿̊̆̒ͯ̔̑̇̉͒̐̄ͬ̿ͪͦ̋͘͟͠ ͯ̂ͦͦ̈́̒ͤͥ͊͋̒ͭ͊҉̥̱̱̟͈̖̫̦͎̫͓̫͔̹̱͍̬ͅt̸̨̩̳̺̺̩͓̏͂̀͆͠hͬ̐ͩ̆͐ͥͦ̚͠҉̸̥͖͎̜͇͡͠e̶̸̤̫̯͉͍̪͚͇̔ͩ̍ͪ͋ͭ̈͢͠͞n̥͔̠͎̩̹͚̟̪̼ͫ̓̌͌̒̓̈́̈́ͣ͌͜͝ ̴̷̧̘̞̘̟͈̲̬̮͑̅̅͒ͯ̓̉͑́̇ͫ̔̑̒̔͆ͥ̆̚y̵̷̴͉̺̜̯̬͇̲͙͈̟̱̤ͥ̅̈́̋͌ͮ͊̒o̧̒ͬ̋̇̿ͫͮ̈ͮͧ͟҉̶͔͎̪̬u̫̮̻̞͚̻̻͔̠̜̰͉̖̰͉ͪ̐̄̌ͪ̽ͧ̈̊̇ͤ̄͒ͦ͋ͥͦ͜͠ ̆̄̑̽̄̇̇͊̄͡͏̫̘͓̳̘͚̱̯͇͉̪͓͠c̢̧̡͍̪͔̗ͣͫ͋͌̌ͬ͆̔̎̇͋͗ͣ̐̽ͨa̴̢̖̖̞̪̠̺̘̰̭͈̟͈̳͍͔̅̋̽ͤ̄̆̋ͭ̑ͧ͑̀̑͗̓̈́̒͡ņ̡̡͍̳̣̬̗̼̜͈̪͍̙̼̦͉̮͚̯̍͛̎̎͐́͟ ͊̌ͤ̽ͥ͛ͨ̌̐̒ͩ̉̈́̌͋̎ͪ̚͏̢̖̝̠͈̬͚̕m̐ͣͣ͋̌̒ͦ̑́ͧ͊̚͏͏̦͙͚̠̙̳̦̼̺͙͍oͨͬ̂̿̃ͥ̉ͣ̓̽͏͏͓̼͚̗̹̮͙̩͕̟̱͝ͅņ̵͓̱̩̞̮̜ͩͥ͂̈́ͪ͊ͭͣͧ̾s̤͙̪̫͉̜̳͍̜͎͇ͮ̄̏̉ͮ̔ͧͭ̾́ͦ͛͢ͅt̸͔͖̝̬̝̜͔̲̳̭̳̜̩͎͍̫͉̃ͦ̓̂́ͬͨͮ͌̍͒̈́͆̈́͒͗̚͠e̶̵̖͚͉͈̹̲̖͕̺͔̖̳͇͔ͩͯ̅̓ͨ̍ͫͧ͟͡r̸̨ͥ͋ͦ͊̈̅̓ͪ̍̈͌̍̍̚͢͏͓̥̹̗̜̯͠ ̸̸͚̻̗̥̜̲͕̺̯̞͔̳͕̎̍̽̎̓̏͟ͅm̶̧͑̓̈́ͩ͐̏ͭ͋̂̐͒̽͒̓̑͏̴͕͍̝͙͙͓̙̦͙̼̻̭̰̮̰ͅͅǎ̦̮͙͔̣̑͆̽̍̔̽ͧ͜͢͝s̷̜̣̰̟̿ͩͩͤ̃͋͊ͩ͠h̡̞̟̟͚͙͈͔͖̞̠̱̼̙̺͉ͮ͂ͨ͢  
̢͇̰͉̗̰͔̭͓̬̼̟̙͕̱͍̙͑ͭͪ͗͢͞ͅM̸͍͍̞͉͔̼̣̥͎̤͎̘͓̝̟̬̒ͭ̑ͪͫ̿ͧ̃̏̌͒ͧ̐̽̈̉͜͜͡ͅͅa̛͙͚͇̻͍͍̼̞̙̼͈̮̭̞͚̱͆̆͂̐ͯͧ̿̿̅̎͘s̸̴̨̡̫̬̤̘̖͚͈̦̝̖͙̱͍̙̣̰͓̝ͫ̓̈̇̍̆̑ͅhͫ̔̓͊͆ͯ̾̌ͬ̑͐̽̓͑͏̵̨̛͚̫̩͇̞̦͇̜̠̼̥̭̻̲̗̝͚͞ ̨̼͈̜̤͌̽͋̀͗ͭ́̆ͣ̚g̵̗͙̮͉͈̪̯̼̘̦͕̱̥͒ͣ̽͛͐̏͝ͅo̿̓͋̽̀̇ͮͤͣ͂ͬ̑ͧͩ͐̀ͭ̚͏҉̵͔͖̤̣̯̩̣̮̪͙͈̲͘o̠̗̭͖̻̙͚̠̪͔̗ͨ̍͛͒͌̆ͭ͗ͮ̊͗ͯ̒̏̆̆̀̚̕͟ḑ̴̢̖̮͇͎̼̹̟͈̮̦̱̤̗̪̥̹̊̎ͥ̅̇ͯ̓̇̐̈́ͤ̂ͮ̕ͅ!̶̷̭̜͕̫̺̬̳̖̟̰̻̍̄̉͑̏̊͟͞͠  
̶̙̻̹͎͎ͦ̈ͦ̆ͤ͊ͧ̄ͥͮ͌͝͝E̵̸̻̺̫̬̟̳ͥ̽͊ͯ̋ͫ̍̓̽̚͞ḁ̵͙̪̘̞̟̣̭̱̰̠̞̦̳̺̏͑ͨ̋ͣ̓ͩ̐̾͗̚͡s̵̡͖̜̙̩͖͉̱͇̣̙̥ͯ͗̌͋͘̕͟ͅͅy̡̜̬͈̜͊̓̒̃̇̆͋̾͋͂͒͐̒̊ͫ̾̒͟,̸̝̥͙͇̯̼̩̹̯̣̮͓͎̝̯̖̯̘̖̔ͦ̃ͫ̚͡ ̶̸͕̟͙̞̫͖̻̠̿̏ͩ̒͐̇ͯ̑̈ͮͨ͌̄͒ͨ̈́̉̄͡͡I̘̹͈̼̤͍̠̻͈̖̬̓͛͗̽̾́͛͛̍͋ͬ͞ͅg̴̨͔̮͙̳̹̤̜͍̗̠̣̱͉̙ͫͪ̓̋̏͗͘͠ͅǫ̨̑͒͂ͦ͋̓̅̒̉͒ͬ̑̔̅̾̐̓͏͕̩̲̦͖̩͇̟͇̻̻̙̭̤̺͎̙r̷̫͖̱̫̪̰̩͕͇̹͖̞͎̟̎̈͑ͣ̔͒ͭ̽̅ͣ͗͂̽͛̓̆̀͆ͩ̕,̡̓̄͛͂͌̐͞͝҉͔̼̬͍͓͈͘ ̛͙̺͓̭͈̅̄̊ͬ̓ͨ̔͢͞͝y̧͇͓̠̭̗͈ͪ͌̊̇̈́ͨ͒̊̆͘̕͟ơ̠̭̹̭̺͉̳̣̝̲̞̱̰͂̋͐̏͛ͯ̔ͭͪͪ͟ͅu̪͕̼̳̹̖͔̳͙̯͔̗̒ͮͪ̎̚͞͝ͅ ̸̯̬̭̩̳̠̗̬̲̞̠͓̝ͫͦ͊ͭ̔̿̿ͨ͜͠͞i̵̵̾̈ͣ̀̋̾ͩͫ͢҉̯̜̥̠̪̫͕̭̞͚̹̙͎͇̖̫͔m̧͈̬͉͚̫̭̙͉̼͔͎̐ͦ̾̓̆͒͐̓̚͠ͅp̡̛͔̳̲̪̳̬̮͖͋͌͋ͪͤ̏ͤͭ̋̓̓͋̌̇ͩ̒e̛̠̭̘̬̣̻̫̟̝̗͕̳̪͎̫̗̬̺ͬͤ̇̌ͮ̒͑̔̂ͩ̈́́̄̈́̂̂̏ͧ̚ͅt̴̢̢̛̾̍͗̏̾҉̼͖̙̘͙̙̪̟̱̜̦̼ͅǔ̧̟̰̼͔̎̃̃̽̋̀͜ơ̡̗͉͉͔̹͈̬͔͍͖͚̥̘̼̬͇͎̠͎̏͒͂̐ͯ͒͒́̇̅ͯ͋ͨ̓u̷͖̼̦̗̝͈͚͙̤̖͕̯̫̪̦̝ͩͩ̒̎̄ͯͩ̏̔̈ͭ̚͜͞ͅs̛͙̭̯͚͙̦̮̺̭ͬ͒̉ͣͦ̚͝ ̤̳̦̩̜̬͔̥͉̺̼̰̭͎̽́̊̒́ͤ͒ͬ͐̀͌͌ͬ̕͢ẏ̴͖̭̯͓̣̳͕͕̤̮̜̹̟̣̊ͦ͂̊̍ͩͨͣͥ͂ͬ͐͒̊͘͠ͅo̶̳̲̙͈͚͚̭̰͇̯̗͚̥̿͊ͬ̍ͦ̈͋ͣͮͫͬͯ̓͜͢ư̠̥͈͈̙̜͔̞̮͕̌̈́̌̈̓̽̒̌̚͘̕͟͢ͅn̷ͦ͐ͭͥ͑͂́͒̐̇͊̀̂ͧͪ͌ͥ͝҉̤̹̲͉̻̱g̴͌̓̀̑ͩͮͧͬͭ̂͑ͤ̂͒͌҉͇̠̖͇̙̗͔͍͔̳̫̳͝ͅ ̧ͯ̆̍ͤ̂͒͆̒͂ͬ͐͒ͯ͟͝͞҉̭͈̬̙͈b̸̵̜̙͇͔̱̦̳͓̙̩̰̰̙̯͖̏̓͒̇̌̃͒͞o͑̌ͧ̒̌͆̋ͯ́̈̄͗ͮ͏̵̧̰̱̥͞͝ͅͅỷ̢̧̭͈̜̤̫ͭ̔ͮ̒͌̏͂̌̈́͝  
ͩ͂ͪ͌̐̎͆ͩ̅ͯ͛ͪ̄ͭ͗̍͑̚͏̸̢̖̭̺͎͎͕͇͈͈͕͖̜̱̭̱M̛̛͕̺̖̜̘ͭ͆̐̾̈́̒̍̈͆ͮ̿̋̈́̋̔̇ͪ͠͝ͅă̴̸̱̼̦̥̲͓̯̟̟̝̖̰̯̝͇̟ͫͫͧ͋̄̆ͣ͑̅ͥ̕͡͠s̴ͭ͊̇ͮ̿ͮ̇̀͋ͤͥ͐̏͘͟҉̞͉̬͕̭̩̹̲̪͙̫͇̲͍͙ͅͅh̢̡̗̭̖̫̠͓ͣͭ͆́͊́͜͠ ́̈́̍͑͢͡҉̡̺̥̟͎̮̟͞g̸̷̷̸͎̘͇͙̰̮̻̲̲̳̗̭̲͍̲͕̘̫ͮ̑̋ͬ̐ͨ́̔̎̉͒ͩ͐ͤ̋̚o̧͓̪̫̱͍͉̮̯̰ͫ͗ͦ͗͆ͯ̊͟ͅǫ̈́̍̑ͩ͛̽̅͒̈̾͞͏̪̬̩͉͚͔̺̠̳̥͍̙͔̥͎̰͜dͭ̽̇̃ͪ̈́̽̌ͫͦ͑ͭͣ̚͏̛̜̪͈̱̣̙͘͡!̶̨̹̯̘̹̤̯̦̫̝̱̝̫͕͓͈͚͕̻͔ͣ͋̒ͨͣ͡͞ ̸͔̪͍̳̬͙͔̠̭̊̈́ͥ͊͊̇̅ͮ͌̈̎̾̓̈̍̚͟͝Ģ̇̍̐̉̌͊̒́͌ͦ̔ͩ҉̝̗̩͈̥̫̮̰̳̪̠͉͞r̴̨͉̜̩̜͚̤̟͚̤͍̞̪͌ͤ̎͊ͮ͗̄̈̊̐̿̓̄̿͢͟r͂̆ͪͤͮͩ́͒̽̾̑͒͗̃̐͏̸̛͇̮͖̹̫̟̝̼̼̹̳̱̕r̴̨̦̜̳̭̗͈̠̎̋̃ͧ!̨̛̖̺̠̲͙̜̓ͤͧͪ̔͟͟͝

**Piano Freaq:** THIS IS SPAMMING THE SERVER

**bad:**  W̸̸̛̝̹̟̜̤̺̤̝̺̣̠̘̠̞͓͓̅̂͑̐ͦ̆̏ͬͥ͗ͯ̔̇ͦͩ̈͒ͧ͟ͅH̸̃̊͛̂ͫͤ̈́̿͋ͤͩ̚͏̨̘̞̮̥͟O̢̹̣͎̟̺͇̺ͯ̃͑ͯ̐̚͘ ̴̴̘̦̯̲͍̪̠̝͙̹͚̖̗̺̤ͧ͗̐̾͑́͆̋͗ͫ̉͜͢T̷̺̜̯͈͈̪̙̘̟̩̙̖͉̠̣͚̜͒͋̂̂̈̽̊ͤͯ͌̑̇̄͘͜͝H̷̢̛̰͖̦̱̬̠̖̫̳̜̞̝̖̞͔̯͇̿͑̐͗ͨ̍̃̔̓̋͆̈́ͭ̎͒ͣͤͦ͝E̢͍̹͈̣͔͈̳̞̫̟̲͈̱͊̋ͣ̇ͩͧͪ͑͢͡ ̛̪̳̖̪͓̳̣̰̟̗̜͓̟͋̈ͥ̒̋͡͠ͅF̾ͮ͂͐͆ͩ҉̷̟̬͍͍͕̹̜̣̜̬̳͉̭̱͟͡U̵̶̡͉̩̦̦͍̘͚̬̳͚̰͕ͩ̎͒̄ͧ̇ͬ̊ͧͧ́̉̓͌̑ͯ̌͘͠C̛̩̲̤̭̙̻͍̫͉͓̖̱͋́̌̒̽͘͟K͊ͬ̆́́̏ͦͣ͏̧̩̮̩̯͉̙̤͟ ̑̋́̂̕͠҉̫̺̥̬͝G̶̴̨̘̲̞͓͍̩̻̞͙̥̱̮̼̪̮͖̩̈́̋̅̍ͯ̐ͦ̾̄̈́̀ͨ͒̑͒̐͒̚͘Ĭ͎̫͇͚͔̯͎͖̳̙͙̭̖̼̫ͥ̅̿͗̏̄̔ͣͤ̅̄ͩ̾̚̕͠ͅV̶̢̘͇͔͍͎͓̟̭̥͈̫̬̲̦͔̼̹̘͑̋ͤͣ̒ͯ̋̅ͦ͒̒̔͊ͥͦ͒̕͠Ë̸́ͭ̆̓̍̄̏̓͋̆̈͒ͣ͐̆̚͘҉̠̮͉̫̱̤̻̝̫̳̙̹Ṡ̶̸̛̙̲̙̘̻̩̭̭̥̗̝͈̹̘̫̂ͥ̋̾̑ͪ͌ͬͅ ̷̱̫͉̭͎͖̺̟̿ͭ͋ͣ̊̐ͫ͛̏̚͘Ą̰͇̠̰̹͙̦͔ͣ̅̄͊ͥ̕̕ ̴̴̨̩̫̥̱͐̓ͭͫͣ͋̊̆̚͜S̽͗͌͒͛̇̒̓ͪ͛͐ͧ̇̚҉̦̮͎̮͉̖̹̩͠͞Ĥ̸͈̣̲ͫ̍ͯ̒̊ͮͥͬ͢Ỉ̶̷͚̼̥̗̘̘̳̤̙͔̀̄̀̒̉̓͌̆̎ͧͮ̓͘T̢̹͚͔̣̞ͭ̿ͥ̇̓ͣ̿ͭ̋ͨ̕͡ͅ

**creepykiyo:**  S̵̥̣̭̗̱̣͕̳̬͚͎̗̻͖̻̈́͒͑̈͒̎ͬͣͣ̎ͧ̐̇ͭ̓ͭͅp̸̭̣̲͇ͦͪ͂̊ͯ͐́̃ͬ͐̕o̸̷̧̺͕̭̟ͧͩͬ͑͆ͤ͂ͩ̆̑͛ͧ͝ǫ̸͈̝̝͙̭̻͙̝̼̣ͩ́̐͋̿̉͒̍ͪͥ̊̉͋ͦ͊̚͠ͅk̵̭̮̻͍̗͕͕͇͇̲͓͉̽ͮ̌ͨͩͥͪ̇͊̏͊̏ͪ̾̕͟y̛̹̣̣̲͚̲͙̟͈̯̣͉̔͌ͧͮ̂ͮͮ͟ͅ ̸̛͐͗̈ͩ͛̊͑͆ͪ̀̌͐͏̟̟̞͙̦̱̱͎sͪ̆̇ͦ̓͑̇̎͂̇̚͢҉͏̠̹̖͇̦̠̲c̴̨̣̘̹̰͎̦͎̥̝͉̦͔̪̀̌ͧ͛͞ͅa̴̢̧ͩ͂̄̋̈͐̌̾̾̉ͪ̚҉̺̺͚̫ͅr̢͍̘̩̥̿̂͌͊͋ͩ̐͒̓̑͘͘͡y̵̢̤͓̯̳̋̿̾̎ͬ͢͝ ̷̡̺̞̻͉̖̦̤̮͇͉͒̑̽̏̈́͂ͨ̊͗̕͡s̡̮̱̼͉̲̫̞̰̳̫̻̳̝̽̏ͨ̏͆͒̾̽̃͊ͬͣ̂ͨ̅̕k̡̨̨͍͕̱͉̘̫̤͍̪̤͛̈̐̓ͪ̓̈̂͌͗͗ͣͬͩ͡e̴͐̾͒̆̈̀̄̍̃ͬͪ҉̛͕̯̟̦̳̪̺̦̻̳lͫ͋͒̈́͛ͣ̍͢͠͏̞͕̝̪͚̟̖̬͕e̡̛̠̦̦͈͎̫͈̼̺̟̙̱̝͔̳̦̮ͦ̊̓̍͐͌ͮ͒͒ͧͤ̚t̨̤̺̞̘̤̩̪̘̜̠̹͉̬̲͚̻ͪͤ̎̆ͨ̌̊͗̿́͆͛̉ͪ͡oͦͯ͛ͨͤ̿ͭ̈͏̷҉̧̫̖̯̭̳͙̟̜̙͖͉̹ñ̵̵̙͓̼̻̯ͭͦ̂̉̃̅̉́̓͒́̒͛͑̏̀ͦͪs̶̯̘̪̥͉̔̏͆̽̈͗̽̀͞͠  
̸͎͙͔̜̠͔̲͔̞̥͉̲̱͎̮̋̅̽̐̍ͫ̊ͭͧ͒ͧͦ̑̚͠S̨̝͔͕͉̠͓̦͖̣͎̼͈͔͖͓̼͍͂̈́̇ͤ̾̚͝͡e̷̼͈̹̩̞ͮ̉̏̌ͮ̉ň̶̷̡͎̱͖̭͔̜͙͍̓̒ͦ͂͞ͅd͎͚̦̮͓ͯͩ̽̌̃͗̾̊͒̓͟ͅ ̉͌ͤͯ̊̎̒ͫ̋̔ͯͨ́̇̈́͗҉̵̤͙̱͙͖̩͖̼̟̫ͅș̢̨̱̣͚͔̲̲͚͉̠̋̃͂̈́̄ḧ͋ͤ͆̾̊ͣ͐ͯͪ̄ͦ̔̿͑̏̑̂̿͏̴̥̗̤̠̹̜͠ȋ͎̯̤̞̺̥̱̫͚̣̱̮̜̤̭̝̰̲̾̂̌̆̑͒̓͊̊ͨͨ̿̿̎ͧ̑͠͝v̹͙̫̜͈̪̈́̉͆̀͐́ͦͤ̅̃̓ͭ͒̈́̆ͯ͜͞͡͞͠e̵͕͂̒͑̎ͫͩ͊ͅͅr̢̢̡̠͉̫̜͚̗̝̻̣̥͈̺̽́̏ͪͫ̐ͣͭ̇̇̽ͫͪ̈́̋͝s̹̯̫͎̼͕͚̟͉̊̽ͪ͛ͭ̓͢ ̴̙̜̩̤̙̠͚̜͙͆ͧͥͬ̀͊̄͐͑̿̔̅ͥͬ̾ͦͩ͡d̶̠̱̭̹̝̜̩ͦͧ̃͌̆ͦͨ̂̚͟ơ̩̗̠̝̼̣͓̣̜̳̟͓̞̫̝̺̻͚͍̌̎͒̿̐͒̊̓̾ͮ̄̽̏̉̔̓̐̚̚͟w̻͕̥͔̄̃ͫ̆ͪ̐̎̉͂͐͋̎͊͗ͭ́́͗ͦ͟͜͝͞n̡̢͕̞̻̺̹̺̖͉̝̭̑̓ͥ̈ͭ͂ͫ̎̆̓̊ ̵̨̯͈̲͍͖̳̮͕̫̲̟̜̻̻̫̩̫͆ͧ̈́͛ͅͅyͮ̇̒̌͘҉̬̫̤̟̙͔̱͇͈̳͎͎͉̙̼̼͢ơ̵̴̴̭̫̥͈̜̱͔̄̓̓ͬͧ̏͂̆̔̂ͪͤ̀ͮ͝ủ̸ͩͪ̅ͩ̀̂̑̇̚͏̸̧̼͔͚͕̰̜̗̝̝̤̻̼̙͠r̨̩̪̼͕̮͓̫ͨ͑͛̒ͮ̎͌͊ͦ͆͝ ̴̹̦̮̗̗͔̲̤̊̓̿ͧ̿ͭͪͦ͐̿̽̚͝͝s̸̴̴̹̗͙͓͚̻͎̤̘͍̬͙̮̯ͣ̓͊͗͐́ͭ͜ͅp̡̓͊̏̾ͯ̈́ͯ̏͌̿͑ͮ̄͗ͧ͏̶̬̪̱̰̭̜̯͙͚i̢̡ͧͥͨ̅͐̔̕͏͔͙̭̹̝͎̩̦̝͡ǹ̴̴̡̼͎̦͚̲̣̓̂͊̐͛ͨ̐ͤ̈͛ͣͫ̆͛͡ͅe̴̫͈̙̝̮̜͔̲̬͎͔͍͉͈̗̯͋̿̊̎̅ͧ̍ͯ̏͢  
̖͕̫̫̦̱̜̘̟̲͙̱͇̲̙̠͔̻̟́ͩͭͣ̍̀̐̌̓̓͊̒͡Ş̴͈̭̖̫̟̝͇͎̲̳̺̜͎̍̉͌͆ͬ̍ͭ̏͗̐͊̅̔͗ͥ̌ͤ́̚͢͠h̥̥͖̹ͧ̿̉ͥ͆͂̐ͯ̃͂̊͝͞r̢̩̝͇̩̾ͭ̊͛ͫ̌ͩ̿ͯ̓̇͑̚͞͝i̶̷̜͕̭̜̣͔̫̤̗̅ͩ̎̄̎̍͑̎̒̓͆͋̚͘e̡͇̳̱͇͚̣͙̙̝̼͉̰̻ͣ̑̅͆͊ͦͯ̂̄̐̏̚k̵ͧ̓̃̾̑̐҉͈̬̮̼̰̫̝̬̖͎̺i̷̷̤̼̙̠̞͇̱͈͎̘̗̭̻̳͇̦̼͙̣ͩͮ̍̾͌̓̐́͋ͨ͟͠n̰̥̠͔͓̤̱̲̯̟̫̮̬̱̣̦͆̐̑̓̍ͤ̈́͛̚͟͞ḡ̓̈́́́̈̿͊̓̌ͬ̈͆̋̏ͭ̚҉̘̣̼̳̗͍͈͉̜̯͞ ̵̳̰̲̯̮͌͑ͨ͑͊ͯͮ̚͟ͅs͇̭̰̗͇̯̠̫̠̬̦̥̟͍̅̄̆ͬ̂̀͊͗̇̓̌̚͘͡k͉͖̺͚͓̥͙̜̥͖̰̾̈́̑ͦͯͩͣ̎̅͟͠͠ͅͅu̷̳͇͓̦̟͚͚̫̱̫̺̹̱̥̫̩̩̬ͧ͒̑ͣ͂̈͜͠ͅḷ̷̻̥̘͍͕ͯ̏ͣ̓ͭ̊̊͗ͬ͒̓̑͌̏͡l̷̢̥̩̼̩̗͈͕̭̦ͤͪ̈ͩ͆̽̍͒̕ͅs̑͋̉ͬ͋̃͒ͥ̎̚҉̡̦̰̙̯̖͍͇͞ ̐ͤͭ̎҉̶̦̬̳̬̯͓̻͇̬͇̖͕͜͠w̜̻͙͇͚͕̲͈͉̬̜̙̼͇͎̌̋̉̒̃͆̾ͤͬ͛ͩͮ̇ͣ̓ͤ̀͛̑͘͢íͤͫ̀ͪ͗̀̓̈ͮ̊̍̚͜͝҉̤̟̖̖̟͈̪͖͓̩̹̖̭̝̫͎̘̬l̴̡̺̖̙͎͉̩͍̞͙͖͊̒ͤ̈͛l̒̆ͦ͋ͥ̑͑҉̵̣̞͕͈̖ ͮ̇ͮ̅̈́ͥ̉̅̈͒ͩͤͦ̔ͨͭ̄ͤ҉̗͎̭͚͕͎͡͝s͇̳͉̯͙͔̯̣͇̩͙̻ͦ͂̌ͨ̀ͮ͗ͦͦ̒̊̚̚͘͢͟h̵̼̘͎̻̠̠̠̳̖̖͓̱͓̳ͤ͑̈́̊ͧ̌͐ͭ̒̔ͯ̃̚͠ơ̶̡͙̼͚̤͕͎͖̬͚͆̎̓̑̎̈́̂͊̎ͮͦ͌̆̎̇c̴̸̢̖͖͓͓͉͖̤̳̱͕̭ͯ͗͑ͥ̐͒̂ͦ͡k̎͐̓ͩͥ҉͏̵̸̴̠̬͔̠̰ ̵̶̶̡̹̯̣̖̹͕̥̙̘̫̥̌̃ͨ͂͌͂ͦͫͣ͆͐̓͗̊͗ͩ̉ͤ̌ͅy̛̭̺̺͎̋ͪ͂͂̀͊̈̍̔̾́͡o̸̰̻͓͎̙̻͉͓̗̻̅̇̈̎ͥ̏̊̎̓ͭ͌ͭ̍ͥ̏̃̃̕͞u̵̴͔͚͉̼ͫ̅̍̋̓ͬ͒̄̒ͤ͟͠rͪ̾̈̃̍͛̂͘҉̶̨̭̗̹̯̜ ͖̤̻̰͙͕̞̲͚̺̺̯̺̮̪̂͆͑͛̑́͛ͥ̃͆̅ͣ͆͆̚͘͘̕͜s̶͗̒͊ͦ͒̐͡҉҉̯̠̺͇̱̖͕̤̦̯͚ò̢̘̲͍̲̪̪̽͒ͥͯ̓̐̍̽ͣ͗͊͛͂̑͋̎̚̕̕u̵̢͔͖̰͕̙̲̻ͯ͒̒̋̓̀ͦ̿̐ͯ͗́̽ͥͧ̆̚͠͠͞l̵͙̙̮̞̰͉̭̻̱͙̩̪͖̺̝̼̩͈̒̏͒̀ͥ̎ͤ̌̓̿̇͛̇ͨ̈ͫͤ͟  
̧̛͚̣̺̣ͪ͋̐̅ͮ̾̽͆̿͌́ͩͯͬͩͨ̚S̡͚̪͉̭̪̹̥͖̦̞̜̰̖̥͍̣ͥ̇̈́͟ȩ̸̸̵̥̝̝̙͔̫͖̘̩̝̰̝̟͙̝͔̐̾ͦ̔̅̓ͦ̈́͘ä̟̹͇̦̱̭̤͖̩̹̦̮͓́̔̑ͥͭ͌̔͒͂̈́͢͡l̶̛͔͇̗̗̠̖̠͇̠͈͓̭̳̹͇̺̖̾̏̀̉ ̷̶͉͉̘̯͎̟͚͙̮ͥ͒̏̋̿ͪ̌̕͢͜y͐͋̑̄ͭ̓ͭ̏͒͟͏̹͙̹̣͍͙̗̗̞͙̟͘ͅö̯͓̯̺͔̜͈͕̙́̾̋̆ͫͬ͊̔͟͝ů̆ͨͮ͛̌ͨ̂͡͏͉̱͖̼̻͚͕̙̠̹͔͙͕͙͜ͅr̬̟͉̞͕̞̬̳͈͔͖͎̤̦͇͑̏ͮͨ̿ͧ̾͊̐̆̓͒͜͝ ͂͆ͮ̒̍̇̈́̏̏ͬ͑̐҉҉͔̲̹̬̱̘͉̹̘ͅd̨̡̛̤̻̬͉̞̩̯͇͕͙̪̥̝͋́ͩ̅͌̅͆̅̊̂ͪ̋ͨ̚͞ͅo̧̧̬̤̻̼̘̳̲̯̜̱̻̤̔́̄̋̈̽̽̃̂ͩ̎͢o̦͎̠̝̙̥͌̍ͣ͋̃̒ͩ̊͒̉̅ͬ͑ͫ̕m̴̻̻͕̤̺̝̞̼̥̜͈ͧͬ̿̂̓͠ͅ ̴̦̭̳͕̦̦̭̟̟͉͉̺̦̦̻̼̞́͆̔̑̍̄̄̈͋͗͒̽ͭ̌͢͜͢ţ̤͉͔̘͎̖͎̳̳̙͙͚̻̘͓̉ͬ̾ͫͩ̒̆̃ͦ͂ͫ͂ͤ͛͟ơͧ̅̈̄̑ͧ̀̈ͩ̓͛ͧ̆҉̼̗̙̳͍̜͟ń̴̷̪̜͓̘̤̺̼͖̟̞̹͕̩͔͇̹͑ͣ͋̔͊͛̓̒̐ͬ͛́̔͗͂̐iͨ͌̓̓ͦ̒͂́҉̴̶̛͈̼̰̺͕̫͎̯͖̫ͅġ̡̺̳̟͖͇̘̼̫̗̖͍͇͙̯̙̭̇̔ͭ͑̋ͫ̈́̚͘͟͝h͙͈̯̠̘̻̬͊̀͌̈́ͤͤ̕͠t̸͈̥̭̲̺͍̻̊̔́ͪ͌͢͟ͅ  
̵̜͈̻̼̙͋̄͆ͮͧ̾̚͡S̷̸̷̫̠̪̼͇̠̠̭̳̫̜͙̺̩͙̠̈́ͨͮ̄ͮ̊̿͊p̡̧̛̮̪͖̩̰̮̩͉̻̟͈͋͆̾̌̊̐͐̈́̋͆ͭ̽̋ͨ͋ͫ͞ȏ̞̝͇͓̳̝̞͈͎̣̬͕̳̪̝͔͉̐̓̒͡ǒ̝̯̦̟͇͉̻̮̫̠͖̠͎͇͓̤̬̉͋̅̈́̕͜k̝͙͙̦̤ͤ̓͆ͧ̌͒̎ͫͤͮ͘͟ÿ̴̵̳͓͉͖̳̬̦ͪͭ̿̆̌ͬ̓ͧͬ͌̀ͥͣ͆̊̍ͦ͟͟ ͉̟̲̰͙̬̮͔̾̄̅͊͗̊̒͆͜͡͞ṡ̵̱̜̻͎̹̞̰̫͚͎͙͎̗͗ͦ̏̏̽ͭ͂̚͘͜͞c̴̶ͪͧ̍̋̍͂ͦ̐ͦ͂ͯ҉̧̤̖̮̤̘̝̱̹á̵͍͔̙̻͓̭̖̙̹͔̹̰̣͖̪̼̰̈͂́ͯ͛̈́̏͢ȑ̢ͧ̈́ͨ̒̅́̀͛̏ͩ͆ͯ͊̂̃͂ͨ̚҉̷͕̳̫̰͉̻̗͖͚̭̟̺͔̩̪͞y̛̛̜͕̥̜̞̮̫̟̙͚͈̟̱͖̪͙͇ͭͥ̿̓̌͟͠͠ ̡̡͎̠͕͇͎͍̥̦͔͙̳͚̺͈̥͚̼ͮ͋̈́̈́ͩ̓̂͗ͮ͒̆̾ͮ̋̐̚̕s̾̋̎ͭ͊̇̓̋͏̷҉͖̟̫̪͙̳̲ķ̪͈̯̫͖̜̫̱̤͐̐̉̓͌ͣ̑͋̐͆ͮ̏̑͘͠ḙ̴̵̴̴͙͚̻͖̉̽̔̆͛̋̇̾̆̓̍̏̆͠l̷̦̥̘̦̗̗͚͕͈͕͈̆͋̎͒ͮ̍̋͐͘e̸̸̢̲̯̤̙̜̥̮͙͎̦͌̉ͧ͋̉̇̆͋̌̏̔ͅtͥ̊̎̾ͩ͆̍ͭ̉͆̀͏̗̭̙̱̙͚̬̜͙̝̯͈̤̗͈̲͙̕ͅo̓͗͑̔̕͏̶̤̟̹͙͎̭̳̬͖̪̤̞͈̭͖ͅͅn͂̀ͥ̂͌̀̊ͤ̍ͪ̐ͨͫ̀͑̔̎͞͝͞͏̝̠̞̥̭̰̭̦̤͙̤ͅş̷̢̥͚͈͇̹͇̹ͤ͋̃̈́̉ͣ͗ͬͬ̌̍̑͟ͅ  
̴̧͍̻̻̩͎͇͔͉͕̉͆͐̔͐Ŝ̷̥̠͙̥͉̦̰̻͈͕̮̺̼̱͇̓̓̿̿ͯ͒ͯ̕͜͜p̧̍̆ͦͦ̍͊̽͛ͥ͒̍͊̽́ͯ̾̆̚҉̙̰̬͖͎̤̙̖̙̗̻̹̹̜̙̲̩͚͟͝ę̸̗̱̝͓̟͍̜̘̙̬̯̉̓̃̓̌ͨ͑̃̇͝ͅaͮͨͧ̍҉̡͖͓̘̺̥̙̯̖̱͓͙̺͈̥̼͕̜͙k͈̟̫̯̤̤͒̊͛ͬͣͯͩ̎̐ͯ̚͟͞ ̡̙̯̼͖̠̮̮͖̪̺͇̝̮̙̗̄͗̑̿̆͌ͥ͌̊̐̆̑ͩ̍̌ͩ́̐ͫ͘͞w̶̡͔͖͖̪̼͈̼̳̙̣̠̼͂̓̆͂̆̎̍̇ͮ͋̀͋͒̐͑̚̕̕ͅi͔̪͓̜̱̓͑͗̃͊͜͡ţ̶̹̪̯̪͚ͮ̏ͯͯ̄ḩ̨̬̻̪̼͕͖́ͥ̅̏̈́͗ͫ͋̆͛͘͟ ̨̛̼̲͔̳̯̎͌͐͑̐̈͛̑̽̅ͫ̽ͩ̀ͨ̌ͩͨ̚͡͝s͊ͩ̇͛̆͑̚̚҉̸̪͓͎̬̼̗̹u̶̶͂̽ͩ͟҉̟̪̞̞̰̹͇͇͘c͗̿ͮ͂ͭͦ҉̢͖̯̮̠̘̬̝͙̤͘͝h̴̶̨͎̘̗͕̣͕̘̠̗͓̜͊̉̃ͩͯ̈͐̀͗̇͞ ̶̧̨̤̤̳̱̼̺̝̺̝̪̪̭̞̗͔͑̆̽͗ͦ̿̀̎ͧ͐̃̄͆̇͂͌͜a̴̧̠̪͔̺̟̹̥̩̪͚̳̲̖̔̊͒̇̄̈́ͫ͘͝ ̴̧̯̞̟̗̥̆͒̾͆́̍ͯ̅͆̑͂͛͋ͦ̏́s̵̜̻̪̩̲͔͈̣̙̗̠̹̉ͪ̉̿͐͠͝c̘̝̣̤̈̑ͤͮ̿̍̍̉̔͗̕͟ŗ̝̲͍̮̩̗͓̹̥̤̣̝̗̜̫͖̈́̄ͭͨͬ̊̓͑̾̕͠͡ͅͅe̴̸͓̻͈̟̝̻̣̘̤̥̤̞̣̟͍̻̬͋̈̂̐͑ͩ̈̇̓͌̐ȩ̛̫͖̝̳̙̺̻̯͉͇̠̙̙̠̠̾̌̈́ͤͥ̌̎͗̚͞͠ͅc̲̻̠̺͒͆̈́ͮ͌͐̈́̾ͬ͗̈̔ͯ̔͠h̡̢̲̰̰̲͉̻̑ͧ͛́ͯ̆ͦ̋͂̒̾̃͊̈́̍͜͝  
̨͔̻̥̯̤͖͚̝̤̬́͗ͫ̅ͭͦͤ͜Y̷̢͎̭̺̠̥̭̻̩͔̫̦̮̩̞̟̾̅̔̇͂͌ͫ̓̅͒͝ō̴̶̦̪͕̯̫͙͈̏̾͋͠͝ụ̵͙̖̬͓̹̘̲̦̳̻̇ͣ̾̓ͤ͆̐́͂̌͐̿̑͌ͯ͆͢͡͝ͅ'̷̨̲̲̪̭̤͔̣̞̬͕̯̮͎̹̺̇͆ͭ̉̽́͌̋͂̒̉̆̈͑̚l͛̌͐̆ͮ̈ͣ̐ͫͨ͆̂͊͌҉̷̸̴̯̞̗͇̦̻̼l̀ͬ̏͂̌҉̴̭̟̺̻̦͕̗̮̳͟͞ ̨̲̰͖̘̭̰ͫ̑ͧ̃̂̅͘͟s̢̝̰͔̦̬̥̳̻̖̰͎̺̖̔ͨ̔ͫͭ͋̿͆̓͑ͨ̓͗̓ͯͯ͞h̒̊͒ͭ̾ͧ̂͊̓͐͛ͧͤ̿̂̇͂̑͜҉̜̻̖̘̜̯̝̜̝͎̹̳̱ạ̫̟̼̭̗̝̻̲̯̳͕̺ͬ͆ͣ͐͆͑͗̀ͧͧͫ̈̚͠͞ͅk͉͔̥̰͕̳̲͓͉̦̬͕͕̈́̆͋̓̒͢ͅẹ͖̲̦̦̦̝̲̺͇͚̖͙͇͑ͮ̾ͤ̓͛̑ͧ͛̋̈̍͆̂͜͠ ̹̹̫͉͎̤̜̠̹̝̣͇͈̮ͭͨ̒͋̓̃ͩͮ̽ͨ͢a͖̙̖̺̮̻̗̲̜̩͚̲ͥ̽̊͌ͤ͋ͯ͌͌̀͑ͥͯͣ̏ͣ̕͠n̸̸̻̘̥̻̻̪͕̩͓̜̈́̔͂̒̊ͯ̑̏ͨ̿ͩ̐̀͡d̲̼͕̰̦̀ͦ̆̊ͤ̄ͨͧͩͧ̅̿̄̎ͥͥ͛͠͠ ̸̢̧̛͍͙̲̤̈͐͌ͯ̎̈́ş̶̷̟̣̱̰̲͎̺̲ͤ̄̅̌̍̿̾͑ͩ̇̋͒̓ͫͬh̭̦̦͖̗̹̞̪̘̫͍͖̞̻͍̱̥͈ͮ͋ͤͨ̈́͊̈́̔̋͆͌̒ͣ̿̏͟͡͡ų̢͕͙̭̞͓͔̦͚̙͕̉ͣͬ͂ͩ̈ͅd͖̘̙͓͔̲̜͈̮͆ͥ̾̿̇ͣ̕͟͡ͅd̯̣̗̬̗̟̯̳̖̙̟̼̫̻̩̽͌ͥ͗̒̓̾̏́͊͌̌͆̒̈́̚̚͜͡ͅẽ̵͚̜̪͍̻͖̻̦̻͍͍͉͇̬ͩ͗ͯ̀̆̈̓ͬͤ͐ͫͧ͆͗͛̍̉͢͞r̸̡̧̳̯̘̼̮̔̍͂̋͊̓ͮ͘͟ ̵̖̠͉̤̎̔͆̎ͭͣ͐̆͌͟͝i̸̝̮̲͎̰̻̘͕͔ͪ̏̉͂ͥ̆̈́ͣ̚͟ņ̸̥̥͎̰͖̲̗̻ͦ̆̈͊́ͪͩ͊ͬͧ͗͌̂ͧͤ̎͝ ̸̷̛̩̼̠̘͍̣̳͎̠̥̝̖̾̾͊̌ͯs͗̿̄̈̏̐͏̢͏͎̤̥̪̥͉̦̖̫̼̹̘̻͘ͅu̶͚̠̥̳͓͍̜̺̤̭̩͋͛ͣͮͯ̇̒͌͝͠ͅṛ̛̣̻̲̆́̿̿͂̆̐̿̌̏̍̎ͥ̿̂̕͞͠p͒ͭ̾̔̒ͤ͗͒ͬ̿͏҉̭̗̫͔̖̞̙͚̰̥͓̠̼͉̖̫͜ͅr̡̢͎̹̹̫͖͕̭͈̫̥̬̆ͪͯ̿̌ͧ̚̚͟͞ͅi͋̈̄̃̑̂̊̽̔̋ͭ͊̇̐́ͧ̚̕͏̧͈̯̦͕͉͈̼̟͇̖̜̣̺̺̜͞s̴̟͖̮͂ͦ̈́̍̍̄͗̔̾̎ͯ͟͡ͅe̴̛̘̩͓̬̥̤͖̝̩ͫ̅ͬ͂̔ͬ̈́͑̊ͨ͆ͫ͌ͅ  
̩̬͔̟͉̱̞̥̜̯̺̲̦̻̮͈̹ͯ̓͒ͩ̋̀̑̂̓͐͢W̛̼̜̳̳͍̰͖̹̋ͨ͑ͦ̇̍ͬ̕͘͟h̶̡̨̟͉̰̟̺͙̯̜̦̥̾ͣ̋ͩͫ͆̅̋̍͌e̡͉̞̻̣̙̖͇̟̲̮̙̘͈̜̺͇͇ͯ̀̚͢͝n̜̬̞͚̼͖̜̫ͨͨ̒̆̔ͬͣ̉͟ ́͆̐̒͊́̋͊̚҉̥̦͍̫̝͚͕̠y̵̵̢͎͚̼̪̲ͩͨͪ̊o̯̜̟̹͕̪̟͈͗ͭ̑̃̄ͮ̽̑̽ͮ̄͒̂̄̚̕͘ṵ̧̲͙̫͓̱̫̮͕̎̈́̅ͯͭ͗̀̽̍̒̊̅ͯͤ̂͡ ̴̃̌̈͐̎̅̄̀̐̆͒̎͗͢҉̱̱̱̤̬͉̱̺̯̝̗̪͍̣̺̩̭ḧ̯͔̻̳̘̟͍́ͥͧ̃ͯ̏͒̋̏̈̏͋̏͊̇͐ͯ̚e͙̱̪̞̩͔̟͙̣̣̰̭͔̥̤̯̺ͫ̄̌͛́͜ͅa̯̣̭̞̲̮̟̩̠̲̠̳̗̐̌ͣ̽̅ͩͪͪ͜͞r̓ͯ̂͛̿͊͊̋̾̈́̓ͦͩͨ̔̇̂ͥ͟͜͏͎͇̟̩̟̗̙̩̲̳ ̵̡̗̬͓̻̳͍͎̻͓͈̯̙̭̱͓͎̘̽̃̆̈ͯ̐̈̓̈́̈̽͆͟ͅt̸̖̜͔̗̺̪̰͈̍͊̒̈̏̉̔̽͊h̶ͬ͛͑͒̆͆̅̊͐͆͂ͦ̂̄ͥͩ̃̄҉̠̖̦͙̗̝͔ȩ̸̤͉̘̤̹̯̉͊ͦ̿̔̎͑͑̅ͥ́͗̈́̂̓̀͑͒̎s̢̥̱̤̥̘̹̬̮̰̰͙͒ͤ̇̈́̓ͥͮ̿͠ͅe̵̽̇̅ͫ̄̍̽ͭ͗̿̾͛ͥ͑͏͇͓͈̼̳̻͔̱̟̥̜̰̙̣͜͢͡ ̓̎͛́͐ͤ̂͒̈̆͐ͫ̇ͥ̈̚͏̴̴͓̗͈̫̕ẓ͖̰̲͙̳̘̣̱͙̉̇̄̿̂ͯ̐ͭ͢͞ͅo̡͙̲̘̻͓͒̃̌̊̐̄ͪ̔̊̊̽͌ͥ̔̐ͫ́̌̚ͅm̐ͥ̌̍̒̃͊ͯ͆̒͗̉ͮ̃̋ͤ͗͋͟҉҉̷̖͈̰̯̺̰̹̥͕̫̝̘͡ͅb̴̧̢̍͂͛̽͋̾̆ͣͧ͋͗̎ͫ͗̚͏̤̗͖̙̯͚̬̥̹̯̥̫̭̟̫͉ͅȋ̷͓̫̞̞̪̟ͯͮͣ̅̍ͪ̒͐̅̓͂̌̕̕͞ͅe̸̡̲̗̯̞͔̪̩̰̺̻͇̜̦̻͓̘͇͔͌̓̓̓ͤ̇͑͛̓̓͒̃ͣ̊̋̃ͭ͜s͇̤̗̫͎̖͍̔̑ͤ͋̊̃̇͆͌̆̒͛͡͞ ̢̯̠̩͎͉̼͎̱̪̻͍͎͎̟̖̯͓͛̊̌̕ͅŝ̜̻͈͍̣̪̱͎̥͗̏͋͐͋̄̇̾ͣ̓̆̍ͦͯ̿̚̕͜͜h̵̾ͯ̒͐̌̿ͣͦ̎̈̀̊̑̿̏ͥ̎҉̥̫͈͈̗̘͠͠r̦͔̳̦͕̋̋͋̔̑͗ͤ͐̓͑ͦ͞ͅi̶̧̛̝̗̬͔͓̫̣̗͆̋͂ͦͨ̒̃̈̅̒̇̿̔̂̊ͪ̅̊̚̕ȩ̩̞̯̦̦̯̻̳̦͌ͦ̀̇̎̃ͤͬ̽̂̑ͮͣͭ̓̽ͯ͢k̷̵͇̖͖̼̖̅̂̍̔ͯ̊́͜͞ͅ  
̲͙̜̦̭̫̤̹͚̮̣̺̯̭̫̬̄̒ͦ̍̊̄́̇̆̾ͥ́͠͞ͅW̴̢̯̱̹̮̘̭̰̍̂͑̒̑ͤͤ̔̓͜͠e̵̥̟̘͓̲̼̥̠̙͚̦̘̒ͪ͒͗̊͊͛̚͢'̵̙̬͈̰̜̙̜͖̝̖͔̤̮̊ͥ̂ͭͩ̐ͣ͒̅͑̓̄ͣ͗ͮ̃̂ͪͫ͢ͅṟ̢̛̪͚̦̬͕͔͙̱̥͎͖̜̎̽̌͆ͯ̆ͧ͜͡e̡̠͕̬̹͈̮̪͖̲̰̘͇͖̝̥͚͎̫̦̅̏͂̃̎ͯ͟͞ ̴̴ͣ̊͗͒ͫ̈ͪ҉̱͖͓̤̥̳̥̣̳͓̥͍̬̼s̢̜̠̹̟̪͎̪̆ͮ̆̈́ͪ̌̇͑̋͡ǫ̶̱̫̩͈̤̺͎̣̬̼̼̣̤̲̥̯͚͚ͩ͌ͥ͊̽̿͒͜͞ ̴̶̝̜͕̖̒̑̇ͬ͛̉̎̓̆͒͋̂ͣ͝͡ş̵̢̛̮̻̹̗͔̙͉̩̘̥̻̙̘͍͂̈̐͌̀̄ͨ̍̌͒͆̊̉͑ͨo̔ͥͧͪ̎͒̂ͮ̅҉̡͞҉͕̳̼̹̪ͅŕ̍̿̂͐̌͐̏͌͘͢͞҉̝̠̰̦̠r͔̬̼͙̥̪̺̪͚͂̋̎͛̃̐̌̔ͨ͗͂ͭ̋ͨ͂̉͑ͅͅͅy̧̠̹̱̪̙̦̥ͣ̽͂̋ͤ͐ͨ̌ͤ͛̓̌̾̌͒͊̏ͭ͘ ̸̴̢̮̗̘̺̟̟̫̝̮̯̮̋͑̑ͬͦ̎̉̅̋ͮ̊ͯ̔̃̅ͤͫͧs͒͗ͬ̋̓ͯ̓̊ͩ̔͌͗̄̈̏̆̇҉̴̰̥̰̤̟͕̦̪̖̱͉̝̖̯̺͘k̰̤̩̝̣͕̩͇̈́ͩͣ͆ͩͪ͌ͦ͠͞ȅ̴̸̢̳̪̳̬̤͉̮̤̤̞̲̬̻̣̮̮̖̩ͩ̽͌̐̅͆͊͑̄͑ͩͯ͘͠ͅl̷̦͎̭͚̦̩̹̏͛̑̊͆ͪ̔̐ͮ́͐̄ͯͦḙ̡̠͔͉̗̬͍̫̘̘̜͍̦̰ͩ̀ͥ͊ͧͤ͂ͭ̎͡͞͝ṫ̐̒ͩ̌ͫͭͭ̅̂̍͜͏̸̹͔̜̻̦̬o̷̵̧̻̟̬͕̗͔̩͎̽̆͌͋̏̒̈̔ͨͯ̇̎n̴̵̢͇̤͚̦͍̩̺̦̗͂́̀̾̾̀̔͡͡ͅş̼̥̝̣̭̜̼̥̟͙͙̠͔̪̰̣ͩ͆ͥ͊ͯ̆͒̃́ͪͯͬ̿̊̍̂́ͨ̋  
̢͙͉̰̯̘̱͕̭͓̙̣̪̙̥̟́̅̆͐͂̓̂͋ͧ̒ͅY̡̡̦̳̭̤̭̺̼̲͇̠̱ͭ̈́̄̍̊̋̋̉̀̊ͧ̾̈́͜͠ơ̡̟̹̰͕̿̂̏̌̚u̯͈̮̮͍̮̅̏̾ͤ͋̌ͣͨͭ̔̓̅͛͌̚͠'͔̩̘̖̟̯̖̺̳͇̖̗̟̲̬̝͈̈ͣ̑̃̍͆̔̿̈́ͨ̓̕͞͡ͅŗ̶̅͐̈͛ͫ̒̆͒̿̾ͪ͗ͨ͋̐̃҉̶̫̥͎͈͓̺̭͔̱͔͔͙̹̲̯͔̘̯ę̛̤̣̞̣͇̥̰͍̟̱̰̹̭̠͇̃͂ͭͫ̉ͬ͗͆ͬͩ̿́ͯ͟ ̴̈͐̀̐ͭ͆̃͗̄̌̔ͯ͗̃̋̇̀̊̚҉̧̮̼̰̖̣̬͍̠͎̪̝̱͎͟ṣ̵̲̘̖͓̯̘͙̰̰̱͔̞̎͌ͦ͊͂͐͐͌͟ͅǫ̦̝̰͖̤̹̘̜̜̬͎̙̫͔̲͒̿̄͆ͮ̎̓̃́̈̀ͦͨͫ͛̓̿̄ ̛̻̹̗̖͓̘̪͎ͣ̓͑͊̒̅̅̈́ͧ̈̄͊ͥ̂͟m̷̸̜̮̬̋ͩ͛ͤͭ̇į̰͔̻̙̲̰̖̘̞̣̼̯̭̙͗ͤ͋ͪ̓͢͡s̡̫͎̠̦͓̯̱͚̬̖̲ͭͫͥ̾̚͜͢͝u̵̡̡͙̮̪͍̯̩̺̺ͦ̔̇̇͗ͫ́͒͊̀ṅ̉̿ͩ͆̌͐̅͐ͬ̒҉̸͖̞̮̙̥̘̲̫̹̞̹̖̜͙̫̜d̴̶̟̩̖̲͌̏ͬ̉ͣ̔ͬ̚ĕ̶̴̪͓͉͚͖͖̼̣̣̺̦̠̲̱̦̖͆ͧ͑̾̄͗̉̿ͨͭͭ̓ͨ͘ŗ̣̟̺̼̘͉͍̰͑ͫ̽̉ͪ̓̄̆̐͞͝s̢̢̞͇̞̮͎̾͑͛͑͂̀̾̀ͨ̏ͮͣͧͫ̽͝͝͠t̨͈͚̱̜̩͖̖̥̘̯͑͑ͭͯ̎̏̾͌ͫͯ̇ͤ̒͢͝͞ơ̬̩̫̳̩̩͈͓̙̱̮̺̞͑͋̇ͪ́̂̕͘o̧̖̱̳̞̻̪ͮͫ͂̂ͣ̑̾̆̇͗͊̍͌͑͒̊̑̕d̴̨̧͇̳̱̪̪̈́͂̒̌ͦ  
̵̸̢̥͈̦̳̲̜̯̩̹̺̆̉̌ͫ̔ͤ̾̐ͪ͋͠Y͊ͤ̒͛͑ͮ̍̇̎ͣ͆̔͑̌̂̎̄͌͏҉̴̶̰͈̮͎͙̥̜̻̳͍̱͕͚̲̳͝ͅờ̷̡̩̘͇͔̼͕͈̯̿̏ͤ̿̑̽̾ͫ̌͑ͭ͋͊͊̚u̷̵̢͒̍̇ͨ̊͌̎̾ͨͩͦ̋ͯͫ͏̬̖͕̮ͅ ̨̧̹̮̝͉̳͔̙̘͕̠̜͊ͥ̍͌͌̽͋͌̊ͯ͒͆oͥ͌̀ͮ̏̔ͦ͗̊̃͒̀ͮ҉̛̱̥̬̘̗̪̻͖̯͚̙̘̠̬͜͝n̢̲͔̳̙̺̯̯͎̳͎̞̱̦͓̗̂͛ͮͯ̒̾ͪ̍̎͛̂̍̃̆̇̇͗̓̈̕l̵͕͚̮͇͕̻͍̙̻͔̳̝̔ͧ͊̎́͑̎̃̏͗̒ͯ͠y̴̡̜̲̦̞̻̤͎ͬ́ͪ͂̾ͮͬ̂ͯͫ͗͑̚͡ ͋́̃͛͂̑̾͊̿̃ͧ̾͂̒͗ͤ͏̸̪͖̠͔̘͉̬͉͟w̶̹̦̼̣̰͔̰͈̻͕ͪ̈ͧͣ̀̇ͪ̋͆̓̕ă̱̯̫̼̻̗̬͙̜͕͙̹ͭ̆̚̕͟ñ̢̟̥͕̙͍̣͓̭͙̦̺͖͇ͦ̐ͬ̑ͪ̏͗ͨ̑͑̾͂̒̃͛̆ͥţ̴̶͖͙̰͇̱͎̾ͦ̋ͣͬ͛ͤ͆̐͗͝ ͐ͬ̈͊͒ͦ̾ͥ̐ͮͬ̑̎͏̢̼͕̲̠̰̼̖͔̞̝͚t̶̎͊ͤ̈́͋͐ͧ̃͑̌̄ͨ͂̅ͪ̅ͮ҉͕͖̣̠͎̙͇͕̠̤͟͝ͅͅŏ̙͚̥̠̑̒̀̽ͮ̽͆̊̐ͮ͆͗ͬͯ́̂͜ ̨̗̫̮̝̯̜͇͔͖̻̳̅̌̊͐͋̀́̍̎̚͟͞͠͠s̷͖̻̱̮̳̰̰̥͚̫͚̲͒ͯ͛̎ͭͬ͛͠o̧̖̟̩̝̣͈̹͉͕̺̟̖̻̬̫ͪ̌̀̅ͨ͊̋͠͡cͤͤ̀̂͂ͥͫͧ̂̓̀͊̓͊̓̽̆͜͏̶͚̻͈̠̗̟̗̩͓̫͈͇̦̕͡iͭ̎̎ͮͨͤ̓͑̄̋҉̕͏̪̙͚̺͉͍̤͓͘a̧̢̤̜̤̪̲ͫͣ͆̋ͯ̽̂ͬ̐̉ͪͩ̄͗ͫl̢̛͈͇̯̖̗̫͇̬ͩ̃̔͆̏͌̒̋̑͒̾ͧ̎ͩͯ̉͆̚̚i̴̡͖̞̲̘͂̊͆͆̓̿͘͞z̧̫̰͉̱̠̥̭̺̺̗̭̣̯͈͈̪͑̅́ͫ̉ͧ̑̔̃̍̑ͯ̒̈́͘͜ȇ̢ͨ̉̉̔͛̆͗̅ͩͣͫ҉̛̼̰̹̱͎  
͖͈͖̱͍̟̰̳̬̆͂̎̉͒ͮͧ̋̿̿ͨ̋̂ͫB̶͚̹͕͕̈̌ͮͤͧ̆̄͆̍̑̍̋̐̈ͮ̈̔ͬ͞ͅụ̸̧̟̗̮̰̞̘̙̘͚̲̖̳͚̲̑̂ͥ̎͌̆ͨ̈̿̋͌͘͡t̉ͣͯͦ̾͂͏̸̛̤̫̝̪̞͎͠ ̶̡̠̠̘̖͈͇͇̞̻̥̝̼͔̖̹ͯ̒̔̿̒̽̂̅ͨ̓͘͜Į̘̟̭̠͖ͫͬ̊̽ ̡͔͖̯̖͇͚̙̳̭̯̭̰͕ͧ͛̅̑̎d̨̹̖̮̬͓͔̼͍͆̋ͥ̎̐ͧ̋͛̽̎̓̔͊̀̕ơ̪̩̤̯̫͉̥͇͍̩̍͑ͯͪͧͭ̽̚ͅn̷̴̷̟͎̻̠͗ͤ̃̈ͧͦ̚'̷̶̰̙͔̟̪͈̞͎̩͇̪̰̥̈ͧ̾̑͛̿ͧ́̐ͤ̾̽͑̂̚̕͞͝t̅̿̉̑̐̂́͛҉̡͚̪̺͓̺̺̩͕̘̟͉̮̗̣̠̕͜ͅ ̵̷͔͈̱̱͉͚͙̤̳͈̝͚̺̹̞̇͂ͫ̏̏ͮͣͯ̐ͯ̂̚̕t͗̂ͯ̍̓̓̾̇̋ͭ̈́ͣ͏̵̟͖̫̳͜h̳͖̮̙̪̻̤̬͚̱̗̹̖̹̃̿̈̍̎̆͊̿̾ͨ͒̅ͧͮ͆̾ͯ͜͝͡ị̵̩̜̟͖̣̤̥̤̘̣͖̼͇̎̾ͣ̍ͬ̽͗͗ͬͥ̏ͫ̓͛͒ͥ̿͜ͅn̴͍̭͕ͤ̌̏̑̒̽͑ͯ̉̀̆͆ͣ͌̏͒̅͘͝͡ͅk̤̮͚̠̙͈ͥͦ͗ͭ͘̕ ̢̻̜̠̟̙͎͕͊̑̇̉ͩ̇̊ͦͭ͑ͣ͒́ͤ̆ͯ̉ͪ̚wͫͮͪͦ͋ͫͬ̆̑͆́͑͏̡̥̰̩͖̱̖͎̟̲̞̺͝͝͞ę̷͇̘̟̫̾ͪ͊ͯ͛̅́̉̑́̃ͮ̈̓̄͝͞ ̶̛̼̫̳̠̰̹̲̹͓̩̠̻̏ͫͭ̉͛͗͢͟ͅs̴̢̹̖̙̭̰͚̼̬̟̝͈͗̓̓̇̎̆ͯ͒ͮ͌ͯ͢ͅh̸̹̦̯̥͚̦͆͐̔̽ͣͣ̔͛̔̀̾̂̅͆ͦ̇̚̕͠ͅő̵͓͕̬̩̱͓̘͕̘̹̙̬̘͕͕̞̝̀͐̌̋̓̽̔ͤ͌̐̽̆ͮͧ̓̋ų̸̵̨̤͙̞̅ͭ̃̋̆̾̓̒̂ͫ̏̊̈́̔̕ͅḻ̶̬̞̖̗̻̱̯̗̬̫̣̮̘̟̪ͩ͐ͮͮ̀̔̈̏ͫͤ͠͠d̸̵̫̠̗̗͉̥̭̪͍͐ͫͥ  
͎̼̟̘̗͚̪̝͇ͪͫ͌̅̚͠ͅC̋̎̂̾̃̉͂ͦ͆ͬ̄͒ͣ͘҉̻̪̖̟͎͎̩̺͇̗̘̖̰͉̝̼͔̤͢a̸̬͉̻̺̙̻̱͕͇̭̓ͬ͂ͦ͑͑ͩ̓͌̾̓ͬ̉̆̄͊̚͠͞͡ṵ̷̸̢̳̰̯̫͙̤͙̰̬̟̩̹͙͋̒̈́ͣ͂̑̄͟͡ṣ̷̛̞̥̰͍͔̻̹̦̻͍̻̲̅ͥ͑ͬ̂́͋̊̏̔ͪ̅͂̂ͯ̃̚̚ͅê̸̺̝̤͇̣̝̩̲̱̯̹̭͙̟̫̲̆̉́̎̊ͯ͑̏ͦ̊͛ͩ͜ͅ ̸̵̶̳͙͎́̂̅ͬ̆̀̐̏͞͡ͅs̶̡̢͓̮̞͕̘̜ͫ̔̓̿̅̓ͣ̅̄̾̚͘p̶̡̭̘͇̯̄̉ͬ͊̍̉͋͝͝o̡̙̣̟̥͗̊̈ͪͅo̭̹̥͖̝̙̭͋̔̓͋ͮ̚͘͜ͅk̵̨͕̲̹̟̹̖̬̪̰͈̯͑̃͑̿̏̉̈̔͐̆̽yͦͧ̓͒̋҉̸̺͖̼̙̖͇͔̗͓̳̞̙̝̰̪̟̝̲͘͝ ̶̧͚͔̟͓̹̻̼̩̖̻̖̱̮̖͖̫̓̎́͗̔͋̔͢͡ş͖̭̪̠͙̹̟̬͙ͤͬ͐ͬ̃̂͠c̵̵̡̒͗ͩ͋͡͏͎̱̖ͅaͣͬ̾ͦ̾͐͂ͨ̒̀̿͗̑̂ͨ͆̄͊ͬ͜͏̩̤̘̻͇̣̦͔͙̫̭̤̫̰͜͠r̨̔̋ͫ̇ͦ͌͑̿ͧ̍ͯ̏ͮ̔̚͞͏҉͇͚͉̮̳̗̟̭͈͟y̶̫̬̺̤̞̮̦̹̻͍̜̗͔̳̺̫ͥ̂̽ͥͣ̀ͮ̽ͦ͂͌͜ ͛̔́͆̎͂̓̽̏ͥͤ̏̑̒̚͢͏̖̞̩s̴̮̫̤̮̲̟̞̱͔͚͙̣̱̹͈͙͚̮ͯ̆ͯ͑͛͆̔ͫͥ͂̏ͭ̓̿̾̍̊ͩ͞ͅk̉̒ͥͪ̃̅̒͒̔̒ͧ̂ͫ͌҉͈̠̻̲͔̙̥̣͓͡e̩͕̠̮̓ͩͣ̎͢͟͠l̷̴̵̻͍͎̝̜̱̱̩͙͎̮̟͍͈̲̜͔̠̈́̎̽ͧ͂ͪͬ̍͊ͧ́ͯͮ͂ͅe͌̌̓͗ͣ̇͢͏̴̙̺̫͉͉̤̼̝̣̪͚̩͇̤͜t͎̣̝͔̘̯̪͓͕̝ͩ̍̋̓ͦ̆͒ͪ̐̆́̔ͣͥ́͊̓̓̚͘ͅo̵̩͕̣͔̼̭̳̪͛̑͗ͮ͆͛ͬ̅͘͟͞n̛̝͇͈̻̟̼̥͉͇̖̳̻̹͔̰͕͌ͪͧ̑͆̆̏̓̆̽ͦ̽̈́͌ͥ̓ͅs̡̛̮̭̝̬̪̦̞̘̤̪͚̺ͨͥ̽ͭͩ̓ͥͣ̊ͣͩͮͭ͗ͅ  
̓̏̄̂͌ͪ͊̚͟͟͠͏͏̲͔̮̦S̨̒͐̌̾̄̎̓̊͐̽͆ͪ̎̓͐̂҉͓̭̤̳̬͢h̡̛͒̂̋͊̇̄͌͂ͦ̄ͪͥ͏̸͈̗̩̳̤̞öͮ̐̊̉͛҉̨̘͕̹̣̤̜̝͙͖̼͖u̢̮̟̻̰̦̼̘̦̿͂͌͌͐̑ͭ͝͞t̶̼̝̖̪͚̗̫̹͈͕͙͚͈͈̅͊͌͒ͧ̂̓̓̚͢ͅ ̛̘̱̩͚͉̭̼̪̝̪̘̙͈̠̈͆̑̆ͮ͊̐̐ͬ͐͑̿̈́̋ͣͦͭ̾͢͡ͅş̶͚̬̜̼̠͖̤̫̍̆̒ͫ͗̂̒ͮ͗̉̉ͯ̇̓̓ţ̸͉̪͖̮̟͙̺̣̺͕͓͚̈̔ͦ́̓ͯ͌̽̃͐̈͘à̧̢̪̥͇̝͓̙͕̯͙͆̃͂͆̅ͅŗ͙͕̲̞̮̻̟͖̘̭̖̦̗̯͌̉ͧ̑͋̉ͦ͐͒͐̍̀̊̑̓͐͆̚̚͜t̡͖͍̲̼̰̱͉̩͈̼̫̗̪̼̫̯̥̳ͧͤͬ̽͛ͥ̄̑̕l̟̭̱͕̺͚̺̰͎̭͆̏̊̄̋ͧͩ͐͜͡ͅi͕̪͓̻̳̺̭̱̖̦̪͇̭̺̣͇ͯ̉͂͒̍̎ͬ̈́͊̑̄ͫ̓͋͊̏̿͞͠ͅn̨͎̜͈̖̣̻͎̲̮̺̓̓̑ͬ̏̆̒̎ͯ̋ͭg̴͖̮̦͚̠͈̯̪̰͙͈̪͔̯̲ͦ̈́̐̒ͪ͡ ̛͕͈̦̤͉͕̼̞̭̫̗͍̻̈̎ͩ̾̊̂̓ͦͨ́̈́͟s̥̖̘͚̲̼̮͔̰̭̗̟͍̥͚̤͖͖̐͗̍̉̿́ͦͯ̾̀̇ͬ̉͟͡h̬͕̙͉͖̩̲͕͕͈̮̦̣͈̬̙͑ͫ̉͋͐͆̍̀̑́́̾̽͆̍̓̈͆̕r͋͆̏̀̓̀ͨ̈̔͂ͦ̓̔ͧ҉̸̧̣̺̯̗̤͍̹̞̱iͥ̉̅̒̆͒̇ͤ͑͒̉͌̆ͪ̔ͭͩͧ̚͏҉̸̳͎͚͙̤̪̺̲̯̟͇͞ͅḽ̵͎̯̗̤̯̑̿͛ͦͦ̂ͤͥ̔̂̅̇͘͡ľ̡͙̦̟̙͈͔̿ͩͦ͗ͤ̈̊̃́ͮ̋̀͋̃̽̂̚ͅỵ̴̷͎̬̝ͬ͑̍ͮ͛̊̓̀̾͟͞ ̢̨ͯ͐̌̈́̄͋͒ͬ̎̆̄̓̉҉̢̛̘̜̼͚̱s̘̘̖̝̳̖̗͖̫̰̺̰̱̪͕͇̰ͯ̽̐̏͑ͨͧ̔ͪͯ̐̚̚͞c̵̷̜̳͉͚͎͓̤̞̗̔̎̔̃̎͆ͮͪͬ̕͜r̛̞̯͚̜̓̇̄̆̿̂͛̇͜͝e̒̄͆̄ͬ̿̾̌ͤ͑̆ͤ͐̋҉͇̟̜̼͇̘̤̦͕̝̪̩̼͝ḁ̷̡̺̫̘̬͎̤̺̫̜̜̳͎̘̇̅ͭ͑̊ͬ̄̂͊͑̉̐ͯ̈́̅͟m̸͖͖̼̫̻̼̮̎ͯ̐̌̌ͩ͞͡ş̡̛̰̖̬͓̗̘̬̈́ͭͥ̅̒̽ͦ̆̍̈́ͫ͂ͥ̚  
͆̾ͦ͊҉͕̖̬̗͝͡T̷̞̳̲̬͍͈̗̽̍͊̂̍̂ͣ̍́͗ͫ̐ͧh̢̰̪̝̟͚͈̝̳̝͚̼͎͇̗̮͚̩̀̽͌̄͆͂̑͗̈́͋͋ͣ͋ͪ͡ę̛̖͙̣̟̙̒̎ͬ̆͆̓̾̌̊̒͋ÿ̷̸̢̡̛͈̳͔̣̗̲̯̝̤̝̤͔̣̦͙̯́ͦͭ̏̎̋͗ͤ͒͆'̶̵̛̝̻͖͙̰ͮ̎ͨ̃̉̐͢͝ĺ͈̱͎̣̫̟̙̜͙̞̩̺͎͈͈̑̇ͬ̒̐̿̄ͨͣ͊ͫͬ̍̀͜l̶̞͉̪̯̙͙̟̹̥̠̓̊́̈̋ͮͦ͆̓̏ͥͯ͋̆͂ͪ͒ͧ͘͜ ̰̼̦̭̙̭̮̠̮̥͚̺̝̟͚͐ͤ̓ͦ͂ͧ̾̌̎̀ͪ̐̓̅͐͂̀ͨ̋̕͜ͅͅs̠̯͙̱̭̖͉̝͈̗ͪ̅͗͒̈͂͆͐̿̾ͥ̉̃ͦͥ̃͟͞n̨̢͙̹̥̞̺̆ͥͮͮͧ͋̀̂ͣ̕͝ͅͅė̶̛̌́͆ͮͫ̂͐͂̔̓͡҉̩̬̪a̴͍͇̥̗̺͖̬̲̰͖̘̼̠͓̘̲̰͌̽̈́ͤ͑̒͝ͅk̪͖̤͕̖͓͓͙̣̬̬̬̳̟̯̗̻̆ͨ̌̎̌͑ͪ͌̌̑̽͂ͪ̚͘͟͡ ̨̙̥̞̺͉̫͖͖̏ͫ̍ͧͦͧ͝ͅf͑̒̌̎̽͒ͥ͑̓͂̈́ͮ̔ͯ͑҉̵͇̞͈̤͔͉͎͓̖̥͚͕̻̙̬͓̦̺̯͞r̨͓̩̪̋̀̃ͯͫ̽ͯ̇͆͟ͅo͓̰̝͔͈̠̰̘̙͋ͯ̍̏ͫͯ͗̄̆͜͜͢͜m̨͖̰̯̯̥̬̥͔̣͓͇͔̰͉͖̑ͭ̋̓̏̈́̌̇̈ͪ̅́ͤ̿̏̊ ̛̮̩̭̮̹̖̘̘̯̝̙̼̼ͦ̾̓ͫ̈́̕t̛͚̦̟̺̜͍̟̭̬̭͉͓̟̩̰̠͎̓͑̓ͯ͟͝h̡͙͔͓̞̻̺̦͍͇͖͕͍͔̦̯̣͓̳̠̉͛ͥ̍̿̄ͭ̄ͯͦ̓͐ͪͯ͛͐̽ͯ̊ę̱̻͕̫̼̠͙̘̬̝͇͙̟̪͓̤̒̄̓̾ͦͭ͑̔ͨ̌̈̓̍͐ͪ͌͒͜͝ͅͅi̇̈̆ͫͪ̿ͤ̽͋̓̂ͦ͌̚͏̵̧͏͉̮̳̹̘͇̰̮̳̙̻͖̤̥̣͚ͅͅr̮͍͉̼̩̲̝̼̓ͭͬ̅͂ͫ͋͗́͛̇ͤ̈͐ͦ̊ͭͫ̕͜͡͡ͅ ͥ̅̒̋͂͗̏ͨͪ͜҉̬̼̗̖̖̤̥̝̬͍̻͚̠̺͔̗̕͟s̵̊͊̆̄͒͑ͪ̈̆ͩ̆̃̂͞͞͞͏̟̥̥̜͚̮̰̠̳͙̜̤a̧̨̘̣̫͎̹̯̬̥͊ͫ̿͋̓͊͐̈́̅͊͊̃̔ͬͨ̏̿ͣ̇ȓ̴̸̨̨͔̙͖͚̫͚͎͙̲̹̠̬̟̹͓̌ͪ̽̈́͛̾ͮͪ̐ͮ̇̄̎̽c̵̹͕͇̟̲͈̮͍͓̗͓͓̳͖ͮ̀͆ͣͯ̐̃̚͟o̴̲̻̥̞̞̱̻̭͚̟̤̞̱̗͍̙͌̿͑̌͆ͯ̉ͮ͑̿̌͒̇̒͋̇̚̕͞͝͞ͅͅp̴̸̸̏̆͗̉̄͑̉̂͗̌̒̓̈́̂͛̽̋ͦ͜҉̦̳̙͖͖̬̯̰̮̳͙̬̩̖̬̞̮ͅh̢͓̙̗̹̜͈̭͕̹̩̙̼̠͇̤̘͑́̋̉ͤ̐̌͗̇͡á̊ͯ́ͮ̌͐̓ͣ̿ͥ͊̓̓̂ͮͥ͝͏͝҉̧̜̙̩̲͖̣g̻͔̮̜͓͇̻͔̬̗̤̼̰̜̰̩͊͗ͨ̎̀ͣͬ̂̓͗͐̓̽͜͠ừ̶̢͕͙͍̼͇̙̘͉̩̋ͭ͑̐ͭ̒ͧ̐͡ş̶̤̝̯̞̬̭ͫ̈̌̍ͦͯ̂͘̕  
̼̣̪̥̻ͦ͛͑ͨ̀̆ͨͬͥ͘͝A̧͎̻̤̱̻̱̫̫̱̿ͣ͒̏ͬ̈̋̑ͨ̒ͤ̊̕n̨̋̆̔̓͝҉̰͈̫̠̖̳̬̹̮͠ͅd̴̨͔̠̭͍͔͉̫̰̞͉̐̾ͭ͂̍̍́̚ ̢͈͔͈̟̘̼͈̯͇̝͔̹̝̮͓͕̤́̀̽͌̅ͪ̉͒ͨ̏̓ͣ̓̈̉͆̕͜͠ͅĵ̷̬̩̝͕̔͌ͦͨ͑ͭͯ͑̽̅ͯ̆͆͐ù̢̢̧͈͉͇͎̳͔̩̳̻̦̊̌ͤ̋̄͌ͯ̾̃̇͌͂ͣ̎̈́̚͡s̨̉͗͆͊̇̅͋̔ͭͩ̍͋̈́͛ͫ̽̌̈́͋͞҉̵͇͍͔͉̯ţ̵̰͍̗̬̌̈ͥ̏ͨ̌ͯͬ ̡̱̣͓̰̤̝̫͎͕͚͉̭̙̗͙̓̍͊ͬ̈̐͘͞ͅw̦̤̖̭͕̗̩̾ͩ̂ͤ̏͆̇͐͛ͭ͐̃͟o̶̢̰̲̖̫̱͎͕̩̟͔̺̞͔̦̦ͦ̊̏́̄ͅṅ̢̢̛̰̱̘̩͙͚̩̭̣̩̭̘̲̣ͯͥ̄ͤ̂̉ͨ͐͐̾͒͌̌ͮ̈̓͟'̷͈̺̼͇͉̜̟ͯ̂̽͂̆͋ͤ̑̎̓͛ͪ͡t̢̓ͪ͌̃̀͌ͭͮͫ͌ͣ͐̓͂̓ͨ͌͘͡͏̖̞̗̯͔͚̜̹͈͎͚̻̫͕̤̩̼͝ ̵̪̬̫̳̠̩̫̭ͩ̎̍ͮ̓ͥ͆̂̏̽͋̓̿̋ͦ̏̐ͥ̚͡ͅl̰͔̫̭̦̙̪̾̌̐̊͆̄͂͛̔ͭ́̕͝ę͎̞̝̥̟̼̗̜̝̬ͬͭͤͥ͂̏͛ͮ̆͋͊̒ͩ̏ͨ̎a̰̤̳̜̬̬͕̙̭̯̙̹ͪͯ͊͗ͫ̾̎̓̓̃͆̄̃͜͠ͅͅͅv̡̡̠̣̮̤̦̫̦͎̖̳̜̫̟̋͌̉̂ͩͦ͌̀̄̅ͯͨ͢͢͞ͅē̵̼̼̳̹̌̔̃͆̆̌̾ͮ͆̇͌ͦ̅͗ͨ̔̏̚̕͞ ̫̩̝̖̙͉ͨ̾͌̄̍̌ͪ̓ͦ̎ͦ́͜͞y̵̸̴̧̛͎̺̣͓͉̦̣̪̝̰̮̩͂̽ͥ͊̀̃̀̏ͦ̎̈̾̔͑́o̷̺̩̪̰ͩ̈̍̇ͫ̋͒̅ͫͫ͒̅ͦ͊̍̎̚͜uͭ̏̅̅̚͏̰̯͎̭̜̫͔̥̥̲͠ ̧͖̺̗̭͍͈̯͓̰ͧ͒ͧ͐̚͟b̡͇̙̩̘̗͔̬͕̬̻̞̟͌̌ͥ̒̓̎̋̾̏̀̇̒̇̚ę̜̻̗̦̝̞̩͈̔ͮ̏͆̉͗͛́̇͗͂͂͘͢͝͠  
̴̘̮͎̙̘̠̻̣͎̞͓̥̟̮̮̋̇̉̔ͤ̋͌́̉͌̽̈́͛̚͢͞͞ͅS̛̟͉̙͎͇͍̟͓͖̱̞̆̆ͬ̐͝p̃̉ͫͮ̾͐̀̽ͩ͆͢͠͝͏̪͉͕̪̙̖̜̖i̛͕̣̯͓̭̘͓̝͆͋͒̾̍͐̈͌͗͒̃ͧͭ̈ͯͦͥ̕̕r̡̨͓͈̖̤̺̫͎̲͉̖̐̌̿͒ͨ̚͜͢ͅi̛̱̲̼̹̦̤͓̘͙̬̲̺̥͉ͫ̈ͤ́̉ͥ̃ͬ̊͜ͅt̶̸̹̰̭̫͉̱͍̫̓͗̓̋̄ͬͮͩ͒͛͐̒̀ͨ̂̄̒ͣ͜s͕̮̣̘͕͎͉̲̖̹̦̥ͪͣ̀͒ͫͤͬͪ͑̄̏ͪ͘͠͠ ̧̘̳͍͎̩̝͙ͧͭͯ̇̾̋͆͌ͨ̀̆̏̚̚̚͞͞͡s͔̩̥̣̙̲̹͚̩͔͙̬̞̟̗̬̪̲͙̽̃͗̽͌͝͡ų̦͉̮̩̩̬̀̿͂̂̐ͤ̓̇́̇̋̾ͣ̚p̸̩̞̗͎̙͚͉̝̳̔̒̇̊ͧͬͩͩͧ͑̊e̶̸̞̹̮̰͒̉̓̓̃ͯ̀̅ͤ̂̓̓̅͆ͭ̈́̽̚͢r̢̺̯̖͕̦̥̩̙̬̜͇̬͇̼͒̈́ͨͮ̅ͪ̈́̍̿̽̋ͧ͟͜͡ͅn̠̪̙̥̭̘̤͇͎͔͍̞͎͓̹̳͎ͨͤ́͂͊̿̔͠a̭̮͎̱̯͓̠͎̼̜͚̤͓͎̲̺̫ͧͤ̐͗̾͗̔̑ͦ͢t̶̡͎̬̳̥͙͙͉͚̰̮̓̄͒́̔̐̍͛͞u̶̢͈̗̬̲͕̗̥͕̭̜̬̩̟̹ͩ̋̑͑̑̒ͭ͊͌ͭ́̚͠ͅr̴͉͚̟̻̟̗͉̘̬̘̝̪̩̥̦̤͉̞̬ͥ̋̈́̀́͗̒̍̉͆ͧ̽̈́̄ͧͮ̈̓̈ȧ̵͔̥̤͇̳̟͙̰̖̝̭̟͓̭̾̋̑̏͒͋̊ͮ͆͌͘͘͜l̸̨̲̳̪͖͚̰͔̲̰̺̲̬͓̞͙͕̈́̈ͣ͑̉̕͡ͅ  
̸̠͈̲̲̺̭̳̜̭̠͆̓͐̈́̌̓̒͗̎̽͑ͩͣͯ̄͊̚A̧̪̥̱̻̰̼͑̎̐͆ͬ̕ͅͅr̵̢̬̥͈̬͙̯̜͉̗͎͈̟͒̈́̏̃̄ͪͮ̏̈̔ͫ͢͝͝ȩ̼͇̬̯̬͇̹͙̩͎͈̿̀̒̔̂͗͆̓ͣͯ̏͛͂̈̃͟͠͠͞ ̣͎̻̼̝̻̼̥̳̱̔͑̎́̊̃͆̽͗ͫ̑͡͞͡s̨̍ͤ̅̈́̎̅̌ͮ͋ͯͣ̇ͮ͡͏̜̣͓͇̻̙̳͖h̥̳͙͉͕͎̲͉̯͈̬̗͙͑͊̉̈ͫ̊̉̊ͤ̚̕͢ͅy̞̗̗̯̬̫̼̼͔̠̰̰͎̳̮͕̅̀ͨͦ̂͆̍͊͐͜͠͠ ͍̞̰̹̟͇̲͇͕̤̣ͬͦͮ̒ͫ͒͐͗͂̊́ͧ͒̋̕͟w̡̡̻̦̙̪͇͉͉̯͓̫̒̈̂̃ͯ̀͐̌̀̄̆ͣ͋͂ͮ̆̒̚͜h̡ͧ̒̐̾ͤ͘͟͜͏͖͇̠͖̬̮̟̩͕a̸̵̛͐̏̆̈͊̿͐͌̀̓҉̡̦̮̠̤̜̖͈̩͚͈̗̱̭̣̣ͅt̷̳͚̹̖̳̭̊̐ͯ͒́ͭͦ̃̓ͦ̈ͩ̎ͧ̀̽͌͟͞͝s̴̸̛̮̲̫̯̱̩͚̜͙̰̟͉ͦͣͮ́͂ͥ͛͌̅̑̔̾̐ͨ̃ͮ̈́ͯ̏͜ ̛̖̬͉͖̩̽ͨ̽̌ͯ̒a̷̹̞̤̫ͭ̍̋ͦ͋͊̿ͩ̚͘͞͠lͪͫ̓͗҉̥͈̤̦̤̕͞ļ̵̺͔̖͇̘̥͎̖͉̗̦̣̳͚͓͛͗͊ͤ̓̅̿̂̀ ͕̜̥̹͍̳̺͖͉̻̝̩͂ͭͣ͂ͮ͋̕͜͢͜t̴̹̖͙̮̫͙̺̝̤ͭͫ̓̓̃͛̉ͭ̉͌̍ͦ͡h̸̵̷̘̝̱̯̜͙͔̱̟͉̹̤͉͎̞̯̰̬̰̏ͪ́̂ͬ̾̾̕͟ę̛̠̙̜̲̼̜̪̳͔͔̖͈̱̰̭ͩ͌ͪͫ̔̍̕ ̶͉̱͕͖͖ͥ͂̐ͨ̊̅͂̂͛ͤ̓̓̚͢ͅf̵̜̫͈̹͍̓̅͂̂̕ū̡̳̖̟̻͎̱̺̫̝̣̩̭̤̙̜̜́ͥͥ̒͜͝s͈͉͍̪̜̭̩̝͙̮̩̻ͥͤ̾̈̍͑̕͢͠ş̛͙͔̣͎̝̹̹͚ͬͬ̇̆ͬ͗̃̒̚̕͜  
̷͊ͭ̊̒̔͆ͩ̊ͪͭ̐͠͏̭̻̺̱̞̣̠̤̻͖̠ͅͅB̴̨̠̪̙̺̱̪̞̘̬̘̉͑̾̿̎͂̍̑ͪ̓̎ͭͮ̽̄̍ű̶̝̣̣͙̳͉̩̺̮̝̻̤̭̙̼̰̓̽̽́͆̈̀ͣͯ̀̃̽̉ͥ͛̚͟͡͝͝t͇͚̫̥̎ͯͨ͒ͮ̀̽͛́͆ͭ̚͘ ͍̖̱̙̦̺̬̥̟̩̓̂ͩ̽̈́̇̐̋̏ͅͅb̾͌͋̿̆ͨ̀ͩͯͫ̍ͮ̌҉̶̧̠͖͎̘̦̮̠̘̮̜͔͚͉͚͟ͅa̡̨̨̞̮̰͓̬̩̬̝̩̟̥͎̺̪̞͕̖͚̞̍̎ͪ͆ͩ̾ͭ͗̈́ͯ͘g͓͚̥͔̫̮̘̲̬̳̩̰ͨͥ̄͗ͮ̍ͫ̓ͨ̈̑͜s͈̣̟͉̱͙̗͓̥̬͉̮̦͇͚̉̉̊̐͑ͧͯ̈̽̓̃̕͘ ͓̫͖̟̟̓͂̎̍̔͛ͯ̆ͦ̎̎̂̽̇̔͘͞o͔̭̦̻̼̯̫̻͇͍͎̩̲̪̟̯ͦ̅̇̽̂͋̓ͦ͟͞f̼͔̘̤͎̰̟̤̩̠̠̻̥́ͥ͊ͧ̉ͦͬ̿́͌̈́̈̽͛̒̐́͆͑ͅ ̆̽͆͛͐ͨ̇̚͡҉̸͏̯͎̪̤̣̦̘̤̠̖̮̘͈b̞̦̮̪̞̰̯̙̣̦̝̱͙̓̈̂͊̂ͤ̊̚͘͟͝͠o̤̥̦̤̔͒ͬ̽̕n̂̒̉ͪ̒ͤͩ̿̈̎ͩ̐͏̵̢̹̹̞̥͖̼͇͇͇̹̰̞̖͢͝ͅe͌ͣͯ̐̊͗ͧ̓̋̄̇̓̉̋̾̃̌̊̒͟͢͏̡̡͈̤̯̝̦͍̖̰̱̲̗̪̺̥̙̦̮̬s̶̨̺͔̻͔̮̮̘͙ͧ̂ͮ̿ͯ̿̒ͬ͐ͫ̚ ̧͓̜̘̻͕̤ͨ̌̒͒̾͂̔͐̀̈́ͮͫ͘͜͝s̴̢̩͖̲̫̠͒ͬ̾ͣ̉̎ͥ͆̽ͫ̃ͬ̊̐̇̆̀̚̕͟ë̷̡̯̱̗̭̼͉͉͈͙̻̱̻͎̻̎ͪ̃̿ͧͪͯͥͯͯ́̔ͮ̉ͭ̿̀ͅę̛͚̦̬͎͇̱ͣ͊̀̅̽́ͯ̐̔ͣͯ̃͂̚͞m̉ͪ̄̓̿̿̀̈̽̋͑̎ͩͥ̊ͧ̌҉̳͉̘̲̹̼̻͚͙̞͎̲̜̣͈͓̳͟͝͝ ̵̵̸̥̜͇̘̘̜͓̜̙̳̗̤̒̃͗̊ͦͤ̄̌͐̉ͮ͗͐̑͐ͫ̚͝͞s̵ͭ̓̿̆̍͂̅̈̚͏̡͉̹̞̹̗̭͉̞̱̬̬̻̩̻̬̙͟͟ͅö̵̡̲̥̺̜̞̯̝̩̝͚͈̩͎̳̀̅ͤ͑͌ ͊̆͗̓ͫ̿͡͏̴͉͇̻̪̪̤̩̣̝̗̻͖ȗ̵͉̘̩̼̼̱̩̤̲̳͍̭̆ͣ͂͂̌ͣn̰͍̰̗̥̬̮ͧͬ̿͑̄̈́ͥ͗͑͞͠ͅș̶̲̻̥̯͊ͮ̂͋̊͡ą̴̧̠͚̖̣̮̼̖̞ͩͦ̆͐̓͑́ͧ̂ͬ̀ͧͮͮ͢f̨̪̗̥̜͙͎̜͔͖̪̆̿ͧ̄̄ͣ͡͞ẻ̶̮̙͙̗͈̘̫͚̺̻͚̥͍͉̟̠͔͑ͯͣ͗͑ͪ̒̄ͨ  
̨͕̙̬̮͔͖͚̯͕͖̝̣͖̈́͗̿ͥ̆͛ͦ̈̔̕͠Í̷̮̦͓͚̠̋̓ͮͧ͊̍̇̉̓̄t̶̵̢͕͉͉̣̙̰̩̖̫̞̖̬̫̟͈ͫͤ̈̇'̵̷̯̝̻͓̼̖̦͔͗̈ͣ̑ͩ̌͞͡s̶̢̢͈̳̘̯͍̱̪͇͉̖̲̪͇͈͉͖̙̅̎͌ͣ̍͌ͤ̓͑͑̑̽̂̐̔̉ ̢̛͈̖̫̯̙͍̲̫͈̺̟̼͍̱̍̿͛̓͐͌ͯ̍͊͊̾ͭͣ̉͠ş̷̢̩̩͖̗̝̤̠̫̮̪̰͇͇͈̭̰̌ͪ̈̈̆͌̑ͫͮ͝ͅḙ̡̛͍͚̗̲̭̤̤̮̺̞͉͇̦̤̒ͦ̏͒̓ͅm̷̳͓̘̹̝̯̞̖͖̥̗̗̖̬̮̦̳̘̺̓̏ͧ̊̂ͩͨ͒͘͜i̤̮͙͚̙͚̱͕͕̦̝͙̙̫̖̯̿͛ͯ͛̋͛ͤͪ̉̓ͥͤ͢͝-̷̲̩̬̤̼̼̦͓̟̞͕̟̻̱̤̼̫͙̓̂̈̽̐͋ͬ̑͗͆̅ͦ̎͗̐ͥ̌̂ͅş̴̶̦͚̞̱͚̩͇̠̫̠̪͈͒̔̌̂ͫ̃ͥ̒́͑̓͆ͮͬ̉͊̇̾͟͟ͅͅͅe̛͙͖̱͎̭͍͎̻̻͊̈͊̑͋ͩ͟ṟ̨̺̻̩̲̇̈́͞i̵̧̢̘͔̜ͤ̏̂̒͐͑̾ͪ̂ͣ̂̔͘ŏ̠̩̖͈͚̟͇̪̪̘͙͇̭͉̆̀̎ͣͯ̎̽ͥ̌͊̍̇̉̎̅̿ͭ̑͘͞u̵͛ͬ̍ͦ̃ͤ̈̽̈ͬ̓ͧ̌͊̍́͐̌҉̬͔̹͍̜͉͉̻̙̩̯̲̭̟͉̕͢s̶̹̤͔̞̀͊̀͐ͥ̀ͥͨͮͮ̃̎̓ͯ͂ͧ͐ͬ̚͟͡ͅ!̵̱͔̮͉̻̤̞̟̙̩͙̳͈͈̮̳͙ͯ̆̂̚͟͞  
͈͔͔̰͚̠͈̼̦̮̑ͨͬ̈̋̍ͮS̍̉ͩ̒ͦͯ̑̚͢͠҉̬̻͉̠͕̥͔̼̞̗̣̦̠͈̲̬̹̝̫͡p̸̶̧͚͈̬̜̗̘̯̥̤̥̙̥̙̲̦̰͙̪̱̿̽͗̊͌ͩͧ͛͛̿ͤͧͫ́̃́̋o̶̢̢͇̮͈̞̱̫̟ͪ͆̊̇̒̈ͬͭ̏́̋̀̆̏̓͜o̵̷̟̘̤͎̓̋ͥ̄k̴̬̬̹̳͖̩̤̗͇͖̭̲̫̽̎ͣͦ̍̋̊͐͟y͇͙͙͙̖͚͑͋͊̑̔̍͒͒ͩ͑ͣͬ̒̎ͯ͐ ̌̈́͑̀ͫ̈̓ͩ͒ͭ̋̈́̿̿̈́ͩ̇̾͟͏̹̘̼̼̫̰̳͉͙̩̭sͮ̑ͨ̎̆ͥ̈͛ͯ̿́̓҉̛͏҉̟͉̟̼̣̬̙̖̦c̨̪͈̰̟̹͓̘̳̗̥͖͔ͯͫ̿̐̍̂͆̃ͬ͐ͮ͊͢͡ą̸̺͍̟͓̮͎̫ͮ͌͆̿̉ͫ̑͂̇͛ͬ̍ͮ́͋ͪ̀̍͞͡ͅṛ̸̛͈͈͚͔͚̂ͪ̀͐ͮͦ̾̄ͯͯ̓ͯ͘y̴̻̺̟̠̭̣͎̜̖̘̞͒̎ͥ̄͐̊ͧͦ̃ ̓͐ͫ̐́ͥ͐ͩ͂̔͛ͩͬ̀̚͡͏̸̛͉̳͈̤̤̫̖̙̹̻ͅs̡̨͉̠͚͍̳̘͈̭͖̫͓͍͋̊ͮ͂̎̑̂͐̈ͯͨ̿̽̕͡k̢͍͙͖̮̤̬͖̞͉͕̪͚̰͚̓ͨ́͆̽̔̈́͒͆̈́̉̒̕͘͞ͅę̵͇͇̖̼̖̻̦̫͕̝̑ͫͪ̒ͤ̆͆ͭ̈́̇ͤ͡l͛͗̈́̆̍͆҉͍̰̱̟̩̩͚̪̺̲̻̜͎̗̜̣̻͟͢e̸̶̛̗̟̞͕͒͊ͨͯ͊̓̾͂̑̽̕͠ṫ̜͉̻̠̯͎̠͖͉̗̬͉̻̩̲̠̀̃̅͐̄̒̍̇͋̿̋ͣͨ̒́̕͞o̸̶͉͈̩̲̦̤͇̲͚͕̯̱̯͗̆̀͑͒ͥ̄ͯ̊̿ͤ̒ͥn͊̀ͯ̈́̐̒̓ͧ̍͛͐͌̉̚͏͘͟͏̻͎͉̯s̰̱̮͚̬̳̦̻̲͕͙͇͓͙̄ͦ̐̏͂̈ͤ̑̈ͨͯ̄̔̈́̑͌̕͟͡  
̷̵̧̬̰̼͚͚̬̙̖̾ͤ̇͛̌̾̅̈̈̃͒̒͌̅̆̕͝ͅÄ̡̨̼̻͙̼̹̗́̓ͥ͐̌̉̐̾͑̿͂͒͡ṛ̸̡̛̤̪̳͉̫͉̙̣̖̰̻͓̻̞ͫ͐͊͋̈́ͭ̍̽͟͞e̸̡͍̰͔̳͓̫͖̍̍ͤ͑̌̃̿͑ͩͭ̅̊ͫ͋̀̍ͦͅ ̔ͭͨͪ̌̎̆̍ͤͦ̅̍͑̄̈́͜͜͏̡̯̥̝̼̘̙̰̰̮̭̮̹̰̫̲ͅs̛̛͉̭̘̪͖̻̤̯̝̱̜͂̌̈͒͊͝ĩ̧̲͙̻̻̥͍̪̹ͪͣ̉̓̑̔̾̿͐ͬͤḽ̖̱̖̣̼̝͇̝̩̯̬̌̄̔̄̈́͠͠ͅl̡̨͗ͮͣͮͩ͏̗̺͎̺̣̘̜͓̤̹̹̹͖̝y̡̏̄̈͆̆͒͌̓͐̌ͫ͗͏҉̴̱̯͖͚̖̤̰ ͑̂ͮ̓̓͗ͯ̓ͪ̉͠͞҉̴̤͙̲̹̮̩̣̞͇̗̮̗̬̰̠̦͍ͅa̧̺̻̯̹̫͍̫̙̹͙̙̜͔͍͎̐̑̇̉̓́ͨ̓̍̑̾̔̀ͨ̄ͨ́ͮ̚͠ͅl̇ͦͤͮ̏ͭͤ͒ͪ̌͒͒҉̶̴҉͈̗͚͎͚͚̜̜̝ͅl̠̙̦͕̆͊̉͂ͣͦ̕͜ ̶̵̛͔͉̖͖͚̲̱̫̼̠̉̊̑̾ͫͫͬ͊ͨ̀ͦ̿̄ͥͨͭ͜͜ṫ̴̠͓̙̲̋̌ͦͧ̋̀ͨ͘͘͟h̷̏̒̄ͣ̂҉͏͖͕̪͓̤ę̮̼̭͖̦̻͎̙̬͙̘͓͇̗͍̰͍ͩͯ̑͒̓̒̎͌́̽ͪ̑̂͆ͬ͢͟ ͑̊͑̓̽̃ͯ̋̿͂̑͛ͥ̂̿͊̌̚͘͘͠҉̪̱͎̗̳̘̗̱̻̞̰͔̰̤͔̞ͅs̷̷͕̱̬ͯ̑̅̔͜͡ä́̽̀̅͐͆ͥ̇̊ͣ͒͑͗̒̉ͬ̏҉̶̧̯̫͈̗̣̦̖m̷̧̨̘̪͎̗͕̝͉̃͂͊é̡̛͕̗̰̫̥̲̮̩͍̯̥̼͇̹̩̊̈ͥ͆̅̀  
̧̧͇̦̫̺͛͊ͪ̀͊ͥͭ̿̃̾͛̿ͅT̢̡̗̠̫̫͕͕͉̝̥͖̜̼̱̰̻̹̮͈ͦ̓́̆̽̉̄̓͐ͨ̄͟h̴̡͍͇͎͕̩͉̣̥̞͐ͧ̇ͮ̓̈́̒̾́̔͘͟ȩ̷̜̩̰̣͓͖̹͔̖͉͖̘̘̪̗̯̯̪ͮ̓͐͐ͫ̀̌̅y̴̨̬̝̞̮̥̝̹̦̝͍̞̘̘̦̼͎̞̖͒̓ͥͪ̽̄͊͑͛͋̌ͬ̍'̐͌́̄͆̔̈́̏̎ͤ̃͂̌̏ͣ҉͉̠̱̹̩̮̞͎̟̲͖ͅl̉͌̿́ͧͬ҉̘͕̬̰͍̦̖̻̥̯̩͝l̸̷̨̢̯͙̘̙͔̭̻̺͍̞̭̾ͨ̂ͯ̍̌́̈́̍̉͐̚ ̡̧̙͙̦̩̟͉̟̜̙̞̄̄̄͐͂̍͗͘͢͢s̑̐̀̂ͨ͑̔̿̓ͯ͒͛҉͏̧̠͓̝̫̤̤̘̩̯͖̝̰̩̳̱͙m̶̨̧̪̳̟̣̮͉͓͕̗͖̓̏̃̇̈̉̐ͧ́̚͢͟į̛̟̗̹̝̰̤̬̠̅̍͋̾ͅļ̸̽ͪ̽ͨͣ͗ͥ̍ͦͭ̈́̃ͤ͆ͨͫ͌̕͏̟̗͇̟͎̥̣ͅͅę̷̬̰̳̥̼͓̘͓̜̗͚̙͔̋̈͆ͣͤͩͨ̇͗̒ͧͣͧͮ͢ ̛̮̜̞̰̺͕͒ͫͬͫ̄̑̅̾ͯ̕͜͟͡ā̪̯̗͕̹͈̼͔̦̓͛ͥ͞ņ̸̸̫͓͓̣̳̱͔͚̫͎̯̘̔ͩ͑ͤ̊ͫ̈́̄̐̋͂̑͊̀̔ͯ͢d̡ͧ̃ͦ̌̔̏͌̄ͯ̑ͤͩͯ̆ͬ̚͠͏͙͓͎͙͇̟̯̮̱̞̯͕ ͋͗̀̾͊ͭͥ̑̇̅͋҉҉̛̜̫͖̬͓̝͉̫̫͖̲̳͚͚͈͢s̨̛͍͇̬̥͊͒̾͂̀̍͑͊ͪ̿̑ͪ͘͠͡c̛̹̮̮͖̬̻̖̘͙͍̰̑̽̽̒͊̒ͯͩͨͪ̔̽ͨͨͯ̆ͬ̕r̊̒̏͊ͥ̿̔́͆ͮ̾̈͑̌ͥ̍̓̓͏̡̢̘̠̪̰̹͎͍̹̪̮̺̻͓̣̰̩̞͙å̈́̆ͦ̾ͨͥ̅̆ͮ̍ͬ͏͔͎͎̖̦̹͇͇̬͘ͅb̷̤͖̪̺͉͍͉͕̭̙͈͗̈̆͛̍̎̿̒̾͐̉ͤͭͨ͘͝b̷̺̣̱̖͈̦͔͎͇͔̲̬̻͎̦͚̗̑ͩͣ̊͆ͧ̀ͥͨ̂ͬ̒̚͟ͅl̘̪̞̯̤̝͇͖̹͕̈̂̎́ͧ̽͒ͣ͋ͫ̓̾ͮ͢͟e̡̞̪̜̤̟̝͔͔ͣͤͭ̊ͣͤ̒̎͛ͫ̽̆̇̏̕͟͢ ̶̧̢̖͍̞̳͉̭̹͔̟͓̬̯͇ͩ͆͋̍̈͐͒̓͊͆̔̊̒̚̕͠s̷̢̠̞̩͓͙̝̰̳̳̻̪̭̩̱̪̝̘͆͋ͫ́ͧͦͣ̑̂̄̆̇͒ͦ̏̅͆̚̚͟͜ͅͅl̵ͤ͛́̃̈́̚҉̰̝̺̼̣̥̱̤̲̮̱͠͝ö̴͎̟̯̫̭̩͓̥̙̝͖̤͉̰͍͕̩̗̝́͐̈́ͨ͒̽̒ͦ̒͆̈́ͭ͂ͨ͗͢ẅ̶̴̧̖̻͓̰̐̆ͦ̅̇͊̋ͥ͌ͨ̑̓ͧͨl̴͈̣̫͇͕͚̗ͫͥ̽ͨͮͭ̎͗̓̚͘ỷ̨̻͙̜̗̞͇̼͎̼̠̲̮͙̜̪̟̫̯͌ͫ͗͆͐̽̇́͒̃ͣͥ̽̅͢͡͞ ̴̧͎̗͉̹̖̯̪̟̼̯̹͓̺́ͪ̿̌̑̾̅ͤ̈́̓͂ͩ͝b̡̩͍̭̦̭̮͕̭̟͔̲͗̉̅̋ͣ͗̃̓͑̐̽ͩ̿̕͟͡͝ŷ̢̯̭̘͙̙̱͓̥͖ͨͯͭ̆ͯ͝  
̷̵͈̝̝̙̲̟̭͓̫̭̦̝̹̦̫̻͓̆̿ͮ͗͆̄͂̅̑̂ͅA̘̭̝͚̦̤̪͈̠͇̦̮̰̖͚̩̠̺͊̈́̓̐̔ͧ̋͛ͨ̏͛̋͟͞n̢̿ͣͨͬͧͮ͂ͮͧ̋ͧͪ̋̍̄ͤ҉̸̨҉̮̫̝͇̳̘̫̻ḓ̵̳͙͍͖͆̂̈́̌̉̈̑͒͑̒̃̎̏̒̕͢ͅ ̷̦̫̮͕̳̯̙̯͉͊̅̈́͒͊̕͟d̴̺̙̱͇̮͕̟̮̈͑̎̀̐̏̌̈ͥ̅̈̈͑ͫ̇̃͟ṙ̵̾̈ͮ̐͛͆͋̎ͯͨ̈́ͤ̂ͭ̎̏̅͋͏̮̬̹̺͍̜̬̳̺̜̖̹͝ͅi̴ͤͣ͗ͬ҉̵̮̥̼̼̭̞̺̦ͅv̲̙͍̖̟̜͔̜̙̜̗̦͚̓̏̐́̎̂͘͡ể̡̼̪͇̮̞͎͖̰̖̦̔ͫ̀̇̆̄ ̧̡̭̱̲̲̗̞͉͓̐ͯ̏ͯ̋ͯy̷̢͎̤͉͍͎̤̹̠̳̖̗͈̫̲͂̿̀͒͑ͫͮ̃ͬͪͨ̓̓̿̒̚͟͢͠ͅo̵̳̠̹͎̜͎̙̙̳̩̣̙̯̣ͫ̃̈̈́̇ͩͧ̑͟ṳ̣̝̱̰̤͈̗̟͉̠͈͉̳̟̫͚̯̀ͧͯ̋͐͡ͅ ̴̈́͑̀ͥ̾̉ͯͬ͊͊̏̈ͯ̓ͯ͆͜͡҉̼͙̤̜̟͕͔̜͇̬͇̞͎͖̘͙̳s̡̛͈̞̣̣̪̟̫ͮ̐ͤ͌͊̐͐͒̈́͊̊ͬͅo̸̷̡̧͕͈͈̝̱ͨ̃ͧ̉̓͢ ͋̔̽̈͏̜̺̦̳͇̠͓͕͇̭̲̞͕̠̝̗ị̵̢̢̞͖̪̼̖͐͋ͣ͐̍̀͋̓ͨ͒͑n̄ͭ̒̐̚҉̕͏̲̥̯̙̺̣͕̙̪̩̱̳̠̺͙sͮ̒̿̏ͫͯ͋ͪͣ̋͌͒͑͐̚͏̡̞̠̻̱̙a̶̺̣͙͓͖͎̦̣̰ͦͯ̉̌͋̇ͣ̎ͣͦ̏͜n̨͇̳̯͎̺͍̬̺̝̖̗ͤ̀̈ͯ̽͘e̡ͦͤ͛̍͟҉̖̭̜̠̗̯͈̩͉͈̖̻̬̝̘̘͢  
͊̾͒̓ͥͦͥͨ͐ͥ̍ͧ͏̷̦̙̞̰ͅS̢̳͙̙͍͔͗̑͛̔̔͌̿ͬͤṯ̷̵̺͇̲̹ͫͮ̐̆ͤ̈ͣ̓̾͐̓̍̆̉̉ͨ̚͢i̢͖͔͈̹̪͉̜͓̭̤̫̺̬͉̥̺ͯ̄̐̐͂̄͆̓ͪ͊ͭ͂̑ͫͩ͊͝c̶̴̡̪͔̤̪͚͕͇͕̺͇̳̫̰̱͒̎͊ͧ͗ͦ̋̏̇ͫ̋ͯ͐͟k̡̨̛̘̞͚̗̗̯̘̬̱̥̝͚̭̠̺̺͐ͩ͂̍͗ͣͯ̈̊̆̅́̉̅̏̓̄̚̚ͅs̢̭̝̙̝̙̫͖̻̥̺͖̲̠̔̓̎̓̾͑̄̋ͭ̈̆̑̎͌̐ͩ̃ ̢̡̏̊̑̍̑̒̽̓͊̓̂̋ͮ̔͛̎͡҉͇͓͇͎̣̯̞̞̗͖a̧̧͓̳̠͎͙̯͇̻̯̠̘͍̹͛̉̔̅͗ͦ͛ͫ̒͟n͈̮͕̰͖̺̝͚̗̺̭͉̞̰͛ͣ̐ͩ̃͊ͦͬ̂̈ͤ̉̎͘͜͠ḑ̸͉͎͉̙̬̣ͫ̑͌̓͌ͯ̓̂ͧͭͤ͊ͯ̚̚ͅ ̵͍̻̥̯̬̝̗̻̠̘͓͎̜͓͙͓͍͆̈̔ͫ̈͑͠ͅs̶̗̰̤͍̞͖̱̈́ͯ̅͌̄ͯ̃̇̓͆tͤͤ̇̔͐ͦ͋̾̃́͊ͩͮͨ̓͌̉͏͔̖̞̤̘͎̠̼̘̯̹͠o̧̊ͭ͗̎ͯͨ̽̌ͯ̋̾̉ͥͪ̏ͭ͊͜҉̵͍̟͇̙̺͇̜̖̥ņ̖͔̹͔ͯ̌ͧ͒̀̈́ͦ̋̂͛̂͆̓̂̐͞ȅ̡̖̱̮̦̦̻̰̜͖̗̣̳̩̳͖̦̆̃ͧ̍̕͡s̋̃ͦͫ̈́ͣ̏ͪ͑ͪ̆̍͊͛͊ͪͦ̏҉̧̣͙̲̬̜̼̪͔͓̱̖ ͭ̽ͮ̔͆ͤ͆҉̨͍̺̩͇̣̱̬̮͓̦͔̱͕̠̤̙͙̗͢͝͞ͅw̿̒ͪ͆ͥ̃͛̆̏͐̏̔̑͏̤̜̤͕̹͈͉̭͉͞i̸̱̫̦̱̮͖̲̮͍͍̫̼̭͓̖̅͂̒ͧͣ̄ͦ̌̏̓̅ͭ̚̕͘͟͞ĺ̸̟̥̯̠̰̫̹̐̄̿̒̒̀̈̉͂͝͝l̶̨̺̮̰̭̳̬͖̰̮͔̫̲͖̣̘̗̖͎̏̃̄͂ͣ͐̍̓̉͂̈ͥ́͜͟ ̸̡̋͌̐ͤ̔ͪ͒̒̒͛͊̽͢͏͙̞̲̙̰̻̘̫̻̞̲͍͡ͅb̵̴̬̗̱̰͉̤͙͖͈͈̔͑ͬ̿̓r̩̖̜̗̜̩̗͔̟̟̥̩̞̣͓̼͎͂͆͌ͪ͒̿́ͤͧͪͧͯ̒͌͗͞ͅe̶̶̶̳̟̘͕̺̮̩͎̼̞̹͐̂ͭ̆͋͒ͪͥ͛ͦ̇́ͤ͂̊̚͢a̢͋̔̉̎̑ͩ̅̊̎͂̿҉̜͚̞k̐̎̄̊ͫ͋̀ͥ͆ͧ̇҉̸̢̡̬͇̩͕̞̼̻̠̱̮͈̱̥̰͎̳̤͎͟ ̴̶̸͖̟̤̝̌̾͒͐ͧͮ̓̾̉̿̂̅ͤ͛͛́ͬͩ̚̕͢y̢͉̹̖̤̏͊ͬ̐̕͢͝o̷̢̡̬͓̱̱̻̰̘̻ͩ̐̄ͥų̉ͧ̀̽ͤ̅̈ͩ̎͏̵̛̳͖͔̰̟͉̠̥r̷̋̎̈ͤ͏͉̠̪̮̟̻̟͍̹̟͚̫̱͎̜̕ ̩̣͚͉̠̺͎̟̦̲̬͉͕̰̮͔̜͎̌ͩ̈́̇ͪ͡b̶̮̙̘̰͕̦̹̰̪̺̮͚ͫͨ͌͊ͨ͂͠o̷̩̗̻̺̜̘͍̩̩͆ͤ̍̒ͬ̔ͣ͆ͣ̔͆ͦ͊̑̀̏͘n̶͚̪̯̳ͦͦͭ͌ͨ̃̈ͯͫ̐́̍̃̑ͩ̌̍̽̅ę̷̜̮͖͕̩͖͍͔͈̽̅̏ͤ͗̐̐̿̃s̷ͤ̊̏̑͐ͦ̈͂͛̽̈́͑ͮͫͭ͢҉̙̘̗̻͍͈̼͎̹̘̻͓̗̩̦͈̩̲ͅ  
̧̰͇͔͙͆̅̿̍ͯ̓̇̈́̅̚̚̚͢͟͞T̷̽͋̈́̄̏ͣ͛̿̇̐ͥ͂͊ͩ͏̝͖̘̹̺͇̙͝͠hͤͭ̌ͫ̄͋̐ͫ͛̄̾ͣ҉͜҉̝̮̺̟̰̺̘͕̣̞͍̻̝͇ȩ̵̪͇̖̣̗̝̬̤͈̙̫̺̟̀͗̋͌͢ẙ̵̵̠͓͎̣͓̳̙ͭ͌͒̓͑̈́ͤ̍͌͂͛ͣ̇ͦ̇̎̈͟͢ ̅͂ͥͨͯ͗ͤ̍͒͆ͯͤ͌ͯ҉̡̧̖̳̜͎̼͙͖͈͖̟͙͖̳̠̞̬̹͇̲͘͢ṣ̡͕̦͔͉̹̲̗̙̫̖̝̳͈͔ͨ̔ͫ̑͗̃ͮ͂̊ͦ̅̎ͤ̎͆͒̋̂͞ȅ̶̡̝̯͖̬͎͇͓̻͎͔̼̞͎̰ͮ͆̈́ͦͬ̅ͮ̒ͪͩͤ͐ͥl̢̪̠̹̎ͬ͑ͫ̀̅ͣ̆ͫͥ̍̋́ͣ̚͡ͅd̶̢̜̖̘̟͇̘̭̦͎̘̯̠̲͗ͥ̇͋ͮͯͩ͡͝o̧̧͓̱̞̱ͮ̄̋ͬ̇ͯ͛̆̔ͨ͂̑ͭ͆ͨ̈̈́͟͝ͅṃ̦͉̻͎̝̮̙ͤ͑͂ͯͥ͂̃̿̐̀ͦͧ͗͂ͪ͝ͅ ̴͓̠̩͕͓̟͎̼͈̺͉̙̰͎͖̓͊̍͆ͪͪ̾̑͊ͯ̒ͫͤͨ̒̽̾͝l̓̔̇̀̈̊̈̕҉̙͍̖̣̤ẽ̴̢͇͖͎͈̩̘̜̹̪̯͇̹̪̦̗͛ͫ̏̔͊̉͗ͩͧ̊͆̔ͮ͑̍ͣ̑̚ţ̴̮͙̹͖͖͖̘͎̩̣͓͍́̊́͗̏̊́͒̔͜͠ ̧̢ͥ̇ͫ̑̐̂̍̍̇̓͊͋ͦͪ̀҉̷̱̯̥̲͙͍͕͔̩̝̰̗͙̻̥y̵̡͉͉̩̘͓̙̯͎̠̼̘̲̮̜̫͇͛ͬ̔ͣȯ̷̧̢̮͕͉̭̥̹̻̥̀̋ͧ̀̿ͦ̊͑̽ͮ͐ͯ̿͜û̷̴̜̬̭̘̖̞̟̪͉̺̤͋ͧ̂ͤ̎̂̓͝ ̴̶̡͕̭̦͓̞͚̝͍͂ͫ́͌̽ͬ̆̍́ͫ̾̔ͨ͠ͅş͆̽̅͐͊̄͛͛̌̓ͯ̊͗̃̓ͯ̃ͬ҉͎̮̮͕̞̺͙̙̯͍͉̝̙̪n̶͔͚͕̘̰̣̹̺̭͚̟̖̞̓̽ͭ͗ͯ̍ͤ̉̿̑̎ͬ̓͗̚͘͝ợ̠̼̙̞̬̘͕̬͉̭̼̺͇͌̃ͤ̓̓́ͩ̽̿͐̈́͝͞o̶̡̺̥͕͎͉̗̪̙̹̫̽̔̀ͨͪͥ̆ͦ̈́̂ͧͧ̊ͮ͘z̵̢̩͙̜̪͍̳̣͉̼͈̀͊͑̾͜ę̶̛̛̗̦̪̳ͧ͐ͧͣ  
̶̶ͭ̓̂̑̈̏҉̮͕̲͉̬̗̬͚̻͜Sͣ̄̀͛̏ͪ͛͏̡̛̬̟̖̻͔̗̤̻̭͇͙͡p̴̰̮͓̝̠̞̭̳̠̫̩͙̯̾ͯ̆̎̉͑̅̒̊̒̌ͤ̋̋̉ͥ̂̽͟͜ͅͅo̷̶͎̗͚̻̩̫͉͎̅̂̔͋̓̀ͣ͆̋ͦ̋͡ǫ̧͙̙̣͉̥̉̿̾ͭͤ̃̄̊͑̂ͣ̀̽̏̈́ͨ͛̕k̶̶̖̮̘̪̲̪̺͓̪͔̏ͨ͊̔ͩͥͨͧͬ̿̀̚͜͝y̶̢̞͙̪͚̟̙̣̭͍̫̱̙͖̩̭̤͈͙̠̍̋͛̎̿͞͠͠ ̷̹̟̱̲͈͓̰̝͚̪̪͛̇̈͋͋͂̕s͙̺̰͇̼̥̟͈̍̔ͧ̅̒̈͋̄͊̌̀͐ͯ̚̕̕cͧ͌̃ͨ͒̿ͮͯ͊ͤͣͪ̚̚҉̵̛̟͈̩͓̩̪͈̘̺̥͈͇̫̖̤͙̲̥ͅä́͆̏ͭ̅ͧ͋ͨ͛͗ͪͬ̐̅ͫͥ̾͏͏҉̨͔̲̣͚͍̰͙̱̬͖͖̘̗r͎̰̰̳̲̜̲͚̔ͭ̊ͨ̚̚͢ỹ̵̷̨ͦͨ̃̃ͣͮ̇̀͑ͦ̎̀͏͇̯͓͚̩̮̻̖̼̳̞̙̼̮̲̖̤͚̞ ̵̵̓ͫ͆ͧ̽̃̎̇͒̔̋͠͏̯̳̫̪̰̼͙̦̤̖̠̬̠̰̲͔͓͉̤s̵̵̨̛̥͉̫̬̳̙͇͙̭̞̝͓̭̥̘̃̓ͧ͛̍͊͛̋͘k̬͓̟͓͙̻̯̠ͫ̓͌͋ͬe̡͇̞̜̬̲̥̗̘͔̮̭͕̜̰̺̫ͯ͐̑̽̇̿̉̇̽̈̇͋ͅl̠̦͙̥̪͙̙͉̿ͥ̈ͤ̿̅́̉ͤ̇ͩͤ͆́͗͛̕͟͡ͅë̸̢̫̰̗̤̩̙̬̟͇̦̦̬̠̙͉̙̭́͑̑͗ͨ͐͛ͯ̕ͅţ̨̱̰̜̪̥̣͎̫͕̫̎̂͂̿̽͋͑̋ͦ̅͌̾ͬ̍̓̆ͦ̚ͅó̸̷̵̧͚͖̜̼̘͙͚ͣ̂͊̋̚̕ņ̴͎̰̲̺̬̞̹̰̻̟͕̜͙̭͚̲̗͕͈̀̓͑́̉̈́͛́̋ͯ̑ͤ͆̀s͂ͩͦ̈ͥ̾̊͑̽͑̀͊́̚͏̨͈̘͉͕̻̙̼̳̟͡͞  
̨̡͉̩͎̠̟̞̑ͯͪ̆̇̋͛̀̃̎ͯ͂̿ͮ̀͆ͤ͜ͅWͣ̾̃ͥ̇̎̾̈ͧ͝͞҉̙͍̼̬͙̠͈ͅi̧ͪͮ̉ͮ̿҉͔͓̟̳̲̼͔̞ḽ̴̴̺͚̙̫̲̽̄̐ͣͨ̌ͨ̆̎̿̐̈́ͧ̽̚͘l̸̨̡̩͍͓̼̣̩̿̂̂͛̃̈ͤ̓̋ͭ͐̿̀͋̇ͩ̚͢ ̛͔̮̼͚̏̅ͨ͛̂ͨ̃́ͮ͐ͫ͒̃̅̕ẘ̥̬͙͖͔̥̩̭̎̔͒̋͐̄̚͜͢͝ͅâ̷͇̯̬͍̾̂͗̈́ͩ̐͘ͅk̸̡̤̳̬̥̪̖͆̾͆̄̕e̸̲̦͉̠͈͗̄͛̎̀͒ͣ̐ͭͧ̅̚͢͢͞ ̸̨̨̺͎̼̬̰͕̹̦̪̳ͮ͊ͫͫ̏̚y̶̼͈̹̯̖͈͍̣̺̦͈͕̭̗ͬ̏ͩ̿ͣ̉o̿͑ͭ͐͊ͤ̈́̿͐̈̚͏͓͓͈̣̻̯̮̰̮̮̼͓̠͓̖ų̷̡̢̖̜̝̲͚̜̜̥̱̜̮̳̠̖̀̌ͨ̉̐̂̏ͣͦ̈̑̌͐̚̚ͅ ̴̭̙̤͉͇͖͔̦͕̻̮̙͓̱͒̈ͣͤ̏ͦͯ̍̒ͪ̆ͤ̔͋ͩ͢͠͞ͅw̱̻̞̹̬̯̫̯̯̰͉͍̦͔͉̲͔͇̍͊͆͛̐͂̾͛ͪ̔̂̋̔͟i̵̧̺̱͎̹͗ͪ̌́̒ͫͦ̏̕t̡̹̰͙̞͚̼̱̎͛̇̓̌ͪ̑̑̉́̇̾ͩ͗̽͛͜͢͡ͅh̴̢̰̗͔̫̬̥̫̬̮̻͕ͫ̅̀̅̔́͋͗͋̈ͪ̚͘ ͫ́̒ͦ̓ͤͪ̽̽̈́͏̛͈̯͈͚͓̻̦͖̟̜͕̥̠͖͔̫̼͞ͅa̺͇͚̣̲̬̪͉̤͇͓̰̎́ͨ̈́ͩͭ̽̆͂̾̎̚͝ ̧̢͖͕̙͓̙͈̯͉̦̙͇̱͎͂ͣ̊ͧ͑ͭ̏ͣ͆̿̍̏̾ͭ͑͊͛̍̐b͋̃ͬͫ̈́͆͒ͬͩ͟͟͡҉͕̦̘͎̯̻̮̻̞̲̪̣͓̗͙̦o̭̭͇̼̹̱̥̯̲̳͇̱ͩ̈̂͂ͤ͠o̵͙̗̻̺͇̦ͯ̀̀̓͘͘!̷̜͔̳͉̰̮̘̳̼͙̤̠͉̼̟͉͕̫̫͌̐͒̚͡

**absolute walnut:**  S̟͓͚̘͕̣̫̤̰̙̭̲̼͚̹̗̺̼̖͋ͣͦ̉̽̓͊ͬ̐͒̎ͣ̃̌͢P̷̶̮͉͍̰̻̫̭̣̜͓̩̰͋̀̆ͧ͐ͣ͑͋͊̓ͯͩ̌͊̂Ơ̧̢̦̭̖͙ͬͧ̍̈́̀ͧ̓͑̏ͯ̅͢O̢͛̉̿̌̎̓ͯͮ̾ͣ͋̀̿͢͞҉̮̥̬͙̘̯̮̙͓͖̣̝̰̣K̷̽̅̄̃͜҉̥̣͕͔̲͎͝Y͎̟͕͇̰̜͇̪͍͖͖͐̇̒͌̇̒͑͊͆͑ͩͭ̑ͦ̈́͒ͩ͗̋̕͝ ̨͍̩̞̯̱̠̍͌̇ͪͩͪ͂ͣ͌͑̇ͣ̑̓̂̅̚̕͘S̶̗͚͓̹̰̣͍̜̭̍͂ͤ̎̆͟ͅP̬̘̪̝͍̺̹͇̖̟̣̜̤̣̈̎͌ͪ́̅̒̋̓ͣ̚̕͜O̢̊͑ͩͪ҉̖̳͈͎̦̭̯̖͇͚̘̳͔͡ͅO̴̷̧̹̤̺̙͉̯͎̯̲̣̓̏ͦ̏̋͘K̴̛͕̟̮̝͓͓̗̝̬ͧ̊̋̃ͩͥ͛ͯͣ͑͠͡Y̸̙̭͔̪͎̘͚̯̲̥̳̩̝͔̣͉̟̭ͥ̿ͦ͂ͭ͢͢ͅ ̷̡̨͎̬̪̣̜̗̬̲͖̬͉ͧ̉ͫ̌͡S̢̟̼̜͇̹̞̟̳͙̻̮̺͙̟̲͑̄̂ͧ̔ͬͧ̔̉̆̔̚͢P̙̪̭̥̗͕̮͎̱̺͐̅̅̈̆͞Ơ̩͇͓̯̘̘̠͓̲͓͋̊̐̀ͨ͂̏͐̐̏͌̿̈́͐̀͆̾͢O̶̼̬͕̪̣̖̱̥͊͊ͮ̋͑̽͆ͬͮ͐ͬ̄̆ͬ̃͒̉̚͢͞K̴̺̬̪͍̙̤̫͓̙̦͙̣̥̻͔̭̱̓̂̉̉̌͊͛̆̋̐ͬ̍ͩ͘͠Ÿ̵̨̨̗̙̞̘̺̲͖̱̣̗̱̠̩̩̖̠̹̦́̂̔͐ͦ̑ͪ̉̄̄̃ͧ̒̌͗̔̌ͥ̓͘͠ͅ ̵̣͖̭̖ͣ̾ͮ̆͆̿̓̎ͫ͘͟͡͠S̵̪͇̬̝̪̘̠͔̭̱̙̙̬͂̅͌̆̋͂ͦͦͣ͜ͅP̶̡̲̗͚͇̫̳̫̝̞͗ͪͥ̅ͮ̓̌͒ͯͪͭ̽͗ͪ̄̿ͬ̾͘͟Ǫ̨̦̣̯͇̘̘̰͔̻̺ͦ͌͂̿̈ͩͪ̍ͬͬ͛̍ͨ͐ͮ̇̚͝Ỏ͚͓͍̗ͯ͆̃ͯ̅ͯ̉͆͐͛̎ͅKͦ̆̉̄ͦ̄̓̓͛ͮ̈͊̇̊͛҉̥̪̹̹̲͔̝̥̥̮͔̜̱̥̳̲͢Yͭ̐ͤ̍ͩ̾͐̑̽̇̀ͧ̽̑̽҉̛̗̤̟̯̺͕̥͚̫ ̤̮̠̠ͯ̏̿ͮ̒̒́̿ͪ̋ͅͅS̡̼̦̭̤͇̯̗̤̬̗̱̲̼̃̽̇̆̒ͮ̒̌̽ͭ͛̚C̶̯̫̗̻̼͉̆̓̾̽ͤ̇̆ͭ̂̄̕͟͠A̛̤̱͎̯̭͓̫̦̩͎̜͔̺̣̦̞͐͌ͤ̽͗̉́̅͊ͨ͂̈̉̄̚͢͢͠ͅṞ̷̛̺͙̤̙̭̾̀̿͒̎̾̈͛́̾̆̒̈̚Y̧̝̞̤͍͔̺̜̾̃ͯ̿ͯ̽ͦ̇ͣ̋̑͋̏͂͒͜͡ ̭̪͖̯͓̋̍͑̈͌̏ͧͥ͘͟Ş̨̡̳͇̠̱̔̆̎͛͗ͤ͋̀ͩ͌͒̔́͢C̷̘̭͕̩͈͚̝̞͙̪̰̣̼̱̰̪̻̉͌ͯ͊͆̓̃̈́̒ͧ̕͡Ã̮̠̘̩̩͎̳̝̺̯̖̰̰̼̺̯̄̈́̈̑ͭ̏͛͜͟R͇͓͇͉̭̞̦̺̣̆̎͗́̊̒̿̈́́͋͌́ͫ̓̆̏͝͝Y͒̐ͨͩ͢҉͓͉̠̩̼̫̘̱͓͢ ̫͇̤͉̞͙̘̰̩̻̣̦̦̹̟͇͗̔͊̎ͩ̂̔̉ͦͧ͌ͫ͊̕͢S̶̷̢̫̺̥̝̯̞̠̰̻̖̫̘̦͑̌̋ͪ͗̄͌ͥ͗̄̏ͬ̍ͣ͌̓͐̌͟͡Ċ̨̡̣̥̼͚̥̲͉̺̦̘̲̟̥̣̫̝͚̱ͣͮ̿̆ͨ͐͋̍̈͂̈͂ͧ̋ͩ̚͜͡A̷ͯ̂̑ͭͬͫ̆ͩͯ̎̏̇ͨ̾ͨ̕҉̴͉̩̮̖Ŗ̴̦͙̮͓̲̺͖̳̖̳̮̠̾͑̅̀͒̋̋ͦ̍̋ͭ͢͠Y̳̱̬̰̩̖͂͂͑̓͌ͦͤ̓̎͆ͥ͘͟ ̸͎͎̭̖̤̦̯̻̳̰͚̪͛̽̈́͋ͣ̅̃ͭͯ̿ͯͪͬ̍ͮͬ͘͝͠ͅS̹̰̥̞̥͍̲̖͔͎̈́̓ͤ̂͑ͫ̏͠C̶̶̡̮̭̮͎̪͈̫͖͔ͥ̆͊̄̾̉͂͑̂ͪͭͧ̚͞ͅA̵̿͂ͩ͗ͪ̎̑̎ͥ̌̉͐̒̄̔͏̸̜͖̬̮̞͇R͚̗̹̭̮̺͕̬̹̋͋ͤ͛̋̑ͨ͛ͨͯ̂̚͜͠͞Y̶̢͙̣̺͉̺͕̜̦̝ͥ͋ͯͣ͂ͯ̆ͧ͋̎ͫ̀͒͂ͨ̎͑ͪ͟ ̷̶̴͇̮̰͖̣͓̆̅͋͂ͮ͊̌̃̒ͦ͆͒̒͑̕S̵̡̖̳̲̻̖͖̠̮̜̦͖͚̭̤̖̗͚̣̟̀̒ͨ̾̕͞C̴̢͓͈͚͎̹̹̘̖̭͙͚͍̓͂̎̐̍ͥ̃̑̌͆̇̄̇ͬ̎ͮ̕͜ͅA̧͚̥̞͎̤̖ͦ̒̈́͌ͅR̵ͦ̓͊ͩ̾͗̑̅ͨ̽̂́̚͢͏̙̟̤̟̻̳̲͍̦̜̙Y̊ͣ̆̀ͯ̽͆̍ͩ̚͏̭̗͉͓͓̮̰̮͘ ̈́͋̉̈҉̶̢̭̦̜͈̦̱̱̻̥̦̩̕S̨̠̪̩͉̘̘͎͍̮̦̣̮͍̆̍ͦ͒̿̔̌ͫ͜͜͢͞ͅC̵̵̦̙̺̬͉̬̥͖̦͗́̈́̏̾͠ͅAͭ̉̏̑̐ͬ̈́͛́̾̐ͨͯ̒ͣ̚̕҉̰͈̗̳̯͖͈̮̫͍̗̭̗̤R̢̛̝̦͙̯̥̬̗̠̯̝̦͇̫͎̪̙̘ͧ̋ͮ̕͞Y̶̢̛̛̲̭͖͙̫͚͕̩̠͊ͯͤ̋̆̕

**bad:**  L̡̛͔̦̖̻̤̗̗̻͓̱̰̩͍͓̼͒ͩ̈́ͧ͑́͜E̛͈̭̫̳͉̝̣͈͔̘͎̰̼̮̎̈̈́̊̽̈́̔ͣ̍͌ͫ̅̄͢T͆͊ͨ́ͩ̑̂̀̎ͧ̀ͯͭ̎͏̴̶̢̱͚̼͇̣͕̲̫̰̦̘ͅ ͨ̌̓ͭ͒ͯ̽̅̈́ͩ͟͏̸̙̪̣̗̣̪̺̘̭̞͈̕͝Ţ̦̬̤̠͔̙̙̞̼̑͋̈́͆̃̈̇́̌̑ͤͤ̂Ḫ̸̤̮͈̥̩̮̗͚̝̜̠͉̱͔̻͕͋͑̎͒̆ͣ́̒ͫͮ̈̏̃̚̚Eͭ̇͛̈́ͫ͌́ͨ̆͑̈́̏͂̀̉̉̚҉̼̰̦̩̗͖͚̖͓̼̰̩̝̣̳̘̮̦͇͡͠ ̵̶̻̩͖̬̪̤͕͕̻̣͕̙ͮ̉̔ͯS̨͈̼͕̦̰͈͇͖̀̌̓̐ͯ̐̋͢͠K̛̩͉̙͍͎͉͚̰̭͖̹̙͎̝̼̘͑̽͂̊̏̀ͤ̂̓͐̈́̈̅̉͘͞Ȩ̮̩̫̠̳̹͖̺̖͈̑̀ͦͤ̊ͬ͘͟͠L̷̴̨̖͎̥͍͔͎̺̪̮̙͚̳͕̫͓̣̥̿͑̊̐͠E̴̤̬͎͓̣ͣͤ̊̉̀͆̍̎͛̚͢Ṭ͇͇̟͍̫̫ͩ̊ͭ͒͛̈́͌̽̀ͮ͡O͊ͯͨ͋̚͜͏̴͜͏̜̮̹̦̝͓͔͉̥̬̝̗̣̥̟̬̦N̨ͣ̇ͬ̏͛̋̃̏͆̎̽͊ͤ̽̑ͤ̔̐͞҉̧̲͖̫̣̤͖͇̭̳͙̲͞ ̞̭͚̮͓̟̮̲͔̮̲͒ͭ̉̓͒̀͜W̶̢͚̗̼̭͕̗̱̪̦̭̮̪̞̯̥̜̃ͣ̎̂͌ͦͯ̂͑̚͞Á̶ͩ̑͂̐̿ͭͬ̎ͧͧ̑͑͋ͥ̄ͮͭ͗͞͞҉͉̥̻̱͔̜͚̻̩͇͚͈͓̫̰̫͎͎͔͘R̷̴̨̨̨̛͙̩̞̖̥̻̬̙͎̜̜̰̹̼͇͂̅ͣ͌ͫ̿̔ͨ̓͐̿̿̀ͧ͗̽̂͋ͤ̃̕̚͘͜͏͚͎͖͉͚̲͇̫͚̺̺̜͚̞̣̱̰

**bad:**  B̢̡͇̠̟͖̣̥̼̱͉͉͙͙ͤ̽ͬͧ̑͛̑̚͟E̝̥͉̼̹ͬͨ̒̚̕G̸͇̦̹̻̺̺̱̹͚̜̖̲̭ͭ́ͥ̏̓ͭͧ̒͆̌͂̋͢Ị̶͙͉̯̭̺͉̯͔̣̜͈͕̝̣̙̾̄̃̽̿̈́N̴̶̯̗͉̮̩͔̝̰̣̬̰̱̿ͥ̉ͯ͞

**kitties:**  Ó̷̖͚͓̫̲̺͖̮͎̘͙̺͙̟̯̼̠̄̇͗ͯͫ͊̐̀̐͌͑ͤ͗̍̾̽̌͘͜͝ͅH̰͓͈͔̼͕̰͎̦͚͔͕͚͎̦̱̯̬ͬ̿́̔͜͢ ̴̧̧̙̹̯̯͚̟͔̦̰̳̻̳͖͖̞̣̘̝ͦͤ͋̃͊̒̚͘S̢̼̱̟̺̮̪͇̟̈́̌ͮ̔̓̃ͯͤ̍͒͡H̨̡̠̺̦͖̟͉͈̖̬̥̤̓ͣ̄̈́̂ͭͮͦ̔ͬ̔̐̐͊̚͘͢I̴̧̨̢̠͚͎̲̳̹͈̝̻͉̬̖̫̭̘̞͈ͨ̍̑ͮ́̉́̊̃̊͗ͬ̽̆͒̄̚͠T̳͔̜̫̪͚͗̉̾ͬ̅̄̊̊̑̍̈̌͜͡ ̵̪͈̬̮͉̜̲͉̯̞̬̱̟̗ͨͭ̇̈͆̇ͯ̿ͤͣ́̉͢I̡͐ͣ̾̎̅҉̳̠̼̺̲̕͜͠T̴͊̿͐̈͊̅̾҉͘҉̰̰̗̘̯̫͉̬͟ͅ'̈̐̽ͦ́̓̎̓̋̆̀ͦ͗ͨͫͫ̃̚͏̶̨̠͔͙̟̹͉̙̳͚̦̞͉͞S̷̷͓͖̼͍͍͖̫͚̥̰͔͕̜̣̩̲͖̑̌̾ͯ͗̋̽̿̎̍̏͐ͭͧ͜ ̡̡̨͔̗͎̣̠̘̞̟̜͈̲͉̳̗͔̳̿ͩͦ̌͛́͗̈́̈́ͫ̅ͨͬ̓ͫ̚S͗͛̑͑͂͛͋͢͝͡҉̟̥͇̩̹͕̭ ̡͔̮͕̦͍̝̘͖̘̦̱͓̖̳̘̗̠̦̓͂ͤ̂̓̆ͩ̍̂͐̓͞Ȃ̤̳͎̹̩̦̙̮̠̜̙̻̺͆ͣͯͩ̉ͩ̐ͧ̋̈́̽̏ͥ͐̐͜ ̶̷̳̣̮͉̜̙̞̲͓̩̘̖̟̝͂ͥͦ̿̿̚̚Ņ̷͎̺̥̣̟̺̹͙̆ͬ̔ͩ̂͑͂͛̾̚͝͡͝ ̛̻͚̝̜͇̰̤̅̒ͦͦͤ̐̂̾̃̒ͨ̈͂̚̚͠Sͫͤ̽ͫͫ̉ͬ҉̢̮̗̻̫͔̫̖͢͞ ̖̘̞͖͉̟̜̮̟̝̟̲͔̔̉ͮ̽̎̏ͫͭͥͬ̓͗ͬ̓͠U̵͓̼̹͎̬̦͕̩̗͙̙͆̋̇̐ͣͫ͋̂ͮͬ̂͑ͮͦͩ̚̕ ̔̍ͪ͂̊ͨ̈́̉̇̊͐̽͂ͩ̚͏̸̴̭͓̫̭̠̱͚̠͓̬͔͉͘ͅN̓͒̀̀̓̃ͩ̾̚͏̴҉̺̠̲̗̠̻ ̸̡̨̟͖̖̟̲̲̆̑͛ͭͦͩ̒ͣͪ̆̋͊̋̾̕͢ͅD̶̢̝̖̖͈̳͚͚͍̻͙̰̖̺̔̈ͥ̑̅̈̊ͩ̃ͥ͑̑͛̄ͥ̌̏̚͢ ̶̧̯̼̝͇̣̣͇̲̭̳̼͍̲ͫ̓̓ͭ̏ͫ̎̑̔ͅẸ̷͎̦̺͖͂ͨ̓̎͋̄̽̆̅͌̿ͬ͆͢ ̶̵̙̖̟̠̻͎̖̻̼̠̬͍̲̠̟̓̊͛͛̓ͬ̀̓̌̅ͦ̓ͫͬͅR̡̗̬͚͕̩͙̭̯̩̟͍̱̣̖͚̘̃ͤ̋͊̇̌ͣ͐̐ͫ͑͋ͥ̓͠ ̴̻͙̭̑̊̓̆̂ͤͮ̽ͫ̈̚͘͘ͅT̈͒͑̃̊͑҉̢͏̺̦͍͓͔ ͬͣ̿̔̚͏̡͕̥̹̬̪̫̫̱̬͎͇̪̲̮͔̯͝͝A̷̡̰͇̮̥͈̺͗͂ͭ̊͂͊̇͂̏͌ͧ͗ͪ͞ ̶̢̟̦͉̦̟̖͕̺̳̏̅͋̽ͤ̏͞ͅḼ̢̱͍̳͖̯͍̰ͣ̐̉̽ͬ͊̈̉̎̌ͣ͢ ̛͉̖̥̜̩ͬ̓͐ͤͬͤ̾ͯ͐̄͢͟͝E̵̷̯͍̟̱̳̫̘̝͖̦͈̻͈͊̍ͮ̄̑ͯ̉ͬ̏̈̃̃̆̋͛͑̒̚̕͜

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** WHO'S RUNNING AROUND DRESSED LIKE ONRYO AND SCREAMING THIS ISN'T FUNNY

**Frozone:**  F̴̡̬̟̲̝͎̼̱̼̪̤̮͉̯̳̟̱̙̏̓͆̍͌͂̊͛̔ͣ̾͛ͧͦͥͅỜ̰̹͔̗̣̤̭͕̙͌̓ͣ̀͛͢͢͡Ǒ̷̙̪͔̩̣̞̗̲̜̉̈́̄ͪ̐̓ͮ̅̐̂̋͊ͤ̚̚L̢̗̰̻̖̠͚̥̥̗͓̖̝̭̰͖̩̂ͯ̓̾͑̅ͦͣ͗̚͜͜I͙̟͎̼͕͙̻͎͋̿͗ͮͪͫ̉ͣ̒̔ͨ̎͑̾̚̚͡ͅŞ̻̜̦̪̺̝͇̠͑ͮ̓͛̅͊̈́͆Ĥ̢̢͖͈̟̝̬̤̝̟͔̣̘͉̽͋ͮ́ͨ̊̎͒́ͭ̔̓ͩ̈́̈́̐͟ͅ ̸̡̫̗͉̞̺͈̰̫̩̖̫͇͙̫͌̽̒ͩ̐͂ͮͪͥ͐̏̓̓H̢̧̖̙̞̹̦̪̫̥̟͚̘̯̩͍ͬ̽͑̇̽̾ͅƯ̯̦̮̼̱̙̦̺ͫ̈̏̒̄̇́ͭͦ̈ͣͫ̚M̶̷͍̝̣̰͍̯̣͕̘̦̺̗̼̬͂͌͑̿͊̑͘͠͞Ä̦̤͚͙̳͎̣͔̟͇̽̍ͮͧͨ͢͢͠N̡̡͚̥̻̦͈̪͙̰͙̙̜̮̪͖̞ͨ̂͊ͧ̄ͯ̓̿͜͡S̸̨̘̯̻̞̲̱̟̜̳ͩ̀̍̾ͦͣ̂̽̔̿͗͆ͭ̾̀̔ͫ̈́͜ͅ,͈̺̺͚͓̥͍̻̜̠̈ͮ͊̈͛̽̿̚͞͝ ̸̧̧̨̳͎̣̲͍̮̄̌ͧͫͧ̂̃ͣͣ̅̈́̈ͤͧ͟ͅTͯ͗ͪ̎̈̊͂͆ͫ̈́͊̿́ͫ҉̫̞̳̪͔̻̖̟͟ͅÒ̴̴̬̙̜̰̭͓̻̘͎̮͔̼͙̱̙̝̦̰̽̄̊̍̔͆̍ͮ͂̆̑̓̂̌̐ͭ̚̚ ̸̨̡͈̘̣̝̪̖͛͗ͮͫ̅ͥ͆̆͐̅̉̂͝͝B̵̵̢̝̯̩̲̣͖̝͈̙͈͚̖̿ͨ͆̊͋̊͂́ͩ̄ͦ̏̓͗̈͋ͯͅA͋̽́̿̐̓̃ͥ̇̉͒̈́̋̕͟҉̳͓̬̝̞̞͎͔̪͠S̶͗ͭͬ́̎ͦ̊̍͑͑̓̐͋͏̷͖̖̲̞̝̻̟̝͎̺̤̭͖͉̰͢͞ͅṮ̷̵̯̣̙͓͕͎̻̟̝̯ͥ͋͌̕Á̴̡̯̜̩̻̹͍̹̣͔͍̰̼͈ͧ̽ͨͯ̔̐̿ͫ̃ͣ̽̒̓ͤ̚R̷̢̝̜̹̻̰̱̯̝̣͈̦̼̟̯̈́̍̂ͩ͝D̡̗̩͕̼̟̬̭̒ͯ̃́̏͞Ĭͨ̂ͥͭ̒ͨ̅̕͏̧͓̥̱̖͇̯̞̬̗̠̖͕̙̳͠ͅZ̶͈̘̯̯̱͇̼̗͓̟̪̾́̋̾͘E̶̙͖̯͉͚͇̭̰͔̝̭̞͍̓ͪ̋ͯ̿̀͒ͣͤ̀͜ͅ ̴̲̠̜̜͈͈ͯ͑͐̒ͯ̊͘͡T̸͚̪͈̮͕̜̖̗̗̫͈̮͖̠͑̃͋ͥ̊ͪͣ̀H̨̡̧̗͙̜̺̝̘͎ͬ̐ͤͭ͐͊͛ͧ͒̀ͦͩ͟ͅI̸̶̧̨̥̠̠̝͔̫̱͈̹̞͇̱̺̮̼̞̩̻̦ͯ͌ͨ̈́̐̅͑͛ͪͤͬ̉ͨ͐͐ͧ̀͐͠S̶̨̡͎̟̤̜͌̄͋̋̎̑̿̓̐̍ ̸̟̯̱̜̪̜̙̟͇͚͎̦̙̜̻̼̣͐ͤ̎̄̑͑͐͘͞G̉̏͂ͪ͂ͩ̿̉͌̌҉̴̷̴̬̳̼̫̬͍̹R̢̢̹̺̫̻̟̺͙͖͓͎ͯͪͦ̃͂̑̏̉̿̌̑̑ͦ̅͆͢A͊͒̉̍̔̽̈͗̃̈́̑̇͆͑ͥͥ̎͏̡̡̻̞̙̺̞N͗́̎ͨ͑ͪͧͬͯͬ̓̑҉̵̭͔̞̰̮̻̭̫͔͉̯Ḓ̷̩̺͇͚͙̬͇̬̪̑ͮ̃̔ͪ́̓̓̃͘ͅ ̷̨̛̳͔͕̟̼̯ͦ͊͐ͪ̿̑̽̏͌̂͛ͮ͗͊͋ͬD̏ͦ̍͛̒̂̏ͭ̇ͪ̑͆ͨͥ̔ͭͫ̽ͫ҉̥͎̳̬̦̦̣͜͡A̧̰̻̹͓̫̣͔̳̠̠͙̜̠̗̮̗̟̓̿́͒̈̏͑ͫͪͣ̋͒̔̉ͫͪ͡Y̴̴͔͚̤̙̫̮͉̩͎̺̗̮̣̘̳̣̲̿ͨ͐̉̓̈́̒̅̐ͬ̀̇̅͑ͅ ̧̰̣̘̥͖̝̠̪̣͙͓̮͂͐̋̎ͩ̉͢͡T̸̶̖̣̦̘͔̗͔͐̒̆ͦͦ̑͛̏̓ͨ̊̈̇̿̋̆̊ͣ̂͝Ỏ̌͑̄̒҉̧̦̪͉̰̗̰̰̖̺̣̳̼̹̤̕͟ͅ ̨͑̈̍̚҉̸̴̮̼̣̮̝̘̳͕͙̗͈̟̭̬͇̘͙̭̬T̷̫̞̞̻̘̣͚̯̬̹͚̖̉̓ͭ͆̏̅̚Ḣ̴̵̠̰̤͇͚̳̪̠̹̦̝͙̫͖̳͌͆̈ͩ̒̿̽̒ͫͯͪ͛͑͛̋ͩͣÉ̷̃̎̃ͯ̈́̄ͤ҉̼̰͙̗̙̖̗̲̳̱̪̤̹̭͎ͅ ̴̢̬͉̥̬͂̈́̔ͭ̑͋͂͛͐̓ͮ̀̆͜͢L̳̥̺͕͚͓̳̩̤̻̟͕̮ͧ̔̂̐͆ͧ̒̿́ͬ̆ͤ̅̊̕͜͡͝͠E͒ͦͭ̓͑͏̴̵͕̻̱͎͓̝̹̙̦̞̭͉̹ͅV̩̤̯̭̰̜̠̮͇͈͚͍̬̤͈̓́̿́̒ͬ̈́̎͌̍͑̃͠͝E̛̖̬̱̻̦͓͔͙͉͉̺̱̤͍̜̞̯̫̒̈́ͮͫͣ͛͐ͭ͗ͩͨͪ̕͡Ľ̶̷̖͍̯̠̝̫̼̣̗̻͎͖̬͖̯̻̱̻̞ͫͯ̂͑͒̌͋͂̉̽̅̒̆ͮͥͯ͘͘ ̶̵̹͍͈̳̲̰̦͙͇̮̰̱̪̮͔̬̒̄̾ͦ̏̓̋ͤ̈́͌̕͞͝ͅͅÓ̪̱͎̟̰̠̺̰͎̘̬̺̘̿ͯ͜͠Fͤ̂̈́͑ͫ̓ͣ̋̓ͮ̾̐̌ͫ̄̍̿͟͏̧̣͖͔̖͉̯̦͇̻̤̝̦͠ ̶͓͔͓̳͙͐̐͌́̇̈́̈̋̓̚S̢̙͇̹͖̞̦͈̺̲̱ͨ̽̂ͯU̶̡̨̱͎̠̞͂ͪͤ̾̄̃͑ͥ̎́̂ͯͤC̢͖͓͕̻̦̗͋̔̏ͮ̚͝Hͭ͐̎̔ͦ̆͂̑ͦ͒̽̿͊͛ͬ̍̑ͬ͏͏̷̸̹̫͎͚̫̻̗͕̻̤̥̲ ́͗̋͑̀̄̉̄ͬͤ̋̀ͯ̔̓͏̧̭̩͙͔̘̙̖̩̰̰̺͈͈̯̖͢Ṡ̢̭̠͙̝̞̹̲̤͙̗̙̖̣̲͔̲̓ͯͩ̿ͪ͌̄̈́̌̾̋̊̎̑ͭ̑̚̚ͅṂ̳̖̙͍͖͓̭̰̠ͪͣ̍ͪͭ̄̾ͪ͟͡ͅÄ̴́ͬ̔͊̅̽͏̞̼̙̞̻̼̲̮̣L̴͉̹̘̘͐́̇̍̈́̽ͤ͗̔ͪ͊̓̓ͩ̾ͮ̌͡L̗͇̫̩͙̠̮̭̖̟̹̝͔͍̫͎̆̓̿̒̅ͯͪ̏ͭ͟ͅ ̵̡̧̢͚̼̙̘̙̒̃̉͗̀̐̌̅̒̊̽̚T̵̸̖̘͉̜̝̳̟͇̱͖͂̇͊̽ͨ̃̊̽̔ͨ͐Ḩ̵̧̮̩̺̘̠͉͚̩̘̩̯̤̗̱̲̯͑̌͌ͮI̧̟͙͎͚̘̜̳̟̯͍̰̮̳ͫ̔ͫͯ͒͟͠Ņ͊̔͋ͯ̂͐͗͒̽ͦ̄҉̖̯̼͚̯̱͇̺Ǧ̶̶̛̠̯̬̘̞͉̠̳̪͓̖̯̥̬̟͚͋̈́̿͗̓ͨ̔͊́ͪ̌̚S̶̹̖̺̯͙̤̭̤͈̰̊͋͆̊͌̊ͪ ̷̛̫͈̰̙͐ͯͥ̓ͬͩ̽ͦ̒̽̉ͩͫ͡͠͠ͅŢ̛̹͖̮͇̝̪͎̰̪̺̝̫̖̒͐̍̌̆ͦ̃̔̅͆̿ͫ͐̽͝Ȟ̵̠̦̮͈̫̮̠͍̯͙͕̼͈̞̟̭̗͉̒̓̄̃͗̎̀ͮ̈́ͭͭͮͧ͘͞Ą̷͓̲̖̪̠͕̫̤̟̬͚͊ͣ͋̓̌ͤ̉ͪ̽̑̔͂ͥ̒͝Ţ̵̺͙̰̭͍̘̟̦͋̃ͤ̇ͣ́̐ͥ̓̒ ̸̜̞̲͇͔͎̍̉ͨ̔ͦ̂̈͗͐̂ͨ̅ͤ̍̿ͫ͠ͅS̸̊͊͋ͧ́̎̋̚͠͞҉̗͖͓͍̥͖̺̤̘̞̣͔̩͈̫Cͫͧ̆ͮ̌̐̏͋ͦͫͭ̚͏̸̤̠̪͔͘̕A̶̷̧̢͙̤̪̺͍͛ͨ̔̃ͦ͋̐̍ͭṞ̠͇̜̼̠̮̬̠͖̖̖̟̪͈̣̝̍͌̃͐͌̽͂ͭ̓̈̈ͩͫ̊̈̕͟͟͠͞ͅͅË̵̹̟͔̤͙̫͇͚̲̞͖͛͐ͤ̌ͥ͘͝ͅ ̶̅͋̒̊͘҉̗̹̮̬̥͍͕͇̟̪̠̩̜̪S̡̡̛̮̤͇̭̆̋ͮ͐̚U̥͙͈̭̩͖̱̙̱͓̹ͣ̌̈̐͂̒̊̎ͫ͌̽ͭ̈͞͝͡ͅC̵̛͇͕̯͕̰͕̟͍̣̲̞ͩ̓̑ͦͤͥ̀̓̍̆͐͗ͧ͞ͅH̵̞̭̖̝̰͈̹͓̭͇̻͓ͧ́̒̄ͩͩ͌ͨͅ ̷̪͖̩̠́ͦͬͧ͂͛ͨͫ́͐ͧ̀͆ͩ̊̃̒̚̕͟Iͧ̾ͦͯͩ͞҉̣͈̤̪̗͖̼͈͕̹͇ͅͅͅN̻̫̙̟̰͖̮̟̮̪͈̪̱̙͍̺͓ͧͨ̾̚͘̕͟S̸̨̝̪͍̘͉̼̝̬͈͚̟̫̦̦̪̤͆̓ͣ̈́ͮ͛̾͛Į̸̨͚̫͇̍ͪ̀̆ͫ̇̑̉̐͋̿ͥͨ̓ͅĜ̵̨͉̼̮̗̗̘͓̠͖̳̫̖̬̜͎̓͌ͥ͛̔̆͡N̵̤̫̪̭̰̦͇͖̬͉̆̿̌́̉̿͟͜ͅÎ̢͗̍̃͌̑̀̒̆̉ͪ҉̰̼̟̝̰̙̼̠͍̜̙͈͔̮ͅF̵̛̰̞̖̘͕̪̩̺͔ͫ̀͊̒́ͩ̍͌ͬͤͧ͡ͅI͎̭̪͙̪͚̣̗̤ͩ͂ͨ̍̍͋̈ͭ͜͟͞C̷̨̛͍̺͎̩̠̭̳̰̖ͪ̄̐̆̆̔ͤ͑ͦ͞A̢̛̻͓͖͇̪̠͓̲̘͕̬̳̾͒ͪͩͬ̔ͧͣ̔̃̉̈͆ͩ͋̂ͪ̊N̍͌̔̾ͫ͌̂͌͋ͭ̏ͭ͌̽ͨ͋͒͆͜҉̝͖͈̱̯Ṭ̖̫̩͕͉̯̳͚̯̯̮͚̅̽ͫ̽̓͌̄̌ͩ̌̈́̋̚͘ ̸͌͒̊̈́̈̈͂̑̌͆͒͆͋̋̎͜͡͏͇̳͇͕̤̥͍͚̮̖͙̟̙̪̼̦̺̹͕Mͫͥ͒̒ͤ̓͊̽͗͂̾ͬ͑͐ͩ̂҉̸̳̱̞̥̱͓̦̙̳͕̺͎͔͚̳͟Õ̸̸̰̲̪̘͍̫̜͎̰̟̻͚̭̬̌́̋ͬ̋ͫ̑̈́ͣͣ̓͋̌ͬ̕͡R̷̺͉̥̣̥͓̝̪͍̰̘̙͎͓̘̉ͫͩ͒ͨ̋̅ͣͭ̏ͫ̕̕͞͝Ţ̵̝̫͉̗͙̫̯͎̫̯̔̊͗ͭ̏ͫ̂ͪ́̕͘̕A̡̐͂̆͊ͨ҉͏̸̛̺̩̼͓̯̖͈̲͈Ļ͍̫̪̼͖̙̘̙̝̐͋͆̅͑͆ͭ͢S̸͇͙͓̞̭ͩ̌͑ͪ͐ͩ̊͠!̴̢̛͚̤͚̮̠̹͚̈̿͊ͤ̉ͤ̊̓͗̎ͦ̈ͣ̚ ̶̸̫̫͈̯̳̟͖̣͖̜͇̼͆͋ͪ̋͆̐̉͟M̴͍̖̞̦̖̼̮̺̫͔͛ͦͫ̊ͪͥ̍̄̾͊͑ͦ̏ͯE̢̠̬̞̘͕̖͔̰̰̹̒͆ͣͨͫ͋̃͆̓̐̚͘͝͞Ṛ̢̣̟̺̥͖͓͖͙̏ͮ͌̇ͧ͑̀̃ͩ̊̾́ͫͅE̸͍͔̥͙̘͎͙̩̔̋͑̅̕͞ ̴̘̭͇̳̝̯̭͍͕̮̟ͬ̒ͫ̃̓̊ͧ̋̽ͦ̑̄͢͞ͅM̛̭͓̱̖̻̞͙̩͓͔̻̠̫͖͖̺̪̃̐ͪ̊̕ͅO̶̖̺͇͓̿̊͊̉ͪ̿̉͒̆̄ͪ͋̎ͫ̅̔͆͘͟R̳͈͙̖͚̙̖͈͇̺̱̯̫̭͕͐ͣ͒̉͋̊ͮͤ̓̕͝͞T̵̛͕̪̰̲̜̗͕̫̖̻̞͔̈̍ͣͩͯ͑̊̚ͅA̸̢̡̲̣̺͎̜̝̗̜̞͎̙̜͓͕̝̩̘̳̅ͦͫ͂̎̅̈́ͭ͗̒̒͟͝L̷̶̯͎̪͓̗̞̗̖̭̙͓̣̹̲̊ͮͧ́ͪͯ̉̊̈́ͬͣ̏ͤͤ̚͘̕S̵̺̯̞̯̩͖̟͓̣̙͉̺͈̦̰̟͉̾̐͌ͪ̏͜͞͡ͅ ̨̨̩̬̗͚̞̲̜͓̟͚̬͔͚͖̝̠̤̂ͨͪ̈́̆̐̽̽̈̌͝Ṡ̷̘͈̱̠̯̞̹͎͚͉̻̠̫͍͐̒̒̃̐͑̿͑ͨ̍̀̌̎̊̚͠ͅȖ̀̐̽͆͗́ͮ̉ͧͪ͊͆̚҉̛̳̯̞̠C̷̨̍̒̒́̑̀̅̌̀ͭ́ͮ̚͘҉̛͖̬̰̺͔͇̙̥̙̤̖H̾ͧ͛̂ͨ̈́̌͒̆͋̂̈̾́͏̥̪̱͔͙͕͕͕̳̻̦̙͠͡ ̴̖̖̘̠̼̗̹͕͍͔͔̯͇̤̭̩ͮ͊͒͒̊͟͞Â͚͔̖̹̮̳͓̙̝̦̖̣̊̂̿̈͝͠͝S̓͑ͫ̚͠҉̷̛҉͈̦̬̫̦̱̩͉̲̜͙̠̗͓͚ͅͅ ͎̬̪̌ͮ́͐̒͑ͣ͆ͤ̈͂̎̋͘͟Y̢̙̝̖̫̙͈̼̭̞̬̖͇̱̲̣͕̟̓͛̄͆͌̄ͣ̿̾ͤͥ̓ͥ͂ͬ̑ͦ͝ͅͅO̧͙̫͔̬͕̯̗̝͓̻̞͖̥̩̱̒ͨ͂̄̇ͫ̈̄̑͂͡͝Û̧̥̻̟̱̰̠̘̼͙̞͈ͥͤ̈́̏ͣ͂̀ͬ̊̄̕͠ͅŖ̡̛͚̠̗͖̱͈̯̝̪ͧͣͬ͌̒́͘ͅS̶̶͔̻̠͇̠͎̻̖̹̣̳͚̯͙̑̄̋ͩ͆̾ͭ̀̈̍ͣ̀̕E̸̢͓͍̩͕̳͓͔ͫͤͭ̊ͪͨ̑̅̆͐̑L̨̛͕̯̖̟̪̯̭̔ͨ͂̍̉̂ͬ͊ͯ̏ͯͣ̿̾ͅV̜̮̦̙̹̜͓̻̗ͥ͒̈̿ͪ̽̓̾ͦ̔ͩ̈́͌ͣ͆͂͘͡ͅE̶̛̯̳͉͙̻̫̻̘̦̻͎̗̫̦̰̘̯͐̉͐ͭ̚̚͟͝Š̵̢̳͎͚͙͚̤̹̘̙̺̲͉̳̤̞̰̖͓̤͑̾͋̓̌̌̌̄ͤͤ̚͠ ̸͍̻̖͓̏̈͐̋͒͂ͪͦ̊͒͗͒͡͠͠C̤̙̙̳̖͇̫̰͉̫͚͚̫̳̗͔̈ͮ̅̆̈̀ͥ̒ͣ͛̂͘̕Ǫ̖̮̳̘ͫ̌͑̃̃͊̏͊͆ͭ̕U̵̵̷̼̪͍̳̩̪̲̪͇͂̑͒ͯ̂̓̊ͩ́̀̐͢͠L̛̺̻̜͔͇̦̙̯̺̱̙̦̮̦̩̽̐͐̑ͧͪ̄ͦͣ̑̔̔͘͟D́ͯ̀͗̒̅̅͛̊̽̐̏ͮ̿͑ͥ̊͏̴̣̬̼̘̮̺͓̻̤͔̙̟̘̯͡͝ ̵̜̣̠̱̝͇̰̻̪͕̥̱͔̖̥̹ͩ͐̋ͭ̾̒̓͘͢͠N̸̯͈̗͔̜͍̽̽̍ͣ̊ͭ̃ͮ͢Ë́ͪ̑ͫ̓̚͏͠͏͚̦͈̳͚̙͖̱̗͙̯̳͕̞V̛̙̳̳̩ͣ̉ͬ̈́͂̎̔ͬ̍ͧ̓͂͌̓͐ͭ̚̚͡͞E̴̶̪͚̺̯̦̭͖ͦ̇̆̄̂̊ͤ̄ͩ̾͢R̓̐ͫ̉̊ͮ̂̃̎̉ͧ̇̉ͤ̈̃̃̉ͬ͠҉̴͓͉̞̫͙͡ ̸̵̡̼̙͇̯͔͈̳̹̺̬̫͍͖̻̩͇͙̥ͤͪ̐ͫ̏ͨ̒̓͛ͨ̓̎͒̚̚͘Ư̷͙͕͔͕̤̖̦̖͖̱̦̩̥͓͓͍̬̜̿ͨͥͦ̄̈́̓̎ͨ̅̽̉ͤ̑̚͠Ṋ̴͈̗͇̗ͯͥ͌ͨ̔̾͒͗ͮ͟ͅͅDͪ̂ͯͯ̃͂ͣͫͧͭ̐҉̧̡̧҉̻̯̦̘E̸̡̎̄̉ͦ̒̐͊̃ͤ͗͟҉͔̩̲̬̙̫̝̳͖̰͖͙̙̘̜͕̙͟Rͧ̎̆̎͑̏ͦ͒͐̒̿ͪ̋̍ͬ̈ͣͦ҉̴̧̛͎̤̖̰̬͞S̏͊ͥͫ̿ͨ͊̑ͩ́̉̈̓҉̷̡̛̦̥͖͉̮̫̺̙̗̜̲͖͖ͅT̵̴̛͓̖̮̼͔̼͉̟͓̫̹̥̺̮̯̻̠̍̾͌ͣ̿̀̿̌ͤ̄ͯͩ̈́ͯͥ͂ͫ̐ͫͅA̸̷̞̞͉̭͍̥̹̱̙͈͔͓̝͌͊ͭ͌̓̄͑̂̾͑̓͊̽̅̏̀͑̚̕͞N̛̜͕͉̭̠̪̞̞͉̭̫̫̹̪̩̣͓̏̎ͯͦ̍͠D̛͐ͦ̂͋ͮ̄̂̑̓͑̏̉͊̋͒͒̈ͫ͘҉͔͕̥͖̘̝̫͇̭͎̤̭̥̠̲̹͘ͅ ̍̏̄̈́ͬ̓̓̈́́ͭ̐̽ͤ̑ͬ̉͏̜̟̞̪̙̥͇̺̘̥̱̙̞͉̱͕͕ͅT̸̛͈̪̭͑͐͌̎̽̔̍̈͐̈ͫ̑̓̍̓̚͞͡ͅH̰͔̭̗̖͈͚̱̹̥̺̖̹̲̠͖͂́̄ͤ̍̂͐͊ͮ̋͢͠E̴̢̨̜̣̞̯̠̭̥͉̞͍͎̟̹̰̥̾ͮ͆̽͆͊ͨ̋̀͒̀̚ ̵̨̨̜̺̫̹̥͔̗̌͗ͨ̋̿͑̒͒̈̓ͮ̕͢S̶̢̗͎̱͉̮͈̝̘͓ͥͤ̂̅̑͋ͪ̌̌ͤͩ̒͛̕I̡̛ͧ̒ͪ̐ͣ̇͂̅̒ͭ̊̐͂̓̐͂̏̚̕͝͏̜̪̭̳͇G̍̾ͦ̄ͮͭͥͮ͋̅͛ͭͤ̃͛͆̅̚҉̢̬̱̲͈̲͉͍͚̱̩̼̥̭̱̲N̴̥̯͓͚͓̣̹̟͇͈͍͈̱̪̫̆ͩ̂ͫ̓̐ͫ̌͑̆ͣͮ̏̽̏̊̿͑̂̕͡I̴̵̧̧̼̼̺̭̣̹̙͎͔̤̩̾̈ͯ̑ͭ̂͂ͭͪ̓ͤ̂̽͛̆̚͝ͅF̷̛̊̎ͥ̇͊ͣͧ́̋͂̐ͦ͏̷̘̰͇͙Įͩͯ̅̍̑͒̅̃ͮͧͫ̍͗̐҉͝҉͇̘̣̹̱̦C̢̒͂͋ͤ͑͛ͭ̅̔͟͏̢̤͚̺̝̯̭̯̲͉̟̥̩͍̩A̧ͦͧ̊̒́̍͋̈̚͏̵̮̯͍̻̯̥͡N̴̬̺̱͔̟̮̮ͬ̔̊͂͋ͣ̇ͥ̌̄ͬ̈́̀͋ͨͣ͞Ç̵̶̹͔̤̘͕̟̺̞̍ͦ́ͣͣ̿̆ͪͭ͒ͬ͑͡ͅE̽ͥͯ̈͗ͯ͒͏̷̭͙͇͙̲͚͓͚͚̱̬̲̺̰̻̤͕̕͟͡ͅͅ ̷̷̞͕̭̥̹̖̰̒̐ͭ̄̅ͪ̓͆̒ͫ̆ͣ̒͒̆ͣͥ͜Ơ̧͙̫̣̠̻̾̐̎͐ͬ́ͤ͂ͨ̅̀̒̏́͢͞͡F̡̩̖̥̱̩͖ͦ́̈́̍̈́͊̓̄̄̆̏̔ͬ̑̇ͪ͆͋ͬ͘͝ ̷̡̞̗̻͈̤͕̗̰͔͇̥̺̰̪̓ͦ͐͆̈́̉̍̈ͯ̿̎ͣͬͬ͑͑͂̄ͅT̔̌̈́̏̓̍ͪ̎̿ͤͥ҉̴̯̤̯̟̟͉̹͕̥͓̦͟ͅḨ̶͚͕̣̺̮̯̱̘͈̱̗̤͔̈́̑̌̽̋ͩ̉͗ͨͪ͛̋͗͌̋̚ͅI̋͊͌͐͛ͦ̂̒̄͛̂͑ͨ͏̨̡͚͎͖̱͎̦̱̮̣̰̯͞S̨̢̗͔͕̺͈̞̳͈͎̫͎̘̲̙̘̰̣̖̦͆̑ͯͣ̂͑ͫͨͭ̈́͛͆̉ͣ̄͝ ̵̯̱͓̘̭̼̑̐͂͆͋̍̾ͭͫͬͬ̋́ͩ̂̅͂͆͋D̛̪͓͓̮̣̥͓͎̘͔̜̯̻͈̹͚͕͒͌ͤͥ͑̔̏ͧ̃ͦ͂̅̈́̓̎ͨ͡ͅͅA̸̴͙̖͉̖ͥ̉͋̐͐̇͐͡͠Y̵̪̜̬͇͕̺͈͖̮͍͈̪̾̉̑͒ͩ͒ͯͣͤ͘͘!͐̃̇̃̈́ͬͬͫ͂ͦ̂ͦ̀̆̚҉̙͇̘̠͉͚͈̻͖͉͚̲̹̲̰͖͎͘͞

**absolute walnut:**  S̸͎͉̥̺͖̼̣ͫ͑̒͐͗̀ͫ̎ͨͭ̈̑͂ͩ̅ͤ̇͒͘͜ ̾͊ͨͮ̒́̽ͬͩ̋͐ͣ̏ͪ̾̌͊͏̛̤̼̥̱̜̙̼̮̥͓Ä̞̝͙͍̲̣̼͎̻̲͍́̽ͪ͑̉́̕͢ ̷̼̟͖̜̖̺͉̰̣̠̤͍̜̯̱̈̾̒ͤ́ͤ̓͌̽͞ͅͅͅA̶ͥ͑̂͛̉ͥ͊̈́͗̇̈́ͩ͋̔͆ͯ̚͝͏̗͎̮̪͉͚̖ ̵͔̣̠̣̼͉̖̬̲̞̒̍̽͗̑ͫ̽͘͡C̒ͧ͗̉̆̈̀̆̽̍ͦ̈̉̽̏҉̴͏̛̱̻̺̙̠̠̥͞ ̸̛̂̔ͯ̎̓͊ͬ͂ͩ̓̏̽̄̿͠҉̯͖̪͙H̨͉͈͍̥̬͗̉̔̇͑̈́͑͂ͬ̐̌͋ͣͪ͟ ̸͇͎̣̀̒͂̽̃̈́̔ͪ̆̾͜͞Ȧ̴͉̼̯̻̻̝̭͆ͪ̑̉̽̈́͡ ̷͖͈͙̩̮̳̦̜̣̖͖̰͍̠̺̈́̈ͮ̓ͯ́ͨ̄̎ͯ̅ͤ͛̌̏ͮ̚̚͟N̓ͦͮ͌͏̬̥͈̗͓͔̻͎̳̳̦͜͜ͅ

**bad:**  Ṉ̶̸̜̰͂̏͆̂̔̊̔͞I̢̜̰͍̥͉̲̤̻̙̮͕̼̟͈͍ͣ͒̃̊͋͒̔ͥ͟S̨̊ͩ͌̀͋ͩ̇͐͋͗ͫ͂҉̡̞̞͖͓̳͇̗̮̮̲͠ͅHͪ̓̓̌͑͒̃ͫ̏̌̓ͤ͌ͤ͐͂ͫ̌͐͞͏̝͓̰͚͜͡Į̧̛̬͖̦̙ͫͮ̔̀̅͂̈́̇ͭͬ̉͆̃̓̆̑͡͡N̤̭͙̤̭̣̘͖̣̠͔̫̮̖̹͔̲ͫ̃͌ͬ̉̍ͦ͐ͭ̚̕͢͢͞ͅÍ̴̛̼͇̲̙̟̞͉̺͈̙̜̭̯̼͂̋̂͌̈́ͥ̑̊̓̈͐̃̒́͜͢͡Ş̰̘̜̻͖͍̜̖͉̘̱̟̜͓̻̓̌ͯ̅ͦ̔͘Ḧ̨̟̝̝͔͙̫̠̭̰̤́̐͑̽̅́ͅI̵͉̱̤ͭ͌ͩ̿͋̋́̈́ͨ͐͋̚Ņ̷̧̫̬̣̮͍̖̟̫͔̜̟̣̬̖̦̩̖̓̇ͮ̑͒̇̎ͨ̏̎͊͂͐̒̍͒͂ͬͤI̡̜̭̼͊̂̓̇̀̉̀͑̉̊ͧ̕͞S̨̹͕̥͙̱̝̦̬̙̰͐ͬ͐ͬ̃̃̑͊ͬ́ͧͪ͜ͅH̸̨̻̘̳̰̜̯͔̣̫̬͙̯̖̳̟̼̬̖̎͑ͧ͑́̄̆̋͒ͬͪ͞͠I̸̛̖̘̟̠͍̲̹̰̪̤̲̟͇͍̾̑̑̎̊ͪͥͪͣ͗ͪ̉̚͜Ņ̶͚̬̠͍̳͈͎̟̹͙̟͈̪͇̹̻̿ͩ̌ͪ̓ͦͧ̎ͥ͛ͩ̅̆ͤ͑ͭͅI̿ͪ̑̊ͭ̅̒̒͛̒̎҉͏͇͇̝͙̤͈̞͚̖̰̤̤͓͔Ș̣͍͉̲̦̟̥̤̤̐͐̉̓̈̆ͥ͌ͩͥ̾ͥ̇͋ͪ̕͘H̵̛͇̺̣̻̯̮̹̥̝͖͗̐̾̇ͅI͑ͧ͒ͪ̾̀ͥ͂̊̑͏̷͏̦͈͔̥͓͍͍̼͚̲̟̩̺͖̮̘̣̘͍͟N̴̸͙̭̳͉̦͈ͫ̓̓̿̓̇̋̅̃͊̓̽̊͒̍̾̚̕͝ͅI̸̴̴̷̗͓͇͎̫͕͇ͯ͛͋͒̎̊̚͝S̷̵̵̈̈́͊̈́́͆̒҉̙̣̠ͅH̡̦̝̭̬̯͍̀̓̐͌ͬ͂ͪ̒̾̿ͣ͐̇ͮ̈́̓̚͢I̴̷͙̗̭̰͔͔͈͇̹͈̮͈̖̊̑ͦ̇̿̊͋͂ͤ̽̍ͬ͂̅ͅN̵̥̦̖̗̭̜͙̘͓̜̭̙̱̭̺͍͉ͣ͑ͪ̌̐͋͛ͭ͒͒͆ͯ̆̌͒͟Ȉ̡̛̙̥̥̠̯̊̽͑̋ͯ͆͒ͮ̿̀ͥ̃ͩ͐ͪ͠Ŝ̷̞̜̘̩̖̬̦͍̻̦͈̺̗̜͚̝̭̐̃ͫ̊ͨ͐ͩͧ̋ͧ̓͘ͅͅH̢̨̖̝͎̝̹̟̘̩̳̜͍̫̲̥̩ͭ̍͒ͫ̌̉̄̎ͯ̚Ĩ̸̌̈́͊͆̿̔͆̚͢҉̡̢̯̝̗̠͕̼̫

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** ST O P I T

**spidermaid:**   _ **WHY IS KAITO-KUN SCREAMING**_

**Piano Freaq:** spooky time

**Bug Friends!:** WHY IS EVERYONE SCREAMING GONTA IS GOING TO SEE IF EVERYONE IS OKAY

**shsl.monsieur:** and that's how a bunch of ppl went to detention for chasing the faculty around while wearing white kimono and screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most characters I've ever put in a single chapter.


	30. Culture Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a serious chapter. If you're here for jokes, then, uh...oof.
> 
> tw nazi ment, pedophilia ment, child sexual abuse ment.

* * *

_Saturday, November 5, 2XXX_

**Piano Freaq:** ok @everyone remember the culture festival is today!

 **shsl.monsieur:** oh yeah by the chat logs u wouldn't even know that kiibo and rantaro-kun and i had birthdays after the year started :madman:

 **absolute walnut:** cuz ur all normies who celebrate that shit irl :grunpy:

 **bad:** uwu welcome to being 17

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** it's not all that special tbh

 **bad:** except for kiiboy. he's like...5 now, isn't he?

 **bad:** cuz u already have to be enrolled in hs to qualify for the ultimate program :kek:

 **K1-B0:** ...You're not wrong. But for the last time...do not call me Kiiboy!

 **bad:** we get to graduate high school a year late cuz we're sooooo special uwu

 **prevert:**  that's one thing ultimates and retards have in common :kek:

 **spidermaid:** Must you use that language?

 **shsl.monsieur:** don't u guys have,,,, preparations to make,,,,

 **bad:** no shit sherlock. i'm not running anything tho so i do what i want

 **Piano Freaq:** hey why the FUCK are u dressed like a nazi

 **bad:** hill hortler.

 **bad:**  also i'm not, i'm just wearing @creepykiyo-chan's old uniform with my hat and cape :kek:

 **spidermaid:**  Take that off.

 **creepykiyo:** ...Thank you for saying that the uniform that took so long for my sister to make for me looks like a nazi uniform. /s

 **Piano Freaq:** sorry...^^;;

 **bad:**  get over it lmao it's not like she actually loved you. she just liked the fact u were a little boy and were there

 **creepykiyo:** HOW DARE YOU

 **bad:** heeeey, i understand! accepting that a loved one was a shotacon who molested u can be rlly hard!!!

 **Piano Freaq:** wait wh a t

 **creepykiyo:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW. HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER?!

 **magic:**  hey! thanks for reminding me his sister was a person who existed, asshole! i was almost able to make myself forget abt that!

 **bad:** sowwy uwu

 **creepykiyo:** APOLOGISE TO MY SISTER RIGHT NOW

 **Piano Freaq:**  hey guys! calm down

 **creepykiyo:** NO.

 **bad:** cmoooooon ya siscon it's just a joooooooooooke calm urseeeeeelf ur the one who brought up ur sister~

 **shsl.monsieur:** kokichi-kun...

 **creepykiyo:**  YOU APOLOGISE RIGHT NOW

 **bad:** nope!

 **absolute walnut:** hear that crash? that was our chances of having a good day flying right out the window

 **shsl.monsieur:** kokichi-kun what the fuck

 **bad:** that's my job description!

 **Frozone:**  hey! @everyone this is hiyoko u fucking bitches! stole gangnam style's phone to say this so u better fucking listen! thx for putting our creepy receptionist out of commission! bitch!! who the fuck's supposed to do it now, huh?!!! nobody else is creepy enough for it!!! i mean i guess i could still have some fun with this but STILL.

 **tenko!!!:** hey guys the dojo is open!!

 **tenko!!!:**  degenerate males causing trouble again! no girl would ever do such a thing!

 **bad:** ur right. only a grown-ass woman would :obesekek:

 **The Will of Atua:** Atua is telling me...that it is time to stop.

* * *

**@shsl.monsieur**

* * *

_Thursday, November 10, 2XXX_

**konk1 owomommy:** was it something i said?

 **shsl.monsieur:** GEE I WONDER

 **shsl.monsieur:**  i can't believe u said that!

 **konk1 owomommy:** smh. yall shit on me for lying and then when i tell the truth yall are like this abt it

 **shsl.monsieur:** u could have. Not said it in a way that'd provoke him? or in the general chat? or at all?

 **shsl.monsieur:**  it makes everyone rlly super uncomfortable when u bring that stuff up! in an unfunny way! and u know that!

 **konk1 owomommy:** it's not like i'm the one who brought her up first!! that was korekiyo-chan's doing!!

 **shsl.monsieur:**  that's not an excuse to bring that up! ur the one who brought the conversation to...that, kokichi-kun.

 **shsl.monsieur:** just...don't do it again. ok? u got smth to talk abt with someone that's smth private like that, do it in dms.

 **konk1 owomommy:** ok so ur ok w me giving him panic attacks n making him cry n all that, just not where u can see it huh. what a good friend

 **shsl.monsieur:** that's not what i meant!

 **konk1 owomommy:** that's what it sounds like to me!!

 **konk1 owomommy:** besides, the fact it gets him so bad is cuz he knows it's true. he's just lying to himself smh

 **konk1 owomommy:**  friends don't let friends lie to themselves

 **shsl.monsieur:** >friends doubt.jpg

 **konk1 owomommy:** hey!

 **shsl.monsieur:**  if u were rlly that worried abt his mental health, u probably would have just...idk, been a little bit more sensitive abt it? wait until he wanted to start the conversation abt that? given him some fucking privacy? there's a reason he doesn't talk abt that stuff, and on top of that, not everyone was rlly prepared to deal with that stuff, either! u wouldn't force it like that, in front of everyone. u kno that just makes things worse. u just wanted to push his buttons and u kno it.

 **shsl.monsieur:** u don't give a shit abt him! u just did that to hit him where u knew it would hurt the most and u know that! u brought up shit that u kno he's sensitive abt in front of everyone,  rubbed salt into a festering emotional wound, smth u knew would cause that reaction, just for a cheap laugh! and it's not okay!

 **konk1 owomommy:** don't fucking say u kno my motives abt this! cuz u don't! at all!

 **konk1 owomommy:** asshole! and it's not like ur the greatest "friend" either! to anyone!

 **konk1 owomommy:**  but fine. have it ur way. if he wants to keep lying to himself, then he can be my fucking guest, but that shit's just a bandaid solution and guess what! i'm! ripping off the fucking bandaid!

* * *

**@Cultural Melting Pot**

* * *

_Thursday, November 10, 2XXX_

**Cultural Melting Pot:** I do not appreciate you treating me like I am some kind of victim and acting like I am made of glass. I am not a victim! She loved me, and I love her! The only times when she ever hurt me was hwen I wronged her! She showed me what love is, what physical love is! Stop treating me like a victim when I am not! I am glad that was real! So stop it! Just stop it!

 **fr e sh a voca do:**  it feels more like ur trying to convince urself of that than me

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Why do you want me to be a victim?!

 **fr e sh a voca do:** ok, listen. i'd hoped that shit was part of the fabricated pasts tdr made fkr us, like the part abt mu sister heing missing, but i guess it wasn't. i don't want that to have happened to u, but i can't change the past. i can't change what that is. that's abuse, and abuse is abuse by any other name. u were literally 10 years old when she _died_. she was 19. that's a shota complex.

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** I do not deny that that age difference is...questionable to put it lightly, but I was mature for my age!

 **fr e sh a voca do:**  so shotacons are bad unless they molest u. galaxybrain.jpg

 **Cultural Melting Pot:**  For the last time, my sister was not a pedophile! She did not molest me! I shall nit accept it! I was not abuswd! She loved me! She told me that nothing would get int he way of our love! Not that she was my sister, not our age difference, none of that! Even...if I wronged her sometiems. I deservrd what she did sometiems for wtonging her when she was so sick! She had a very difficult lot in life and I had failed her!

 **fr e sh a voca do:** no u didn't. nobody in the entire world deserves that. hitting is not love. hurting someone smaller than u, who hasn't even left _elementary school_ yet, is not love. screaming and threatening and insults are not love. i have a sister who is 8 fucking years old, the same age difference as u and miyadera. and i know that if someone ever hurt her like that, i'd kill them.

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** Owh dare you use her given name and leave off her honroific?! How daee you?! You have no right! I cannot egen refer to her that way!

 **fr e sh a voca do:** listen. i'm fucking _done_ with all this denial shit. ur literally just running away from what u know is true inside. now this is gonna be some tough-love shit here, but the facts are that miyadera was sick, and not just physically. she was sick in the head. she was a fucking sick in the head shotacon who couln't keep her grubby fucking kiddie complex hands off her little brother and told him that the disgusting sick shit she did to him before he even started preschool was love. these are the fucking facts, whether u like it or not. so take it or leave it.

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** You would not understand hoe I feel. Sh emade me everything I am today. Everything. Without her, I would havve notihng. I wuoldb e nothing. Nothing. Not my talent, not my appearance, absolute lynothung. I would not even be taljinh to uo uright noww ithout her. But you just do nit umderstnad th elove we sharec! Yuo hVe bever loved like tbat! Youc will envet unfersyanf live like thst! Never evet ev er ever ev erdve rw verh egerev erv wfver v erceve revervw fv ever

 **Cultural Melting Pot:**  YYoouw i lll n e,e`veer u n;d r,,essttand !


	31. Culture Festival Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling """resolution"""...hhh i'm bad at fluffy shit i'm better at fuckign shit up than putting it back togethet HHH let's just say they got their shit together in rEAL life

* * *

**@spidermaid**

* * *

_Thursday, November 10, 2XXX_

**fr e sh a voca do:** SHIT

 **spidermaid:** Is everything alright? This is the third "shit" dm I've received this week, all from different people.

 **fr e sh a voca do:** hey how do u apologise for making someone cry when u were trying to help them through some tough shit

 **fr e sh a voca do:** gdi i shouldn't have been so fucking aggressive abt it god i just made it worse

 **spidermaid:** The way I understand it, you were angry. From what you have told me, you have been angry for a while. Now, that does not necessarily make the way you went about it right, but I am sure he will understand if you just talk to him. For that reason and many others, it is of utmost importance that you do so as soon as possible, actually.

 **fr e sh a voca do:** ...any tips;; please;;

 **spidermaid:** I would go about it gently. Knock on the door and make sure he knows that you are there if he needs someone. And if, God forbid, you ever have reason to be worried about his immediate safety, report it to the faculty and call 119 immediately. It may be awkward, but remember that even the smallest things can save a life.

 **fr e sh a voca do:** thanks;; i'll do that

 **spidermaid:** There is no need to mention it. :relaxed:

* * *

**florida man**

* * *

_Friday, November 11, 2XXX_

**Bug Friends!:** Um

 **Bug Friends!:** Hello @everyone! Gonta hopes you have a good day! Remember to take care of yourself!

 **Bug Friends!:** Hey guys! My bug friend should help you feel better! bugfriend.png

 **Piano Freaq:** aaa! thank you gonta-kun!

 **Bug Friends!:** :D

 **magic:** does anyone have any bird food

 **bad:** gonta-chan has bugs

 **magic:** i need seed

 **prevert:** :nutmylk: :nutmylk: :nutmylk:

 **magic:**  SHUT THE HELL UR MOUTH THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND U KNOW IT

 **The Will of Atua:** Angie hopes @everyone has a good day!

 **kitties:** i am slightly less depressed today i think it's a good day?

 **The Will of Atua:** Yes!

 **magic:** yes!

 **Bug Friends!:** :D

 **bad:** i know of _someone_ who's been having a bad day uwu but not like u guys give a shit

 **shsl.monsieur:** shut the fuck up asshole

 **bad:** ok so shuichi-chan shot me on sight for pointing out that u guys are the ultimate shitty friends

 **Piano Freaq:** hey! you're the one who even brought it up in the first place! u did it to make a cruel joke at his expense! that's even worse!

 **shsl.monsieur:** hey uhhhh kokichi-kun i know u mean well but just. stop. just fucking. stop. u caused enough harm as it is

 **bad:** and ur tooootally mitigating the damage lmao. yes, i made a fucking mistake. it was wrong to bring that up for laughs. but u knwo what?! ur not fucking better.

 **shsl.monsieur:** what the hell do u mean by that?!

 **bad:**  well, for instance, did any of u actually go try to talk to him, in person, to try to calm him down, or did u just leave him in his room to do whatever the fuck he does when he has a panic attack and expect it all to be better the next day? actually,  _how do u know he's even still alive??? he hasn't left his room since the culture festival, you know._ u pretend to care for ur fucking image and them u have the fucking audacity to say u value the truth.

 **shsl.monsieur:** i was just trying to give him a little space!

 **Piano Freaq:** kokichi-kun, that's going way too far!

 **spidermaid:** He has been eating the food I have been leaving for him, and I heard him threatening to burn Kaito-kun's body spray earlier. Hr is alive.

 **bad:**  well, i know that cuz i actually checked on him. he made a scary threat to me so i'd go away, but still. but the point still fucking stands

 **bad:** u guys care soooo much abt ur image as good ppl but u don't do shit to uphold it! jokes does not a friendship break! friendship is abt being there for the other person, not abt what fucked up jokes u make! it's abt realizing when u fucked up and apologising for the damage u caused!

 **creepykiyo:** That is enough.

 **creepykiyo:** I appreciate the concern, but this matter is absolutely none of your business.

 **creepykiyo:** Stop perpetuating drama over a what ultimately amounted to an insensitive joke, simply one among the many that have been made by Kokichi Ouma.

 **shsl.monsieur:**  o hey!!! how are u? we were worried abt u!!!

 **Piano Freaq:** oh!!! are u ok?? we were super worried!

 **creepykiyo:** Then stop worrying. I am fine. It is true that I was a little shaken at first, but I am fine now. Just...I wish to keep my private matters just that. So stop bringing it up. If you wish to speak about such things, do it with me, and not attempt to go behind my back like I am incapable of handling my own life. Speak to me in person like I am another person for once, and not some sort of horrific creature that must be kept at arms length.

 **K1-B0:** Hey! We were just worried is all! We were trying to give you your space!

 **creepykiyo:** And I am telling you to stop being worried about _my business_ and give me some time to sort things out. On my own. I am not an _infant_. I am not incapable of handling my own matters by myself. You have your issues, and I have mine. You would not appreciate if everyone constantly had something to say about, say, your depression and anxiety, yes? Likewise, I do not appreciate that you feel the need to voice your opinion on my mental health and my life whenever the topic comes up. I am not a danger to myself or others at this time, so, while I appreciate the concern: MIND. YOUR. OWN. BUSINESS.

 **fr e sh a voca do:** uhhh anyone in this thread smoke weed

 **bad:** so are we just,,, not gonna talk abt that or

 **fr e sh a voca do:** hey. there's smth called "respecting someone's wishes." i know it's a new concept for u but i think u should try it! it shouldn't take so fucking much to get u to treat someone else like a fucking human person jfc

 **bad:** shot on sight

 **Piano Freaq:** ok...so i know this is all p heavy stuff and u probably have a lot of thoughts abt it but i think we should respect his wishes, ok?

 **ass ass:** i mean intervention is usually a good thing at times like this, like the difference between life or death kind of thing, but at the same time it can get annoying when it gets excessive, u know? :/ lowkey speaking from experience here. maybe he just needs a little space

 **kitties:** yeah. the stuff u do to help kinda sinks in better when u give ppl space. i shouldnta joked abt that in july w the nicknames...not cool

 **Piano Freaq:** that's right.

 **prevert:** the friendship,,, is too much,,,,,,,

 **magic:** with the power of friendship, we will be friends

 **Bug Friends!:** Isn't that how friendship works?

 **magic:** shHHHHHH

 **bad:** ok so lightening up the mood didn't work :/

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** guess who's fucking fault that is asshole

* * *

**@tenko!!!**

* * *

_Friday, November 11, 2XXX_

**magic:** hey r u mad at me

 **tenko!!!:** no, why would i be?

 **magic:** for this

 **tenko!!!:** pls see the last answer!

 **magic:** ok...can i vent

 **tenko!!!:** absolutely!!

 **magic:** i just...feel rlly bad. for how i treated him before and i legit thought all that was part of the fake past they gave him to make him more "interesting" like the part abt my master disappearing they put in so it'd be nbd to joke abt right? i had no idea it was real and i'm still mad at him for killing u and angie-chan for smth so fucked up but now i'm. mad at myself. for being mad. at him.

 **tenko!!!:** those feelings are valid himiko-chan

 **tenko!!!:** it's ok to let urself be angry and feel bad and all that stuff! bottling up ur emotions won't do any good, it'll just make things worse. just let yourself feel it, and it'll all be ok. u don't have to feel bad for being mad at his conscious decisions, even if he had a fucked up route to get to that point

 **tenko!!!:** and he may be a degenerate male, one of the most degenerate males i know...but tenko still kinda feels that way too. tenko never thought that a girl would ever do that to someone. to anyone. tenko thought that was a degenerate male thing. and becus of that...tenko yelled at him on monday abt it and said some...rlly mean things. rlly super mean things. things nobody should be saying to anybody. tenko only realized how it all affected him after she used neo-aikido on him and now she feels rlly bad...it's not good to hide ur feelings, u know?

 **magic:** oof

 **tenko!!!:** yeah...tenko's gotta go do smth brb

 **magic:** hey!!! can i come?

 **tenko!!!:** sure!!

* * *

**@spidermaid**

* * *

**spidermaid:** Is everything alright with you? It is good that you have been eating. But you cannot continue to avoid everyone forever. Eventually, you will have to leave your dormitory. But in the meantime, do you have any requests?

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** I

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** Yes actually

 **Cultural Melting Pot:** Can you make sure nobody is stares at me or tries to talk to me when I go to the dining hall later? I would like them to act normally and I would just feel a lot more comfortable going out if that were the case.......

 **spidermaid:** Very well then. I shall fulfill your request to the best of my ability. :relaxed:

* * *

**florida man**

* * *

**prevert:** OOOOOOOOOO HE LEFT HIS ROOM baby's first steps i'm so proud

 **absolute walnut:** he's all pale and sick-looking...i hope he's ok :/

 **spidermaid:** Shinguuji-kun has requested that I make sure you do not make a big deal about him leaving his dormitory. So please, just treat him normally today.

 **prevert:** o ok

* * *

**@LUMINARY OF THE STARS**

* * *

_Friday, November 11, 2XXX_

**konk1 owomommy:** woooooow u rlly fucked up!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** what's the big idea fucker i was just worried and blurted that out ok he said it was fine

 **konk1 owomommy:** ok but u legit went against what kirumi-chan said abt treating him normally~ and went against his wishes~~ he stiww uwu wuvs u, and doesn't wanna risk upsetting u cuz he still has this idea that "love" is "being literally everything for someone," u know?

 **konk1 owomommy:** telling someone they look like shit when they've been feeling like shit isn't exactly acting like nothing happrned

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** listen. if someone looks like they've been dragged through hell, i'm gonna tell them they look like they've been dragged through hell. i'm not gonna just not tell him cuz guess what!!! that'd be treating him differently too!!! i can't just act like nothing happened when clearly something is fucking wrong, ok?

 **konk1 owomommy:** wow good job kaito-chan! u passed! ^^

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** LISTEN HERE U LITTLE SH I T

* * *

**florida man**

* * *

**bad:** h

 **bad:** how did u do that

 **Bug Friends!:** Well, hugs always make Gonta feel better, so Gonta tried doing that with Korekiyo-kun to make him feel better!

 **ass ass:** that is rlly pure wtf???

 **magic:** angie-cHAN WHY 2XXX1111_162625.jpg

 **The Will of Atua:** What? Atua was asleep, so I had to ask the next-best person what to do!

 **shsl.monsieur:** "how do i get my friend to stop crying cuz i told him i forgive him" is not smth u can just google, angie-chan

 **creepykiyo:** f

 **creepykiyo:** ffriend

 **Piano Freaq:** hey!!! you killed him again!!!

 **The Will of Atua:** Sorry!

 **magic:**  get revenge by friendshipping them to death

 **ass ass:**  ok so while i'm glad that was resolved so well i think y'all know what fuckin time it is for the person who started this shit. it didn't need to get this bad good things to happen

 **bad:** im in danger

 **Bug Friends!:** NO! Don't kill him! D:

 **fr e sh a voca do:** he's still fucking crying btw so i'm just gonna tell u that u guys made him feel kind of happiness he's literally never felt before uhhh don't tell him i told u gUYS that part he just told me to tell u guys he'll be okAy HH

 **kitties:** so much for respecting ppls wishes :hyperkek:

 **Bug Friends!:** :D

 **absolute walnut:** my ship,,,

 **fr e sh a voca do:** SHIT HE READ THE MESSAGE OVER MY SHOULDER uhhh pls no murder today cuz rantaro onii-san's occupied rN BAI

 **Frozone:** hey it's hiyoko again! u fucked up the culture festival u assholes!!

 **prevert:** shut the _hell_ ur mouth u little banana bitch


	32. Phucking Beesechurger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so warning i have no fucking idea how to write birthday fluff cuz i have never had a birthday before and for me, my bday is just a day tbh so just have miu and tsumugi forcing everyone to watch star wars

* * *

_Wednesday, November 16, 2XXX_

**phucking birthday:** guess who's fucking birthday it is today!!!

**Piano Freaq:** we have presents and friendship

**phucking birthday:** eeEEEEEEEEEEEE

**kitties:** happy birthday

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bug Friends!:** :D

╔╗╔╦══╦═╦═╦╗╔╗  
║╚╝║══║═║═║╚╝║  
║╔╗║╔╗║╔╣╔╩╗╔╝  
╚╝╚╩╝╚╩╝╚╝═╚╝  
★ ★ ★  
☆¸.•°*”˜˜”*°•.¸☆  
★ BIRTHDAY!  
￥☆★☆★☆￥ ★☆  
(¯`v´¯)  
`•.¸.•´  
☻/  
/▌  
/ \

**tenko!!!:** !!! hap borth!!!

**magic:** have a happy happy birthday!! to u!!!

**spidermaid:** Happy Birthday, Miu-chan!

**phucking birthday:** yuo gUYS

**K1-B0:** And for your birthday, we have prepared something just for you!

**bad:** hEy iT RUINS THE SURPRISE U DUMB ROBOT ofc u wouldn't understand it cuz ur a robot

**K1-B0:** THAT'S ROBOPHOBIC!

**bad:** also happy fucking birthday u gross bitch!!! love u!!!

**shsl.monsieur:** not the time

**shsl.monsieur:** happy birthday!

**The Will of Atua:** Atua wishes you a very happy birthday! (^·^)

**fr e sh a voca do:** happy mom yeeted u from her vagina day

**phucking birthday:** THAT'S THE KIND OF HAPPY BIRTHDAY I LIKE

**darth jar jar binms:** happy ur parents fucked day!

**creepykiyo:** I wish you a happy birthday, Miu-san.

**ass ass:** hey. congrats on surviving another year. that's actually an achievement this year (^ ^)

**magic:**  shit none of our rpesents could ever compare to that;;

**phucking birthday:** still existing is the best birthday present ever tbh but if i didn't exist then i couldn't get ur presents in the first place!!

**The Will of Atua:** It was the will of Atua!

**phucking birthday:** username checks out :kek:

**shsl.monsieur:** ^ . ^

**The Will of Atua:** Atua is always gracious, even towards those who are not His followers on their special day!

**phucking birthday:** aAAAAAAA U GUYS ARE SO NICE WHAT DID I DO TO DESETVE THIS

**Piano Freaq:** exist

**tenko!!!:** exist

**Bug Friends!:** Exist :D

**K1-B0:** Exist

**magic:** exist

**ass ass:** ur bitchass solving world hunger as we speak

**bad:** ur actually an ok person even if u say gross shit all the time

**phucking birthday:** well of cOurse i am i mEAN i'm the gorgeous girl genius, miu iruma!

**shsl.monsieur:** ur our friend! ^~^

**kitties:** u exist and that's enough for ppl to treat u with fucking decency tbh

**darth jar jar binks:** ^^^^^!!

**fr e sh a voca do:** so, got any plans?

**phucking birthday:** tbh,,, not rlly,,,, pls don't do the pity party shit cuz i told u this but,,, i don't usually celebrate my birthday,,, haven't for a while,,, tbh,,, cuz i never had anyone to celebrate with since i lost my family,,, so i usually do what i like doing-- inventing shit the world needs!! xD

**phucking birthday:**  today's supposed to be a fun day and they'd want me to have fun today anyway! ^^

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** THAT'S THE SPIRIT!

**Piano Freaq:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**bad:** wahh stop having tragic backstories!! it makes it harder for me to be mean to u guys!!!  >:Y srsly do u know how hard it is to poke at u for smth when ur walkin through a tragic backstory minefield?!!

**bad:** stupid empathy

**Bug Friends!:** Gonta is glad that Miu-chan is able to be happy today! Just tell Gonta if you ever need something, okay? (^-^)

**spidermaid:** Remember that it is my duty to serve you.

**K1-B0:** iruma-miu.exe has stopped working--

**tenko!!!:** o nO

**Piano Freaq:** the harsher they are to ppl, the easier it is to literally just fucking kill them with basic human decency

**darth jar jar binks:**  aaaaa i love the tsunshun trope! it makes fluffy stuff so much better aaaa!!

**ass ass:** this is real life fuckin weirdo

**shsl.monsieur:** hey angie-chan what's that thing ur taking to miu-chan's dorm

**The Will of Atua:** Something Miu-chan has always wanted! ^~^

**kitties:** clearly, from the happy screaming i hear from the girl's dorms

**K1-B0:** IS THAT A

**K1-B0:**  AAAAAAAA

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** not gonna judge not gonna judge not gonna judge hHHHH

**magic:** what is it?

**The Will of Atua:** It is what Atua told me she'd want! ^^

**ass ass:** it's a life-sized minion in full bondage gear

**tenko!!!:** hey! that's not the kind of gift u get a girl for her birthday!!! :wtf:

**bad:** this is MIU-CHAN ur talking abt, right?

**spidermaid:** I do recall that Miu-chan requested something along those lines, though.

**phucking birthday:** EEEEEE IT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED THANK U THANK U THANK U i'll keep it in my room tho :madman:

**Piano Freaq:** happy birthday!

**bad:** why did u do this angie-chan it's horrible

**The Will of Atua:** Atua spoke to me and told me it was what she wanted!

**ass ass:** :imupset: but u know what happy birthday miu-chan

**phucking birthday:** THANKS BITCH!!! YEET

**darth jar jar binks:** hey btw whoever the FUCK changed me to darth jar jar binks: go commit die

**Piano Freaq:** G O D

**K1-B0:** I'm afraid that I'm less familiar with human pop culture than I'd like....

**bad:** darth jar jar binks show me the forbidden star wars prequels

**darth jar jar binks:** PERISH

**creepykiyo:** I have no idea what anyone is talking about...

**ass ass:** u have made a grave mistake in saying that

**darth jar jar binks:** wHAT

**phucking birthday:** wHAT

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** wHAT

**bad:** wHAT

**darth jar jar binks:** I CANNOT ALLOW THIS

**phucking birthday:** TIME TO FORCE SOME PEOPLE TO COME TO THE PREQUELS

**phucking birthday:** ur gonna need a new pair of undies after this!

**shsl.monsieur:** :ohgod:

**darth jar jar binks:** H A N  S O L O  I S  H O T

**bad:** hehehehehehheehe

**spidermaid:** I shall be there to prevent things from getting...out of hand, so to speak...

**phucking birthday:**  so ur ok w ppl doing it with their hands...i'll keep that in mind! :hyperkek:

**spidermaid:**  THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT

**phucking birthday:** kidding!!~~~

**K1-B0:** Wow! Star Wars is a good example of early robot representation! See?

**creepykiyo:** I noticed quite a few aspects that were culturally inspired in various parts of the film. Fascinating!

**magic:** not enough magic  ><

**ass ass:** why was everyone in that series so fucking dumb

**ass ass:** and whiny. the third trilogy was the only one that didn't have a whiny fucking protagonist :ugh:

**darth jar jar binks:** ok so fIRST OF ALL

* * *

**darth jar jar binks:** AND FINALLY, THE STORYLINE OF THE THIRD TRILOGY WAS FUCKING STUPID!!! LIKE!!! WYD?!?!? IT'S JUST A REHASH OF THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY EXCEPT WORSE!!

**Piano Freaq:** you sure have a lot of feelings about star wars

**phucking birthday:** my favorite character is jar jar binks. u can't change my mind

**darth jar jar binks:** so first off ur objectively wrong so let's jot that down ok

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** my chief complaint for most scifi is that a lot of those machines wouldn't be very great for space travel tbh. just gotta suspend ur disbelief to have fun sometimes, yanno?

**phucking birthday:** yeah tbh


	33. Tension Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

* * *

_Saturday, December 3, 2XXX_

**tenko!!!:** Happy birthday @magic!!!!!!

 **magic:** eeeeeeeee thank!!!

 **darth jar jar binks:** u can do magic now according to harry potter laws

 **magic:** i already could do magic go read another book

 **tenko!!!:** so what plans do u have??? :blurryeyes:

 **magic:** magic!!!

 **tenko!!!:** that's valid!!!

 **Piano Freaq:** @everyone Make sure to get to the courtyard by noon!

 **magic:** u guys,,,, literally didn't need to do so much work hhh

 **tenko!!!:** objectively incorrect!!! that's!!! what friends are for!!!

 **magic:** thank u aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Piano Freaq:** C'mon guys! To the courtyard! And be off ur phone!  ><

 **shsl.monsieur:** roger that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to our regularly scheduled daily fuckery! *randomly updates at random fucking times with no schedule to get the day numbers to line up*  
> ...or are we? :)
> 
> sorry for the short chapter, i just imagine most of the best shenanigans on this day happen in real life, hehehe...u will have to wait to see what blew up so bad that nobody could use their phones till the next day :)))


	34. Tension Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the shit is finally hitting the fan. This isn't a chain reaction, this is just a reaction. Kokichi Ouma is still a paranoid fuck.

* * *

**@konk1 owomommy**

* * *

**Piano Freaq:** hey, kokichi-kun! what the hell!?

**konk1 owomommy:** what u mean??

**Piano Freaq:** you faked a telegram to himiko-chan saying her mom was DEAD. what made you think that was ok to do?! literally on her birthday, too!

**konk1 owomommy:** why didn't u try to comfort her when she ran off? tenko-chan went and did it, but u? nah. u just kinda disappeared

**Piano Freaq:** hey! i was trying to find her! she left her e-handbook at the courtyard you know, so it was hard to find her!

**konk1 owomommy:** ok valid, but why didn't u try to calm her down when u saw her taking it out on korekiyo-chan? why didn't u tell her what rlly happened, hmm? u knew who did it by then. u knew the truth. but u withheld it. for 10 minutes. why?

**Piano Freaq:** i have a question for you: why did you make korekiyo-kun do your dirty work for you? is it because we don't trust you around gonta-kun anymore, so you needed another minion? someone who usually wouldn't be vulnerable to your bullshit, so you could talk to him alone and nobody would expect that ur using him for ur shit? is that why you threw his dirty laundry into the open like that, too? so that he'd be vulnerable to your lies and manipulation?

**konk1 owomommy:** wow, it sounds like you've known this for a while! why didn't u help them as soon as u could? answer the question, kaede-chan~

**Piano Freaq:** i was surprised when i first saw what was happening and you know that! it took me a little bit to be able to organise my thoughts!

**konk1 owomommy:** excuses, excuses! besides, kaede-chan. we both know that's not what happened.

**konk1 owomommy:** u didn't even make a move to stop anything until u saw other ppl there. u let it go on for 10 minutes until shuichi-chan and tenko-chan got there. is ur public image all u care abt? do u care abt others that little? u let her think her mom was dead for 10 minutes longer than u could have if u'd just cared a little more. u didn't even say anything when she told korekiyo-chan that things were better when everyone thought he was dead after she learned that the telegram was fake. it was me who had to step out and take responsibility for that, cuz i literally didn't think she'd fucking say that.

**Piano Freaq:** you're the one who told her that her mom died in the first place! don't you dare blame this on me! or anyone else! and clearly, you were there, too! why didn't you do anything?!

**konk1 owomommy:** u rlly expect the person who did it to do anything to fix something they did when that was their intent? wow ur dumb

**konk1 owomommy:** u stood there for 10 minutes, just watching them suffer. u like to think ur a good friend but ur not! u just pretend nothing happened once the person who's hurting has the strength to lie and say they're ok! u and everyone else. u act like the tension and problems aren't still there and pretend everything's normal when shit's going down.

**konk1 owomommy:** guess u can't erase the person u originally were, huh?

* * *

**@shsl.monsieur**

* * *

_Sunday, December 4, 2XXX_

**konk1 owomommy:** wow shuichi-chan!! i'm proud of u! ur actually making an attempt to be a better friend! it took less string-pulling than i thought it'd take! ^^

**shsl.monsieur:** how dare u say anyone here is a bad friend when u've literally caused 2 of our friends to have complete mental breakdowns, and are currently trying to drive tsumugi-chan and kaede-chan to have one, too? how dare u?

**konk1 owomommy:** wow! u seem to think that everything was perfectly ok before i did this! i'm just ripping off the bandaid.

**shsl.monsieur:** things weren't perfect before, but we were freaking healing from the killing game. for a while, everything was going ok. but then u just had to fucking do that! what the fuck!? and it wasn't enough for u that u fucked with korekiyo-kun's mental health, either! no, u had to drive himiko-chan to have a mental breakdown, too!

**konk1 owomommy:** not that it wasn't already coming lmao. mentally healthy ppl don't eat deodorant. mentally healty ppl don't make plans to ruin someone's life.

**shsl.monsieur:** we literally could have avoided all of these mental health crises if u didn't fucking do this. how the hell do u even live with urself?!

**konk1 owomommy:** cuz i know that himiko-chan was already planning something as revenge for what happened in the killing game. she's still not over anything that happened in there, u know. at least if it's my plan, i can control the fallout, cuz i know the right buttons to push. and contrary to popular belief, i know just when to STOP. but if i let her do her plan, she wouldn't have been able to control the fallout, cuz she doesn't know what i know. if i let her carry out her plan, some of our friends would be DEAD because she'd be operating on what she thinks they DESERVE, not knowing what it's actually doing to them.

**shsl.monsieur:** u could have done something else that was less destructive than this to do that. u could have just told everyone she was planning something, or something like that. u literally did not have to do this.

**konk1 owomommy:** right, cuz u would have tooooootally believed me. riiight.

**konk1 owomommy:**  i know i'm a liar, but trust me on this. this is the least destructive way this could have turned out.

* * *

  **@tenko!!!**

* * *

_Sunday, December 4, 2XXX_

**tenko!!!:** degenerate male! why the hell are kaede-chan and tsumugi-chan crying?! tenko knows u did it!

* * *

**@Cultural Melting Pot**

* * *

_Sunday, December 4, 2XXX_

**konk1 owomommy:** hewwo? how awe u???

**konk1 owomommy:** if u don't answer me imma tell everyone ur killed urself

**Cultural Melting Pot:** Stop trying to talk to me. I do not wish to speak to you ever again.

**konk1 owomommy:** waaaaah! why not??? i'm huurt! :( y u do dis to me??? mean!!! nobody else wants to talk to me!!! nobody likes me anymote!

**Cultural Melting Pot:**  Bold of you to assume you were ever liked.

**konk1 owomommy:** answer the fucking question bitch

**Cultural Melting Pot:**  I wonder...It is almost like I dislike that you are using my private business to drag my friends around with your lies for your amusement...oh, wait.

**konk1 owomommy:**  waahh!! why do u think i'm doing it just for my amusement tho??? i'm just trying to heeeeeelp! meanie!

**Cultural Melting Pot:**  Do you take me for an idiot? I am not going to fall for that again. I do not understand how I even fell it in the first place. I know that you are doing it for your amusement because your behavior is simply inconsistent with any other purpose. You believe yourself to be morally superior because you take no joy in death or killing. You believe yourself to be somehow morally superior to others because you claim that you would not kill another with your own hands. But, tell me, Ouma. Is it really much better to take joy in making people wish they were dead? Is it better to manipulate others to do your dirty work for you? The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

**konk1 owomommy:** wow. not even an honorific, huh, korekiyo-chan? that's rude.

**Cultural Melting Pot:** And for what reason should I hold any respect towards you, exactly? You are not exactly respectful as a person.

**konk1 owomommy:** o rly? name one time when i've been disrespectful to u, fuckin siscon

**Cultural Melting Pot:** Do you actually want me to answer that?

**konk1 owomommy:** yes

**Cultural Melting Pot:** I shall start with the more minor grievances--You literally just called me a siscon.

**konk1 owomommy:** ok besides that

**Cultural Melting Pot:** You called me a "gimp" this morning.

**konk1 owomommy:** and that

**Cultural Melting Pot:** And yesterday.

**konk1 owomommy:** and that

**Cultural Melting Pot:** And every day before that.

**konk1 owomommy:** and that

**Cultural Melting Pot:** You put my hand in warm water while I was sleeping.

**konk1 owomommy:** heyyyy did u piss urself? also name smth else

**Cultural Melting Pot:** You asked that question.

**konk1 owomommy:** that doesn't count

**Cultural Melting Pot:** You stole my undergarments and dumped it from the balcony of the main course building while I was in the bath, and sang, "I see London, I see France, I see Korekiyo-chan's underpants" like a child.

**konk1 owomommy:**  neither does that that

**Cultural Melting Pot:** You scribbled crudely-drawn male genitalia on all of my notes in crayon.

**konk1 owomommy:** and that

**Cultural Melting Pot:** You threw holy water at me and pretended to exorcise me.

**Cultural Melting Pot:** You hung a rag over boiling lye, then placed said rag in my dormitory and melted a hole in the floor.

**Cultural Melting Pot:** You ask intrusive questions about my genitalia that make hanging out with Miu-chan seem comfortable. Every day.

**Cultural Melting Pot:** I need not even mention the whole culture festival incident that legitimately caused me to have a psychotic breakdown and made me want to die to say that you are an annoying little psychopath. Your existence is enough.

**konk1 owomommy:** oof.

**konk1 owomommy:**  i was wondering when u'd bring that up! but i was trying to help u there, remeeeember???

**Cultural Melting Pot:**  Help me with what, exactly? To give me the final push I need to commit suicide?

**Cultural Melting Pot:** In any case, whatever purpose you may have besides making everyone hate you, you have failed miserably.

* * *

**@magic**

* * *

_Sunday, December 4, 2XXX_

**tenko!!!:** himiko-chan? how are u doing?

**magic:** better

**tenko!!!:** does tenko need to use neo-aikido on any degenerate males?

**magic:** no.

**magic:** i wanna get revenge myself.

**tenko!!!:** is there anything tenko can do to help u with that???

**magic:** nah

**magic:** i think i've got it! thx tho

**tenko!!!:** no problem! tell tenko if u need anything, ok?

**magic:** yea!

* * *

**florida man**

* * *

_Monday, December 12, 2XXX_

**spidermaid:** @everyone Mandatory class meeting. Room 1-A. Now.

**bad:** and be in the same physical presence as the girl who sent me to the hospital? no thx

**spidermaid:** Our homeroom teacher shall be in attendence to prevent another attack from happening, regardless of how much it is earned.

**bad:** hmm. dunno if it's a good idea to put korekiyo-chan and himiko-chan in the same room yet

**spidermaid:** Like I previously said, there will be a teacher to moderate. Nobody will be murdered.

* * *

Things were, to say the very least, extremely tense as the 16 students of Class 79-A filed into the classroom. Kokichi noted that a number of them were noticeably worse for wear; he was just glad things had gone so wll. Just a couple of mental breakdowns and nothing more; all 16 of the students were able to attend. It was all according to his plan. He hadn't expected Himiko-chan to snap and actually try to kill him. That was definitely not a part of his plan. But if anyone but Kaede-chan, who didn't believe him anyway, knew that, it'd spell disaster for what he was going to do next. This plan relied on them believing that he was 100% in control here.

All to prevent the worst-case scenario. If this works, and it should, it'll set the stage for shit to actually get resolved. No more pretending it's okay when it's not. No more hiding shit from others. No more acting like things can be okay after 2 days. Everything will be out in the open.  _I'll use my lie to reveal the truth._  But first, Kokichi had to deal with the fact he was being punched in the face by Kaito Momota, the Luminary of the Stars who only knew how to resolve things with violence.

This probably won't feel that great.

* * *

The room vanished; Himiko didn't know how she got here. Her hands were wrapped around his bare neck, her thumbs pressed into his windpipe. His mask was pulled down, revealing just a blank face. The neck, where he stabbed them. The neck, where their wounds killed them before they could even protest. It was so thin, and surprisingly warm. It was so frail that Himiko figured that could probably break it with her bare hands. Her fingers traveled up his spine to the depression at the base of his skull, digging her nails deep into where he stabbed them.  _How deep would I have to go to take out his spine?_  She felt his pulse in her palms; his life was quite literally in the palm of her hand. And if she just squeezed them together a little harder, if she could just lace her fingers together, it'd eventually stop. It'd all be over.

But... _This is wrong. It's not going how I wanted it to! Why won't he fight back!? He's supposed to fight back! I can't hurt him if he won't fight back!_ She relaxed her grip.  _It just wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't be right._ Himiko dropped her hands, and continued to straddle his chest, leaning all of her weight onto his lungs. She glared down at him, expecting to see the man she'd hated so long. The man she wanted dead. The man whose death she had thought for so long would be beneficial to everyone.

But nobody looked back at Himiko. Nobody but the shell of a boy who seemed to want her to kill him. There was nothing behind his yellow eyes. Absolutely nothing. And the floodgates in her eyes opened up, hot tears dripping onto the target of her anger and hatred and resentment, of all of her rage at being forced to play this game. Even though he didn't really have a choice, either. And from her lips dribbled a sob.

"Why don't you just fight back?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	35. Tension Part 3 - END

He was right. She knew he was right. What kind of crappy friend doesn't even notice when her friends want to die? What kind of friend doesn't check up on them after a breakdown? What the hell kind of friend does that? Just stands around, watching things happen? Every shout, every cry, every accusation and rant in blind rage and admission that things hadn't been okay only served as evidence to confirm what she already knew.

"STOP LYING!" shrieked their friendly neighborhood liar, slapping a girl across the face. Her glasses clattered to the floor.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST FIGHT BACK?!" screamed another, this time a strawberry who was being physically restrained by Chisa-sensei. The person she was addressing started crying, which was clearly not the answer she wanted, because then she started wailing, too.

"SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? LOOK WHAT YOU'VE FUCKING DONE!" Astronaut.

"I DIDN'T THINK IT'D END UP LIKE THIS!!!!" Liar. Kaede just couldn't follow any of the conversations that were happening, no matter how hard she tried to.

"THIS ISN'T GETTING ANYWHERE!" she finally exploded, tears flying from her eyes. The room fell silent, just like her tears fell from her eyes. No control, not out of any conscious action, but rather, it was automatic. Her cheeks burned. Her ears burned. her nose and cheeks, they burned as the saltwater ran over them. "Just...stop it." Kaede choked out, trying not to cry and failing. "We...we came here for a conversation, to try to fix things, not a competition for who can scream-cry the loudest." She sniffed, taking deep, shuddery breaths. "We...we need to start this. From the beginning. So..." She composed herself. "Does...anyone want to go first?" And thus began the tears.

* * *

_Saturday, December 23, 2XXX_

**creepykiyo:**  am i doing this right? download2XXX2312.jpg

**bad:** did u make that urself

**creepykiyo:**  No, I downloaded it off the internet.

**bad:**  make ur own fucking memes bitch

**creepykiyo:** Is this better? tohellwithyou.jpg

**bad:**  gofuckurselfwithacactus.gif

**darth jar jar binks:** the fact u can meme makes me deeply uncomfortable

**bad:** not to defend him or anything but u write fanfic abt ur classmates

**darth jar jar binks:**  i

**prevert:** oh my god

**darth jar jar binks:** so as the person who makes everyone uncomfortable u can shut up forever???

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** damn why are u guys so fuckin mean to each other smh

**darth jar jar binks:** ur not friends until u can understand how to tease them wo actually hurting them

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** o shit dat tru

**prevert:** smth the shota should learn :eyes:

**Bug Friends!:** Gonta's glad everyone's okay enough to make jokes again! Gonta was really worried for a while about you, but Gonta is glad you're okay! :D

**magic:** ngl ur like 90% of the reason everyone's ok lol

**Bug Friends!:** It's just what gentlemen do! ^¬^

**shsl.monsieur:** so i have some extra hugs

**creepykiyo:** Please no

**magic:**  pls no

**bad:**  hugging time

**shsl.monsieur: _YOU'VE FORCED MY HAND_**

**tenko!!!:** tenko has free hugs too!

**The Will of Atua:** Atua also has free hugs!

**K1-B0:** It's time to hug!

**ass ass:** not everyone likes being touched tho :/

**shsl.monsieur:** o dat tru, i'll ask if ur ok w being touched first then

**tenko!!!:** DEGENERATE MALES DON'T GET TO TOUCH HIMIKO-CHAN

**magic:** ur gonna kill me!!

**bad:** gfdi guys can't we go one week without killing anyone :///

**ass ass:** no


	36. Merry FUCKING Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas idk

* * *

_Saturday, December 24, 2XXX_

**Piano Freaq:** @everyone

**Piank Freaq:**

。 ° · 。 · ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚  
。° 。 ° 。˚ ˛ · ˚  
★MERRY★ 。 ·  
。CHRISTMAS 。  
_Π_____ 。 ˚ ˚  
/______ / ＼。˚  
｜ 田田 ｜ 門｜ ˚

**blixem:** !!!! Merry Christmas!!!!

**naughty:** *christmas eve

**naughty:** rOOd

**nice:**

˚ 。○ 。○ 。  
○ 。˚○。 ○  
＿♣_卨_♣†＿  
Merry Christmas

**elf on a shelf:**  (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ♫･*:.｡. .｡.:*･

**elf on a shelf:** say goodbYE to ur kneecaps

**santa:** exCUSE Me but for the lAST TIMe i am nOt making a santa cosplay

**korekiyo claus:** I am afraid that I do not understand this nickname.

**elf on a shelf:** he sees u when ur sleeping~ ˳/(˘ε ˘)♬♪♫

**korekiyo claus:**  That was a case of bad timing and you know it.

**you better watch out:** KAITO-KUN

**LUMINARY OF THE REINDEER:** yes

**you better watch out:** I KN O W IT WAS YOU WHO TURNED THE WHOLE SERVER INTO CHRISTMAS

**LUMINARY OF THE REINDEER:** HEY! I INCLUDED NEW YEARS, TOO!

**the second coming:** uh??? How dare you Rudolph

**hoe hoe hoe:** :kek:

**naughty:** not like that u thottie

**Kiibo Claus:** Happy Christmas Eve! ^^

**dunder:** ;A; hey ryoma-kun don't ppl in the west get this day off

**santa:** yeah they do..,tumblr's a mess rn

**dunder:** ;A;

**dunder:** also why am i nicknamed dunder

**korekiyo claus:** My best guess would be that it is the name of one of Santa's reindeer.

**nice:** Gonta thinks so, too!

**dunder:** that doesn't make any sense

**naughty:** santa isn't real

**santa:** wait,,, does this mean kaito-kun ships blixem x dunder,,,, cuz blixem is tenko-chan and dunder is himiko-chan,,,

**dancer:** please don't ship reindeer

**Piano Freaq:** Please don't ship real people

**LUMINARY OF THE REINDEER:** I JUST GAVE YOU GUUS RANDOM REINDEER NAMES OK

* * *

_Monday, December 25, 2XXX_

**Piano Freaq:** @everyone Merry Christmas!


	37. Winter Break!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to know: I DID NO T TELL YOU ABOUT THE CULTURAL SIGNIFICANCE OF THE AVOCADO IN MESOAMERICAN CULTURES FOR YOU TO DO THAT, YOU CHILDISH TWIT! @Piano Freaq
> 
> Piano Freaq: I'VE BEEN EXPOSED
> 
> System: Welcome, haha go fuck urself. Stay awhile and listen.
> 
> haha go fuck urself: WHICH OF U KOHAI LITTKE SHITS TOLD TERUTDRU-KUN ABOJT AVOCADOS IN AZTEC CULTURE

* * *

_Tuesday, December 26, 2XXX_

**bad:** anyone got any new years resolutions uwu???

 **LUMINARY OF THE REINDEER:** HELL YEAH IT'S WINTER BREAK!!!

 **I don't want to know:** The bitterly cold part of winter is upon us...

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** AWWW U DIDN'T LIKE MY NICKNAME FOR U???

 **kitties:** akkfskfjd he changed his whole entire username so he wouldn't be stuck with ur nickname slfkdk

 **kitties:** also i think kaede-chan reset the nicknames lol

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** :(

 **konk1 owomommy:** yay!!! no more bad!!!

 **shsl gremlin:** suck a dick

 **Piano Freaq:** ;)

 **Hatsune Miku:** Hey guys! How do you like my new username?

 **kira:** i love it!!!

 **shsl.monsieur:** please don't sing in vc

 **dream killer:** KAEDE-CHAN I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS ;^;

 **Piano Freaq:** You're being mean!!! say sorry!!!

 **kira:** it took only 5 months of cursed images to get him to change it from his fucking serial number :shslkek:

 **kira:** also what don't u wanna know?

 **I don't want to know:** Whatever this monstrosity is. 2XXX2612screenshot.png

 **fresh testicle:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **tenko!!!:** oh my god it's mINIONS

 **fresh testicle:** WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS NICKNAME I'M

 **I don't want to know:** YOU JUVENILE LITTLE NINNY

 **I don't want to know:** HOW OLD ARE YOU?!

 **I don't want to know:** I DID NO T TELL YOU ABOUT THE CULTURAL SIGNIFICANCE OF THE AVOCADO IN MESOAMERICAN CULTURES FOR YOU TO DO THAT, YOU CHILDISH TWIT! @Piano Freaq

 **Piano Freaq:** I'VE BEEN EXPOSED

 **System:**  Welcome, haha go fuck urself. Stay awhile and listen.

 **haha go fuck urself:**  WHICH OF U KOHAI LITTKE SHITS TOLD TERUTDRU-KUN ABOJT AVOCADOS IN AZTEC CULTURE

 **shsl gremlin:**  kaede-chan~~~

 **i will kill you:** wh

 **spidermaid:** I shall beat him back with a stick, hold on.

 **magic:** OK SO IT TURNS OUT THAT KIRUMI-CHAN WITH A BIG STICK IS ACTUALLY EXTREMELY TERRIFYING?

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** BATTER BATTER BATTER BATTER BATTER SWI N G

 **Hatsune Miku:** I'm;;; glad it's break;;;

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** WAIT FUCK

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** WHERE ARE HALF OF YOU PEOPLE EVEN STAYING, ANYWAY

 **Bug Friends!:** Oh no! OAO Gonta hopes none of you are on the street! Sorry for not thinking about that...

 **shsl gremlin:** u do realize most of us have like,, homes,,,, right,,,,,,

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** THIS IMPLIES AT LEAST ONE OF YOU IS FUCKING HOMELESS

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING WINTER. UR GONNA FREEZE

 **kira:** kaede-chan let me stay in her house for a while but i was finally able to rent an apartment!! :D

 **i will kill you:** i live on my own.

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** ffs ofc i have a fucking house, bitch!

 **spidermaid:** I have my own place as well.

 **kitties:** same

 **The Will of Atua:** Angie is staying in a hotel room for the time being~!

 **shsl gremlin:** korekiyo-chan~~~~~

 **I don't want to know:** I have my own house. You guys have been there.

 **Piano Freaq:** smells like grandmas

 **I don't want to know:** Better than Axe body spray.

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** HEY

 **shsl.monsieur:** so this leaves everyone accounted for but kokichi-kun

 **shsl gremlin:**  well duh! as the leader of an evil organization, i live in a huge mansion!

 **I don't want to know:** He sleeps on a park bench.

 **shsl.monsieur:**  he wHAT

 **Piano Freaq:** WH

 **tenko!!!:** HOLY SHI T

 **magic:**  wH A T

 **shsl gremlin:** hEY U SAID U WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE

 **I don't want to know:** THE DEAL WAS OFF THE MOMENT YOU DECIDED TO ANNOUNCE MY SECRETS TO THE CLASS KOKICHI-KUN

 **I don't want to know:**  AND BESIDES THAT, I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU FREEZE TO DEATH, HOWEVER ANNOYING YOU ARE!

 **kitties:** NOT COOL

 **Hatsune Miku:** That might not be the best choice of words...

 **Bug Friends!:** OH NO

 **I don't want to know:** HOW DOES IT FEEL?

 **shsl gremlin:** WAAAAAA LIAR

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** HOLY SHIT

 **kira:** yOU'LL FRE E Z E

 **fresh testicle:** ULTIMATE FROZEN CORPSW

 **shsl gremlin:** hEY I'VE DONE IT BEF OR E NBD

 **i will kill you:** that's. not bETTER

 **shsl.monsieur:** AM I THE O N LY PERSON WHO KNWOS WHAT HEALTHY IS SUPPOSEF TO LOOK LIKE

 **Hatsune Miku:**  NO! THAT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU! HUMANS CAN GET HYPOTHERMIA AND DIE!

 **The Will of Atua:** Tell me, how long has this been the case? :worry:

 **shsl gremlin:** all my life lol dw abt it i've survived this long

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** NO WONDER UR SHOTABAIT LMAO UR A FUCKIN HOBO

 **spidermaid:** That will not do.

 **kira:** and that's how kokichi-kun was forcibly adopted


	38. Eat Food

* * *

_Wednesday, December 28, 2XXX_

**Hatsune Miku:** IT'S WEDNESDAY MY DUDES

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** HEY DO YOU GUYS WANNA MEET MY GRANDPARENTS

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** GRANDMA SAID WE CAN HAVE YOU GUYS OVER FOR DINNER

**shsl.monsieur:** sure!

**kitties:** why not

**i will kill you:** i guess

**spidermaid:** if you wish

**Piano Freaq:** totally!

**Bug Friends!:** Gonta will be there!

**Hatsune Miku:** Will there be enough room?

**magic:** sure

**fresh testicle:** yeet

**shsl gremlin:** i pwomise nowt to buwn the howse down uwu

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** NOT FUNNY ASSHOLE

**tenko!!!:** absolutely!!!

**The Will of Atua:** Atua says yes!

**kira:** plainly yes!

**I don't want to know:** Alright

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** GREAT!!! uh be prepared to eat a lot lmao

**i will kill you:** kaito-kun that was so much food

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** ok but she's right u know :eyes: y'all need to eat moar. literally all of u.

**kira:** >yall

**kira:** die

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** OK BUT FUCK YOU

**kira:** i thought miu-chan would say that! ur growing up!!

**I don't want to know:** Kids, kids. You are both just...just awful.

**kira:** ok dad

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** ok dad

**I don't want to know:** I AM NOT YOUR FATHER! Fathers care about their children's interests. I do not. And I especially do not want to know about your minion vore or whatever. So Luke, I am not your father.

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:**  wh

**K1-B0:** I'M

**Piano Freaq:** :madman:

**interests: minion vore:**  i

**interests: minion vore:** ok so first of all u can plainly go fuck urself with a cactus so jot that down

**magic:** I'M PISSING

**shsl.monsieur:** OH MY GOD

**fresh testicle:** do u

**fresh testicle:** do u even know what vore is?

**I don't want to know:** No, and I really, really would like for that to be the case for as long as possible.

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** well, too bad! :xd:

**shsl.monsieur:** miu-chan pLS DON'T POST IT

**I don't want to know:** THE JOKE IS ON YOU I HAVE THAT CHANNEL MUTED AND YOU CANNOT PING ME :evil:

**shsl gremlin:** but i can :kek:

**Bug Friends!:** Oh no! Is Korekiyo-kun alright? I hear him screaming!

**i will kill you:** u. literally did Not have to do that.

**i will kill you:** u do realize that most of us hadn't seen that shit until now, right? fuck u for forcing us to see it. fuck u with a shotgun

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** fuckin virgins

**fresh testicle:** gdi u two

**kitties:** ok but did it have to be minions tho

**spidermaid:** I have seen worse attempted by former clients in the bedroom during my time as a maid. And then I promptly quit and called the police. You are on thin ice.

**tenko!!!:** tenko...is glad she didn't open that channel ^^;;

**The Will of Atua:** so why hasn't anyone been on the news for attempting to flamethrower someone for minion vore?

**i will kill you:** everyone overate at kaito-kun's

**Piano Freaq:**  hhhhh i'm gonna gain weight;;;

**interests: minion vore:** now cosplay's gonna be harder for me;; ppl are gonna call me fatty on the internet;;

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** LITERALLY THE ENTIRE POINT OF THAT WAS TO GET U STICKS TO GAIN WEIGHT U FUCKERS MY GRANDMA SAID U WERE TOO SKINNY AND WHAT GRANDMA SAYS GOES

**kitties:** not to be serious here but most of us are at least 10 kilos lighter than we were in the killing game and most of us were already underweight. it's the fuckin holiday season the weight gain from christmas alone should have got us back to more normal weights

**tenko!!!:** yeah that's...bad scoob

**Bug Friends!:**  Yeah! It's very bad to be underweight! D:

**shsl gremlin:** damn now we got 4 moms here ¬.¬

**spidermaid:** :eyesintensifies:

**i will kill you:** actually tho don't try to have my body type you will Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 kilograms is approximately 22 pounds


	39. Shiteyanyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitties: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT
> 
> thottie: shiteyanyo
> 
> Hatsune Miku: Don't Like That
> 
> shsl.monsieur: hey! i don't wanna see that every time i open this server!
> 
> System: Piano Baka pinned a message to this channel.

* * *

_Friday, December 30, 2XXX_

**Hatsune Miku:** TGIF!!!

**shsl gremlin:** :realgun:

**i will kill you:** :shotgun:

**Piano Baka:** No!!!

**shsl gremlin:** yes!!!

**magic:** i'm curdling what is this

**kira:** the early 2000s called they want their meme back

**Hatsune Miku:** ...oh.

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** this made me physically sick

**thottie:** ok but u smoke

**thottie:** :epiclenny:

**fresh testicle:** ok now that's epic

**tenko!!!:** tenko's gonna shOOt u :realgun:

**I don't want to know:** Wow!!!1!1!! Tech companies singlehandedly ended worldwide gun violence by changing the gun emoji to a water gun!!1!!1! All of humanity has unanimously decided to stop shooting each other thanks to the heroics of the tech industry!!!!!!1!1/s

**shsl.monsieur:** did u

**shsl.monsieur:** did u just update ur phone now?

**I don't want to know:** For the record I did not think it was necessary to do so, so do nOt judge me.

**thottie:**  judgementintensifies.gif

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** YEAH UH I'M GONNA JUDGE U BUDDY EVEN MY GRANDPARENTS KNOW THAT

**shsl gremlin:** ok so that makes 3 ppl in this class who lack basic computer literacy :kek:

**tenko!!!:** shut up u degenerate male

**shsl gremlin:** ur stupid at computers

**thottie:** ok kokichi-kun but u legit asked me how to uninstall a program lasg week so dOn't even fucking sTART, BITCH

**shsl gremlin:** mEAN

**fresh testicle:** o shit that's some fuckin tEA

**spidermaid:** Does anybody need anything?

**Piano Baka:** We need you to rest!

**shsl gremlin:** i need u to be my mommy

**i will kill you:** kokichi-kun

**spidermaid:** I only accept requests that I can fulfill, Kokichi-kun. ¬.¬

**i will kill you:** u bETTER stop

**tenko!!!:** that's sexual harassment

**The Will of Atua:**  Kokichi-kun, why don't you do the ageplay stuff with Korekiyo-kun?

**magic:** o yeah! isn't he into that stuff or smth?

**i will kill you:**  i think he is actually?

**shsl gremlin:** tHAT WAS A JOKE OH MY G OD

**I don't want to know:**  You leave me out of this.

**The Will of Atua:** Sorry Kokichi-kun! Looks like you're on your own with this!

**shsl gremlin:** I HATE ALL OF YOU

**fresh testicle:** anyone in this thread smoke weed

**kitties:** make sure to prepare for fingers in his ass sunday, folks <https://youtu.be/1P4EP5TI574>

**System:** kitties pinned a message to this channel.

**kira:** i can do u one better

**kira:**  <https://youtu.be/vLEs8iOFkAU>

**kira:** someone should dress as shiteyanyo

**shsl gremlin:**  oh ryoma-chaan~~~~

**kitties:** absolutely fucking not.

**kitties:** wrong body type for that, anyway. try korekiyo-kun or someone, he has the proportions for it i think

**shsl gremlin:** omg he does!!!! so much leg!!! @I don't want to know

**I don't want to know:** No.

**kira:** poopyhead.

**I don't want to know:** I AM NOT DRESSING UP AS...THAT...THING AND SINGING ALL STAR! ASK SOMEONE ELSE!

**kira:** :cry: :cry: :cry:

**I don't want to know:** Cry all you like; your tears are delicious.

**shsl gremlin:** SADIST

**I don't want to know:** That I am.

**shiteyanyo:** @Piano Baka can u turn the server into shiteyanyo-chan?

**Piano Baka:** tsumugi-chan

**Piano Baka:** tsumugi-chan no

**shiteyanyo:** TSUMUGI YES

**shsl.monsieur:** oh fuck no

**Hatsune Miku:** Happy New Year?

**magic:** i sWEAr to gOd

**shsl gremlin:** @fresh testicle do u still want lightning mcqueen to pound ur gaping poophole with his cardick :nutmylk: :nutmylk: :nutmylk:

**fresh testicle:** FUCK YOU

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** i did not need that mental image thanks!

**i will kill you:** WHAT THE FUCK

**shiteyanyo:** never forgetti

**shiteyanyo:** always regretti

**Bug Friends!:** What's a shiteyanyo?

**tenko!!!:** please no

**I don't want to know:** Ah, so that's what that...creature....is called.

**shiteyanyo:** shiteyanyo is this character!

**kitties:**  WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT

**thottie:** shiteyanyo

**Hatsune Miku:** Don't Like That

**shsl.monsieur:** hey! i don't wanna see that every time i open this server!

**System:** Piano Baka pinned a message to this channel.

**shsl.monsieur:** ;;-;;

**magic:** holy shit i just realized

**magic:** NO ONE EVER UNPINNED THE FURRY COCK VORE IN GENERAL I

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** SHIT

**shsl gremlin:** DON'T U DARE REMOVE THAT I'LL MUTINY

**thottie:** U BETTER NOT FUCKING DO IT

__**fresh testicle:** GO D

**shsl.monsieur:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** TO UNPIN IT I'D HAVE TO LOOK AT IT AAAAAAA

**fresh testicle:** good point

**tenko!!!:** GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when i watch too many meme videos


	40. Happy New Years (Eve)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thottie: WHAT THE FUCK DO I GIVE HEADMASTER KIRIGIRI NOW YOU BITCH
> 
> fresh testicles: vodka!!!
> 
> thottie: YOU ATE THE FUCKING VODKA YOU FUCKING RETARD
> 
> Kokichi strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miu is a potty mouth who says the r slur

* * *

_Saturday, December 31, 2XXX_

**Piano Baka:** HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! @everyone

**magic:** i can't believe the first day of the new year is gonna be a fingers in his ass sunday

**shsl gremlin:** yall never told me ur new years resolutions

**kitties:** mine is to die

**shsl gremlin:** *to get therapy

**Piano Baka:** both of you guys need to go to therapy, it's not a contest

**I don't want to know:** Don't throw stones in a glass house~!

**Piano Baka:** considering you ALSO need therapy, i wouldn't even fcuking talk

**I don't want to know:** The joke is on you, I am already receiving therapy.

**i will kill you:** we all need therapy kayayday-chan

**shsl gremlin:** anyway, my house now. what's ur guys new years resolutions?

**shsl.monsieur:** probably...be more confident?

**magic:**  to get more powerful in my mage abilities

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** TO GO TO SPACE

**I don't want to know:** To finally reach 100 friends for Sister~!

**shsl gremlin:** no wtf i thought that was fake

**I don't want to know:** 'Tis merely a jest! I'm not telling you mine!~~

**shsl gremlin:** wtf why's he so fucking goofy today

**thottie:** hey did anyone see the chocolates i made?

**thottie:**  i'm asking here cuz i knOw one of u probs had smth to do with their going misisng lmao

**Piano Baka:** i haven't. why?

**magic:**  why don't u just get more lmao?

**tenko!!!:** probably a degenerate male lol

**Hatsune Miku:** I haven't. That is weird...

**thottie:** er

**thottie:** the thing is

**thottie:**  they're...kinda alcoholic...i was gonna give them to the headmaster cuz he needs a fuckin drink dealing with us let's be honest here

**Hatsune Miku:**  OH MY GOD MIU-CHAN YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE TEACHERS ALCOHOL

**shsl gremlin:** oh

**shsl gremlin:** uh

**shsl gremlin:** SHIT

**fresh testicle:** penis balls hehe

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:**  PENIS BALLS PENSI BALS PENISH BALSS

**thottie:** YOU FUCKING VIRGIN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO

**shsl gremlin:** I JUST GAVE ALL THE BOYS IN OUR CLASS THE CHOCOLATE

**shsl gremlin:**  SHIT

**thottie:** BITCH

**Piano Baka:** wAIT YOU DID WHAT

**kira:** wait

**kira:** u gave alcohol to

**kira:** those boys?

**shsl gremlin:** yes;;;

**kira:** in

**kira:** our class?

**shsl gremlin:** I KNOW THAT MOST OF THEM HAVE ZERO ALCOHOL TOLERANCE OKAY

**kira:** the ones with zero alcohol tolerance?

**shsl.monsieur:** i'm glad i didn't eat mine yet;;

**thottie:** WHAT THE FUCK DO I GIVE HEADMASTER KIRIGIRI NOW YOU BITCH

**fresh testicles:** vodka!!!

**thottie:** YOU ATE THE FUCKING VODKA YOU FUCKING RETARD

**Bug Friends!:** gonta feels funny...

**thottie:** IM GONNA HAVE TO MAKE SOME NEW ONES BRB SHIT

**tenko!!!:** OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK KOKICHI-KUN YOU FUCKING DEGENERATE

**kitties:** makes me glad i have some alcohol tolerance.......

**fresh testicle:** penis balls penis balls

**fresh testicle:** uh shit i hAve sisters whyat the fuck did u pjt in the chocklet

**kitties:** but how much did u put in each one? cuz i know at least korekiyo-kun and rantaro-kun have non-zero alcohol tolerance

**thottie:** THERE WAS LIKE 4 SHOTS IN EACH ONE

**Piano Baka:** JFC DID YOU MAKE THEM BASED OFF OF KIZAKURA-SENSEI'S DRINKING HABITS OR WH AT

**spidermaid:** More importantly

**spidermaid:** Why did they eat chocolates from _Kokichi-kun_?

**shsl gremlin:** they were anonymous;;;; shit shit shit

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** I WANNA GO TO SPAAAAAAAAAACE

**tenko!!!:** uhhh ryoma-kun no offense but ngl the fact u have a higher alcohol tolerance than gonta-kun kinda...scares me a little

**kitties:** i have a liver of steel

**Hatsune Miku:** I'M GLAD I CAN'T EAT SUDDENLY

**I don't want to know:**  wait, thce chocolate was from kokichi-kunr?

**fresh testicle:**  i knew i felt funny after eatinog it...

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:**  go fucfk yourself with a cnactus kokichiz-kun

**shsl gremlin:** I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEAR

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** SSUUURE BUDDY I TOTALLY BELEIVE YOU RN

**i will kill you:** he's fucking??? less of a dumbass?? when he's drunk???

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** IM' NOT A  IDIOT oKAY

**spidermaid:** Is there anything you guys need?

**I don't want to know:** plegase murder kokichib-kun fowr me! that is a krequest!

**spidermaid:**  I am afraid that I cannot accept illegal requests from a person who is not of sound mind.

**I don't want to know:** :(

**fresh testicle:**  uhhhhh can u help mme take cera vof my sisters n tell them big brother doesn't feel so good today oof

**spidermaid:** That I can fulfill.

**fresh testicle:** thx bb~

**thottie:** btw fuck u kokichi-kun


	41. WOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatsune Miku: Days without anyone making things weirdly sexual: 0
> 
> shsl.monsieur: why the fuck are u counting
> 
> Madness.

* * *

_Monday, January 2, 2XXX_

**shsl gremlin:** wooooooo new years was wild

**fresh testicle:** ayyy i got plans to go to vietnam this spring

**shsl gremlin:** are u gonna have to be vaccined

**fresh testicle:** yeah but it's just a few needles lol

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** MEN SHOULD NOT FEAR NEEDLES

**shsl gremlin:** needles are pokey grandpa

**Piano Baka:**   _tsumiki-senpai flashbacks intensify_

**Hatsune Miku:** Here is a list of all the birthdays this month! Starting this year out well!

**Hatsune Miku:** Tenko-chan - January 9th; Gonta-kun - January 23rd

**Bug Friends!:** :D

**tenko!!!:** eeeeeeeeeeee tenko's nOt ready to aDULt

**kira:** not that anyone'd know from reading this chat lol cuz yall nORMIES

**magic:** why the hell would read this shit lmao yall are cursed

**i will kill you:** if u don't stop using y*ll i'm stealing ur teeth

**i will kill you:**  y*ll is banned in this house

**shsl gremlin:** ok. oira

**shsl.monsieur:** yeehaw.gif

**kira:**   _sans intensifies_

**thottie:** i want sans aldertune's giant throbbing blue lightsaber cock :nutmylk: :nutmylk: :nutmylk:

**tenko!!!:** bad

**spidermaid:** Why is it that whenever someone uses that emote, it is always with something...bad?

**magic:** it is a cum emoji that's why

**shsl gremlin:** _papi's cummies~~~_

**Piano Baka:** that...that's bad, scoob

**thottie:** not as bad as buying 15 love keys to get dirt on all ur classmates :blurryeyes:

**shsl.monsieur:** oKAY SO FIRST OF ALL THAT'S NOT WHY I DID IT

**tenko!!!:** THE ALTERNATIVE ISN'T ANY BETTER YOU DEGENERATE MALE

**shsl gremlin:** sure jan

**I don't want to know:** You do seem curious about these things...

**The Will of Atua:** Atua tells me otherwise

**shsl.monsieur:** and second of all, i only got dirt on like, 5 of u from that anyway

**kitties:** bondage incest furry gangbang have my babies

**Hatsune Miku:** Stop it!

**i will kill you:** rYOMA-KUN DID U BUY THE KEYS TOO

**kitties:** once.

**kitties:** it was...a mistake:tm:

**thottie:** ngl tho i did buy like 100 keys lmao

**Hatsune Miku:** O...kay then.

**kira:** do u ever think abt how there might be other universes out there?

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** aayyy that's multiverse theory in a nutshell!

**kira:** ones where...all my ships are canon? :heart: :heart:

**kira:** ones where everyone can just be happy?

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS BUT I GUESS??? considering they're infinite, i mEAN

**Hatsune Miku:** Please don't ship real people;;

**kira:** anyway i think kokichi-kun and shuichi-kun should get together :heart:

**tenko!!!:** hhhh tsumugi-chan;;;;

**kira:** i also ship a few other of u guys together but i don't wanna spoil it :heart: :heart:

**fresh testicle:** tsumugi-chan ur a neeerd

**kira:** better than being a normie reeeeee

**fresh testicle:** erm

**fresh testicle:** no offense

**fresh testicle:**  but

**fresh testicle:**  i'd take being a functional human being over fanfiction any day

**I don't want to know:** ^

**kira:** IF UR NOT A VIRGIN UR LEGALLY NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE A SAY IN THIS CONVERSATION????

**I don't want to know:** I participate in any conversation that I please. You are blowing up my phone with inanities, so I felt entitled to add my two cents.

**thottie:** HOLY SHIT UR STILL A FUCKING VIRGIN LMAO????

**kira:** just turn off push notifs mr. stick up the ass

**shsl gremlin:** tsumugi-chaaaaaan~~~

**kira:** pee ur pants!

**Hatsune Miku:** Days without anyone making things weirdly sexual: 0

**shsl.monsieur:** why the fuck are u counting

**Hatsune Miku:** It makes things...uncomfortable, so I decided that the best course of action would be to keep track of how long it has been since someone has said something with an innuendo in order to call attention to that fact for the comfort of our classmates.

**thottie:** lmao he triggered

**kira:** :kek:

**Hatsune Miku:**  HEY! AREN'T YOU GUYS THE ONES WHO LECTURED ME FOR USING DEAD MEMES?

**tenko!!!:**  can u guys...not

**kira:** no

**shsl.monsieur:** ok so first day back and i hear screaming

**i will kill you:** :)

**shsl gremlin:** @fresh testicle @LUMINARY OF THE STARS

**shsl gremlin:** DID KOREKIYO-CHAN PEE HIMSELF HWEN I PUT HIS HAND IN WARM WATER

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW

**Piano Baka:** WHAT

**fresh testicle:** i dunno ask kirumi-chan she does laundry

**shsl gremlin:** but korekiyo-chan is one of the good boys who does his own laundry :((( and i figured his boyfrieeeends would know :(((((

**fresh testicle:** we're just friends

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** WE ARE NOT DATING!!!!

**Piano Baka:** not to be rude but why do u keep messing with him? do u like him?

**shsl gremlin:**  nah. not my type lmao

**shsl gremlin:** it's just that nobody tries to kill me when i fuck with him and he's so easy to poke at but it takes pushing so many fucking buttons to get to him so it's super rewarding when i finally get him to explode!!! kinda like harassing kiiboy but i'm playing on mean difficulty!!!

**Hatsune Miku:** HEY!

**I don't want to know:** There is a first time for everything.

**shsl gremlin:**  exactly my point!

**shsl gremlin:** also i'm strong enough to fight back if he tries to kill me lmao

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** yeah he's into shuichi-kun anyway

**shsl.monsieur:** i

**shsl gremlin:** fUCK YOU

**kira:** I KNEW IT AAAAAAA

**The Will of Atua:** Atua told me all about this!

**shsl gremlin:** it's a lie! an evil villain like me is incapable of loving other people!!!

**kira:** cut the crap!!! we all know ur secretly a bean!!!

**The Will of Atua:** Atua told me that, as well!

**i will kill you:** isn't saying "evil villain" a little bit redundant?

**shsl gremlin:**  ha! a minion like u wouldn't understand!

**kitties:** okay bean

**magic:** he's a bean that does his beanness in asshole ways to hide that he's a bean!!

**tenko!!!:** such typical behavior of degenerate males...they don't think being good is an option, so they do it in a bad way!!!

**shsl gremlin:** NO! I AM 100% EVIL DEGENERATE!

**I don't want to know:** Despite the fact that you may not actually wish to do any harm with your actions, I must warn you...

**I don't want to know:** They say that the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.

**thottie:** way to kill the mood, stick dick


	42. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thottie: i can't believe they actually give detention for smth so minor
> 
> Piano Baka: he brought shibari rope to class and tried to use it in a presentation
> 
> shenanigans

* * *

_Tuesday, January 3, 2XXX_

**I don't want to know:** @shsl gremlin I am sure such has been evident from the last few times you have attempted this, but since you continue to attempt this juvenile prank I must warn you that the "hand in warm water" trick does not actually work beyond ensuring that the target's fingers become prunes in the morning and that I must change the bandages on my hand.

 **shsl gremlin:**  wait

 **shsl gremlin:**  wHAT

 **shsl gremlin:**  SO IT'S A LIE?!?!? I'VE BEEN LIED TO

 **shsl gremlin:** ALL THIS TIME???!?!?

 **shsl gremlin:** I HATE LIARS!!!

 **shsl gremlin:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **i will kill you:** hating urself isn't good u know

 **shsl gremlin:** oof ouch my bones

 **thottie:** do u have a piss fetish kokichi-kun lmao what'd with all the piss-based pranks

 **shsl gremlin:** ew no that's u bitch

 **Hatsune Miku:** Days without anyone making things weirdly sexual: 0

 **Piano Baka:** yall got shut down

 **kitties:** morning nyall make sure to go to class today

 **shsl.monsieur:** i open the chat.

 **shsl.monsieur:** my soul crawled away and died.

 **Piano Baka:** oof

 **tenko!!!:** oof ouch didn't let my tea cool down enough and now tenko burned her mouth;;

 **magic:** oof

 **kira:** eat burn cream

 **spidermaid:** Actually, do not do that. Try eating some ice. It should feel better in the next few days. I shall retrieve some for you.

 **kitties:** well that was a class

 **fresh testicle:** that it was

 **shsl gremlin:** rip korekiyo-chan lol

 **kira:**  f

 **thottie:** i can't believe they actually give detention for smth so minor

 **Piano Baka:** he brought shibari rope to class and tried to use it in a presentation

 **thottie:** that's super minor lmao!!! it's not like he fucked or anything

 **kitties:** i'm concerned on so many levels rn

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** WHO ATE MY DEODORANT!?

 **shsl gremlin:** nishishi

 **tenko!!!:** why did u type ur laugh

 **shsl gremlin:** my tummy hurts

 **shsl gremlin:** brb gonna shit

 **spidermaid:** That is what happens when you eat deodorant.

 **thottie:** oh my god did korekiyo-kun shit himself i never thought abt that before

 **fresh testicle:** nah. he did projectile vomit tho

 **magic:** WHAT IS WITH YOU AND GROSS BODILY FUNCTIONS


	43. Kokichi

* * *

_Wednesday, January 4, 2XXX_

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** hey who's crying

**shsl.monsieur:** i think it's kokichi-kun

**Bug Friends!:** Gonta will go check on him!

**tenko!!!:** pure

**shsl gremlin:** im fine jesus

**Bug Friends!:** Gonta is glad you are okay, just wanted to check on you!

**thottie:** why are u comforting him he tricked u a bunch

**Bug Friends!:** Because it's just the right thing to do!! ^-^

**kitties:**  that's rlly kind but i think he's fine

**Bug Friends!:** Gonta knows...just wants to make sure.

**i will kill you:** kokichi-kun's been kinda acting weird since last week. i wonder what it is

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** yeah it kinda bothers me a little too how he's not really...himself? idk how i know i just have a hunch that something's wrong

**Hatsune Miku:** Hm...he has been a lot more subdued than normal, ever since last week.

**magic:** it's a little weird tbh

**kira:** gonna have to reach lvl 100 to unlock his tragic backstory!!!

**tenko!!!:** wtf

**kira:** he's just that kind of person i feel like

**magic:** but are u sure ur not just digging too far into it tho???

**Piano Baka:** i do sometimes, but the last few times we found out our friends were dealing with some serious shit...actually, now that i think about it, why does kokichi-kun do stuff like this? like he stirs up trouble to get us to address some deeper problem and he does this a lot

**thottie:** he's a paranoid little shit is why

**i will kill you:** i never thought abt him that way before, tbh. but now that i do think abt it, it's kinda just stuck in my head, the wondering abt his motives behind what he does

**kitties:** mysterykichi-kun

**I don't want to know:**  He gets on my nerves...like a child who did not get enough attention growing up. :/ I often wonder what made him the way he is...it is quite curious, is it not?

**spidermaid:** I am unsure if he would appreciate us talking about him like this...

**shsl gremlin:**  can u guys like. not. im fine

**kira:** hi kokichi-kun

**The Will of Atua:** Speak of the devil and he shall appear!!!

**fresh testicle:** we weren't discussing our mental health concerns for u,,,, noooooo,,,

**shsl gremlin:** i can read u fucks

**shsl gremlin:** btw might wanna check some things

**thottie:** MOTHERFUCKER

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** LISTEN HERE U LITTLE SHIT

**Piano Baka:** WHAT DID YOU DO

**spidermaid:** He put everyone's underwear into the toilets. (¬.¬)

**Piano Baka:** hE WHAT???!?!?!??!!!

**tenko!!!:**  tHAT

**tenko!!!:**  DEGENERATR

**tenko!!!:**  MALE

**kira:** and then he died

**fresh testicle:**  oh jeez

**shsl.monsieur:** kokichi-kun why are u like this

**shsl gremlin:** hey so u see the giant "keep out" sign on my personal business?

**shsl gremlin:** might wanna follow it :)

**shsl gremlin:** ur level's too low and i'm a mean-difficulty boss

**I don't want to know:** I shall be right back.

**kitties:** hypocrite.

**thottie:** iM CRYING

**kira:** SLFKDKCNDKCODJFIDIWIEIRND

**tenko!!!:** EODKSKFKDKDNDNCLCLFNFJCIXLXMSNNSDJDIDO

**shsl.monsieur:** what now

**The Will of Atua:** art has happened!!!

**Bug Friends!:** Someone tied up Kokichi-kun with crime scene tape and hung a "hypocrite" sign around his neck...:cold_sweat:

**thottie:** I'M PISSING IT'S CRIME SCENE TAPE SHIBARI SKFKSMFKDKCKXMDMDKFJDJ 2XXX0401_144253.jpg

**shsl.monsieur:** nothing surprises me at this point tbh

**kitties:** oh my god

**Piano Baka:** any leads on who did this, mr. detective??? OuO

**shsl.monsieur:** geee i wonder

**shsl.monsieur:** which of our friends knows shibari???????

**shsl.monsieur:** and would have reason to be a little salty at kokichi-kun being a hypocrite???????

**shsl.monsieur:**   _hmmm i just can't figure it out_

**bondage man:** He is one.  >n<

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** where'd he get the crime tape???

**bondage man:** Warehouse

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:**  and how'd he hang him from the ceiling???

**magic:** magic


	44. Happy Birthday, Tenko!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their internet died this chapter.

* * *

_Monday, January 9, 2XXX_

**Bug Friends!:** Happy Birthday, @tenko!!! :D

 **tenko!!!:** the only male tenko will accept this from

 **spidermaid:** Happy Birthday!

 **magic:** hap borth

 **tenko!!!:** aaaaaaaaa thank!!!

 **kira:** hap anniversary of birth

 **I don't want to know:** In some cultures such as Vietnamese culture, it is believed that the year that you are 17 is when you have reached your physical peak. Use it wisely.

 **tenko!!!:** SHUT UP YOU DEGENERATE MALE

 **The Will of Atua:** Happy Birthday! :cake:

 **tenko!!!:** yee!!!

 **shsl gremlin:** happy yeeted from ur mom's vagina day

 **tenko!!!:** shut

 **kira:** ok so i made ur moodboard but tumblr's down so can't upload it

 **shsl.monsieur:** WHAT IS HAPPENING

 **kira:** wow tumblr and discord are shitting themselves sIMULTANEOUSLY

 **magic:** this is annoying as FUCK

 **kira:** REEEEEEEE


	45. r/trashy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thottie: that's what happens when u wear fuckin panties lmao
> 
> this is what happens when i spend a day browsing r/trashy

* * *

_Friday, January 13, 2XXX_

**I don't want to know:**  I hope you do not plan on doing anything important today. :omegakek:

 **kitties:** hey

 **kitties:**  what the fuck does that mean

 **kitties:** what the fuck are u gonna do

 **Piano Baka:**  unlucky day hh

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** ok so first of all friday the 13th is just a day. nothing different abt it. second of all i do whatever i want

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** so all of my toiletries spontaneously combusted

 **tenko!!!:** DEGENERATE MALE NOW THE FIRE ALARM'S GOING OFF

 **I don't want to know:** Did you keep them close to the heater? It is not spontaneous if there was a way for the fire to start.

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** yeah but

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** HEY THAT'S NOT THE POINT ASSHOLE

 **spidermaid:** Starting fires?

 **thottie:** weewoo weewoo weewoo

 **The Will of Atua:** Kaito-kun is being lectured by the fire department! ^^

 **magic:** wehhh i was sleepingg ;-;

 **shsl gremlin:** who the fuck created a seesaw in class 1b i fell in it

 **shsl gremlin:** lookin at u kork-chan~~

 **thottie:**   **S E E S A W  E F F E C T**

 **I don't want to know:** Not me.

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** HAHHAHA I JUST WALKED UNDER 4 LADDERS AND LOOKED DIRECTLY INTO THE EYES OF 49 CROWS

 **kira:** UR GONNA DIE

 **tenko!!!:** @everyone So the headmaster has already posted about this in the HPA Facebook Group, but Tenko feels the need to announce it here, too: whichever degenerate male has been stealing girls' undergarments from the laundry room needs to stop or he _will_ face consequences!

 **shsl gremlin:** probably shuichi-chan

 **shsl.monsieur:** what the hell gave u that idea

 **thottie:** nah, if it was him then guys' underwear would be going missing too, and it's been mostly girls

 **kira:** anyone who's wearing anything but basically sports panties or boxers is not safe

 **spidermaid:** It is not the dryer eating them, I have checked.

 **magic:** :T i bet it's hanamura-senpai

 **Piano Baka:** then _nobody'd_ have any underwear left

 **kitties:** yeah, he's not picky

 **shsl gremlin:** ooo what if it's kaede-chan??? she is like a creepy old man after all!!!

 **Hatsune Miku:** Unlikely. She gets her clothes washed by Kirumi-san when she does laundry runs.

 **Hatsune Miku:** The culprit is most likely someone who does their own laundry.

 **kira:** tenko-chan~~~

 **tenko!!!:** TENKO DOES NOT STEAL UNDERWEAR THAT'S DISGUSTING

 **I don't want to know:** It cannot be anyone from this class; several of my own undergarments have gone missing. Based on the trend of whose undergarments have been stolen, it is likely that our culprit believes that my underwear is that of a female, and thanks to Kokichi-kun, everyone in this class knows what my underwear looks like. :grumpy:

 **Bug Friends!:** That's...bad.

 **thottie:** that's what happens when u wear fuckin panties lmao

 **magic:** i

 **kira:** already asked yamada-kun, he's not the culprit

 **tenko!!!:** ogami-senpai and gonta-kun searched all the degenerate male students, it's none of them

 **Bug Friends!:** Gonta ran around the whole campus, they're not stashed anywhere!

 **Hatsune Miku:** That means it is either a girl, a teacher, or a guy who's good at hiding stolen things...

 **i will kill you:** whoever it is is getting fucking SHOT

 **i will kill you:** IN THE FACE

 **kitties:** and if it's a teacher, then it's time for :killertennis:

 **kira:** valid

 **shsl.monsieur:** valid

 **thottie:** valid

 **Piano Baka:** valid

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** valid

 **fresh testicle:** valid

 **Bug Friends!:** Uh...Gonta doesn't think you should kill them...that will get you in trouble...

 **fresh testicle:**  yeah this isn't worth going to jail over

 **Piano Baka:** hey! i had an idea! what if we set up cameras in the laundry room?

 **tenko!!!:** oh yeah!! that's a great idea!!!

 **i will kill you:** sounds good

 **shsl.monsieur:** :bueno:


	46. Justice

* * *

_Saturday, January 14, 2XXX_

**shsl gremlin:** second time i heard police sirens this week :kekek:

 **i will kill you:** freak ass teachers go to the prison chamber

 **Piano Baka:** i still can't believe it was a fucjing teacher like oh my god i feel gross now

 **spidermaid:** Owada-senpai and Tenko-chan beating him up was very fitting.

 **killer tennis:** :dancing:

 **killer tennis:** hey fucker who changed my nick

 **fresh testicle:** that camera trick was a good idea

 **Piano Baka:** shame i didn't put a shotput ball tho. guess it's too late now lmao

 **thottie:** coulda made a shotput launcher that fit in the dryer that aimed it right at his nuts :kek:

 **Hatsune Miku:** Maybe we shouldn't try to murder him. Logically, it's just not worth going to jail, you know?

 **i will kill you:** not if nobody finds the body

 **thottie:** not everyone who gets castrated by a shotput ball dies tho

 **fresh testicle:** good

 **I don't want to know:** Yamada-senpai is chasing Hanamura-senpai around with a hammer in a strange robot suit and screaming...Just another day at Hope's Peak Academy, I suppose.

* * *

**__ Class 78th **

* * *

_Saturday, January 14, 2XXX_

**makoto:** the return of robo justice


	47. Robo Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ra ra rasputin: hey so komaeda-senpai wants to do one last project with everyone before Class 77th graduates, what do u guys think  
> Bug Friends!!!: Gonta would like to!  
> kork: What exactly does it entail, and where can I hide when it inevitably ends in catastrophe and blows up?  
> The Will of Atua: Two kinds of people
> 
> Ra Ra Rasputin, Russia's greatest love machine

* * *

_Monday, January 15, 2XXX_

**cock itchy:** hey so do u guys have any ouiji boards i could borrow

**I don't want to know:** I have one, but none that I would  _ever_ let you touch so long as I live.

**cock itchy:** ok! thx xoxo

**cock itchy:** SHUICHI-CHAAAAN KORK-CHAN BOOBY TRAPPED HIS DORM

**shsl.monsieur:** ok then...can u unbooby him, korekiyo-kun

**kork:** No

**kork:** I

**Piano Freaq:** that's what u get for boobying ppl

**thottie:** :hehe: booby

**booby:** u kno wat. that's fair

**booby:** i need cummies

**kitties:** no u RLLY don't

**Piano Freaq:** wtf

**booby:** i mean it's just protein

**magic:** yall nastie

**cock itchy:** begone thotties

**kira:** so basically we have robo justice on the loose lmao

**spidermaid:** It is quite a nuisance...

**booby:** does it have a robot exoskeleton or no

**Hatsune Miku:** To my awareness, it's just Hagakure-senpai in a stupid costume.

**cock itchy:** pls unbooby me my dick is itchy and i can't reach it and i have to pee so bad i can't wait till u finish whatever ur doing in the library :((((

**cock itchy:** pls im gonna pee on my face and all my clothes cuz im upside down and itll be ur fault :((((((

**kork:** WHAT IS WITH YOU AND URINE?!

**cock itchy:** i cant hold it ,, anymore,,,,,,, aa ur rope is pushing on my bladder,,,,,,,,, im gONNA PEE

**kork:** Then let this be a lesson to you.

**cock itchy:** shit!!! he didn't fall for it he just put a bucket under me, gave me the finger, and left!!!

**tenko!!!:** he's finally been stopped

**kork:** You know, it is literally not that hard to escape that trap.

**booby:** this is why u dont lockpick ppl's dorms and go through their stuff :eyesintensify:

**booby:** also u set off the booby trap in my room which is how i know what u did

**cock itchy:** shit

**cock itchy:** u just have dildos in there anyway

**shsl.monsieur:** i'd ask who went through my stuff but it's kind of obvious

**Bug Friends!!!:** Kokichi-kun!!! Don't go in people's rooms!!!! D:

**spidermaid:** I am just...disappointed.

**ra ra rasputin:** hey so komaeda-senpai wants to do one last project with everyone before Class 77th graduates, what do u guys think

**Bug Friends!!!:** Gonta would like to!

**kork:** What exactly does it entail, and where can I hide when it inevitably ends in catastrophe and blows up?

**The Will of Atua:** Two kinds of people

**ra ra rasputin:** ok so first of all there will be no fire involved this time and second of all it's a meme video

**shsl.monsieur:** continue

**Hatsune Miku:** Based on your nickname, I'd guess it's Ra Ra Rasputin?

**ra ra rasputin:** yep! we're doin the ultimate rasputin remix

**tenko!!!:** i guess

**kitties:** as long as u guys don't make me be rasputin

**ra ra rasputin:** nah they're making gundham do it dw

**ra ra rasputin:** it'll be great yall should help out

**Hatsune Miku:** That sounds fun!

**kork:** I suppose I shall attend as well, even if just to watch it blow up.

**booby:** i'll blow u up if u don't stop that

**ra ra rasputin:** ok good cuz i already said u'd help me with choreography

**kork:** _**YOU PROMISED WHAT NOW?!** _

**ra ra rasputin:** i figured u'd wanna be there anyway to watch people so;; i mean they kinda kidnapped me and forced me to get u to do it so what was i supposed to do??? theres' a fuckin yakuza in that class u know

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** IM SORRY WHA T

**cock itchy:** it'll be fun lol

**booby:** i sometimes wish i could be fucked by rasputin apparently he was good

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** трахни меня распутин

**magic:** apparently he had healing powers or smth like that

**tenko!!!:** he was a degenerate male lol

**Piano Baka:** ok but wasn't he the guy who survived like. drinking cyanide and being shot in the head only to fuckin drown

**i will kill you:** assassinating that guy sounded like a nightmare

**tenko!!!** **:** degenerate males who don't die when they are killed are the worst!!!

**kira:** peoplediewhentheyarekilled.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shenanigans


	48. Thorsty

* * *

_Tuesday, January 16, 2XXX_

**booby:**  which one of you nasty ass bitches left an uncovered used tampon in my garbage

 **tenko!!!:** isn't that where they go tho

 **booby:** it's not wrapped tho

 **booby:** i have those fucking little baggies for a REASON and the REASON is that i don't wanna have to smell period stank every time i take a fuckin piss

 **booby:** i don't wanna smell that shit when i'm not in the mood ffs even i have limits

 **hamster man:** How mysterious...:thinko:

 **tenko!!!:** that's so gross :eugh:

 **kira:** sHIT

 **booby:** is that a confession

 **shsl.monsieur:** oh god

 **fresh testicle:** oof

 **booby:** it was pretty much ready to be taken out anyway but still das nasty

 **cock itchy:** wow even miu-chan has limits! im surprised

 **magic:** oof sorry that was me the baggy thing is such a pain honestly

 **kira:** hIMIKO-CHAN THAT'S DISGUSTING

 **tenko!!!:** himiko-chan nooo

 **Piano Baka:** :sick:

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:**  uh

 **tenko!!!:** lmao typical degenerate male getting uncomfortable when they realize that girls aren't just for sexual pleasure :kek:

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** IT'S NOT THAT IT'S JUST

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** bodily function

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:**  also with the blood, wouldn't it be a little scary at first? O.O

 **i will kill you:** u get used to it lmao

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** yeah i dunno much abt girl stuff ^^;; do u ever get grumpy

 **i will kill you:** depends on the person. did u listen in health class

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** uh

 **i will kill you:** no u didn't

 **tenko!!!:** google is free

 **Piano Baka:** heyyy that stuff is private  ><

 **kira:** yeah;; u don't just ask that;;

 **Hatsune Miku:**  uh

 **Piano Baka:** oh yeah! ur a robot u might not know abt it

 **Hatsune Miku:** That's robophobic! Of course I know about the female reproductive system!

 **Hatsune Miku:** It's just...kinda awkward to talk about.

 **magic:** passed the turing test again

 **i will kill you:** that's true, talking abt private parts is always awkward lol

 **kitties:** anyway did anyone do the homework

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** THERE WAS HOMEWOKR

 **Piano Baka:** did you...not do it?

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** NO, BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS HOMEWORK

 **kira:** kokichi-kun's kinda quiet today, i wonder what happened

 **Hatsune Miku:** I'll go check on him. brb

 **fresh testicle:** aww that's cute kokichi-kun made a friend

 **Bug Friends!:** Hello everyone! ^-^ Gonta hopes everyone is having a good day!

 **tenko!!!:** ngl u always make it better whenever we talk to u

 **Bug Friends!:** Gonta is glad to help everyone! :D Gonta will see you in class, have to do something right now. ^-^

 **Piano Baka:** see you in class!! ^~^

 **kork:** Do you people have lives?

 **shsl.monsieur:** why do u type different than u talk

 **kork:** Because I do...?

 **booby:** lol no need to be formal it's fuckin discord u fuckin bottom

 **kira:** wait if he's a bottom what does that make shuichi-kun?

 **Hatsune Miku:** Um...

 **Piano Baka:** ultimate bottom

 **shsl.bottom:** KAEDE-CHAN WHY ;-;

 **kitties:** ultimate bottom

 **kira:** ultimate bottom

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** hey guys we're almost second years!!!


	49. Candy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's candy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shsl.monsieur: ok so first of all sex and vore are v v different so jot that down
> 
> kitties: i'm...so tired
> 
> kork: Hi, so tired! I'm Dad!
> 
> dad: ...'Twas but a jest.

* * *

_Wednesday, February 15, 2XXX_

**magic:** we gotta stop letting the chat die

**kira:** yeah

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** listen it's cuz we have lIVES oKAY

**kira:** reeeeeee u have a life

**shsl.monsieur:** korekiyo-kun and rantaro-kun should be getting back from their trips abt now

**shsl gremlin:** we're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship flying through the sky little einstein

**shsl gremlin:** hey he's back

**shsl gremlin:** @kork HEY KORK-CHAN HOW WAS BRAZIL

**kork:** It was wonderful. I witnessed so much of humanity's beauty while there...

**The Will of Atua:** :eyesintensify: is that a limp i see???

**kork:** I was given such a warm welcome when I arrived...With all the preparation it must have taken, it's almost like they were expecting me...

**shsl.monsieur:** ANY "WELCOME" THAT LEAVES YOU LIMPING DOESN'T SOUND VERY WELCOMING TO ME

**booby:** ooooooooooo you naive child

**booby:** how hard did u do it :eyesintensify:

**kork:** :winkyface:

**shsl gremlin:** CURSED

**shsl.monsieur:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Bug Friends!:** Uh...Gonta doesn't get it. :huh:

**kork:** uh

**shsl gremlin:** uh oh ur in deep shit now :eyesintensify;

**shsl.monsieur:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**kork:** I engaged in some pleasures of the more...carnal variety.

**Bug Friends!:** Oh! Gonta understands! It's private...sorry for asking! ^^;;

**shsl.monsieur:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**booby:** I;M PISSINGHGHSG

**spidermaid:** Why does no one close their doors...

**magic:** OH MY GOD W H

**kitties:** did they keep u up all night

**Piano Baka:** if we were at work, we'd all be fired

**booby:** so how much did u cum???

**kork:** Is this grounds to file a sexual harassment complaint?

**tenko!!!:** opens discord

**tenko!!!:** closes disvord

**booby:** disvord

**shsl gremlin:** disvord

**kira:** disvore

**shsl gremlin:** dis vore

**magic:** dis vored

**booby:** haha furry

**Bug Friends!:** Uh...What's vore?

**kira:** uh

**shsl.monsieur:** nothing anyone with a life outside the internet needs to know;;

**Piano Baka:** better if we don't tell you

**shsl gremlin:** check the pins

**fresh testicle:** hey :dabbermcdabberson:

**i will kill u:** smth i coulda gone my whole life without seeing

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** GONTA-KUN NO

**Bug Friends!:** ...oh.;;

**i will kill u:** LOOK WHAT U'VE DONE

**booby:** I MEAN HE CAN'T STAY INNOCENT FOREVER IT ISN'T RIGHT TO NOT TELL HIM WHEN HE ASKS

**booby:** HE KNOWS WHAT SEX IS

**shsl.monsieur:** ok so first of all sex and vore are v v different so jot that down

**kitties:** i'm...so tired

**kork:** Hi, so tired! I'm Dad!

**dad:** ...'Twas but a jest.

**shsl gremlin:** >twas

**shsl gremlin:** ur not dad ur grandpa

**grandpa:** ¬.¬

**fresh testicle:** at least ur not testicle

**Piano Baka:** hold that thought :nishinishi:

**slutlock holmes:** KAEDE-CHAN NO O

**aaa!!! i'm full of master's hot cum!!!:** ...Has Kaede-chan been reading bad R-18 doujin? :squint:

**slut:** seems like it :kek:

**furry slut:** guess this is the slut dome now

**onii-chan's slut:** why ;-;

**baby slut:** rantaro-chan!!! look what u've done!!!

**atua's slut:** ...?

**baby. baby boy:** ??????

**cat slut:** :ytho:

**51UT:** Why has everything been changed to 'slut'?

**slut:** kade-chan's salty she's eating candy alone today cuz she didn't get any yesterday

**baby slut:** rantaro-chan

**master:** hey! i didn't know, ok???

**master:** wh

**aaa!!! i'm full of master's hot cum!!!:** I see.

**onii-chan's slut:** eee!!! kaede-chan ships them too!!!

**Piano Slut:** ok!!! finished

**slut:** :nutmylk: do it inside

**baby slut:** sooooo how was the land down under rantaro-chan???

**master:** hot and everythings poisonous

**booby:** hot

**master:** i walked right into that one didnt i

**baby slut:** yep

**onii-chan's slut:** @aaa!!! i'm full of master's hot cum!!! stop lurking fucker

**aaa!!! i'm full of master's hot cum!!!:** :eyes:

**aikido slut:** what even

**furry slut:** heya

**meido slut:** :grunpy:

**space slut:** why are u guys so like this like jesus christ guys

**slut:** :nutmylk: :nutmylk: :nutmylk:

**slutlock holmes:** i wish i knew tbh


	50. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to know: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR
> 
> shsl.monsieur: HOW DO U ACCIDENTALLY SET SOMEOEN ON FI R E
> 
> Just...jJust...just take it

* * *

_Sunday, February 26, 2XXX_

**konk1 owomommy:** owo??? who reset the nicknames???

 **Piano Freaq:** ;;-;;

 **Piano Freaq:** SHUICHI-KUN I TRUSTED U WITH MY PHOOONE ｡･ﾟヾ(✦థ ｪ థ)ﾉ｡ﾟ･｡

 **shsl.monsieur:** pewish uwu

 **Piano Freaq:**  °(ಗдಗ。)°.

 **kitties:** ROLLING GIRL (._.) ( l: ) ( .-. ) ( :l ) (._.)

 **fr e sh a voca do:** MOIKAI MOIKAI

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** is it cannibalism to eat ur own flesh

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** yall need some therapy

 **absolute walnut:** what's therapy

 **I don't want to know:** Does anyone in here have any extra bones that I could use?

 **i will kill you:** why are u guys like this

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** because this is hopes peak academy where life is a fucking nightmare

 **Hatsune Miku:** some

 **Bug Friends!:** BODY ONCE TOLD ME

 **tenko!!!:**  tenko can't even be mad

 **magic:** i aint the sharpest tool in the sheeed

 **i will kill you:** U SKIPPED A LINE

 **spidermaid:** The world was gonna roll me

 **shsl.monsieur:** mmmm butter up my buttcheeks so that i can await the sweet release of  ** _DEATH_**

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:**   _ **HOT**_

 **fr e sh a voca do:** mmmmm penetrate my tight boyhole daddy death

 **kitties:** can somebody fucking kill me pls and thx

 **I don't want to know:** :nutmylk: :nutmylk: :nutmylk:

 **magic:**  pls take my small hole death papi

 **absolute walnut:** :ahegao: death-sama pls take my first time i'd be honored

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** CURSED

 **konk1 owomommy:** don't deny u want death to give u that sweet release :nutmylk:

 **absolute walnut:** aaaaa!!! death pls fill me with ur man milk!!!!

* * *

**KYOKO'S A GHOOOOOOOST**

* * *

_Sunday, February 26, 2XXX_

**i have questions:** screenshot.jpg

 **lucky boy hours:** is class 79th like

 **lucky boy hours:** ok

 **bitchkuya:** I can't believe that this is a question you are really asking. What does it look like?

 **junkrat:** rheyre not

 **pls lend me ur organs:** i made a horrible noise when i saw that

 **pls lend me ur organs:** hey!!! that was a one time thing!!! traitor!!!

* * *

**hello darkness my old friend**

* * *

**The Will of Atua:** morning!!!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** 26022XXX_120216.jpg

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** WHO THE FUCK IS THIS WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED

 **tenko!!!:** huh

**magic: tf am i looking at**

**shsl.monsieur:** the next top post of r/tifu

 **i will kill you:** just another day at hpa

 **I don't want to know:** That is Kokichi-kun

 **spidermaid:** Huh?

 **I don't want to know:** You're welcome

 **shsl.monsieur:** HEY

 **shsl.monsieur:** KOREKIYO-KUN

 **I don't want to knka:** Yes?

 **i will kill you:** i'm so tired

 **shsl.monsieur:** WHY DID U SET KOKICHI-KUN ON FIR E

 **I don't want to know:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR

 **shsl.monsieur:** HOW DO U ACCIDENTALLY SET SOMEOEN ON FI R E

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** kinky wax play???

 **i will kill you:** bad

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** dw fire's out

 **konk1 owomommy:** thank u for ur cummies daddy~

 **magic:** WORSE

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** I JUST USED WATER YOU WEIRDO

 **The Will of Atua:** I never understood the holdup about sex. It's just bodies!

 **fr e sh a voca do:** let the bodies hit the floor

 **fr e sh a voca do:** let the bodies hit the floor

 **tenko!!!:** no

 **fr e sh a voca do:** let the bodies hit the

 **konk1 owomommy:** don't do it onii-chan!!!

**fr e sh a voca do: _ GUN_**

**Hatsune Miku:** WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON

 **magic:** MAGIC!!!

 **kitties:** username checks out

 **absolute walnut:** yall

 **tenko!!!:** howdy howdy howdy

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** 26022XXX_123251.jpg

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** A DELICACY STRAIGHT FROM THE KITCHEN OF KAITO MOMOTA, LUMINARY OF THE STARS!

 **Piano Freaq:** kaito-kun why


	51. Pi(e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatsune Miku: Not to worry! All they do is send pictures of partially-eaten kitkats! screenshot.jpg
> 
> Piano Baka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I don't want to know: Hmm.
> 
> kitties: mmmmmm bad
> 
> tenko!!!: BETTER THAN THIS FUCKING THING KOREKIYO-SAN MADE 2XXX1403_145236.jpg
> 
> Bad bad bad.

* * *

_Tuesday,_ _March 14, 2XXX_

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** why do we keep letting the chat die

**tenko!!!:** finals

**kitties:** oof

**absolute walnut:** tfw failed ur exams, riding on practicals

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** THIS IS WHY WE ATTEND CLASS

**I don't want to know:** I could help you study, if you so desire.

**tenko!!!:** not with any girls ur not

**I don't want to know:** That's fair.

**absolute walnut:** quite the crew we have today

**kitties:** ye

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** inb4 "no lyfe squad" i have a life

**absolute walnut:** fekin normie :kek:

**tenko!!!:** actually i think everyone online has a life?

**absolute walnut:** that's otakuphobic

**kitties:** that's mephobic

**Piano Baka:** hey guys! it's pi day so let's go eat pie! ^^

**tenko!!!:** crumch

**absolute walnut:** oh no a normie invasion!!!

**konk1 owomommy:**  (((╹д╹;))) oh no not normies!

**magic:** we must...overcome!!!

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** nonormiesallowed.jpg

**The Will of Atua:** Pray away the normie! :pray:

**Hatsune Miku:** That's a little harsh, isn't it...?

**absolute walnut:** no it's not

**Piano Baka:** excuse me this is a normie server go make a non-normie server for non-normies

**absolute walnut:** kk

**absolute walnut:** discord.gg/invite/nonormiesallowed

**konk1 owomommy:** o hewwo???

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** only the dankest of mémés are allowed there

**konk1 owomommy:** and no chads/stephanies either

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** except me lol

**absolute walnut:** ur degenerate enough to be allowed in my server lol

**absolute walnut:**  degenerates and robots ONLY

**magic:**  what about the archmages???

**absolute walnut:** yeah ur allowed

**konk1 owomommy:** as the king of the degenerates i propose that all normies be autobanned from that server

**The Will of Atua:** A server for Atua to reside in!

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** btw can i post porn there

**absolute walnut:** hell yeah!!!

**fr e sh a voca do:** finally a day with peace

**i will kill you:** You fool. What are they planning.

**fr e sh a voca do:** _**OH GOD OH FUCK I DIDN'T THINK ABT THAT** _

**spidermaid:** I shall handle it.

**I don't want to know:** I...am not clicking that link.

**Piano Baka:** yeah maybe that's a bad idea...

**shsl.monsieur:** dear god

**The Will of Atua:** *Atua!

**shsl.monsieur:** end my suffering pls

**fr e sh a voca do:** guess us normies gotta stick together huh

**Hatsune Miku:** Not to worry! All they do is send pictures of partially-eaten kitkats! screenshot.jpg

**Piano Baka: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

**I don't want to know:** Hmm.

**kitties:** mmmmmm bad

**tenko!!!:** BETTER THAN THIS FUCKING THING KOREKIYO-SAN MADE 2XXX1403_145236.jpg 

**shsl.monsieur:** I'M DISOWNING YOU KOREKIYO-KUN

**kitties:** UNGUCCI

**Piano Baka:** UR GUCCI CARD HAS BEEN REVOKED

**I don't want to know:** So that's where my kit kat bar went...

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** IM GONNA BLOCK U IN REAL LIFE FOR THIS

**magic:** WTF

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** what the fuck does he fuck kit kats or smth skjfkdnfjeix

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** u know, stick his penis wenis in it???

**Bug Friends!:** That wouldn't be very comfortable...

**I don't want to know:** I just eat it...

**Piano Baka:** you're an abomination korekiyo-kun

**I don't want to know:** At least I don't masturbate on the soap dispensers.

**magic:** SKGKXKRODKKDPXFKJD

**tenko!!!:** WH A T

**kitties:** i don't like what ur implying. not one bit. no siree bob

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** ok calling me out like ok i guess

**spidermaid:** I shall clean the soap dispensers...

**Hatsune Miku:** YOU SAID THAT WAS JUST A DEADPOOL REFERENCE MIU-CHAN

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** i did? oops

**Piano Baka:** PEOPLE USE THOSE

**shsl.monsieur:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** WTFWTFWTF

**kitties:** hmm. thats bad scoob

**tenko!!!:** SKFKKXTJMEKEOFW W T F

**konk1 owomommy:** god miu-chan ur such a slut

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** listen here u little shit at least i don't piss in bottles ok

**gorgeousgirlgenius:** and then keep the bottles 2XXX1403_152741.jpg

**I don't want to know:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Piano Baka:** THERE IS A B A THRO O M IN EVERY DORM. WHY DO YOU DO THIS. WHY

**kitties:** mmmm bad bad bad

**spidermaid:** Oh, it got worse.

**magic: __** __KOKICHI-KUN WHY

**konk1 owomommy:** o wow is today callout day? well then rantaro nii-chan has a lightning mcqueen porn account on deviantart!

**fr e sh a voca do:** I TOLD U THAT'S NOT MINE

**absolute walnut:** yeah he doesn't have a deviantart he's a normie

**tenko!!!:** D E G E N E R A T E S ALL OF U

**LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** can i get a uhhh scream in the chat

__**shsl.monsieur:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	52. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gorgeousgirlgenius: a little bit of bondage makes anything better!
> 
> absolute walnut: that's the rules of ero-manga lol
> 
> haaaaaaa i'm late

* * *

_Wednesday, April 12, 2XXX_

**lightning mcqueen:** ok first of all fuck u

 **lightning mcqueen:** second of all we gotta stop letting the chat die

 **bad:** tf is even the point of this fhat anymore tbh

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** skgkxnvn well sOrry for having lIVes

 **absolute walnut:** normies

 **Bug Friends!:** Oh! Gonta didn't know this was still open!

 **absolute walnut:** c h a t k i l l e r s

 **lightning mcqueen:** @Sane People yall

 **Piano Baka:** ye?

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** heya

 **Hatsune Miku:** Yes?

 **shsl.monsieur:** :eyes: :eyes: :eyes:

 **spidermaid:** At your service.

 **lightning mcqueen:** muahahaha

 **I don't want to know:** Welcome back from Guadalajara, Rantaro-kun ^~^

 **lightning mcqueen:** yeet how was sint maartin kork-kun

 **I don't want to know:** It was beautiful ^^

 **bad:** who changed my nick to bad again reee

 **shsl.monsieur:** se moi se moi

 **bad:** MEAN

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** shut ur face lancelot

 **tenko!!!:** hey!!! you guys are right next to each other!!! stip!!!

 **bad:** shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **i will kill you:** dorks.

 **Bug Friends!:** Ahh! It's not gentlemanly to text people right next to you!

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** YOU GUYS ARE SUCH DORKS

 **bad:** and so what if i'm a dork

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** DORKS GET DUNKED

 **spidermaid:** There will be no dunking of anyone in the toilet today...or any day.

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** even consensually?

 **bad:** only a cumslut like u would think of that

 **Hatsune Miku:** :fear:

 **magic:** the rasputin video was great

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** a little bit of bondage makes anything better!

 **absolute walnut:** that's the rules of ero-manga lol

 **The Will of Atua:** H 👏 e 👏 n 👏 t 👏 a 👏 i

 **magic:** ur hentai uwu

 **tenko!!!:** can u guys give the lurkers a lurker role :sigh:

 **shsl.monsieur:** sure

 **shsl.monsieur:** @pedos new role

 **i will kill you:** wtf

 **I don't want to know:** :angery:

 **The Will of Atua:** :concern:

 **kitties:** lol forgot this was a thing

 **magic:** bood

 **kitties:** @everyone sorry guys sadness is banned, everything is funny now

 **tenko!!!:** the holocaust

 **tenko!!!:** hahaha classic comedy

 **I don't want to know:** Anything can be funny if it aligns with your sense of humor.

 **magic:** crushing infant skulls

 **lightning mcqueen:** poopy underwear

 **The Will of Atua:** The souls of the innocent!

 **absolute walnut:** someone's behind u

 **kitties:** what's yellow and can't swim?

 **kitties:** a school bus full of children

 **bad:** what's the difference between me and cancer?

 **I don't want to know:** One is a malignant tumour, the other is cancer.

 **bad:** my dad didn't beat cancer

 **bad:** also rOOD, bITCH

 **Piano Baka:** jeez guys! lighten up a little!

 **Bug Friends!:** @LUMINARY OF THE STARS Happy Birthday, Kaito-kun! ^^

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** OH YEAH MY BIRTHDAY THAT'S A THING

 **i will kill you:** i have presents


	53. It is a mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to know: Actually, scratch that. I know it was you, Kokichi-kun. (¬_¬)
> 
> bad: hey!!! how come everyone always blames me when this kind of thing happens?! ⁽ƈ ͡ (ुŏ̥̥̥̥םŏ̥̥̥̥) ु
> 
> I don't want to know: Because it's always you who does this kind of thing! (҂‾ ▵‾)︻デ═一 \\(˚▽˚'!)/

* * *

_Tuesday, April 18, 2XXX_

**bad:** UwU how was ur biwfday angie-chaaan

 **The Will of Atua:** uwu It was good!

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** howdy fuckers

 **magic:** i fucked ur mom

 **Hatsune Miku:**   ((((；゜Д゜)))

 **tenko!!!:** himiko-chan noo!!!

 **magic:** HIMIKO-CHAN YES

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** henlo

 **Piano Baka:** hey!

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** ugggghhhhhgg just FUCK already @slsh.monsieur @bad 2XXX1804_093652.jpg

 **shsl.monsieur:** is this grounds to file a sexual harassment complaint

 **magic:** probably

 **Hatsune Miku:** Yes

 **absolute walnut:** only 6 days of the chat being ded. nice (´⊙ω⊙`)！

 **bad:** that's the ultimate owo face right there

 **lightning mcqueen:**  ヾ(｡ꏿ﹏ꏿ)ﾉﾞ heya

 **kitties:** im sans.

 **kitties:** sans the skeleton.

 **bootleg sans:** wow. ROOD???

 **bootleg sans:** i am the ultimate sans and u kno it bINCH ヽ༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉ

 **ultimate sans:** that's better

 **I don't want to know:** Which one of you turned my phone into this?

 **I don't want to know:** Actually, scratch that. I know it was you, Kokichi-kun. (¬_¬)

 **bad:** hey!!! how come everyone always blames me when this kind of thing happens?! ⁽ƈ ͡ (ुŏ̥̥̥̥םŏ̥̥̥̥) ु

 **I don't want to know:** Because it's always you who does this kind of thing! (҂‾ ▵‾)︻デ═一 \\(˚▽˚'!)/

 **Piano Baka:** hey! someone did that to my phone, too!

 **tenko!!!:** ＤＥＧＥＮＥＲＡＴＥ ＭＡＬＥ

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** MY PHONE THINKS IT'S ALL FUCKING CUTE WHEN SOMEONE CALLS ME NOW LIKE " >0> IT IS A MYSTERY" MOTHERFUCKER

 **spidermaid:** This is terribly inconvenient...

 **bad:**  /II] DIDDN'' T DDO I ITTc I [ SWfS,,SEA,R

 **magic:** what a pain

 **gorgeousgirlgenius:** QUIT CRYTYPING U FUCKING VIRGIN THISL'L TAKE FOREVER TO FIX

 **Hatsune Miku:** Hey guys! Just got Terraria! Does anyone want to play with me?

 **Hatsune Miku:** Hmm. This looks like a bad time.

 **tenko!!!:** pls read the room

 **ultimate sans:** oh my god who is even calling mE

 **Piano Baka:** >0> it is a mystery

 **Hatsune Miku:** Wh

 **LUMINARY OF THE STARS:** U BROKE UIM

 **i will kill you:** WHO WANTS TO DIE TODAY

 **absolute walnut:** u got the idea from a tumblr post, didn't u kokichi-kun ー═┻┳︻▄ξ(✿ ❛‿❛)ξ▄︻┻┳═一

 **bad:** yep

 **shsl.monsieur:** kokichi-kun WHY

 **bad:** because i can

 **spidermaid:** It cannot be helped. u.u

 **Bug Friends!:** Guys! Gonta's phone isn't showing his contacts! It's all a mystery!

 **bad:** :horse: :horse: :horse:

 **it is a mystery:** mother

 **it is a mystery:**   _ **FUCKER**_

 **it is a mystery:** HE GOT THE WHOLE SERVER WHAT THE FUCK

 **it is a mystery:** I SHOULDA NRVER TAUGHT THAT FU KER JOW TO HAKC

 **it is a mystery:** This...is so juvenile. So banal. Why. What do you get out of this? Do you enjoy seeing us struggle? Over something so stupid? You wish to see us enraged at the sheer stupidity of this prank and how much it causes us to struggle?

 **it is a mystery:** it's not hacking if u left ur phoen unlocked on the table (¬‿¬)

 **it is a mystery:** U EVEN CHANGED URSELF U MOTHERFUCKER

 **it is a mystery:** KOKICHI-KUNNNNN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters are getting so much shorter every day...


End file.
